Return of the Tamers
by x-eleven
Summary: The ending of Season 3 left an opening for a definite sequel. It doesn't look like this was intentional, otherwise, I'm sure we would have seen that season by now. This is an effort to tell that story, of what happens next...
1. Stranded

**1) Stranded**

"Impmon! It's for you!", the twins' father called out. He wondered who might be calling, as this was the first time anyone had asked for Impmon specifically.

"Yes? Impmon here...", the lagomorphic digimon replied.

"We've been watching it on the cable. Congratulations to you and the rest of the gang on finally getting that D-reaper problem solved..."

"I don't know... Are you sure? I didn't really contribute all that much..."

"If you're sure it would be OK with the others, I'll come... I'd like to bring someone along, you know, to meet the rest of the Tamers..."

"Be there shortly. 'Bye".

"What was that about?", asked Ai's and Mako's father.

"That was Ruki. It would seem they're having some sort of get-together/victory celebration at Shinjuku Central Park, and she invited me over. I'd like to bring the kids along, you know, to meet the rest of the Tamers".

The Tamers had never actually met his partners. They'd heard about them, but never met them. It was the day after he'd returned to the Material World aboard the Ark that he finally decided that Renamon had been right all along: he needed human partners to help him adjust to this new world of atoms and molecules, and humans. He went looking for his old partners, and discovered that these two kids who'd tormented him so had also learned valuable lessons about sharing, and showing consideration for others. The twins apologized profusely, and did their best to make up for the way they mistreated him. When they asked for his forgiveness, he couldn't resist granting it. (After all, he had his own need to be forgiven. It was one other reason he needed to go to the park.) The partnerships were "made official" after he took a near fatal hit from the D-reaper, Grani's last minute rescue, and after Sakuyamon had seen him onto the bus to Hongo. By the time he'd regenerated enough to fight again, it was all over.

"Can we go?! Can we go?!", the two five year olds piped up immediately. They liked the idea of going on an "adventure" to "far away" Shinjuku with their digimon partner.

"I don't know...", their father replied, "Shinjuku's awfully far away..." He didn't like the idea of two very young children out of his sight, and even though Impmon seemed OK, he still didn't know him all that well. Still, it was an important occasion for Impmon, and perhaps the only chance Ai and Mako would have to actually meet the Tamers, at least for a good long while.

"Please! Please!", they begged.

"Only if you two promise to stay with Impmon at all times, and you do _exactly_ as he says".

"I promise", Ai replied.

"I will", Mako promised.

"I'll take good care of 'em", Impmon reassured, as they walked out the door, one twin holding one of Impmon's hands.

"How're we going?", Ai asked.

"The subway's the cheapest and fastest", Impmon explained. Certainly less expensive than taking a taxi, so that Impmon could save more of the allowance the twins' parents were giving him. He already knew the route to Shinjuku, as he was quite familiar with public transportation.

The mid-morning subway wasn't crowded, and they arrived in Shinjuku well ahead of schedule. Due to the evacuations, there weren't very many people out and about. Even though the park, and the surrounding area were still under evacuation, Impmon figured that the Tamers would have let the authorities know that they were expected. They had no problems getting to the park, making their way to the meadow where Ruki said they would be gathering.

"So we're gonna see your friends?", Ai asked.

"That's right. You never met the other Tamers, since we were so busy. Now that the D-reaper's gone, we'll have time to get acquainted", Impmon explained.

"So we aren't the only ones with a digimon?", Mako asked.

"There are a lot of kids out there with partners, besides the ones I'm familiar with".

"What are they like?", Mako asked.

"Well, for one thing, they're a lot older: fifth graders. I don't think they'll hold that against you".

"Looks like we're early", Impmon said, as he leaned against a tree. Ai and Mako stood by their partner.

Ruki and Renamon, Takato and Guilmon, Kazu and Guardromon, Ryo and Cyberdramon, Henry, Terriermon, and Lopmon, Kenta and Marineangemon, Juri and Calumon were gathering. Impmon held a finger to his lips to warn his partners to keep quiet. Let them savor their victory, he thought. They could join the party later.

"It's over. It's _really_ over, isn't it?" Ruki was the first to speak up.

"Takato: we did it!", Guilmon exclaimed.

"Yeah!", he agreed, "We sure did".

"Uhhh?", Juri said softly as she looked off to her right. Juri suddenly got a look of surprise that focused their attention towards where she was looking.

"Impmon! It's good to see you", Renamon called out. "You didn't look like you were long for this world last time I saw you".

He sort of chuckled. "You won't be rid of me that easily. You were right all along. There were Tamers... even for me".

"I see", Renamon replied, spotting the digivice Ai wore as a brooch from a chain around her neck. "You _finally_ took my advice. You'll see: there are more rewards in partnership than just getting stronger and evolving".

"I... I...", Impmon said as he tentatively approached the brown-haired girl in the sea-green dress. It was something he had to do, and the hardest thing he ever did.

"I'm glad...", she started.

"Eeeh?", Impmon said softly.

"...No one else... I didn't want to lose... anyone else", Juri declared with conviction.

"Juri... You... You're forgiving me?", he asked.

Juri answered with the genuine, warm smile that they had not seen for all too long, up till now, and a nod of the head.

"Ohhhh...", was all Impmon could say. It was better than he expected, or had any right to expect, considering how much he'd hurt this girl.

"Takato!", Guilmon called out in sudden distress while Takato was watching Juri and Impmon. When he looked back, he saw a faint, but unmistakable, white glow enveloping his partner, as Guilmon began to shrink.

"What is it? What's happening?!"

"I don't know", Guilmon replied, perplexed.

"Renamon!", Ruki called out.

"Something is strange..." Renamon, too, was already about Ruki's height, and decreasing fast.

"Henry!", Terriermon called out.

"Terriermon!"

"Cyberdramon!", Ryo exclaimed.

"Ryo, I don't know what's happening to me", he replied. Cyberdramon was seldom that verbose, usually replying in growls.

Kenta and Kazu were speechless, as they watched the same thing happening to Guardromon.

"Henry! Lopmon! Terriermon!" Suzy Wong called out cheerfully. She was accompanied by her father, Janyu Wong. Then she noticed. "Huh? How come you got so small?"

"Dad! Help us!", Henry pleaded.

"Mr. Wong! Why? Why are Guilmon and the others devolving?!", a desperate Takato called out. Guilmon was now something small enough for Takato to hold. He had no idea as to what Guilmon's child form might be called, as he never knew Guilmon even had such a form.

"Devolving?", Henry asked. He realized the implication of what Takato had just said: "Father!", Henry accused, "This is..." Janyu reflexively looked away, confirming Henry's worst suspicions.

"Our plan was successful. The Frontier is stable once again", he sheepishly explained.

"Then the digimon...", Kazu started.

"They were never meant for this world. If they stayed here, they would revert to their original forms: a program. Just like the D-Reaper", he finished for him.

"That can't be!", Takato exclaimed, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "Guilmon is meant to be with me! I promised!", he insisted, "I will always... _always_ be with Guilmon!"

"I'll... never accept that!", a tearful Ruki sobbed, as she hugged tightly the small yellow form that Renamon had become: Viximon. "You can fight this, can't you?", she asked in desperation.

"Father, you knew this would happen, but you still...", Henry continued to accuse.

Still looking away, still unable to make eye contact with his son: "I've done something unforgivable. I'm really sorry". He finally looked up: "It was the only way to protect the world... both worlds: ours _and_ the Digital World".

"Henry", Gummymon, the child form of Terriermon, said in an accent even higher in pitch than Terriermon's, "Moumentai", as he left Henry's hands, headed towards the digiport that they had not seen until now. Digiports were very difficult to see in daylight, and this one had come straight out of the mid-morning Sun.

"Terriermon... no...", he said as he watched the small figure float away.

"Renamon, no! I don't want to be separated from you!", Ruki said, as her grip on Viximon began to slip.

"Ruki: I'm _sure_ we'll see each other again", Viximon reassured as she left for the digiport.

When?! When will that be?", Ruki called after her. "Tell me when!"

"Guilmon...", Takato said.

"We'll play together again, right, Takato?", he replied.

They all left, one after the other in their respective child forms: Kapurimon, Hopmon, Kokomon, Gummymon, Viximon. Except for Calumon and Marineangemon, as they were already the smallest of the digimon.

"It's a promise, Takato", Guilmon called back as he was entering the digiport. "I'll be looking forward to it". He was the last one through the portal, which dimmed and disappeared after his departure.

"Yeah", Takato answered back to himself, "It's a promise".

"Where's everyone going?", Suzy called out. "Don't leave!", she pleaded as she ran forward towards her older brother. "I want my Lopmon! I want my Terriermon!", she sobbed into his pant leg.

Henry looked back at his father with pure contempt when he saw something that changed his whole expression. "Father! You said the digimon would revert to programs. Does _he_ look like a program to _you_?!", he pointed an accusing finger at Impmon. "It didn't have to happen!"

Impmon stood there with Ai and Mako: all three with mouths hanging open, looking every bit as confused as any of the Tamers. Whatever it was, it had no apparent effect on the velociraptor/rabbit digimon. He had not devolved to Yaamon; he wasn't pulled into the digiport. Neither did he devolve back to his original programming without intelligence, self-awareness, or substance.

The most composed of the group, Juri Katou, took out her digivice and tried running its "Ident" function. The holographic display remained stuck on "Seek". "That's strange, I'm getting nothing", she said, puzzled. "It says there are no digimon anywhere near here".

"Let me see that", Janyu requested. "She's right: for some reason, it's _not_ recognizing Impmon as a digimon".

Impmon didn't like the sound of that. He tried to flick up a fireball, and produced nothing. He tried something else:

"SSSSUMON!", he called out. The concentric rings of flame didn't appear before him. He jumped as hard as he could. He should have covered fifty feet easily; he barely cleared five.

He sank to his knees: "I lost it... all of it. If I'm not a digimon anymore, then what am I?". He looked up at the sky: "What am I?!", he called out.

Ai and Mako stepped to his side: "We still love you", Ai reassured.

"We're glad you didn't have to go", Mako said.

He felt Ruki's hand on his shoulder, as he looked up at the Tamer: "You're _still_ our friend: that's what you are", she replied. Ruki was feeling a bit ashamed of herself. Resentful of Impmon for being here while Renamon was gone; jealous of Ai and Mako since they still had a partner and she didn't. The others began to realize they weren't the only ones to have lost something.

"It would seem your powers came from the Digital World", Mr. Wong explained, "And with the stabilization of the Frontier, that connection was lost".

Chief Yamaki arrived: "We'll take you home", he offered. "Our vans can still move through the restricted area, and we can keep the media at bay for awhile". After the destruction of the D-reaper, the media was _certain_ to be wanting interviews with the Tamers.

"We'd appreciate it", Kazu Shioda replied. Even though he hadn't been with Guardromon all that long, he wasn't up to wisecracking with reporters just now. (Though under better circumstances, he would have relished the idea.)

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next morning, Impmon and the Tamers had gathered at the same hotel where Yamaki had hosted the meeting between the parents and the Wild Bunch. Yamaki had arranged this press conference to protect the privacy of the Tamers to ease their transition back to as normal a life as possible. In exchange for the conference, the press was urged to grant them that privacy, to not send reporters to constantly be hounding them, photographing them, or hanging around their schools. Also present were the Wild Bunch: Janyu "Tao" Wong, Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno, Rob "Dolphin" McCoy, Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya, Babel and Daisy. The international members still being available before their scheduled departures to their respective homelands. Impmon was included, being the sole representative digimon.

Naturally, everyone could not help but be curious as to these events, and those who had saved Tokyo, or possibly the world itself. Of course, this meant that the press had a "big story" that they wanted to get out. Such unrelenting attention would do nothing but impede the Tamers' transition back to a more normal life. It was this, more than anything else, that concerned Mitsou Yamaki. He hoped that he could trade this presser for privacy.

Impmon looked around, the only ones missing were his own partners, Ai and Mako, as they had not been involved, Juri, as she was back in Matsumoto with her grandmother and her parents believed she was not up to this so soon after the ordeal of being held prisoner by the D-Reaper. Likewise, Suzy Wong was excluded, on account of age. As for the other Tamers, their attire was highly uncharacteristic: suits and ties for the boys, not their usual jeans, cargo pants, sneakers, and T-shirts.

Ruki's mother was making last minute adjustments to this pink dress with all sorts of lacy frills and fussing with her hair. It was obvious Ruki wasn't wearing it comfortably, even had he not known of her feelings about "girlie" clothes. That she was wearing the dress at all was a testimony as to how much she'd calmed down with Renamon's intervention. It wasn't all that long ago that even the suggestion that she wear a dress would have provoked an outburst of teen angst.

"Don't worry", Rumiko was giving Ruki a last minute pep-talk, "it won't be like that photo shoot. Just try to focus on the audience. No one will shove a camera in your face. Just answer their questions the best you can. No one's expecting a performance here".

The photo-shoot Rumiko had arranged for her daughter had been a disaster. Ruki had complained about the "girlie" clothes, but it was the camera shyness that sent her running away, terrified.

"I'm sure you will do just fine", Seiko, her grandmother, reassured.

Ryo also wasn't present, as his father was still quite displeased with Ryo's running away, his absence for nearly two years, the involvement in the fight. It was high time that Ryo learn to get out of the limelight, get back to doing what all normal kids do. Ruki was happy to have him not see her wearing feminine attire.

"Shall we?", Yamaki announced, as he opened the doors, and led the group to their places behind a long table. Cameras flashed and whirred. Yamaki took the podium upfront for his opening speech:

"On behalf of Hypnos, I welcome the representatives of the various news organizations who are with us this morning. I know you are all probably curious as about these extraordinary youngsters behind me who refer to themselves as the 'Digimon Tamers'. They have agreed to this press conference to answer all your questions. It is the hope of the Japanese government, Hypnos, and myself that they be given every opportunity to return to as normal a life as possible, now that the D-Reaper threat has been neutralized. I am going to keep this speech mercifully short and open the conference for questions".

Hand went up, calls of "Mr. Yamaki!", "Mr. Yamaki!", rang out. He pointed, and a reporter stood.

"I have a question for the Tamers: I'm sure we're all wondering, why you? Of all the kids in Tokyo, why do you think you were chosen to have digimon partners?"

"I'll go first", Takato answered. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know. In my case, me and my friends really liked playing Digimon Battle Cards. We'd play before school, after school, anytime we could get together. I though how wonderful it would be to really play with a digimon. So I designed my own character, who I called 'Guilmon'. I intended to introduce him as another digimon for the card game, you know, to spice it up a bit. I designed the looks, based on Agumon, my favorite character. I wanted Guilmon to be much stronger, so that I might get an edge in the card game. I also wanted to make him a virus type, but a good virus type, as there aren't many of these, and it would be something else that set him apart.

One day, we played a bit longer than we'd intended, and realized we'd be late for school. As I was putting my cards away, I knocked over the box. When I went to pick up the spilled cards, I saw this blue card sitting on top of the pile. It was so totally different, I knew it wasn't part of my collection. I ran it through my Card Fighter accessory. At first, I wondered if I somehow broke it. The screen filled with a bunch of numbers I didn't understand. That's when I heard the final bell. I wouldn't have any time to think about it until after school. Well, I was late again. Had to spend recess time writing a letter of apology for being late.

It wasn't until school let out before I could check back to see what happened that morning. I remember the weather was very strange: windy, clouds where rotating in the sky. The shelter where I kept my game was surrounded by sparks, but no rain. I found my score keeper had somehow turned into a digivice, but there was no data in it. At first, I had no idea what to do with it, or what it could possibly be good for. Maybe showing it off to Kenta and Kazu? Anyway, I hurried home to play around with it some more. I went through my cards, but couldn't find that blue card; it disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared.

I played with this digivice, but it still seemed useless: no data. That's when I wondered what might happen if I fed the notes I made about Guilmon through it. I did that, but was called away for dinner. After dinner, I saw that there was an image of a digiegg on its LCD screen. That wasn't there before, and I knew something was coming. Not sure what, but I could hope. I checked first thing in the morning, but the digiegg still hadn't hatched. It wasn't until late afternoon before I discovered that it had. I clicked through various screens until I found the locator function. I followed the pointer to a construction site where I saw Guilmon materialize. Just like I'd designed him. I wouldn't've believed it if I hadn't seen it. Even then, I could hardly believe it. Guilmon was real! I had a real digimon!

I had no reason to believe that I wasn't the only one, and I assumed that this had happened because I designed Guilmon. As to why this should happen, I hadn't a clue. I still don't, really. I don't think I'm the only one who ever got the idea to make their own digimon. Right? It wasn't until I was looking for a place for Guilmon to live that I discovered that Ruki also had a partner: Renamon. Still later, I found out about Henry and Terriermon. I _wasn't_ the only one, and Ruki and Henry got their partners before I did".

Ruki took over: "I think I know. It was just hours after winning the Digimon Battle Card Tournament. At first, it felt great to be a winner, to best a field of mostly older kids, to be the 'Digimon Queen' for a whole year. By the time the lights were out, the crowds gone, the applause silenced, it didn't feel so great anymore. Now what could I do? That's when I wished the Battles could be real ones. I threw my medal on the stack of cards I still had out from that morning's practice session, and threw it harder than I figured. Cards splashed all over the floor. After picking them up, I discovered my Blue Card. There it was, sitting on top of the cards that hadn't been knocked off the table. Like Takato, I scanned it with my score keeper. It instantly began to glow with a bright white light. It transformed into a digivice. Next thing I knew, the whole room filled with a thick white mist, like smoke, but there was no smell of anything burning. That's when I saw this vague, dark figure appear in the middle of it. Details filled in, and as the 'smoke' disappeared, Renamon was standing right there before me. I didn't have to go looking for her, there she was. I wanted to make her the most powerful digimon, and to make myself the strongest Tamer.

At first, I'm afraid I treated her pretty badly. I thought this was 'Battle Cards' amped up. I thought digimon were just for fighting. It took longer than it should have for me to realize digimon were living beings with feelings, and I hurt Renamon's so much she almost left me. I'm glad she didn't give up on me so easily.

I also thought I was the only one. It wasn't until Takato and Henry showed up that I realized there had to be a lot of Tamers out there. What are the odds of meeting two in one day, if there weren't? That's what amazed me at first: just how many of us were there? As for why, I didn't really care, and didn't even think there might be a higher purpose behind Renamon's appearance. Henry's the philosophical one who thought about that. I'm not".

"I'm in Takato's class, and one of the guys who played cards almost obsessively. I didn't think it was ever real, and had no particular desire that it could be real. That was until Takato lost a game, and began bragging about having a real digimon. I didn't believe him, not even after he said he'd show us. We followed him to the park, to this old shed way back in the woods. I guess it was an old maintenance shed or something. There was this big hole way in the back, and Takato said Guilmon lived in there. I thought he was making it up. Then I saw these glowing eyes in the darkness. I was freaked. I wasn't expecting to see anything, just waiting to rub it in Takato's face when he couldn't produce the digimon he promised. I ran off, and later thought he was pulling an elaborate prank, rigging up lights and recordings of some growling beast. That's what I thought until this girl who's also in our class, Juri Katou, later told us in home room that she actually saw and talked with Guilmon.

About half our class went to Takato's bakery, and Takato took us to the park. Sure enough, he hadn't been putting one over: Guilmon was really there. We played with him all afternoon, and he liked the attention. That's what got me wanting to have a digimon I could call my own. Especially when all I could do was sit on the sidelines while Takato got to have all the fun. However, I had no idea as to how I might make that happen. That was, up until the time Calumon got captured, and taken to the Digital World against his will. Takato and the rest of the Tamers were planning on going there to rescue him, bring him back. So I and Kenta went along to look for partners of our own.

After Andromon was seriously injured - we were still in the Digital World - I helped take care of him. He devolved into Guardromon, and because I cared, and helped look after him, I received my digivice. Unlike the others, there was no Blue Card, no score keeper, nothing that transformed. It just appeared right there, a glowing white light that turned into a digivice right there in my hands. I suppose that's why I never digivolved Guardromon: no Blue Card".

"I, too, go to the same school as Takato and Kenta, but we're not in the same class. They were just kids I'd see in the halls between classes, or in the cafeteria, or on the playground. I'm more the loner type, don't play the card game, since I favor the video game version. My Dad brought me the deluxe version of 'Digital Monsters'. This included a peripheral you'd plug into the USB port, and run the same cards used for the card game through it. It would read the magnetic strip, and add those features to your game character. I chose Terriermon as my character. I really got into the game", Henry explained.

"That was, until I got the idea that these game characters really existed in some alternate reality. I felt guilty for hurting and destroying so many digimon. I asked my Dad if there was any way you could change the rules, so your digimon could show mercy. He said there wasn't, and that it was silly to be worrying about hurting digimon. They weren't real, they were designed to kill the weak ones to load their data. But because they were just characters, they didn't hurt. I tried to believe him, I really did. I just couldn't make myself believe that. He said I was developing an unhealthy obsession, and maybe he was right. At that point, neither of us knew just how right I was.

One day, Terriermon was hurt real bad. I had maybe a couple of seconds to think of something, or lose him. I didn't know what to do, and in frustration, knocked all the cards off the table. All but one, that is: a Blue Card. I had no choice but to run it through the card reader, either that, or lose Terriermon. The Blue Card turned the card reader into a digivice. Then my room filled with this white 'smoke', like you heard before. The Terriermon on the screen began to fade out, and a real Terriermon appeared right there in my lap. I apologized for what I'd done, but Terriermon assured me I had nothing to apologize for. I had the digivice, and a partner.

I figured Terriermon had had enough fighting, so I tried to protect him from having to fight. I also didn't want him to digivolve. He agreed to abide by these rules, even though he wasn't very happy about it. He believed that some things are worth fighting for. That was a lesson I had to learn myself".

"I went with my friends to the Digital World to seek a partner, as I wanted one too. I also played cards with Takato and Kazu. I'd pretty much given up hope of ever finding a partner. It wasn't until the very end that Marineangemon took a liking to me. I didn't realize what this digimon was doing, and sent him off with the other digimon who'd come to fight the D-Reaper. It wasn't until we were on our way home that a digivice and Marineangemon materialized in my pocket. I was the last one to partner, but it was well worth the wait. Marineangemon was great. Though small, he or she - I never really knew - was a Mega, despite the small size. We were able to help out Takato and the others get out of a couple of close calls.

So there you have it: we came by our partners for quite a wide variety of reasons, and by different means".

"Mr. Yamaki!"

"Yes", pointing.

"I'd like to hear from Impmon: why did you come to the Material World?"

"We digimon have always known about the Material World. I wanted to see it for myself, with my own eyes, and not just through reports that came over the networks. I never thought I'd get the chance, never saw how that could ever be possible. That was until I heard the rumours about weak spots that were appearing, apparently at random, in the Frontier. I began to see reports coming from the Material World: sitings of strange, unfamiliar critters that looked a lot like digimon. I took a chance, and began to look for a weak spot, if they existed.

I was a fighter pilot in the Violet Zone Air Defense Corps, and I'd been involved in my share of digibattles. Was that all there was to life? Fighting and the Law of the Digital World? I didn't think so. I thought I'd have more opportunities, wider horizons, in the Material World. That's really why I wanted to come.

It took a lot of looking, a lot of traveling about the Digital World, but I finally found one. I went through, and materialized in a parking lot of some mini-mall. I was fortunate to have chosen a time when it was closed, no one around, and so the digital field went unnoticed. I did it; I'd made it. One look around, and I knew I was in the world of atoms and molecules. A Sun in the sky, no dust packets in sight, and a sky of the strangest blue the like of which I'd seen only in pictures.

I also got my first lesson in the realities of this world. My feet were very soft and tender. I stepped on a pebble, and, damn, did that hurt! I'd never really used them before, not really. I also experienced what it was like to be hungry and thirsty. I knew I'd need some considerable help in making the adjustment. I thought I'd had better luck when I met these kids in the park. They accepted me for who I was. Their names were Ai and Mako, twin brother and sister. I didn't realize just yet the difference between adults and very young children. Digimon develop much differently, you see.

Being so immature, and being, well, five year olds, they made my life a living hell, though they never meant to. That put me off humans for a long time, and I came to resent what I saw as the subservient relationships. Takato and the others can tell you stories about my periodic rants on that subject. I wasn't making myself none too popular. It took me _far_ too long to really hear what they were saying. I made more than my fair share of mistakes, caused all too much unnecessary hurt. I struggled to put all that in the past, to make amends where I needed to. To reconcile with Ai and Mako. Now that the D-Reaper is gone, may be I can make good on my original plans for coming here".

"What about the other digimon? Why did they come?"

"This was the doing of the Ancient Ones, whom Shibumi called 'digignomes'. Once Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon overruled Zhuqiaomon, and decided to appease the D-reaper instead of fighting it. The Ancient Ones went along with that, and the digientelechia was locked away, concealed in the form of what looked like a rather unremarkable digimon: Calumon. The Ancient Ones arranged for Calumon to come here, and for other digimon to follow since we could evolve here. This was to prepare an advance force of digimon who would find partners, make friends and connections with the human world, and therefore have as big a stake in the Material World as digimon would have in the Digital World. The Ancient Ones knew a fight with the D-Reaper was inevitable, and so arranged to have a digimon army in place".

"That's pretty much what we figured. Azulongmon explained most of what happened", Ruki added. "Just before we left to return to our world. Though he didn't exactly say our digimon were an advance force... I guess he didn't know. Anyway, we were there when Calumon restored the digientelechia, and digimon began to arrive to defend the Digital World. It was later, after we were here, that the Sovereign sent us the power to biomerge in the Material World".

"Why, of all the digimon, are you still here?"

"I don't really know. I was knocked out of the fight before the end, and didn't take part in that final battle. May be that had something to do with it? Maybe the digignomes thought to fulfill my original desire?". He shook his head: "I can't say for sure".

"I can answer that", Shibumi announced. "The digimon couldn't operate within the Chaos Mass for very long. They lost power too quickly, their more advanced forms couldn't hold for too long. Takato and Guilmon discovered this when, as Dukemon, they were pulled inside. To allow them to operate freely, I created an algorithm that changed the very structure of their digimon bodies, making their substance more compatible with that of the D-Reaper. I stored this algorithm in the form of a Red Card. However, I failed. I didn't take into consideration the human-digimon fusion forms. As a result, the algorithm terminated prematurely, leaving the digimons' structure unchanged. As a consequence, the same devolution program that defeated the D-Reaper began to affect the digimon the same way. They began to devolve, and would have devolved completely, back to their original forms as simple programs without consciousness, and without substance, had they not been able to escape back to the Digital World. Impmon was the only digimon not exposed to the Red Card Effect, either directly or indirectly, which is why he's still here. The devolution program of Operation Doodlebug never affected him.

It's my fault the Tamers lost their partners. I hope someday they can forgive me".

"I see from the press kit Chief Yamaki provided that the oldest Tamers are ten, and the ages drop from there. Since the Wild Bunch created digimon in the first place, why did they drop this responsibility on ten year old Fifth Graders?", another asked.

"While it's true adults created digimon", Rob "Dolphin" McCoy explained, "the original ideas for their forms and powers were actually my son's. So, in a sense, you can say digimon were created by children, for children. Digimon simply like children..."

"Dolphin: that's nonsense, and we all know it", Shibumi objected. "There was no reason any older person couldn't have had a partner. Maybe there were some, I don't know. However, who is it who's watching the TV shows, playing the games, drawing the fanart, writing the fanfic... How many in their thirties, forties, fifties, are doing that? Very few. In my case, I sure would have liked to have had a partner. Maybe I would have, but for my experiment that _almost_ cost me my life when I projected my consciousness into the Digital World, where I met Takato. My consciousness was there, while my body lay in intensive care. Had not the digignomes reunited the two, I probably wouldn't be talking to you now. Had I delayed that experiment, I might have had a partner myself".

"You have to remember", Janyu explicated, "we were all enthusiastic young programmers back in our Wild Bunch days. However, our project didn't receive the funding we needed. The normal demands of life - finding new careers within the IT industry, starting families, took over. Our project was taken over, and turned into video games while life went on for us. We slowly forgot all about digimon, except for Shibumi, that is. The thought of finding partners of our own simply never occurred to any of us. I realized that digimon were real, and living in the Material World only due to a purely chance encounter with Impmon. Before that, it never occurred to me that my son's Terriermon plushie wasn't just some doll he and his younger sister played with, despite his being too old for stuffed animals. Yeah, his mother and I thought it weird and eccentric, but if it replaced that obsession with that video game, we weren't gonna complain".

"What about this Project Shaggai?"

"One of Hypnos' missions is to secure the country against cyberattack. Since the digimon were bred on the networks, their appearance here in the Material World constituted a type of cyberattack. We had these 'Wild Ones', as we termed them, materializing, fighting in the streets with high explosive ordinance, energy weapons, and fire. I thought it was only a matter of time until innocent bystanders would be hurt. I was also very concerned to learn that children were treating these Wild Ones like pets, that they saw it as a game without understanding just how dangerous these digimon were. Or so I thought. Takato and Henry tried to explain, but I refused to listen.

At first, we tried a program I designed, called Yuggoth. The idea was to warn these digimon off by intercepting them before they could materialize. I thought I could demonstrate that the Material World wasn't their playground where they could do as they pleased without regard to our laws. That was another problem: how to deal with creatures that saw nothing wrong with killing one another for their own benefit. That's basically murder. I saw no way we could live with them.

At first, the yuggoth program worked. Then the digimon began to deploy countermeasures. I took this as an aggressive intent, this defeating of a defensive weapon. Given that, and the fact that digimon had weapons the likes of which do not exist in our arsenals, against which we had no defense if they turned them on us, I feared an imminent invasion. That's when I decided the digimon needed to be eliminated, and therefore Shaggai. The first attempts to deploy it failed, even after bringing in the creators of the digimon: the Wild Bunch. The first time I deployed it, countermeasures ruined all the equipment, and brought in the Devas in retaliation. The second time, it was my replacement who didn't understand what he was working with. I arrived barely in time to avert a world-wide disaster that could have crashed the entire network, sending the world back to 1950 - literally!

It took far too long for me to realize how wrong I'd been. It wasn't easy to admit that a handful of school kids knew more, were the real experts, when it came to digimon. In my foolishness, I nearly wiped out the only allies who could have stopped the D-Reaper. That's when I began to work with Takato and his friends.

As for Shaggai, a modified version became the key part of Operation Doodlebug that removed the D-reaper threat by devolving it back to its earliest form that could no longer threaten either world".

Three hours later, the presser concluded. As they were on their way out, Takato called out: "Impmon, hold up a minute".

"Yeah?"

"I never got a chance to ask: why were you so determined to kill us back there in the Digital World?"

"You have to understand", Impmon began, "Beelzemon was a dark digivolution, and I'm sure you know what happens when digimon evolve unnaturally". Takato recalled: Megidramon from Megalogrowlmon. "After I loaded that Deva, Catsuramon, I knew everything he knew. I was set up: Indramon's entire mission here was to goad me into a fight I couldn't hope to win. He laughed at me, taunted me, and I let him to get to me. If I had been thinking more clearly, I would have recognized that. There is no way that Indramon should have known about my previous partnership with Ai and Mako, and yet, he mentioned it specifically. In that, he made what should have been a critical error, one that revealed he already knew my history here in the Material World. Had I picked up on that, I would have realized I was being played.

I should have known that I couldn't survive a real fight with a Deva. Afterwards, I felt like such a loser that I didn't feel I could ever show my face in public again. I was hiding from Ruki and Henry in a flood diversion tunnel when Catsuramon sent a digiport and offered me the chance to become as strong as I wanted, if I would return to the Digital World. I was feeling so low that I took him up on the offer. After returning to the Digital World, Catsuramon continued to torment me with false memories to convince me that I had no place in the Material World, that I was of no use to anyone. Still, I resisted him. When I told him that I didn't want power so badly that I was willing to kill for it, the whole floor dropped out from under me.

Zhuqiaomon took over, explained what was happening to the Digital World, that an old enemy the Sovereign had thought gone for good had broken its dormancy, and was attacking. He didn't know what it was, not even what it was called, only that it somehow was reacting to our digivolutions. He explained that Azulongmon was convinced that appeasing it by preventing digivolution would cause it to become dormant again, but it wouldn't be appeased. He explained how the Tamers and the partners were interfering, and that if you guys were eliminated, Azulongmon and the other three have to release the digientelechia, so that we could protect our world. That's why he sent his Deva to capture Calumon, bring him back to the Digital world. He thought he could release the digientelechia, but discovered he could not. So long as Azulongmon and his two colleagues desired that it not be released, then the Ancient Ones wouldn't release it.

He convinced me I had no other choice: either the Tamers were eliminated, or we would lose the entire Digital World. When I decided to join the Violet Zone Air Defense Corps, the _first_ thing I did was swear an oath to defend the Violet Zone. Even though I resigned my commission, there was no expiration date on that oath. To defend the Violet Zone, I had to defend the Digital World: I thought I was doing my duty. I should have listened to Renamon sooner; she tried to warn me about all of this, but I wouldn't listen... 'I'm sorry', seems so inadequate".

Takato thought of Henry, who also tended to believe he needed to do everything by himself. "But why you?", he asked.

"I was an unusually weak rookie, and I resented that weakness. Consider Guilmon or Renamon: both Rookies, yet almost as powerful as Champions. My Night of Fire couldn't compare to either Renamon's Crystal Storm or Guilmon's Pyroshpere. Even little Terriermon, even his Petit Twister and Bunny Blaster were more powerful. It didn't occur to me that this rookie weakness might be compensated in more powerful evolutions. You saw how formidable Beelzemon was. That's another thing I didn't listen until it was too late. If I'd only listened to Renamon sooner, I would've partnered sooner, maybe been of more assistance...".

"Then you wouldn't be here with us now...", Kazu interrupted.

"You started out as an annoying little pain in the ass, but in the end, you became as true a friend as anyone could want. Whatever it is you hope to find here in the Material World, I hope you _do_ find it".

"Thanks for understanding, Takato".

Yamaki was also waiting for his chance: "Impmon, I would appreciate it if you'd come back to Hypnos. There are some tests we'd like to run".

"I'm... not so sure about that", he replied.

"It's nothing that will take all that long".

"I heard all about the last 'tests' (making finger quotes) you ran on a digimon. It didn't go so swell for Darklizardmon. I may be new to this world and all, but I didn't fall off the turnip truck yesterday".

Yamaki inwardly cursed to himself. If there was one thing he wished Impmon didn't know about, that was it. "It's nothing like that. I ordered that test back when all I could think of was that the incursions of Wild Ones was an invasion of creatures I didn't understand. I made some serious errors in judgment, and I know better now - not unlike yourself before and after you became Beelzemon. It's also in _your_ best interests. Have you considered what happens if you get sick? Wouldn't it be best to know ahead of time what might help you, or what might kill you? What if you're in an accident? Wouldn't it be best if the trauma team knows where all the parts are supposed to go? I'm not talking any highly invasive procedures here. Maybe some boredom of doing an MRI, or taking a blood sample. Finding out why you are so different, why you survived when by all rights you shouldn't have, could help us help your friends. That's something else to consider".

"OK", he agreed reluctantly, "but if I don't like what I'm seeing, I'm out of there".

"Agreed, that's fair", Yamaki replied, as he hit the button to summon the elevator. For Impmon, elevators and revolving doors were the bane of his existence, as neither were designed to accommodate tails.


	2. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

Renamon looked around: "Is everyone OK?", she asked.

"Moumentai", Terriermon replied. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was Henry's father saying we would revert to our original programming if we didn't leave the Material World at once. We were devolving for some reason..."

"TA... KA... TO!", Guilmon called out. "I promised...", he said as he looked up at the Material World Sphere.

"I was looking forward to getting to know Kazu better", Guardromon explained, "we were getting to be a helluva team. If we were together, maybe I could digivolve to Andromon again".

"I wanted to get to know Suzy better", Lopmon agreed. "You all had your partners longer than I did".

"Sometimes we make promises in good faith, but can't keep 'em because of things we can't control", Cyberdramon explained with uncharacteristic verbosity.

"Someone's missing", Lopmon announced, "Where's Impmon? He didn't come back with us?"

"Then he...", Terriermon began, but couldn't make himself say it. They'd had their differences in the past, and he couldn't exactly call Impmon a friend, but didn't want to see anything terrible happen to him either.

"He was right there in the park!", Renamon called out. "It's not like he was away..."

"He was standing some distance away", Guardromon pointed out. "Maybe... he couldn't get to the digigate?"

"I'm sorry Renamon", Terriermon said. "We all knew you liked him". That eternal optimism reasserted itself: "Impmon's gotten himself out of a lot of close calls. Maybe he landed somewhere else? If he went through after we did? Maybe we should look?"

"Where are we?", Guilmon asked.

"This is the Digital World", Renamon explained. "Although I've seen it in far better condition".

Renamon surveyed the desolate landscape. The ground was fissured and pockmarked with craters, where Chaos Mass had bubbled up from the lowest layers of the Digital World. The sky looked uncharacteristically hazy from the smoke and dust of the recent battles to destroy the D-Reaper. No sign of vegetation, no signs of any buildings. There was no sign of any digimon out and about.

"Where do we go from here?", Guilmon asked.

"I don't know, but it would be a good idea to stick together for now, until we can find a way out..."

Cyberdramon snarled out what they took for an agreement.

"HELLO!", they all turned to look. Someone was coming their way. This might be a good sign?

"I'm Wizardmon", the arrival introduced himself. "One of Azulongmon's messengers. I gather you are well? The transit uneventful?", he asked. "Azulongmon sent the digiportal to bring you back. It looks like he wasn't too late. Welcome home: you are heroes to all of us".

"Can we go back?", Guilmon asked.

"Not with the stabilization of the Frontier, though why would you want to?"

"Takato... I made a promise..."

"We all left someone behind", Renamon explained. "It was all so sudden, we never got a chance to make proper farewells... One of our party is missing. Do you know if Impmon made it back in time?"

"No one should have gone missing... if he isn't here... I don't understand".

"Then, he's really... gone?", Terriermon asked.

"I know nothing of such things", Wizardmon answered. "I was instructed to bring you to the White Palace. Azulongmon wants to welcome you back personally. He's planned a special event for your return. As you may have already figured, the Digital World has taken severe losses, and it would do good to boost morale. Shall we be off?"

Wizardmon waved his staff, and the group was transported to the gate of the White Palace. The massive doors slid back on their tracks. Azulongmon's "footmen" led the returning digimon to the lavish guest quarters.

"You can freshen up and rest up from your ordeal. Let us know if you require anything. Azulongmon will announce your return tomorrow, and has something special planned".

"What do we do now?", Guilmon asked.

"Moumentai", Terriermon replied. "Accept Lord Azulongmon's hospitality. After that, just see what develops".

"Could he send me back to Takato?"

"If it's meant to be, you will see Takato again".

"We can't give up hope, Guilmon", Renamon explained. "I, too, made a promise. Just before I was pulled into the digiport, I promised Ruki we'd meet again. I don't know when that may be, or how, but we mustn't give up. I have faith that it will happen. I don't know when, but I believe I'll make good on that promise. As I am sure you will too. In the mean time, we do our best to get by the best we can".

0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Azulongmon began his presentation. The other three Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon, were also present in the audience chamber.

"Amidst much destruction and sorrow, it is my pleasure to announce some good and joyous news to all our subjects. The digimon who went to the Material World to carry on the fight against the Ancient Enemy have returned to us. They fought well, as valiantly as the digimon on this side of the Frontier.

It is my hope that, from this destruction, that something new may be constructed for the betterment of both worlds. I am speaking of closer relations with the Material World and all of its inhabitants. We have seen that we can work together to defeat a common enemy. Let us hope that we may work together towards a brighter future.

It is my great pleasure to present to you:

Cyberdramon  
>Guardromon<br>Guilmon  
>Lopmon<br>Marineangemon  
>Renamon<br>and Terriermon

They have sacrificed much, as the human partners with whom they have made special relationships can not be here with us this day. They will be missed until that day when more formal relationships can be established with the Material World. Nevertheless, the deeds of the Tamers shall never be forgotten among those of us who live in the Digital World. They, too, have upheld the honor of digimon.

You have our undying gratitude for all you have done, and the honor of digimon warriors which you have held to the highest standards".

They all knelt, except for Guilmon, who was not sure of the protocols, and he was the last to kneel.

"Arise", commanded Azulongmon, "you kneel to no one".

"Thank you, My Lord", they all replied.

"If there is anything you desire".

"My Lord", Renamon spoke up. "One of our party, Impmon, is missing. Have you any news of what happened to him?"

"I am sorry that I do not. I don't understand how it could be that he didn't return with the rest of you".

"My Lord", Lopmon went next. "I desire to return to my duties to my Lord and Creator: Lord Zhuqiaomon".

"Lopmon", began Zhuqiaomon, "I forgave your actions when you decided to partner with the human girl. I said it at the time that, as the last Deva, you could return to my service if you so desired. That promise I still hold myself to. If it is your desire, then it shall be so".

"Thank you, My Lord".

"What is it that you desire, Guilmon?"

"I... don't know", he replied, perplexed. "I was here just the one time, and don't know hardly anything of the Digital World".

"You came into being in a unique way. We welcome your return, and wish you well in finding your place in our world".

"My Lord, most of us are not certain of what our plans are", Terriermon was explaining. "Our departure from the Material World was so sudden, so unexpected. We all know nothing will ever be the same for us before we went to the Material World, found our partners".

"My Lord", Cyberdramon began, "it would be unseemly to profit from doing our duties. Just because we fought in the Material World, what of those who fought here? I shall do what I have always done: look for my ultimate opponent".

"Much has been lost", Azulongmon continued his speech, "there is much to rebuild. It is not easy to ask that we set aside our grief over what we lost, but it is necessary if we are to recover and repair our world. We have faced tough times before, and I am confident that all digimon will rise to the occasion, as have our special guests".

There was a special "Welcome Home" party, with many high ranking politicians and officials in attendance. Renamon didn't particularly like these kinds of affairs, and recalled how uncomfortable she felt during a similar "welcome home" surprise party that the Tamers' parents had held at Ruki's house. That had begun with the discovery of a cryptic message taped to the door of the Matsuki bakery door.

Terriermon, of course, stuffed himself with manju. Guilmon also ate too much, having brought with him a weakness for bread and pastries. Cyberdramon growled his way through all the requests for hearing tales of the partners' derring-do in the Material World.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next day, Impmon retrieved the twins' digivice. The LCD screen lit up as he turned it on, and he clicked his way through the menus until he got to "COMM". The holographic display popped up, seeming to hover above the device in mid-air. He entered Renamon's ID, the personal digital code that every digimon had, unique to the individual. The display flashed "Connecting..." for a few seconds before the familiar yellow furry face and sapphire-blue eyes appeared.

They were all back in the guest quarters of the White Palace.

"Impmon! You're still alive. I was afraid we'd lost you when you didn't return with us. The last thing I remember was Henry's father saying that if we didn't return to the Digital World we'd completely devolve".

"I see you're back to your old self again. From the looks of things, you're doing pretty well".

"We all returned to the forms we had before that digiport appeared soon after the digital field collapsed. We were all invited to a special audience with the Sovereign. Lord Azulongmon announced our return in a 'welcome home' speech he gave, and a reception later that evening. We would have enjoyed it better if we weren't worried we'd lost you... _What_ happened to us?"

"Shibumi has a theory. He designed the Red Card algorithm to make your digimon bodies more compatible with the structure of the D-reaper's chaos mass to let you operate inside the chaos mass without the deleterious effects you'd noticed before. He said he didn't take into consideration the digimon/human fusion, which caused your mega-forms to destabilize sooner than he'd expected. Since the algorithm terminated prematurely, it left you susceptible to the same devolution program that devolved the D-reaper. So far, that's all he has: speculations. They're going over the data, trying to come up with a definitive answer".

"Guilmon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon and I were the only ones to biomerge, so why did it have the same effect on Lopmon and Guardromon? Why were Calumon and Marineangemon pulled in as well?"

"They were all inside the chaos mass. I was the only one who was never exposed to the Red Card Effect, either directly or indirectly".

"But why are you still in the Material World?"

"I really don't know why I wasn't pulled into the digiport. I guess the Ancient Ones decided to transform me instead. May be they granted my initial wish when I came here in the first place, to find new adventures, to make a new life for myself in the Material World... Hell, may be they had some other reason..."

"Transformed you how?"

"I... belong to this world now. There won't be any more digivolution, and I don't have those special digimon powers either. No Night of Fire, no Summon, no fifty foot leaps. If I jumped off a roof today, I'd go splat. I have to keep reminding myself of that. I still have sharper hearing, smell, balance and co-ordination. I suppose these 'powers' aren't incompatible with those of any other Material World beings. Yamaki insisted I come to Hypnos to have some tests run, but I already know what the results will be".

"You aren't coming back, are you?"

"I don't see how that's possible, and I have no idea when - or even if - I'll ever see the Digital World again. May be the Ancient Ones see no further purpose in letting digimon cross over; may be Hypnos has gotten really good at keeping Wild Ones out, I don't know, but whatever it is, it's also keeping me in".

"So we won't be returning to our partners, will we?", Renamon seemed disappointed to hear that.

"I wouldn't give up all hope just yet. Shibumi, Janyu, and the rest of his Wild Bunch colleagues are going over the Red Card algorithm, to see if there's anything they can do to correct the initial error. If they can undo the damage, then, maybe, they can bring you back. I don't know how the government will feel about that, but Mr. Yamaki is supporting their efforts _sub rosa_. What the bureaucrats don't know can't hurt us".

"Guilmon will be relieved to hear that. It came as a big shock to him, especially after he promised to be with Takato forever. He's stuck here in a world he _barely_ understands, and it's going to be a long, hard adjustment. It would be nice if you'd contact him. He doesn't know anyone here, and I'm sure he could do with seeing a familiar face".

"I'll need his ID, and could you get me the IDs of the others as well? He isn't the only one..."

"I'll get them for you. What's going on back there? How are the kids?"

"Fortunately, most of the damage the D-Reaper inflicted reversed itself when it devolved. The old Hypnos building is a total loss, nothing left but the foundation. Takato's place wasn't hit at all, and the bakery is back in business. Takato's father added a new item: Guilmon Bread, just like how Pineapple Head wanted it. He would've liked that. Kazu's been giving them a hard time, demanding royalties for having thought of it first.

Ruki's house was damaged, but it's repairable. It's just a question as to when they can get around to it. Till then, Ruki and her folks are living in a hotel temporarily, and the government's picking up the tab. The authorities are urging everyone to get back to their normal routines as soon as possible, and the kids'll be back in school next week. I saw most of them at the press conference Yamaki arranged yesterday; may be you can see it for yourself? I'm sure there must be web cast".

"I'll have a look-see".

"What's going on back there?"

"We will also be rebuilding. I'm afraid I have some bad news. The Violet Zone was hit especially hard. There were only a few hundred survivors. I'm sorry. That's why I thought you'd be coming back with us".

"Damn that Azulongmon! Damn those two gutless wonders! Doesn't _anyone_ have the _cojones_ to rid us of those useless Sovereign?!"

The Violet Zone is where the impmon lived - used to live. Impmon would have preferred to remember it as it was: the neat farms and orchards, the cities and towns where even the largest cities had extensive green belts with plenty of trees to climb and play in. It was as he feared: "Who are you to question the wisdom of the Sovereign?", they'd reply when he shared his doubts.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but, please, don't go off and do something stupid. Remember what got you into so much trouble in the first place. I can't be there to bail you out. We've all had losses too, and we have no choice but to move on from here - Digital World or Material World, what else can we do? Do try to keep your velociraptor side under control".

Renamon was quite familiar with that habit: Impmon was always ascribing the explosive temper, the rash judgments, the bad behavior on his velociraptor half, and the thoughtful, gentle, intelligent behaviors to his lapine better half. Sometimes, she wasn't even sure whether or not Impmon believed it.

"Yeah, you're right again, as usual", he tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, not entirely successful.

"Try to get along with everyone as best you can".

"Not like I have much choice".

"Anyway, I'll have to let you go. Until next time". Renamon signed off.

"I'm goin' out", Impmon announced.

"Can we come too?", Ai and Mako asked.

"I think Impmon would like some alone time", their father explained.


	3. Impmon's New Career

**Impmon's New Career**

Impmon wandered the streets of Hongo, after hearing the bad news from the Digital World. The Violet Zone was gone, most of his kind deleted. And there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't cry, he didn't know how to mourn a loss of that magnitude. He just didn't want to be around Ai, Mako, and their parents just now.

Impmon decided to take the subway to Shinjuku. He went to one of the few places he knew there. As the bell rang, Takehiro Matsuki looked up from behind the counter and did a classic double take.

"Impmon? I wasn't expecting to see you so soon... So what can I get for you?"

"Guilmon Bread, a half-dozen".

"That's been our biggest seller lately", Takehiro commented as he placed the order in a paper sack. "That red dinosaur sure did like his bread... It's not the same without him. Once Takato got around to introducing us, we warmed up to him pretty quick".

"He did have that effect on people... How much I owe you?"

"It's on the house: consider it a small 'Thank you' for everything you did to help get Takato back to us, safe and sound".

"Thank you accepted". Impmon had some trepidation about going to the bakery, but it looked like Takato wasn't telling everyone about his unfortunate misadventures in the Digital World. He wasn't sure Takato liked him all that much, so he took this as a good sign. Maybe all was forgiven after all, all the way around? "Say, Takato isn't around, is he?"

"I'm afraid not. He went out with some friends from school, I think. I'll tell him you stopped by".

"Oh well, too bad I missed him".

Before returning to Hongo, he decided to check something out so long as he was there, rather than call it a wasted trip. He found Takato, Kenta, and Kazu at the small park near the school where he knew they spent a lot of time. They had their card game out.

"May be I should learn how to play that? They'll probably be wanting an endorsement from a real, live digimon", Impmon announced as he approached the group.

"Hey, Impmon, what brings you to Shinjuku?", Takato asked.

"Your father's Guilmon Bread", he said as he held up the sack.

"We're not really playing", Kazu announced. "Lately, Digimon Battle Cards seems so... lame".

"Yeah", Kenta agreed with a sigh. "I don't know if Ruki will be playing in the next tournament... or Ryo either".

"So what brings you here?", Takato asked. "It wasn't to play cards and for bread, was it?"

"I contacted Renamon..."

"What did she have to say?"

"Bad news. The Violet Zone was devastated..."

"What's the 'Violet Zone'?", Kenta asked.

"It's where we impmon call... called... home in the Digital World. There were less than a thousand survivors".

"That's so sad", Takato sympathized. "I guess I... we... never really thought about how you and our digimon lived before you came to the Material World". They stood around, contemplating that in silence. What else was there to say? They'd seen the devistation of the Digital World, but never considered the magnitude of the losses.

After arriving back home, Impmon buttered up a Guilmon bun, shaped like Guilmon's head, and made red with a generous application of cinnamon. He entered Guilmon's ID, and Guilmon appeared on the holographic display.

"Your Guilmon bread is quite good", Impmon greeted.

"What do you want?", Guilmon asked, not very pleased.

"Renamon said you might be lonely, might want to see familiar faces..."

"I know. She said you might be calling, but I'm not so sure I want to talk to you. I haven't forgotten all the nasty names you called me, the nasty things you said to Takato, how you tried to get me in trouble".

"It's just that I saw you, a powerful digimon stuck in a cage that by all rights shouldn't have been able to contain you. You could have blasted down that gate, and yet you didn't. You stayed in there all day because this kid ordered you to, and I didn't see how you could tolerate that. I thought Takato must've been ashamed of you. I didn't understand that it was normal for kids his age to be keeping secrets from their parents. I had a lot to learn about how things were done in the Material World at that time".

"I told you I trusted Takato, that he was my friend, but that wasn't good enough for you... You can thank Juri and Takato for saving you, but don't thank me. I'd've preferred deleting you. As far as I'm concerned, we should have left you behind. As for Ruki and Renamon, I don't know why they bothered. I don't know what they see in you. Renamon says you've reformed, but I'm not so sure you're not just taking advantage of their better natures. After what you did to Leomon and Juri, I find it all too difficult to believe you've changed".

"So that's it, no way to make amends?"

"If you really have changed, there is one way you can prove it".

"Name it".

"Look after Takato for me. Then we'll see". Guilmon signed off.

0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Impmon and Yamaki awaited the results of the tests he'd ordered. The first presentation was the psychologist's.

"The results of the MMPI..."

"What?", Yamaki interrupted.

"Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory", he explicated. "The results show a somewhat guarded personality type, but I think it's safe to disregard that, in light of Impmon's knowledge of what happened to Darklizardmon. That he would not be fully trusting is not surprising.

As for intelligence, Impmon's IQ registers as 105, but you can add five, maybe ten, points to that, due to wrong answers that resulted from cultural unfamiliarity".

"So no abnormalities?"

"We should all be so normal, Chief Yamaki".

"Here we see 88 chromosomes", another lab technician was explaining. "We have the usual 'X' chromosome, and its smaller 'Y' companion, so Impmon is male genetically. Nothing unremarkable there. It's when we sequenced the DNA that we discovered something extraordinary". He switched views.

"This is the cleanest DNA I've ever seen. No retroviruses, so Impmon didn't bring any viruses from the Digital World, nor has he been infected here yet. The DNA is remarkably free of the gibberish we see in other DNA samples, very few pseudo-genes. It's as if the DNA had been designed..."

"By computer?", Impmon asked.

"Precisely. Whatever process is at work, it does seem to be very precise in how it translates nonphysical virtual life to physical life. That's not all".

Next, he put up side-by-side views: "On the left, we have the structure of the paraprotein recovered from Darklizardmon. As you noted before, Chief Yamaki, it is very fragile. By all rights, these digimon shouldn't remain alive for more than an hour, at most. Never could determine if this fragility occurs _in vitro_, and not _in vivo_, or if the digimon had some means to constantly regenerate it.

We're not going to find out from Impmon. This protein is no different from any you'd find in any plant or animal. There is no way to even determine it came from a digimon. Whatever Impmon is, he's his own species now".

"I could've told you that", Impmon pointed out, "I knew it all along".

"How do you mean?"

"I knew it when I didn't devolve that day the rest of the digimon left. It was my original intent to come to the Material World to seek a new kind of life. Whatever happened, the Ancient Ones arranged that, granted that wish. Just as they granted Azulongmon's wish that the Light of Evolution be restored. It stands to reason that they would provide for my survival if I'm to live here".

"How do these Ancient Ones do that?"

"No one knows. We digimon have tried to find out, and have had no success. Mr. Mizuno likewise tried to find out, and came up with nothing. They have language, but it's defied every attempt to translate. On those occasions they want to communicate, they have to resort to sign language. They cross the Frontier at will, and can manipulate the structure of matter down to the subatomic level. That's where the digivices came from, and how regular game cards became Blue Cards. That's about the extent of our understanding. Where they came from, how long they've been here, what else they are capable of - we just do not know".

0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Impmon rushed into the living room, hands clamped over his ears: "Turn that off!", he demanded. "I can't stand anymore!". If Impmon still had the Night of Fire attack, he just might have silenced the offending stereo permanently. They had just finished moving back into their house in Shinjuku from their temporary evacuation to Hongo. Fortunately, the D-reaper had spared their neighborhood.

"What's wrong, Impmon?", Mako's father asked, after turning down the stereo. "Don't like American Heavy Metal?"

"I wouldn't know; may be if I could actually hear it. How can you stand that? It makes my teeth itch".

"What?"

"There's something there, like, something behind the music that sounds so nasty it hurts. How can you listen to that?"

"I didn't hear anything like that, I really don't know what you're talking about", he replied, genuinely confused.

"Scent-blind, can't see, can't hear: how do you humans ever manage to get along?"

Living with Impmon had its unforeseen difficulties. He complained of bad odors no one else noticed. He was always opening windows to air the place out, he said. He complained about flickering electric lights they couldn't see. Part of the tests Chief Yamaki had ordered included tests of sight and hearing, and they knew Impmon's eyes recovered much faster, and the 100Hz flicker no human eye could follow, was plainly visible to Impmon. He also heard much higher frequencies.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand it. This unit got excellent reviews, and I gave it a test listen; it sounded better than any other stereo I was considering. The price was a good deal more than I wanted to pay, but I thought it well worth it. No one's mentioned any problems, only you..."

"If you're gonna play that, I'll step outside. Believe me, I wouldn't complain if I didn't mean it, but it's not just that it sounds bad, it hurts".

"Who's lived with a digimon before? We do appreciate all you've been doing for us, taking care of the dog, looking after the kids, being home to greet them after school when we can't be there for them".

0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"What do you say?", the twins' father offered. "Get out for awhile". It was a lazy weekend afternoon, and Ai and Mako were getting a bit restless and bored. They still were not settled into a normal routine, despite being back in Shinjuku.

"Where we goin'?", they asked.

"Window shopping in the Akihabara".

"Is Impmon comin'?"

"I could do with some diversion too", Impmon agreed.

The Akihabara was an island of quirky individuality, home of the _Otaku_, Furries, artists, and artist wannabes with their quirky shops and studios. Since Shibumi lived here, Impmon was familiar with it, as it was the one place where a purple velociraptor/rabbit could be out in public and not even raise an eyebrow. It was much different, especially after the rampage of the Devas: after the government cover-up fell apart spectacularly, after people began to fear these unusual creatures. Even though Impmon hardly looked threatening, he noticed as people began to avoid him, refused to sit with him on the subway. But not here where wierdness of all sorts was accepted: the ideal home for a couple of wierdos: Impmon and Shibumi.

It was also where Japanese who'd gotten rich off selling Americans mediocre sound systems came to buy vintage American sound systems for their own listening pleasure.

That agreed, they took the subway.

Impmon paused outside one of these shops, before going in.

"What are you playing there?", he asked the proprietor.

"How do you mean?"

"What are you playing that music on? It's the first system I can actually stand to listen to".

"Oh... It's a Dynaco Stereo 70. They were quite common back in the '50s, and still sound good today. A model in good condition brings more now than it did then, even if you account for inflation. That's what I do here, refurbish Dynacos".

"What makes it so different?"

"Well, it's a valve amp..."

"Valve?"

"You know, vacuum tubes... I guess maybe you don't. That was _way_ before your time, and I don't suppose they had anything like that in the Digital World?"

"No, they sure don't".

"Anyway, most of that solid state stuff is crap. I get these MOSFET amps in here all the time. The damn things make so much high frequency garbage they actually blow out tweeters. I refuse to work on 'em for that reason. I don't want to deal with being blamed for something that's not my fault, for a defect that's built-in".

"_That_ must've been what I heard..."

"I doubt that, we're talking frequencies well above 20KHz. Nobody can hear that high".

"I'm not 'nobody', I'm not like you".

"Digimon can hear that high?"

"I sure can, and believe me, it ain't pleasant".

"Could I interest you in a Dynaco?"

"May be some other time". His allowance wasn't that generous.

When Impmon got back to his home, he Googled up the make and model of that stereo. He quickly discovered that it was, indeed, one of those nasty MOSFET amps. Next, he Googled for "valve amps", and got back more hits than he expected. As fortune would have it, he was living at "ground zero" for DiY audio. From the 1970s, on, Japanese DiY-ers had kept vacuum tube technology alive. From there, it had spread to Europe and America. Impmon was beginning to get an idea. If he couldn't afford a Dynaco, then may be he could build one of his own? Perhaps he'd discovered that niche in the Material World he could call his own?

He quickly found a forum for DiY audio, and signed on. He asked for, and received pointers on valve amps, and discovered a wealth of information, long out of print and in the public domain, of the "obsolete" technology. He still had lots of time between taking care of seeing that the dog got his walks, making sure the kids had snacks available after school, and cleaning house to pursue these studies.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Takato, how is everything back home?", Guilmon asked over the comm link. "Any idea when we can play again?", he asked.

"We're back in school, the teacher still gives us too much homework, and Kenta and Kazu still tell bad jokes and cut up in class. They pulled a three day suspension for doing that... They've been doing that a lot more than they used to, you know, before you guys left so unexpectedly. I still think it's unfair. Considering we've all just lost our partners, you'd think the headmaster would cut them a little slack. It's political: Headmaster Kurakawa doesn't want to seem to be giving any special breaks to us Tamers. We may have saved the city and school, but we're still students. He keeps reminding us of that, as if it were necessary".

"I remember him: he was kind of a jerk". Guilmon met the headmaster once when he accompanied Takato to school and got the both of them into more trouble than he'd expected. Mr. Kurakawa didn't take Guilmon's offer to play with him too well.

"Dad is baking Guilmon Bread, just how he promised... I feel bad that you never got the chance to taste it... Anyway, it's already our biggest seller. At the rate things are going, I don't see how Dad will find the time to bake any other breads and buns".

Takato held up one of the Guilmon Buns, so he could see.

"You're killin' me", Guilmon sighed.

"Impmon told me that Shibumi is working on it. Maybe you'll actually get a taste soon. We're all hoping they come up with something. Mr. Wong and his Wild Bunch are still trying to figure how they might be able to undo the Red Card Effect. No progress though... How are you getting along? Making new friends?"

"Better than I expected. So far, I'm keeping busy helping with the rebuilding. Azulongmon threw us a party to welcome us home, or so he said. I didn't feel like I was 'home': Shinjuku is my home, the only one I ever knew. Still, I am making new friends. I'm hoping it won't be as bad as I first thought, and so far, everyone's been good to me... I miss playing in the park".

"I know: me too. I'm glad you're getting along back there".

"Until next time", Guilmon signed off.

"Ruki, how are you doing?", Renamon asked, over the COMM.

"I'm in the sixth grade now, and this will be my last year here at this school. I'm still working on my mom, so that I can attend Middle School with Takato. They'll be going to public school, but mom still wants me to attend a private school. She says it'll be closer, but I don't care about that. I still want to go with Takato. After you guys left, it's like we're slowly drifting apart".

"Are you getting along with your mom, your classmates?" Renamon knew all about Ruki's hostile, standoff-ish behavior that denied any emotional connections that insulated her from ever feeling the hurt that the divorce and subsequent abandonment by her father had inflicted on her. After all, Renamon had been a victim of it herself.

"Better than before. Mother and I aren't fighting like we used to, and I think she's coming around to seeing things my way. She isn't trying to foist girlie clothes on me all the time, and sometimes I dress up like the girl she always wanted me to be. You know, just to make her happy. I'm more involved with extra-curricular activities, and even made a few friends. Still, I wish I could see more of Takato and the rest of the gang. It's a damn shame, actually, but what can you do? Whenever I can, I go to the park onweekends. Sometimes Takato or Henry or some of the others are there, and sometimes they're not. I even miss the Bopsey Twins, but don't tell 'em I said that.

"Juri and her parents are back in Shinjuku, and her father has the bar and grill up and running. Right now, Juri is seeing a psychologist for PTDS, and her father worries about the customers who come just to gawk at her. She seems to have pretty much gotten over losing Leomon, but still, there are occasions when the memories are too much. I wish there was more I could do".

"It's good to hear that things are working out for you. As for Juri, she's stronger than she seems at first. After all, she's had some tough breaks, and handled them rather well. At least she's getting the treatment she needs. Maybe the best thing is to just be there for her?".

"It would be easier if we could all go to the same school. Yamaki arranged everything, so it's not costing her parents anything. Mr. Yamaki also told us he's working on getting us scholarships or some other reward for all we did. There are political problems... it seems some in the government don't want to be reminded that they, and the SDF, had to rely on a bunch of kids and our digimon".

"I'm sure he's doing his best".

"So how're things back... there". She almost said "home", but stopped herself.

"The rebuilding is coming along well. We lost a lot of the Digital World, as you know. We had back-ups so that we know how it was before the D-Reaper struck so we can restore it as it was. All of us are doing what we can, and it's been good that Guilmon could be involved, to begin to feel like he belongs. Between the Ancient Ones and the Sovereign, and everyone, we've made some good progress. Little-by-little, life is beginning to return to normal here... It's just that..."

"What? Has something happened?"

"I'd rather not say over an open COMM, but I don't think it's anything to worry over. Just some post traumatic adjustments here as well".

"Renamon?"

"What is it?"

"I feel bad that I never said 'I love you' while you were still here".

"I know it isn't an easy thing for you to say, but I always knew how you felt. Doesn't matter what you were before, but rather who you've become. That's the important thing, and let the past bury the past".

"Easier said than done..."

"You were always a good partner..."

"Even before... at first?

"You weren't the only one who had lessons to learn. We _both_ did. We learned them, and that's all that counts. Till, next time Ruki".

"Till next time".

It was a mid-week afternoon, and the young girl in the school uniform hoped no one would question what she was doing out during school hours. So far, no one had questioned her, as she made her way to the suburban home.

"Ruki, what brings you here, especially this time of day?", Impmon asked as he answered the doorbell. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm ditching", she explained. "I left during the lunch break, so they won't be missing me for awhile yet. You aren't gonna rat me out, are you?"

"Should I? I don't know everything about the parent-child dynamic, but your mother and grandmother wouldn't approve? Since you're here, you might as well come in and make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?"

"A hit of sake would be nice... or a big glass of Gekomon Moonshine", she sighed.

"Don't have any, but aren't you a little young..."

"Never mind, bad joke".

"So what's bothering you?", he asked as he led her into the main living room.

"You're the only one who'd understand. Did I ever tell you about meeting Renamon?", she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "It was right after that big Digimon Battle Card tournament. I worked really hard on getting ready, on sharpening my card playing skills, as I wanted that win. Even though Ryo didn't enter - and I really wanted to beat him most of all - I pulled it off. It was just me, the final opponent, and the cards, like nothing else even existed. When I realized that I'd won, the feeling was indescribable. I was on Cloud Nine. I was the 'Digimon Queen' for a whole year. I was given a victory medal right there in front of everyone, and they were all applauding and congratulating, and it was wonderful.

Then during the ride home, I realized that there was nothing left to shoot for. It was a major let-down. Sure, I might win again next year, but so what? When I got home, that victory medal didn't look so bright and shiny. That's when I wished that digimon really existed, that the battles could be real ones. That's when Renamon realized right there in the living room, telling me she was the strong digimon I'd been waiting for".

"I'm not sure I follow..."

"Don't you see? Renamon and I and you and the others: we saved two worlds. Now, what are we? Just a bunch of sixth graders. What can I do that will ever compare? It's like the tournament, I felt there would be nothing better, but there was. This time, I don't know... What can I do that will ever live up to what I've already done? Don't you miss it? The excitement, I mean?"

"No, not really..."

"How can you say that?!", Ruki asked, not believing what she just heard.

"I've had enough to last me a lifetime. I found out the hard way getting stronger and evolving wasn't what it was cracked up to be, and just got me into trouble. Renamon tried to explain it, but I was too stubborn to pay attention... I'd rather not have so much 'excitement' (making finger quotes) thank you so very much..."

"A digimon who doesn't want to fight?"

"That's one of the reasons I came here in the first place. We may have attained self awareness, and with it free will, but we haven't completely escaped the law of the Digital World. I decided I'd had enough... Look here", he told her as he was showing her what he was working on. Ruki saw that Impmon had opened a text, something entitled _High Fidelity Techniques_: "I figured I'd start with the easy stuff and work my way up. There aren't any sound systems I can stand to listen to, so I figured I'd design one that I can. I intend to try to make a business of it. May be it isn't so 'exciting' (making finger quotes) but you can always find something new to try".

"But I don't know how to do anything like that".

"Who says you have to do it right now? You have plenty of time, and you can always find your niche later. You seem to be demanding way too much of yourself. Besides, so what if you never become the 'great hero' (making finger quotes) again? You're not alone. It wasn't too long after I realized, back when I was still staying with Ai and Mako for the first time, that there was this man featured in an interview. He had rushed into a burning house to rescue a couple of children and their pet cat. How about that? Will he ever do anything that heroic again? Who knows? No one can ever take from you what you did. Why not cherish those memories and draw strength from them? Is anyone keeping score here? Don't worry about it, and if you hurry, may be you can get back to school before anyone notices".

**Somewhere in the Digital World...**

"You're a freak! Why should we listen to anything _you_ have to say!", came a challenge from the audience meeting in the basement of an abandoned factory.

"You're absolutely right", Guilmon replied, "I _am_ a 'freak', as you so indelicately put it. It wasn't my idea to come to this world. I would have liked nothing better than to have remained in the Material World to play and be with my human partner. Though it wasn't my choice, this world is now as much mine as it is yours. I may not know as much as those of you who never visited the Material World. But _you_ should not be so dismissive concerning humans and their world. It would do us good to learn lessons that the humans have already paid the price to learn and to apply those lessons, so we don't have to.

In the human world, the inhabitants of a zone called 'Japan' choose their own leaders. If those leaders fail, then a vote of 'no confidence' takes place. If that vote passes, the failed leader steps aside, and the humans choose from among themselves a new leader. Azulongmon and the Sovereign have failed us. Their incompetence has destroyed over _half_ the Digital World, and spread ruination across the Material World as well. If that is not a cause for 'no confidence', then I don't know what is.

Lucemon, Cherubimon, King Yggdrasil, and now the four Sovereign - just one more in a series of leaderships that have failed the Digital World, either through their corruption, greed for power, and now their incompetence. Can we do better? I don't know, but I ask instead: Can we _possibly_ do worse?"

A jagamon stood up on his stubby, prairie-dog legs: "I can speak for no one but myself, but he's making _a lot_ of sense. I remember watching the meadows where I lived drying up and turning to a lifeless desert right before my eyes, and how frustrated I was just trying to get some explanation. We received _nothing_, no explanations as to what was happening to us, and certainly _no_ mention of any plans to do anything about it. So long as those Sovereign were comfortable and safe in the Top Layer, they cared _nothing_ for what was happening to us peons stuck in the Physical Layer. To _Hell_ with the four Unholy Bastards!".

An impmon spoke up next: "I didn't know there would be a meeting here. I was just looking for a place to crash for the night. The jagamon are lucky: at least they have a desert to call home. I have nothing: the Violet Zone was totally destroyed. I am the last of my familial line. My family _trusted_ the Sovereign. Up until the very end, they _believed in_ the Sovereign. I also remember the destruction in our zone, I remember walking through dead forests that had been lush and green only a little before. I remember the farm land, once fertile, now dead, dry, wastelands. I remember how we asked ourselves how this could happen. They didn't care. It wasn't until the Ancient Enemy struck the Top Layer that they finally released the digientelechia - to save their own asses! Indeed: to _HELL_ with them! I want them destroyed; I want revenge!"

"Revenge! Revenge! Revenge!", the crowd took up the chant.

"Quiet! QUIIIIEEEETTTT!", Guilmon called out, as he raised both hands for attention. when that didn't work, he sent a Pyrosphere sailing over the heads of the crowd. Once order returned: "That's not the way. What we need is a say in how this world of ours is run. We need to be informed about issues that affect our very lives. We need a say in what the policies we have to live under willbe. The denial of our rights to our digivolutions was a _major_ presumption. That we were never informed as to why, must never be repeated. We are not the playthings of our Sovereign. It is beyond high time we had a say in our own affairs".

"What are you proposing?", someone asked.

"That we draw up a bill of particulars around which the citizens of the Digital World can rally. That we make the case for our lack of trust in the Sovereign, so that we can demand that they cede some of their power to a representative assembly of the free citizens of the Digital World. It's the only way to avoid the same kind of civil war that once threatened to destroy our entire world. We don't need a replay of that ancient disaster".

"Why would the Holy Beasts listen to you? What makes you think anything will ever change?"

"I don't know, and I'm not promising anything. Maybe it will make no difference. But I ask: what if it does? What if we, the citizens of the Digital World, present our case? Can there be any denial of failed leadership here? A united front with constructive proposals stands a better chance of making a positive difference that neither leads to sensless destruction, nor opens the way for something even worse. Isn't it worth it to at least see if it's possible?"

The restoration of the Digital World had proceeded smoothly. At first, the Sovereign had garnered goodwill with encouraging words. As the situation grew less urgent, the discontent began to rise. The first suggestions that the Sovereign, and especially Azulongmon, weren't up to the challenge of leadership. It had been Azulongmon who had insisted that the digientelechia be taken away, concealed, and that no further evolution should take place. It was the Sovereign who had done this without explaining the reasoning behind this decision.

What began as little nagging doubts were voiced. Then came the anger over what had happened to their world. Then the nasty rumours as to the malign motives the Sovereign may have had for denying all digimon the ability to defend themselves, their world. Why it had taken so long for them to recognize their error of appeasement.

Then the riots broke out. Guilmon knew he couldn't continue to watch what was transpiring without trying to do something about this. He called meetings to speak up, to urge digimon away from what could only be self-destruction.

Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, Marineangemon and Calumon gathered.

"We need a bill of particulars: something both definite and that can be easily explained", Guilmon was explaining.

"We were denied the ability to digivolve", Renamon explained. "You weren't here - you didn't even exist yet - so you wouldn't know. This came as a big shock to all of us. We had no idea as to why we couldn't digivolve, and we received no explanation as to what happened, how it happened, or why we were suddenly denied that which we took for granted".

"Let us not forget that this also occurred after the inexplicable deterioration of the whole Digital World", Guardromon added. "That's what sent Orochimon to the gekomons' forest. Of course, he acted like a real asshole once he arrived. You know the rest, as Andromon I didn't like how they were being treated, and I saw my chance to become a hero".

"And we were given no explanation for that", Cyberdramon pointed out. "They even denied there was anything wrong, when it was clear to everyone there was. Not even after the emigrations were well underway".

"I will prepare a first draft of our manifesto", Guilmon promised.

"Moumentai", Terriermon said. "What shall we call ourselves?", he asked.

"Democracy Now?", Guardromon suggested.

"What about what Guilmon said, culu?", Calumon countered. "He mentioned 'no confidence' about Material World government, culu"?

"No Confidence Party?", Terriermon asked. It was decided: they had a name.

_The Material World_

"Ruki", the anthrovixen greeted.

"Another boring day at school... So how is the rebuilding going?"

"It's nearly complete".

"Wish it were that easy here. Mom's always complaining about the traffic, the blocked off streets, and the inconvenience. We still haven't heard a word as to when anyone's going to be available to fix our house".

"Between the Ancient Ones and the virtual nature of our world, I suppose it would be more difficult to restore Shinjuku"

"They're telling us it'll take at least a year, maybe longer".

"There have been some disturbing developments here".

"Like what?"

"As you know, Lord Azulongmon wished for the digientelechy to be taken away and concealed. He believed this would stop the D-Reaper attacks. He was wrong, and I'm sure you recall the story. Only now, there is rising anger over this attempt at appeasement. You know how hot-headed digimon can sometimes be? Well, there has been a lot of talk of storming the Top Layer, deposing the Sovereign.

These have been appearing all over the Digital World".

Renamon held up what looked like a flier. There were digiocode symbols printed on it, and Renamon translated:

_"Resolved: we declare ourselves free citizens of the Digital World, not subjects. Our Sovereign, a.k.a. The Four Holy Beasts a.k.a. Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon, and Zhuqiaomon, have engaged in acts of misfeasance and nonfeasance. Their reign over us has become intolerable. Therefore:_

_* We declare that leadership derives its legitimacy from the bottom up, not the top down. True leadership does not derive from one's state of evolution, nor the number of digicores one has accumulated, but from the consent of the followers._

_* The Sovereign usurped our natural right to determine our own evolutions, and deprived us of the means to defend ourselves by concealing the Light of Evolution._

_* The Sovereign have repeatedly lied to us, failed to inform us, and thereby depriving us of the means to protect ourselves, and betraying the trust which we placed in them. They continue to do this._

_* The Sovereign have brought ruin upon our world by a foolish policy of appeasement of the Ancient Enemy a.k.a. the D-reaper. Their nonfeasance in their responsibilities to protect our world allowed the D-reaper to grow in power. The Sovereign allowed the D-reaper to attack the Material World, thereby endangering countless human lives in addition to the digimon lives they endangered._

_* We accuse the Sovereign of malfeasance in the defense of the Digital World. They remained indifferent, releasing the digientelechia only when their realms were under attack from the D-reaper._

_* The Sovereign Zhuqiaomon has committed wanton acts of unprovoked war against the Material World. He continued committing these atrocities within the realms of the Digital World. Thereby endangering the whole of the Digital World by interfering with an alliance between the worlds to end the D-reaper threat. Zhuqiaomon has revealed himself to be a coward, in that he created servants to do all his dirty work for him._

_Therefore: for these causes we demand that the Sovereign either answer these charges to our satisfaction, or failing that: we demand the immediate abdication of the Sovereign. We call for the convening of a world-wide convention to write a new charter for the governance of the Digital World, based on a federated, representative, parliamentary republic._

_- The No Confidence Party"_

"These have begun appearing all over the Digital World".

"Huh?", Ruki asked. "I thought Azulongmon was really nice. He helped us get back to the Material World, and sent us Dobermon to deliver the power to biomerge here, didn't he? And didn't Zhuqiaomon forgive you and all the digimon with partners? He said you could come back with us".

"He did indeed. He was never happy with making that promise, but what choice did he have?"

"What does this mean, you know, so far as your coming back?"

"I don't know, Ruki. There is a Material World saying... actually it's more of a curse: 'May you live in interesting times'. Life here in the Digital World is getting... ummmm... _interesting_. I have no idea how this will play out; no idea as to how this might affect our ability to come back, even if Shibumi and his friends figure out how to reverse the effects of that Red Card".

"What's the 'No Confidence' party?"

"I've said all I'm going to say over an open comm.

"What will you do?"

"Life goes on... Hope for the best, expect the worst, never be disappointed".


	4. Wild Ones in Shinjuku

** Wild Ones in Shinjuku**

**The Digital World**

Guilmon was once again the featured guest of Elecmon's most watched political news feature. Once Guilmon's rallies and meetings came to his attention, he featured Guilmon and the other leaders of the No Confidence Party. The added attention drew in even more members and supporters. Several zone politicians lined up in support. Elecmon, himself, led a huge rally whose theme was to restore honour.

"You are aware", Elecmon asked, "that Lord Zhuqiaomon always stood against the is attempt to appease the D-Reaper?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of that, but Lord Zhuqiaomon..."

"If it had gone the other way, and the D-Reaper defeated before it could become overwhelmingly powerful, there would be no need for this?"

"I suppose not, but the whole point of what we propose is that all digimon have a greater say in policy making that affects all our lives. Does it really matter _how_ it got started?"

"If Lord Azulongmon had not been so intransigent, would you still have a problem with the way he rules the Digital World?"

"Not in this instance, but the same issue would come up _some day_. It was just a question of when that would happen, and what events would precipitate it. I still don't see how this is of any consequence, what's done is done, and we're looking forward, not backward".

"Your complaint is more for Lords Azulongmon, Ebonwumon and Baihumon than for Lord Zhuqiaomon: that's what the whole argument really is, isn't it?"

"I don't see what's so hard to understand here? Yes, this time - _this time_ - the three Sovereign you mention followed a disastrous course of action. Where is the guarantee that Lord Zhuqiaomon won't be the one making mistakes and bad policy the next time? What we are asking for is a chance to examine future policies, and to give our advice and consent by means of a representative assembly whose deputies are selected from the citizens, by the citizens. If we had known, would we have agreed to give up digivolution, to appease the enemy attacking at the gates?"

"What guarantees do you have that such a hypothetical assembly would make the right decisions?"

"None, but it lessens the possibility, and it would let our Sovereign know more precisely how their policies are affecting their subjects in their daily lives".

Backstage Renamon was waiting: "I think that went rather well".

"I'm... not so sure", Guilmon disagreed. "I don't know, but lately, it seems as though Elecmon and the rest of our main supporters are more interested in attacking Lord Azulongmon these days. Did you see how he kept talking up Zhuqiaomon? I don't like it..."

"He's just presenting both sides, that's all".

"I hope you're right, but something about this just doesn't feel right. We're not a Zhuqiaomon fan club".

"It was bound to happen when the Party became a mass movement instead of remaining our little intellectual club. We can still accomplish the avoidance of all out anarchy, and revolution for nothing but the sake of revolution. Isn't that the most important thing?", Renamon reminded.

"I never said it wasn't".

"You worry too much".

"Maybe you're right", Guilmon said, but with forced conviction. Something kept nagging at the edges of his mind. Ever since that big rally, the media promotion that brought out larger crowds than they ever expected, despite the appearance of a wildly successful rally, it looked like the No Confidence Party was losing focus.

**West Shinjuku**

It was the end of another school day. There wouldn't be too many more, and for that, Takato was grateful. There would be the school overnight camp-out to cap the school year. It was also a bitter-sweet time, for this was Takato's final year of elementary school. Next year, would bring separation from the kids he'd called classmates and friends for the previous six. As a seventh grader, he would be attending a new school. Then there would be no more camp-outs, as it was expected he'd be too old for such childishness, that he would be expected to begin the final journey out of childhood. Already, his parents, especially his mom, had been reminding him of that. No longer could he blow off homework to go running off to the park.

Takato wasn't sure he liked this kind of "evolution", and Guilmon's joke played back on his internal sound track: "Takatomon evolve!"

This day, Takato decided to take the "scenic route" home, as he headed for the park. It was something he had not done since last fall, after the weather had turned cold. As he headed down the path, he could see that the new spring growth was making Guilmon's old home difficult to see. Pretty soon, it would become all but invisible, unless you knew what you were looking for. He climbed the steps leading off the path. Of course, no Guilmon greeted his approach, asking what sort of bread he'd brought from the day-old stock.

The gate was once again stiff and creaky with corrosion and disuse. The inside was once again filling with wind-blown debris: fallen leaves, odd bits and pieces of paper, as nature slowly but surely erased any trace that Guilmon had called this place home. Tbe signs of youthful misbehaviors: butts from cigarettes pinched from an unguarded parental pack, discarded beer cans sneaked from wet bars and refrigerators, a discarded condom, littered the ground around the shed. Someone had built a fire inside some time ago.

He stepped inside, and entered Guilmon's excavations. The erosion was clearly visible as he went to the very back, then down into the pit. He thought he saw something glimmering in the darkness below him. For a brief instant he hoped: could it... he decided it was just a reflection from stagnant water. A pebble dropped in confirmed it, as the sound of a splash came back, and the ripples distorted the vague reflection.

"Guilmon, are you _ever_ coming back?", he asked himself, as he turned to continue his way home.

**The Digital World**

"I guess you heard?", Guilmon addressed his friends and the leadership of the No Confidence Party. Cyberdramon simply growled.

"Moumentai!", Terriermon was bouncing around.

Renamon was more reserved, but no less excited: "It's not very often that anyone who's not an important politician receives an invitation to the Top Layer. Usually, the petitions for audiences go the other way".

"Who said Guilmon isn't an important politician?", Guardromon pointed out.

"I haven't been elected to anything, yannow", Guilmon pointed out.

"Don't be so modest, culu?", Calumon pointed out. "If it hadn't been for you, culu, there would be no democratic movement, culu? We believe in you, culu?"

The next day, right on schedule, Azulongmon's "cloud car" arrived to transport Guilmon to the White Palace. As he stood by the massive doors, they slid back on their tracks, shaking the ground. Guilmon headed down the long corridor towards another set of doors equally massive.

As he was expected, these slid back. Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon, and Zhuqiaomon were waiting, seated at an elevated rostrum. Guilmon knelt just outside the polished brass railing, head bowed:

"My Lords, it is I, Guilmon, I beseech thee to hear my petition".

"Rise, Guilmon", Azulongmon ordered.

"I have a proposition for you", Zhuqiaomon began. "I can make you rich beyond your dreams. You may have a palace of your own here in the Top Layer, permanent digivolution to your Mega state, and a Zone of your own over which to rule. What say you?"

Guilmon struggled mightily to maintain a neutral expression. He would never be able to forget what happened the last time Lord Zhuqiaomon offered to digivolve a Rookie directly to a Mega.

"A most generous offer, My Lord", Guilmon agreed. "I must decline. There are others who are depending on me, and on whose behalf I appear before you, and for whom I speak. I will not let them down".

"So you are incorruptible?", Baihumon replied. "You can not be bought? Or is it that you find my colleague's offer insufficient?"

"My Lord Baihumon", Guilmon replied. "I do not consider myself a candidate for sainthood - a position for which I am neither worthy, nor for which I apply. I make mistakes, lots of them, but I can also assure you that my motives here are genuine. I would like wealth, power, and respect - who wouldn't - and someday I may have all three. But I will not sell out those who put their trust in me in order to attain those things".

Ebonwumon began: "I see that you are a most unusual case. Designed by the human child, your structure assembled to the child's specifications by the Ancient Ones from dust packets. You skipped over both 'Child' and 'In-Training' forms to appear directly in the Material World as an unusually powerful Rookie. As you have not reproduced yourself, you are, outside of ourselves, a unique digimon".

"Yes, My Lord, that is correct".

"Then what is your motivation, Guilmon? How is it that you came to possess the care of others who are not at all like you?"

"My Lord, that was not my idea. I would have liked nothing better than to have stayed in the only home I ever knew: the Material World with Takato - the name of the child whom you mentioned before. Due to circumstances beyond my control, that was not to be, and I found myself here in a world I didn't understand. A world where I did not belong, but a world where I had no choice but to make my own. I could not keep silent, not after hearing the things others were saying. Especially not after that ill-fated raid on the Top Layer. So many died so senselessly. It was then that I realized I had to speak out if I were to live with my own conscience".

"Will you be content to leave this world? To live in the Material World with your Takato?", Azulongmon asked.

"There are others..."

"Of course: I meant you with the other digimon who left behind partners?"

"I would be lying if I denied the attractiveness of your offer, My Lord. It is too late for that: there are a lot of digimon living here who have placed their trust in me. You are asking that I betray that trust they made in good faith".

"What are you proposing?", Azulongmon finally asked.

"That we have a parliament. Each zone will elect from its citizens deputies to represent them. The deputies will be informed of policy, and give advice concerning policy, and give consent before said policies be adopted. It is only right that they have a say in matters that impact their lives. Was it right to have deprived all digimon of digivolution without any explanation as to why they could no longer digivolve? Was it right to keep them in the dark as to what was happening to their world? I tell you: it was not. Do your subjects trust you? I'm sure you are all well aware of what is going on in the Physical Layer. I ask that you pardon me for speaking so bluntly".

"Isn't what you are proposing the same thing as mob rule?", Baihumon asked. "Didn't we try that once before with disastrous consequences? What is to prevent another occurrence of the war between anthroavian and zooform digimon?"

"Yes, My Lord, mob passions can run high. Especially for us digimon: however, that is the reason for elected deputies meeting in a deliberative assembly. The deputies to parliament will not be automatons; they _will_ exercise their own better judgment. Though they will be tasked with representing the interests of those who sent them, they will go against the will of their constituents if what those constituents want is destructive. This will buy time for passions to cool. To give the time for explanations that what the mob demands is either wrong or harmful. A recurrence of the wars won't happen since there will also be a charter of rights of all digimon. Zooform and anthroform digimon need not fear what will happen to them if playing favourites is placed off limits, if they know they have a recourse under a supreme law that provides for a redress of grievances and guarantees against injustices.

That, too, is a part of our proposals: a guarantee of agreed upon rights and limitations - areas that are off-limits for government when a charter of governance is drawn up and approved by majority vote".

"What guarantees that any such charter will be effective?", Ebonwumon asked.

"I'm not proposing any magic here. The only guarantee is the honour of those who agree to abide by it, and the will of the citizen to make certain that their duly elected deputies do abide by the agreement they make to live up to the charter under which they were elected".

"Aren't you assuming a lot here?", Zhuqiaomon asked. "Digimon fight by our very natures. It is the Law of the Digital World, it is in the very core of our programming".

"And have not digimon attained self-awareness? Do we not have the ability to override what was once the irresistible compulsion of programming? Has not the Digital World progressed tremendously since those early days of which you speak? Have we not advanced to make the industries that make modern life possible? Have we not progressed to the point where we can appear, as equals, in the very world of our creators? Is self governance beyond us? I think not".

"You are asking that we give up power", Zhuqiaomon objected.

"Have you not already given up much power? Do any of the Holy Beasts rule as absolute monarchs? Do you not have your noninterference pact? I am asking that you give up some powers, yes. What you receive in return is the assurance of authority that comes from knowing that free citizens of the Digital World have freely given to you their consent that you shall have that authority, and that they will abide by it. Your concession is that these free citizens whom you rule will have a say in matters that impact their lives. Is this not a fair exchange?"

"Guilmon, we shall consider what we have heard this day. A decree, one way or the other, will be issued within the next thirty days", Azulongmon replied. "For now, you are dismissed".

With that, the cloud car reappeared to send Guilmon back to the Physical Layer.

**West Shinjuku**

"Impmon! Pleeeeese! Don't go!", Ai and Mako begged.

"Guys, I told you this day would come..."

"If we did something wrong, we're sorry. We won't do it again. Pleeeese Impmon!"

"You didn't do any..."

"Children", their father intervened, "We discussed this. Impmon has a life of his own. As much as we'd like, he never planned to stay here forever..."

"Besides, I'm just going to the Akihabara, it's not like I'm leaving forever, like I won't stop by for visits whenever I can. Not like the last time I left". Impmon recalled: the last time Mako and Ai fought over him, Ai demanding that Impmon punish her brother over a broken toy; Mako demanding that Impmon pay her no attention, and that he play with him. Impmon's running out the door, threatening to never come back, a threat that he meant to make good on at the time.

"Why don't we _all_ go with Impmon? He can show us his new shop. I'm sure he'd like that".

"Yeah", Impmon agreed.

Ai, Mako, their parents, and Impmon took the subway to the Akihabara. These days, subways were getting crowded once again. The evacuations were over, and Shinjuku was almost as busy as before Impmon ever arrived, before hardly anyone older than about 15 even knew who the digimon were, before the Devas ran amok and spread terror and panic, before the D-Reaper forced businesses to close, and their owners, employees, and customers to flee the area. Impmon liked the peace better, but life returning to normal was good for him, even if crowds were inconvenient.

They finally arrived at the station, made their way through the crowded streets, until they were assembled in front of a vacant store front. Impmon fished a key ring from the inside of one of his gloves, and unlocked the door.

"So this is what you did with that endorsement money?", the twins' father asked.

"Most of it, yeah, I still have to fulfill my commitment to play in the next big Battle Card tournament. I'm still working on Ruki for lessons so's I can be viable competition. Well, this is it: c'mon in", he invited.

So far, the inside wasn't all that impressive: "It'll take a bit of work, cleaning up, and setting up. Over here, this is where the display cases will be", he explained, as he pointed out the wall running alongside the door. "And over here, will be a sound proof listening booth for demos", he pointed out an area marked with yellow tape on the floor. "Back here, will be the main workshop. I'll install a partition to keep the public out, and where I can work undisturbed. I'll be needing help, eventually, hopefully. There's a loft upstairs where I'll be living. That way, getting to work won't be any more inconvenient than walking downstairs".

The whole lower level was empty, but for boxes of equipment and supplies recently delivered, but unopened. Impmon had become quite the expert designer of vacuum tube audio amplifiers. The prototype he designed and built had replaced that horrible solid state stereo. Ai, Mako, and their parents were agreed: Impmon's amp sounded far better. You could hear subtle passages that had simply gone unnoticed and unheard. Bass passages no longer sounded like monotonic thumping. Highs not only were clear, but clearly audible. The stereo imaging and sound stage were excellent, and no longer did every CD sound like it was coming directly from speakers muffled with a comforter thrown over them. No longer did instruments blend into a muddle. You could hear guitarists' fingering the frets, the slap of drumsticks against the rims of drums. Mako's father had commented that it was like getting a whole new collection of CDs, so much had simply been missed with that store-bought amp.

Since Impmon was designing for his own hearing, he decided that he needed far more bandwidth. That meant that either he needed something like the Partridge output transformer. These days, a good Partridge went for some serious money, on those increasingly rare occasions you could actually find one. Some new products came close, but for a major outlay of cash, but weren't quite good enough. Therefore, Impmon decided that output transformers had to go. His design was an "OTL" - Output Transformerless. That meant supplying speakers with amps and volts, whereas vacuum tubes operated at hundreds of volts and tenths of amps. There were very few types suitable for the task, but during the 1970s a MiG pilot flying out of North Korea had defected. He flew on fumes, with less than a 30 seconds' supply of fuel, to a small airport in Japan, and to freedom in the West.

One of the discoveries was a voltage regulator vacuum tube that also served quite well as a power final for an OTL. Not only could it produce the current demanded by the most common, eight ohm, speakers, but could do so with excellent linearity. After the implosion of the USSR, the Russians kept up production of this type to serve the up and coming audio DiY community. This allowed Impmon to design for a bandwidth out to 400KHz - 2.7 octaves above his own hearing to 60KHz (as Yamaki's tests proved) and better than four octaves above human hearing. If Impmon's design could satisfy him, he reasoned it would be sufficiently over designed for the human listener.

Impmon proposed to go into business for himself. He was well aware he'd have some stiff competition, but he had that covered. Since Yamaki had come through with his promises of obtaining for Impmon a permanent residency card and a visa with work permit, he had no problems (again with Yamaki's help) in obtaining the passport that would allow him to travel to the next Burning Amp - a DiY convention held every spring in San Francisco - to show off his design. A good write-up would help bring in customers. (He was also receiving invitations to visit American furcons as well.) If this worked out, Impmon would branch out to designing speakers and preamps. He also knew there was a demand for guitar amps with decent tone. He might even give that a go.

He led the way upstairs: "Here's the living quarters", he announced. The loft was more like a studio: just the one main room, with a small kitchenette off to one side. He had already arranged it with a futon, bookcase for the technical manuals and references he'd printed off the 'Net, a desk where he proposed to do design work, and maintain the business' books.

"Isn't this nice?", the twins' mother asked.

"Guess so. Seems kinda dinky", Mako replied in that manner of childlike honesty that always led to the embarrassing, undiplomatic things young children are wont to say if given half a chance, to a reprimanding glare from his mother.

"I still don't see why you can't live with us", Ai said.

Impmon knew what the problem was: these kids tended to see him as a peer. After all, he was just a bit taller than they were. They had no comprehension of needing to earn a living, taking for granted parental support.

"Guys, I need to support myself", he tried to explain. "It's all a part of being a grown-up, and that's what I am, even if I don't look like one".

"But won't you be lonely?", Ai asked.

"No, not really. I'll be too busy for that. Besides, I can always come to see you when I visit. I'm not so far away, and I'm sure your folks'll be bringing you by for visits, and may be even sleep-overs. Don't either of you worry: I'll _never_ be too busy not to think of you. We're partners, after all, and _nothing_ will ever change that". Little did he realize just how much everything was changing, even as he spoke.

**The Digital World: The Top Layer**

Azulongmon addressed the assembled Digimon Sovereign. "The decision to appease the Ancient Enemy was a mistake. A serious error on my part, for which I take full responsibility. Not only should we have acted against our enemy much sooner, we should have been more forthcoming about informing our subjects on matters of vital concern to their very lives..."

"No! This talk of parliaments and republics and representation is absolute nonsense!", Zhuqiaomon thundered in protest. "Informing them of the danger would have done nothing but spread panic throughout the Digital World. How could we explain? We knew _nothing_ of the Ancient Enemy, not even its name. We didn't know where it came from: only that it saw our evolution as a threat. You would have seen even more defections.

Admitting past mistakes will do _nothing_ to ensure the continuing confidence in our rule. All that will do is encourage these rabble in their misguided belief that they can be co-rulers. All you will accomplish is that they will question our every decision from now on. Have we so easily forgotten the war between the anthroform and zooform digimon that nearly destroyed our entire world? That is the end result of this very type of anarchy! We have kept the peace ever since the final defeat of Cherubimon and King Yggdrasil. I... we... have worked too hard to throw it all away! Digimon fight by our very nature, and it takes a certain firmness to maintain the peace. We _never_ should have allowed those corrupted digimon back into our world. You can be sure of one thing: _they_ are behind this!".

"What are you saying? We should have just allowed the partnered digimon to simply cease to exist? Even after all they did in the fight against the Ancient Enemy? We could not have defeated it without their assistance...", Baihumon pointed out.

"Yes! That's _exactly_ what we should have done...", Zhuqiaomon replied.

"That would have been dishonourable", Ebonwumon disagreed. "They did their duty to preserve our world as faithfully as any digimon who fought on our side of the Frontier. When they needed to return to our world to save their lives, how could we repay them by cutting off their only lifeline? I can think of few things that would be more disgraceful than that".

"_They_ were given a free choice! _They_ freely chose that lifestyle! _They_ chose human over digimon! _They_ chose to live in the Material World, and they should have died in it! If their humans couldn't save them, that's not our fault, is it? The humans took on that responsibility - we didn't - and I offered them the chance to return to us. _They_ chose to put their trust in humans instead, and now they have brought with them ideas tainted with the stench of humanity, and are actively spreading that poison among all digimon. This insurrection _must_ be put down, now and decisively, before it's too late for all of us.

Azulongmon, you speak of learning the lessons of appeasement. However, aren't you _now_ proposing to appease these traitors in our very midst? How is this any different than what you did concerning the Ancient Enemy? The longer you let this situation fester, the worse it will get".

"Again, Zhuqiaomon, your vision of the truth is selective. We lost the trust of our subjects long before the Ancient Enemy struck in force. We lost their confidence when we decided to hide the Light of Evolution without the slightest explanation. We lost their trust when we concealed information concerning the destruction that was clearly visible to every eye. The partnered digimon did not create that distrust. The desire for a parliament, and a voice in their own lives and affairs is not entirely unreasonable. What is unreasonable is continued intransigence on our part in not at least answering their very legitimate concerns.

Wasn't it _you_, and _you_ alone, who took it upon himself to attack the Material World with your Devas? Wasn't it _you_ who sent your servants and your assassin to murder the humans who came to help us to protect this world of ours, including the attempted murder of a little human child? Did you not get Impmon to agree to be your personal assassin through lies, intimidation, manipulation and deceit? Did we not hear you whine over losing the servants you sent to do what you would not when the Tamers did nothing other than defend themselves and their city? Had you successfully murdered the children and destroyed their city what chance would we have had to form the alliance that defeated the Ancient Enemy? They would have chosen to destroy, not only our common enemy, but the rest of the Digital World along with it. _That_ is what your rash, ill-thought-out actions nearly brought down on our world.

Are you not, once again, arguing in favour of the kind of dishonour that disgraces the good name of Digimon?

The Ancient Enemy was a threat to the very survival of the Digital World. The demands of our subjects for answers and a greater say in running their own lives is a threat to nothing but your own power. And we all know it".

"What are you accusing me of..."

"Did you not take upon yourself titles to which you were not entitled? Did you not attempt to usurp powers that were not rightfully yours when you decided, all by yourself, to take back the Light of Evolution? It is not I who accuse you; your actions are accusation enough".

"I don't like it either", Baihumon said, "having my every decision questioned. However, we brought this upon ourselves. Yes, I agreed because I thought I was doing what was in the best interests of all digimon, of our very world. I didn't consider how they would take it, the denial of digivolution, the concern over the slow but steady destruction of everything we had built up. I didn't even consider the possibility that we had a duty to warn the Creators. If I could take it back..."

"I don't know what we are letting ourselves in for, and I have my doubts", Ebonwumon agreed, "but they do have a valid argument. For too long now, we have been toying with our subjects, or at least that is the appearance. If we have lost their trust, then how can we continue to rule? In the final analysis, we rule because they obey. If they refuse, what have we? I never wanted to be another Lucemon, another Cherubimon. Let them try self-rule. If it doesn't work out, we can worry about that later".

"Then it's agreed: we shall hear more from this No Confidence Party - let them present their proposals", Azulongmon announced.

**West Shinjuku**

"So, Juri, have you been sleeping well since our last session?"

"Yes, Doctor", she replied.

"Appetite normal?"

"Yes, Doctor".

"Juri, I've been going over my notes of our previous meetings, and I'm somewhat concerned, your continuing insistence that you don't recall very much of what happened while you were in the Kernel Sphere".

"Yes, Doctor, but I'm not lying".

"I didn't say you were, Juri. You have been through an ordeal that would be a challenge to an adult, let alone an eleven year old. There was the previous shock of losing your mother at a young age, then losing Leomon under circumstances that were even worse - no preparation for the inevitable, nothing you could reasonably have done - that's bad enough. Then being taken and held against your will..."

"You do remember that I told you that the D-Reaper was messing with my memories? Why is it so hard to believe this could have something to do with my not being able to remember?"

"I have considered the possibility, Juri. There are things you _do_ recall quite clearly. There was the attempt on the part of Beelzemon to rescue you", Juri's psychologist consulted his notes. "Beelzemon tried to break the Sphere. He called on the power of Leomon to use his 'Fist of the Beast King' attack, he struck a pose that greatly reminded you of Leomon, And you wouldn't take his hand because, as you put it, 'I was waiting for Leomon'. You also recall how Calumon encouraged you, your realization of what Leomon meant by 'destiny'. I wonder how much of this lack of recall is residual D-Reaper activity, and how much is the result of repression.

I'm not accusing you of anything, and repression of memories too painful to acknowledge is a natural defense mechanism, and nothing to be ashamed of. If it were that simple, there would be no problems. However, no matter how well things seem to be going for you, _right now_, there is a reason it's called 'post traumatic stress disorder': the negative consequences of repression may not express themselves for months, or even years later. That's what we're trying to prevent here".

Juri left the office wondering what was the point? Sure, it wasn't costing her parents anything, the tab being picked up by a grateful government, via Hypnos and Chief Yamaki. Hadn't she done her best to put it all behind her? hadn't she forgiven Impmon? Had there been any doubt as to her sincerity about that? None she knew of, and he didn't get the chance before she offered her forgiveness. Did she harbour any secret desires for revenge? None she knew of. That shrink kept going on and on about repressed memories, but what did he know? How many clients had he seen whose very minds had been scanned and invaded by a power like the D-Reaper? Why was that so difficult for him to accept: that maybe he didn't know? Maybe she could make something up? Why bother: she didn't know. Oh well, at least it meant getting out of chores around the bar and grill...

"How did it go?", Juri's Dad asked as she got in the car.

"Same old, same old", she replied. "He keeps asking about what happened when I was in the Kernel Sphere, and I keep telling him what I remember, and try to recall what I can't. He keeps saying it's 'repression', but I'm not convinced. I mean, that guy's used to dealing with ordinary head cases... how many had something like the D-Reaper screwing around inside?"

"He's just trying to help..."

"How can I tell him something I can't remember?"

"If you co-operate... no one can ask more than that. There are a lot of us who care about you and want the best for you".

"I suppose", she said.

**The Digital World**

"Get out! Get out now! It's a set-up!"

"L...Lopmon? What's this all about?", Guilmon asked

"There is no meeting. There will be no announcement. Zhuqiaomon took over, deposed the other Holy Beasts. They'll delete you the _instant_ you enter the grounds of the White Palace! You're not safe, not even here..."

"How do you know this?", Cyberdramon growled at the diminutive rabbit/dog.

"I'm also Antiramon, the Deva. I served Zhuqiaomon, I was _ordered_ to lead all of you into the trap. Lord Zhuqiaomon thinks that's what I'm doing right now, but I don't know how long we have until he finds out I'm not doing it. I don't think we have as long as an hour".

Not even Cyberdramon could doubt the resolve he sensed from the former Deva: "Then we fight..."

"That's suicide. Not against the army Zhuqiaomon's assembled in secret. Even Azulongmon and the others were caught completely by surprise. There's no time to lose".

_(Attention! Attention! A special announcement from the Imperial News Service..._

_It is I, the God of the Digital World, Zhuqiaomon. It is with deep regret that I announce the arrest and disposition of the three traitors to our world: Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon. They deprived all digimon of our natural right to determine our own evolutions to leave our world defenseless against the Ancient Enemy with whom they conspired in secret. They worked in league with the D-Reaper to weaken us, to force us to become dependent upon the humans to make us permanent servants and slaves to the humans of the Material World. It was they, and they alone, who permitted the criminal assault upon our world, launched by the human, Mitsou Yamaki, with his weapon of mass destruction: Shaggai._

_He would have succeeded, but for the intervention of one of my trusted servants, Makuramon, who destroyed his weapon, and who gave his life in the defense of our world. The three traitors still did absolutely nothing to counter this threat. Nay, they went so far as to conspire in the destruction of eleven faithful servants whom I sent as a warning to the humans to cease interfering with our world. Instead, the traitors allowed - yes, they actually allowed - these humans to defile our sacred lands, even the domains of the Sovereign itself. Even then, they refused, actually refused, to restore the Light of Evolution. It was I, Zhuqiaomon, who discovered where the traitors had hidden it, and it was I who restored it, but barely in time to save our world._

_This perfidy has not gone unanswered. The crimes of allowing half the Digital World to be destroyed shall never be forgiven._

_There are still traitors living among us, and whose presence can not be tolerated. I, of course, speak of those digimon who have bonded themselves into positions of servitude to humans, for whatever misguided reasons, for whatever treachery they may be planning. These traitors shall be removed from our midst, root and branch._

_Digimon will depend on digimon alone, and I, your God, will see to it that these humans learn their proper place: as the servants of our endless evolution.)_

**West Shinjuku**

Takato, Ruki, Henry and Suzy, Kenta and Kazu had assembled at the dinosaur shaped shelter in the small park just a block from the school everyone but Ruki attended.

"Let me try it one more time", Takato said as he pulled out his digivice. He clicked through the menus and selected "COMM". The holographic display popped up, and he entered Guilmon's ID code, then selected "Connect" from the sub-menu. The screen flashed "Connecting...". Nothing happened, until the display changed: "Connection timed out".

"That's what I've been getting when I try to contact Renamon: that time-out error. I don't understand it. How about you?", Ruki asked.

"Same here", Henry agreed.

"Me too", Kazu said.

"Ditto", Kenta confirmed.

"I can't call Lopmon", Suzy added.

"What about Ryo and Impmon?", Takato asked.

"The last time we talked, Impmon said that lately Hypnos has been monitoring some unusual activity in the Digital World. They don't know exactly what's going on, but since it hasn't caused any problems here in the Material World, they're considering it low priority. He doesn't know why communications with our partners are being blocked, but he's certain it's coming from their side, and Hypnos isn't blocking any contacts with the Digital World", Ruki explained.

"That's peculiar", Henry stated the obvious. "How about Ryo?"

"Haven't asked him, but I doubt the news would be any different", Takato replied.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The peace and quiet of the control room at Hypnos was shattered by the sound of a klaxon.

"We have incursion", the operator, Riley announced. This was something she had not seen in quite awhile, and figured she wouldn't be reporting this again. She even ran the data a second time to convince herself. "They're deploying countermeasures... Icewall collapsing..."

"Wild Ones confirmed", replied Tally. "It looks like a half-dozen at least. Better notify Chief Yamaki".

Yamaki was up in his office. Given the sensitive electronics, it was the one place he could indulge his nicotine habit, and that's just what he was doing as he was interrupted by the intercom. He set aside his cigarette in the ever present, over sized ashtray about ready to overflow with spent butts. "Dammit", he thought to himself.

"Yes, what is it?", he asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"We have incursion. Do you want to deploy the Yuggoths?", Riley asked.

"Negative", he replied.

"Should we launch tracers?"

"That won't be necessary". The digital field was already forming right there in his office. "Standby..."

"So, Calumon, we meet at last", he said, matter of factly.

"You recognize me, culu?", he asked. "Have we met, culu?" Calumon well knew who Chief Yamaki was. The last time he was in the Material World, he'd taken to breaking into the old Hypnos building to satisfy his curiosity. It was there where he witnessed this same Chief Yamaki order the destruction of Darklizardmon. He always believed he had not been seen, and he knew Hypnos couldn't identify him as he was not a digimon at the time. That was his last trip to Hypnos, and he thought his last ever.

"It was the description, 'a little cream puff of a digimon' that did it. What are you doing here?", Yamaki asked his unexpected visitor.

"I bring news of the Digital World, culu?", Calumon told him.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I? You wouldn't be bringing me good news, would you?", Yamaki asked.

"No, culu?", Calumon replied. "Something horrible has happened, culu? I need your help again..."

Returning to the intercom: "Cancel the alert", Yamaki ordered. "Delete all records of the incursion from the system".

"Chief?", Riley asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"You heard me. Just do it".

"Yes, sir".

"So it begins again", he said to himself.

"Culu?"

"Never mind".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It was one of those "big brother" duties that Henry hated: taking his little sister, Suzy, to the park while their mother cleaned the apartment. He stood by, bored, as he watched Suzy playing on the slides, swings, and those bouncy animals on coil springs. Just as he'd done lots of times before. He impatiently looked at his watch to see how much longer this would go on.

The digivice he still habitually clipped to his belt more as a fashion accessory since the departure of the digimon unexpectedly chimed, as its screen flashed red. Henry was startled. A thick, white mist quickly enveloped Henry and Suzy.

"Hennnn... rrrry?!", his sister asked.

"Something's coming", he explained. Henry had seen this often enough, and expected to never see it again. And this time he didn't have Terriermon with him.

Two dark shapes appeared, and Henry ran the profiles:

_Lynxmon:  
>Vaccine type<br>Champion level animal digimon_

_Ikkakumon:  
>Vaccine type<br>Champion level animal digimon_

The shapes filled in as the digital fields dissipated.

"I came for you, Suzy", Ikkakumon told her, "to protect you".

"And I for you", Lynxmon added.

"You... know us?", Henry asked.

"Where's Lopmon?", Suzy asked.

"We need to get away from here, and out of sight. There isn't much time", Lynxmon replied. "We'll explain later".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Takato took the long way home this afternoon. Once again, he was disappointed to see there was no Guilmon waiting for him. He was beginning to wonder why he even bothered coming this way when he saw the unmistakable signs of a developing digital field. Dare he hope that, miracle of miracles, he _just_ happened to be there as Guilmon was arriving? Could he get that lucky?

He didn't need his digivice to recognize Lilamon from the card game: "What are you doing here? How did you know about this place? Why didn't Guilmon come?", he fired the questions.

"We need to depart from here before we're discovered...", the fairy digimon told him in no uncertain terms.

"Discovered? By whom?", he asked.

"Zhuqiaomon", she answered.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The newly materialized digimon hid, waiting for his quarry. Despite his bulk, the narrow, winding streets and enclosed backyards made this unexpectedly easy. That most of the humans were away at work helped too. So far, he was pleased to know that he had not been seen. If the intel he'd received during his mission briefing was accurate, the mark should be passing this way any minute now. A quick, clean hit, back to his master to report success, leaving behind nothing more than a mystery for the humans to puzzle over for awhile. Then they would forget...

The red haired girl in the school uniform was walking home, as usual, after another school day that lasted too long to suit her. She had more important things to worry over than "readin', writin', and 'rithmetic". "Renamon, why can't I contact you?", Ruki said to herself. It was as frustrating as that time Renamon went off with the Deva, Vajramon, with no explanation other than the cryptic "Only digimon can understand". She did not see the digimon until it stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Guar... Guardromon?", she had no time to think about what happened next.

What she took for Kazu's partner raised his right arm: "Destruct Grenade!". At almost the same instant, Ruki heard an ear-piercing screech, saw something large, white, and moving fast collide with Guardromon, sending the ordinance he obviously intended for Ruki into a house behind her. The shock wave was still powerful enough to knock her off her feet.

Before the temporarily disoriented Guardromon could recover, the hovering form struck again. Folding its white wings in front, it flung them wide: "Wind Seeker!" Taking a direct hit, Guardromon burst into a swarm of particles of data that dispersed and drifted away on the light spring breeze.

Ruki pulled herself up into a sitting position as the powerfully built, anthroavian landed and stood over her: "Are you hurt? Can you get up?" she asked. Ruki stood, a bit unsteadily. The last time she saw this particular digimon, it was when Renamon was nearly killed: knocked senseless with the Wind Seeker attack, then almost clawed to death. But for Ruki's intervention with a broken stick she used as a make-shift dagger to buy Renamon enough time to digivolve to Kyuubimon, she probably would have lost Renamon... if not her own life.

"Your name is Ruki Nonaka, one of the ones calling themselves the 'Digimon Tamers'?", Harpymon more stated than asked.

Ruki considered lying, but knew the digimon wouldn't buy it: "Please... don't hurt me", she pleaded. Ruki well remembered the time Henry told her about Gorillamon, who came to the Material World expressly to settle an old score from Henry's video game.

"Why would you think I would hurt you? I'm here to _protect_ you. It isn't safe to be out in the open like this. We need to get moving...", Harpymon warned.

"What's going on..."

"Less talking, more walking..."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you until I get some answers!", she demanded. "What have you done with my partner?!"

Harpymon understood there would be no arguing with this girl. She had been warned about this very thing. "Renamon sent me..."

"Why didn't she come herself?"

"It's a long story, and now is not the time; here is not the place. I'll explain, but for now, we need to get going".

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Very well. Do you remember when you first met Renamon?"

"Uh-huh", she replied with a nod.

"It was right after you won a card game tournament, just the two of you, no third parties who could have told me. Isn't that right?"

"Yes", Ruki agreed.

"The first thing Renamon said to you was: 'I am the strong digimon you have been waiting for'. Now do you believe me? Will you trust me enough to let me help you?"

Ruki could hear the sirens approaching, and ran the last two blocks to her home, Harpymon following in the air. Ruki entered the front gate, closing it behind her, as Harpymon landed on the front lawn. Hopefully, neither had been seen by the authorities who were coming to investigate the explosion..

"Granma! I'm hoooome!", Ruki announced, as usual.

Harpymon already knew about Ruki's family, but had no idea how the grandmother would react to her appearance. The reaction she got was the last she expected.

"I see you brought home a different one this time", Seiko Hata, Ruki's grandmother, commented. After learning about Renamon, her granddaughter's being a Tamer, the trip to the Digital World, the fight against the D-reaper, the bio-merging to form Sakuyamon, Ruki's grandmother was beyond being surprised by anything Ruki could ever do.

"Granma: this is Harpymon. Harpymon: my grandmother"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance", the anthroform said.

"Likewise, Harpymon, Ruki's friends are always welcome in our home regardless of species. Uhhhh, Ruki, what happened to your fox friend? Did you have a falling out of some sort?"

"There are things you need to know - all of you", Harpymon announced. After they settled in the living room:

"Why did Guardromon attack me?", Ruki asked.

"You were attacked?!", Seiko gasped. Harpymon held up a wing to silence her.

"That was not the Guardromon you thought you knew. You, all of you, are in extreme danger. As are your partners..."

"What are you saying?!"

"Renamon can explain it best". With that, Harpymon took off her helmet, pushed back the hood of her flight suit, and shook out her auburn hair, and pushed up the goggles. "At times like these, hands would be most convenient. In the headband of my helmet, you'll find what I brought you". Ruki felt along the headband, and pulled out a USB memory stick.

"Before you turn on a computer, make certain that it isn't on line. That's how they track you: every time you use a cell phone, or log onto a system, Zhuqiaomon knows about it. Every bit that is sent from the Material World passes through the Digital World, always has, and they are looking for you".

Ruki unplugged the modem, and disconnected the cable before booting the system. She plugged in the memory stick, and let the audio-visual play automatically. Renamon's furry face filled the screen:

"Ruki, if you're watching this - and I sincerely hope you are - then you have already met Harpymon. I sent her to be your guardian and protector. Ruki, I'm sure you've already noticed that your digivice isn't connecting anymore. I apologize for that, for worrying you as I'm sure you are. I told you about the No Confidence Party before, but I wasn't as forthcoming about that as I would have liked.

You see, here in the Digital World, we have lost all confidence in our Sovereign. Discontent spread rapidly, in the wake of the D-reaper attack, the wide spread destruction, and dissatisfaction with Azulongmon's decision to appease it by locking away the digientelechy. It was his belief that if evolution stopped, the Ancient Enemy would return to its harmless dormancy. What he failed to consider was that he was dealing with an ancient program without consciousness or volition. All it knew was to fulfill its original programming, and that it could never be appeased because it had no consciousness of its own. Digimon were never informed of these decisions, nor were we ever informed that our world had come under attack. We were left essentially defenseless. But you already know most of this story, having heard it from Azulongmon himself when we were in the Digital World together.

What you don't know is that the whole of the Digital World is on the brink of chaos. Guilmon formed the No Confidence Party after giving a series of speeches urging a more moderate approach than that of hot headed rebellion, pointless rioting, and revolution for nothing more than the sake of revolution, with no thought as to what comes after. To his surprise, his ideas found a receptive audience. The No Confidence Party grew out of these efforts.

He, I, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Marineangemon, Guardromon - those you know - and others you never met, worked together to write the Party's charter. We made the specific demands that I showed you before. We thought we were doing good, redirecting destructive impulses into more constructive channels. The attendance at our rallies grew, and our party gathered strength. Finally, we were able to secure an audience with the Sovereign to present our proposals.

Azulongmon was rather receptive to what we were proposing, and though Zhuqiaomon was not, Baihumon and Ebonwumon were lining up to support Azulongmon, in at least considering the possibility of a constitutional, parliamentary monarchy. Zhuqiaomon seemed to concede to the others. He betrayed us, after biding his time. He deposed his colleagues, declaring himself sole dictator of the Digital World. The suppression of the party began at once. We escaped, but barely. We had to hack our digital IDs, and go underground as fugitives. They're still looking for us, and if we are caught, we will be deleted on sight. Zhuqiaomon has ordered that any digimon who ever partnered with a human will be deleted.

It gets worse, he isn't just content to eliminate partnered digimon, but also their human partners. You and your friends are in extreme danger. As far as Zhuqiaomon is concerned, we are _all_ traitors. He also knows how powerful digimon and humans are when we work together, and he is determined to see that it never happens again. I don't know how far Zhuqiaomon intends to go, but he's quite insane, having proclaimed himself "God". I can't say he won't unleash an attack on the Material World that would leave Hypnos no choice but to destroy the entire Digital World. Zhuqiaomon would rather destroy the whole world, and all digimon, rather than give up power. Zhuqiaomon intends to send assassins to the Material World to hunt down and eliminate the Tamers. We have arranged to send to all of you trusted guardians.

I haven't mentioned Lopmon yet. If you'll recall, Lopmon started out as the Deva Antiramon. After our return, he returned to the service of his Sovereign. We escaped, only due to his last minute warning. I don't know what has become of him, but I fear the worst. For Suzy's sake, I hope I'm wrong, but I don't see any cause for much hope.

Harpymon, by the time you see this, you will already have seen for yourself how I described my partner: stubborn and head-strong. Do try to be patient with her. And Ruki, please do try to be as co-operative with Harpymon as you can. She is only doing the duty she swore to me, digimon-to-digimon, to keep you safe.

Remember what I said just before I left the Material World, that I know we'll see each other again. I don't know how, but I haven't given up hope yet. Until then, I love you, Ruki".

"Ruki", Seiko asked, "Are you OK?"

"Hmmmmm...", she replied, "I am now, thanks to Harpymon".

"You're going back there, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" Seiko understood.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Hi, Takato", Guilmon addressed him, "I would prefer talking to you again in person, but this vid is the best I can do... Destiny. Leomon used to talk about destiny all the time. Found it really annoying, but now, I keep thinking about that... and promises made in good faith rendered null and void by factors beyond our control. Leomon always said I had my own destiny, and I had no idea what he was talking about. Well, Takato, destiny dropped me into a very troubled world. At first, I tried to just mind my own business, to see what kind of a life I could possibly build for myself, without you, until that day when we could be together again. It seemed so simple, but found I could not just stand by, doing nothing. All that talk of destruction, storming the Top Layer, overthrowing the Sovereign, but nothing about the horrible cost in lives, even a successful revolution would come at a very high price. Nothing about what will come after a successful revolt against the Sovereign.

I couldn't keep silent, I had to speak out. Next thing I knew, I was the head of a new party: the No Confidence Party, if you haven't heard of it already. Yeah, that's right: me - a politician...", Guilmon chuckled, "...I guess I learned more about leadership being your partner than I realized. We even had a major media personality promoting our party and policies. We were excited at first, but then, little-by-little, the subtle shift in emphasis began. More and more, the blame was laid at Azulongmon's door; more and more, came reminders that Zhuqiaomon was the only one who stood against the appeasement policy. Other issues were downplayed, then forgotten, by deflection and distraction. None of us knew that it was Zhuqiaomon behind this, hiding behind anonymous "foundations" and chains of shell corporations.

Our party was co-opted; its message corrupted. We saw it coming too late to stop it. You once said that no good deed goes unpunished: how right you were... At first, there was much rejoicing and celebration at the news that Azulongmon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon had been deposed, that Zhuqiaomon was now our sole Sovereign - and our God. That didn't last long, after the purges began, the arbitrary decrees began to appear, the secret police and block wardens, then the decree of deletion for all formerly partnered digimon. We quickly learned not to trust our friends and neighbors. We learned that honest opinions need to be shared in furtive whispers, after making sure that no one can overhear. Our "God" wasted no time in revealing himself to be the very devil from the deepest pits of Hell. Such is the reality of life here in the Digital World.

We will be sending you guardians, and Calumon as well. I don't know, may be it was because he was once the repository of the digientelechy, but whatever it is, he has a most remarkable gift: he is undetectable, and Zhuqiaomon has no idea as to his whereabouts. He will also make a good go-between, seeing how you won't be able to communicate by more conventional means. He's reliable, and more importantly, trustworthy... but you knew that already, right?

I don't know if you will ever make it to the Digital World again, but if you do, don't forget the random acts of kindness and senseless beauty you used to commit here. Till then, take care. Always your friend and partner: Guilmon".

Yoshie Matsuki, Takato's mother, buried her face in her hands: "Why?", she wept. "Why our son? Why won't they leave him alone? How could a childish wish to play with a digimon lead to this?! I don't think I can stand anymore! When does it end..."

"Mom", Takato comforted, "It'll be alright. What's done is done, and we can't go back. We'll just have to see how it plays out, but I'll be OK. If I can survive the D-Reaper, I can survive anything..."

"But it's not fair!", Yoshie complained.

"What can I say? Show me where it says life will always be fair on my birth certificate".

"Takato!", his father reprimanded. He suspected that his son was enjoying this a whole lot more than he let on.

"Sorry... It's just I don't know what else _to_ say".

"Honey", Takehiro started, "It's not the kind of life any parent would choose for their kids. But we just have to trust that whatever providence is at work here knows what it's doing, and that Takato will be protected. I don't know when it ends either, or how it ends, or _if_ it ends... We all have our responsibilities, and this just happens to be Takato's".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"I can appreciate that you were sent to protect me, but you're not gonna stop me", Ruki argued with Harpymon. "I know you don't know Calumon, but I do. We go back a long way, and I can assure you, he would _never_ betray any of us".

"I still don't think it's a good idea: all of you in one place. It smells like a perfect set-up for an ambush. Yes, I know you say that no one knows about this place, but how can you be so certain of that? There's always the chance you mentioned it, and forgot."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Very well", she sighed. "I still don't like this one bit, but you will do what you will..."

"Thaaaat's riiiight", Ruki replied, as she had done with Renamon to end an argument.

"At least promise you'll do as I say, and follow my instructions".

Ruki and Harpymon made their way to Shinjuku Central Park.

"Wait right here, and don't move; keep out of sight", Harpymon insisted. "I'm going on ahead to check this out. Even if you say no one but you know about this, I'm still not 100% convinced". With that, Harpymon flew off to survey the way ahead. If anything lay in wait for an ambush, she had to hope she could spot it from the air.

Harpymon cupped her wings and landed: "Looks clear".

"Takato!", Ruki called out, as she spotted the familiar brown hair that always looked like it had never seen a comb or hair brush, topped with the bright yellow goggles with blue lenses. "So, Goggle-head, I see you've recalled your goggles from retirement". Takato had given up wearing this particular fashion accessory soon after the digimon had departed.

"Ruki, you're _always_ late for everything", he razzed her. "Yeah, it seemed somehow oddly appropriate... even if Guilmon isn't here". Henry and Lynxmon, Juri and Garurumon, Kazu and Ankylamon had arrived ahead of her. They had assembled off to the side of the concrete shed Guilmon once called home. The cover was thick enough to conceal them from sight down along the nature trail.

"At least _I_ had an excuse. You almost missed the Ark because you weren't paying attention, and you tripped over your own feet. It would seem that I'm not the only one who's late to the party", she said as she scanned the assembled Tamers. I didn't expect to see you here", she said to Juri.

"Ruff!", her hand puppet greeted. It was an idiosyncrasy Ruki had long ago accepted, though she still found it vaguely annoying.

"Garurumon told me it didn't matter that I don't have a partner..."

"Ruff! You're still a Tamer, and we went to the Digital World", the hand puppet completed the explanation.

"It _doesn't_ matter, not to Zhuqiaomon. He resents that any human went to the Digital World, and he's determined to punish those who dared to invade his domain", Kapurimon explained.

"Let me go you ugly four-eyed buzzard!" There was another arrival, and they instantly recognized the voice before Devidramon appeared with Impmon, who could still be a bit cranky at times.

"This one required some extra persuasion", Devidramon announced, as he deposited Impmon at the meeting place.

"High cover, or low?", Harpymon said to Devidramon.

"High", he replied, as the two flighted digimon took off to patrol the skies over the park.

"I should've known... The gang's all here, well, most of it", Impmon said.

"It's your old pal, Zhuqiaomon, up to his old tricks again. It seems he's after us... Ruki was actually attacked by one of his assassins", Takato explained.

"He's no 'pal' of mine... that bastard. Ruki was attacked? Who attacked her?"

"Zhuqiaomon is out to destroy every digimon who ever partnered with humans, and their human partners as well. He already sent one of his assassins that attempted to murder Ruki - a guardromon. At first, she thought it was Kazu's partner, back from the Digital World. Harpymon _barely_ arrived in time to prevent it. This time, he means business. I don't know what we're gonna do - that's why we're here. And why we need you..."

"What do you think I can do?"

"To accept protection. It doesn't matter that you severed all connections with the Digital World. He's after any digimon who ever partnered with a human, and that means _you_. He's after us as well".

Yamaki and his companions were startled as Lynxmon suddenly leaped onto the path, blocking their way. He stood about two meters from ground to the tallest part of his coat. The green eyes contrasted nicely with the yellow and orange of his face and body. His "fur" consisted of flame. Even at this distance, Yamaki could feel the radiated heat.

"Park's closed; get lost", he snarled at them.

"They're with me, culu?", Calumon stepped into view. Lynxmon stood there, scanning the entire group before making his decision: "You may pass". The heat died down as Lynxmon's coat returned to fur, but retaining the patterns of yellow and orange, suggesting flames. He turned and disappeared into the woods to resume his patrol against unwelcome interlopers, whather human or digimon.

"I have a business to run...", Impmon complained.

"Not any more, you don't", Yamaki told him.

"Huh?", Impmon asked.

"Your shop was just destroyed a few minutes ago by some sort of energy burst. It was definitely meant for you. I'm sorry, but entire building is a total loss. You won't be reopening for awhile, I'm afraid", Yamaki said, as he joined the group.

"Chief Yamaki! Kenta! Ryo and Suzy!", Takato greeted, as Chief Yamaki was accompanied by the missing Tamers and their protectors, Kyukimon, Lobomon and Ikkakumon. "And Calumon! You sure are a sight for sore eyes".

"I missed you too, culu?", he replied in that familiar accent, "all of you, culu?", and the strange mannerism also had not changed a bit. "I missed you most of all Juri, culu?", he said as he leaped into her lap.

"I'm so happy to see you again", Juri replied, as she hugged the small white digimon.

"Why did you involve Suzy?", Henry protested. "She was supposed to be staying with Mr. Cho".

"This concerns her as well, and I'm afraid you can do nothing to shield your little sister from this: she _is_ a Tamer, after all", he told Henry. "How many of you have some place safe, away from your families, where you can stay? We can't dismiss the possibility that Zhuqiaomon might decide to take out your entire families in order to get to you. That Impmon's shop was destroyed pretty much indicates his intentions. So far, he has been lying low, trying not to call attention to what he's doing by sending relatively weak digimon to attack you. After all, a human is no match for even the weakest Rookie digimon. Furthermore, why would he go to such lengths to eliminate Impmon?"

"I have a pretty good idea", Impmon answered. "It was back in the Digital World: I made a deal with Zhuqiaomon, that I would kill the Tamers and their partners. In exchange, I got to digivolve into Beelzemon, and Beelzemon damn near succeeded in doing just that. He would have, but for the unanticipated discovery of Matrix Evolution, and bio-merging which allowed Takato and Guilmon to fuse into Dukemon, the only opponent who could defeat Beelzemon. Even as powerful as he was, Dukemon couldn't destroy Beelzemon, not right away, at first. As Beelzemon was at Dukemon's mercy, Juri pleaded for Beelzemon's life to be spared. That's the only reason we're having this conversation right now. Dukemon then made a very foolish decision: he turned his back on Beelzemon, and broke the bio-merge. That was the _perfect_ opportunity for Beelzemon to strike again, complete his mission to destroy the Tamers, and there wasn't a damn thing they could have done to prevent it. Instead, my conscience - or what was left of it - led Beelzemon to walk away, sparing the Tamers and their partners, and to seek out the means to devolve back into myself. I didn't keep my end of the bargain, and you can be sure of one thing: Zhuqiaomon holds grudges, and he hasn't forgotten. Next to Lopmon, I'm at the head of his essss-list. That's why he destroyed my shop: he probably knew I'd be working there... and that I lived there. Or at least I hope so, for Ai's and Mako's sake".

"I see how that would explain it. That's one thing Hypnos could fix: so far as the public at large is concerned, you're dead. Maybe that'll hold him off for awhile..."

"You did what?! Poor Ai and Mako... what they must be going through right now..."

"I'm sorry, Impmon, but it can't be helped, and it's better this way. You weren't with them long enough for Zhuqiaomon to know about them, and they never went to the Digital World..."

"I can let them know Impmon's OK, culu? Where do they live, culu?"

"I'd really appreciate that", Impmon told him. "Probably best to talk to their parents first, to let them know that it's important that the kids don't mention..."

"Absolutely not!", Yamaki protested. "I can appreciate your concern, but we're talking about _five year olds_ here. One slip, one mention over the phone, and he'll know he missed the first time. They'll just have to deal with it until we get this mess solved. The next order of business is: do you have some other place you can stay, away from your families, temporarily?"

"My sister and I are staying with Mr. Cho", Henry said.

"I could stay with my aunt", Takato suggested.

"Good. As for the rest of you, you and your guardians can stay at the Hypnos facility, and some at the resort hotel we used last time. You will be rotated between the two, to give everyone the chance to have a nice, seaside vacation, and to keep your whereabouts hidden.

We have a bigger problem", he addressed the group. "After the defeat of the D-Reaper, public opinion is still quite high regarding Digimon. This has definitely had an effect on government and Self Defense Force policy towards the Digital World. However, that can change very quickly. That 'unexplained' (making finger quotes) explosion just a couple of blocks from the Nonaka residence, between the school and house, shortly after school let out... it didn't take a detective to figure out what happened. So far, the leaky gas barbecue grill in a closed garage explanation has been holding. Now, an entire building right in the Akihabara, in broad daylight, blown sky high: that is not so easy to explain. Fortunately, there were no innocent bystanders hurt, this time. This. Time. I can tell you right now, saving us from D-Reaper, or no saving us, isn't going to matter. Another rampage of Wild Ones like those Devas and the destruction they caused, is not going to be tolerated..."

"What are you saying?", Kazu asked.

"I expect that I will be ordered to deploy Shaggai any day now..."

"Chief Yamaki! You _can't_ do that! Our partners...", Takato protested.

"That's... that's... cold blooded _genocide_!", Ruki added.

"Haven't you learned _anything_?!", Henry accused. "Look at what happened the last two times you attacked the Digital World: what an unmitigated disaster _that_ was".

"You _can't_..."

"No!"

"We've learned a few things since the last time we deployed Shaggai. I won't have any choice. If I refuse, they'll simply get someone else to do it. It's not my preference, but the decision will be taken out of my hands, one way or another. There is only one thing which could possibly prevent them from deploying Shaggai. Hypothetically speaking, if there should happen to be some children in the Digital World, then that would complicate things politically, as no politician would want to accept responsibility for being a child-killer. Understand, I'm only speaking hypothetically here. I'm not suggesting anything. I was never here; we never talked".

As Chief Yamaki turned to leave, he placed something into Takato's hands.

"I understand", Takato replied. "Uhhh, what's this?", he asked.

"It's a new comm. This time, it will work reliably in the Digital World. We've included some extra features that should render it undetectable as well. Keep in touch".

"Calumon!", Juri called out, as he was leaving with Yamaki.

"Culu?"

"I never got the chance to say 'Thanks' for all you did for me when we were trapped inside the Kernel Sphere. I probably wasn't much fun, and I couldn't say it at the time. Then we got separated so soon afterwards, anyway, thank you for all you did for me".

"It was my pleasure to help you, culu?"

Impmon complained: "What have you kids gotten me into this time?! I have a life _here_; hell, I'm not even a real digimon anymore. Ai's and Mako's parents won't hardly let them ride the subway to the Akihabara. What do I say: 'Oh by the way, I'd like to take Ai and Mako on a dangerous mission to the Digital World'?", he said sarcastically. "I'm _sure_ they'll understand..."

"Huh?", Takato asked.

His attention was drawn to the sound of a digivice going off. They all looked around to see whose it was. Since it was just the one digivice, they knew it couldn't be an alert of an incursion. Attention turned to Juri, as she pulled her long dormant digivice from a pocket. She wouldn't've even brought it with her, were it not for Garurumon's insistence.

"Huh?", she asked, as she saw the screen blink: "Resetting..." a few times. Then the display changed: "Reconfiguring", it now read, with a status bar consisting of equal signs and a "greater than" arrow. After the status bar crossed the screen, the digivice switched into "Ident" mode, the holographic display popped up, with an image of, and stats on, Impmon.

"Huh?", Juri asked again. "My new partner is... Impmon?"

"Huh?!", Impmon said, but there was no denying what Juri's digivice was showing. He tried to flick up a fireball, but still was not able to do it.

"This doesn't make sense", Juri said. "How can I partner when you don't have any powers?"

"_Nothing_ has made sense ever since that last ill-fated trip to the Digital World. After I lost my powers, I hoped that at least I'd get a sense of normality here in the Material World in exchange, but it looks like I'm not gonna get it...". Impmon looked from one to another: "_None_ of us will, it would seem..."

"Juri, you weren't with me and Takato when we met - or were led to - Mr. Mizuno's projected consciousness in the underwater library", Henry explained. "Mr. Mizuno explained that the Ancient Ones - he called them "digignomes" - grant wishes. You probably wish you were a Tamer again, am I right? And Impmon, you wished you could make it up to Juri for killing Leomon? Looks like the digignomes gave you what you both wanted".

"Yeah", they both agreed.

"But... how? _How_ do we get to the Digital World?", Ruki asked. "If we don't... our partners..."

"I don't know", Takato replied. "We'd have to find a digiport somehow..."

"Wait a minute", Henry spoke up. "First off... what do we know about digiports?", he asked. "We know they're very difficult to see in daylight. Renamon didn't even bother looking until night".

"The digiport Catsuramon sent to take me back appeared in a flood diversion tunnel", Impmon offered.

"Guilmon had to dig for one, and it was dark down there... And that other screwy field that nearly got Guilmon, that was also in another tunnel".

"So they always appear in the dark..."

"Not always", Suzy chimed in. "I left in the daylight".

"Yeah, but, Father said that he and Yamaki didn't see it in time to pull you back", Henry added.

"What about Guilmon's shed?", Ryo asked.

"Nothing down there but stagnant water. I already looked, but you can go check again. Just be careful: another good downpour, and the whole thing'll collapse. We search flood diversion tunnels. If it's there, then that's the most likely place to look, or at least where we'll be able to see it".

"If we do find one", Ruki said, "We'll need to tell our parents we're going. I don't know about you, but Granny and Mom are OK with it. Granny expected me to go ever since I introduced her to Harpymon".

"First things first", Takato said.

"Still nothing", Ryo confirmed, "Like he said: stagnant water".

"Then it's agreed: best to get on back home, and get some rest. It's gonna be a long night", Takato declared, as the Tamers and their protectors split up.

Ruki waved to Harpymon, as she flew past, and she signaled Devidramon. She landed: "We're goin' home", Ruki declared, as they waited for Devidramon. Impmon joined them.

"Not soon enough to suit me", Harpymon replied.

Henry caught up with Lynxmon down by the path towards the park entrance. Takato and Lilamon headed towards the bakery.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

No sooner had Yamaki and Calumon arrived back at Hypnos, when the klaxons went off.

"Wild One", Riley informed him. "An unusual amount of data is gathering. It's a big one".

"Deploy yuggoths!", Yamaki ordered. He knew this could not be a protector, since all the Tamers had protectors.

"Yuggoths away", Tally reported, as they watched the three spheres homing in on the Wild One on the main view screen.

"Countermeasures", she advised, "Yuggoths destroyed... realization commencing".

"Find out where, and what went wrong with the Yuggoths".

"West Shinjuku", Riley said. That was not what Yamaki wanted to hear.

"Let them be all right", Yamaki said to himself.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Lilamon suddenly froze. Takato knew what this meant even before his digivice alerted. He'd seen it enough times with Guilmon. "It's coming", they both said almost simultaneously. Takato got his digivice out, and set it to "Ident". They had almost made it out of the park, when the digital field enveloped them. Takato lowered his goggles over his eyes to shield them from the glare.

It was big, green and golden, covered with sharp spikes. Takato's digivice brought up a profile: Dinorexmon.

"Tamer: feel the wrath of God!", it called out. Lilamon reacted quickly, pushing Takato out of the path of devastation. "Ogre Flame!". Takato could feel the heat of the flame thrower attack that ignited fires in the park behind them, as it narrowly missed him. Even though the fairy digimon looked delicate, she had considerable strength, and pushed Takato aside as if he were nothing. He still had his digivice in hand, and reflexively reached for a Battle Card that wasn't there. It wouldn't do any good, he realized, since the cards weren't necessary after the digienthelechy had been restored.

"Beauty Shock!", Lilamon retaliated with a powerful electrical attack that should have flattened anything. Dinorexmon just shook it off.

"You _dare_ to defend that human!", Dinorexmon accused. "You are a traitor to digimon and our God!" Dinorexmon's delay to issue threats bought just enough time.

_Lilamon evolve!_ ...

_**...ROSEMON!**_

"Forbidden Temptation!", a storm of what looked like rose pedals quickly scrambled Dinorexmon's data, then began breaking it up. The digital field disappeared as the particles of data dispersed.

"He knows, doesn't he?", Takato asked.

"How do you mean?"

"About the protectors: he's sending more powerful assassins".

"You're probably right", Rosemon agreed.

They ran off upon hearing the approaching sirens. This attack stiffened Takato's resolve: he would take this fight to its source: Zhuqiaomon.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ryo Akiyama had a major problem after his arrival on the Ark. The Legendary Tamer had taken off for the Digital World, called there by the one who would become his partner: the foul-tempered Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon wasn't exactly the easiest partner to have: his obsession with finding his ultimate opponent, his aggression always on a hair trigger, his tendency to communicate with growls, even though he was perfectly capable with language and conversation. Ryo decided that Cyberdramon and the Material World wouldn't get along. This led to his remaining in the Digital World for nearly two years. Making matters worse was that he'd left right after defeating his remaining opponent in the Digimon Battle Card tournament, one Ruki Nonaka, without so much as a "by your leave".

Needless to say, his father was mightily pist. All the way home, Ryo had to deal with the tongue lashing, and threats of being grounded until he was 21. Fortunately, Cyberdramon remained in his Rookie form: Monodramon. Monodramon launched a "charm offensive" that eventually worked, as the rest of the family warmed up to him. At first, Ryo had to sneak out of the house in order to help in the fight against the D-Reaper in the bio-merged form of Justimon. Once the secret was out, his father accepted the reality of the situation with good graces. He understood Ryo's sense of responsibility: for his friends, his city and homeland. He would expect nothing less, as this is how Ryo was raised.

He was none too pleased when Lobomon showed up, as he'd hoped his son would finally be free of these heavy responsibilities, heavy for an adult, let alone an eleven year old school boy. Even if he was the Legendary Tamer. Living in Katsushika made things difficult, but Ryo, his father, and Lobomon worked out a plan for dealing with this. Whenever Ryo needed to get to Shinjuku, Lobomon would drive him there, if neither parent were available. This kept Lobomon off the train where he could not help but be noticed. This worked, as no one would ever expect to see an anthrowolf digital monster behind the wheel of a car. That, the tinted glass, and the natural obliviousness with which the vast majority made their way through their work-a-day lives, allowed Lobomon to hide in plain sight. The only thing that could queer the deal was getting pulled over for traffic infractions, and Lobomon made sure to avoid these.

Ryo was sitting in the passenger seat, leaning back, eyes closed as he listened to the radio. He and Lobomon were about half way home when Ryo snapped to attention, as Lobomon slammed on the brakes.

"Horn Buster!", Tuskmon attacked. Clouds of steam and smoke poured from the hood of the car, next the hood flew up to obscure the windscreen, as the car slid sideways. Lobomon's quick reactions prevented a roll-over.

"Horn Buster!", the digimon assassin attacked again, setting the interior on fire, just as Ryo and Lobomon jumped out. This was not good, as this attack was anything but discreet. The sight of a large, green dinosaurian in the middle of a highway fortunately stopped traffic in both directions.

"Howling Laser!", Lobomon retaliated. Tuskmon took the hit, but was unaffected.

"Horn Buster!", Tuskmon attacked again, this time, Lobomon tackling the assassin as the laser blast passed by Ryo, who was obviously the intended target. Lobomon went at Tuskmon with his Lobo Kendos, as Tuskmon fought back with his Slamming Tusk. Ryo wasn't used to being a mere spectator to a raging digibattle.

"Lobomon, we need to end this now!", he called out. "We don't need any more exposure here".

_Lobomon evolve!_ ...

_**... BEOWULFMON!**_

"Cleansing Light!", Tuskmon exploded into data, as Ryo and Beowulfmon escaped the scene.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next day, Janyu Wong and his daughter Suzy were at the park. Suzy was bouncing on a duck attached to a coil spring as her guardian, Ikkakumon, looked on.

"Is this fun?", he asked.

"I think so", she replied. "Me and Lopmon and Terriermon used to come here to play all the time... I guess you're too big? Huh?"

"Indeed", he replied.

Suzy noticed the repeated glances over his shoulder. "You want to go swimming, I bet. Too bad I didn't bring my swim suit".

"Please", he replied.

"Dad!", she called out at she got off the duck, "we're going by the lake!"

"OK, honey, but you stay right there; don't go wandering off", Janyu called back.

Suzy stood by the shore of the artificial lake, and watched as Ikkakumon dived in. So far as he was concerned, the water was too warm, the lake too shallow, the lake too small (though it was a good-sized lake for a city park) to really get up some speed. He surfaced a short distance from where Suzy stood, looked around, then dived.

Janyu noticed someone approaching, as he looked away from where Suzy stood: "Yamaki! What brings you here?" His gaze returned to Suzy - along with an unpleasant sense of _deja vu_. This was how it began the last time, and ended with Suzy's being snatched off to the Digital World.

"Hello again, Henry's father, culu?", Calumon greeted.

"Hello yourself", Janyu acknowledged the greeting.

"I figured you'd show up here sometime on one of your off days. I have a special project I'd like you and your Wild Bunch to get working on right away. I'd appreciate it greatly if you would use the utmost discretion in this matter".

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to get started right away on the design of a new and improved version of the Ark".


	5. Back to the Digital World

**Back to the Digital World**

"What did you have in mind? We already have a design...", Janyu Wong asked.

"And it damn near lost us the children. You over thought the problem, tried to handle everything by automation. If that last Ark's system hadn't developed self-awareness when it did, none of them would have made it back. We need to put a pilot on the next Ark - someone who can make decisions and react if anything goes wrong. Nothing less is acceptable".

"But who?"

"How about that friend - associate - of yours: Johnny Beckenstein?", Yamaki said.

"What about Impmon?", Suzy called back, "he used to be a fighter pilot. He told me".

"Well?", Janyu asked.

"No good - not if he goes to the Digital World with the others. He could co-pilot the return trip, though...", Yamaki speculated.

"Beckenstein's in America..."

"We have to get him here: Hypnos has enough discretionary funds on hand. Keep it off the 'net, so that means snail mail communications only. Whatever it...". Yamaki was caught in mid-sentence by the sudden appearance of a horrifyingly unpleasant odor.

"Suzy! Run!", Calumon called out, "Palmon! Culu! Culu! Culu!", he literally danced from one foot to the other. Suzy hesitated just a split second too long.

"Poison Ivy!", the palmon who'd been hiding in a nearby planter, in plain sight, attacked. Palmon, being plant digimon, have the ability to photosynthesize, root themselves and draw water from soil, and could make themselves look like a flowering plant. It was almost next to impossible to spot it for what it was, even if you knew what to look for. Wong and Yamaki could only watch, helpless, as ivy-like tendrils enveloped the young girl, as she collapsed to the ground. "You shall pay for your unforgivable sin of invading our God's domain with your life!"

Ikkakumon surfaced just long enough to get off a shot: "Harpoon Torpedo!". The palmon disintegrated into unorganized bytes. He was pulled under, as he had a problem of his own.

"No! Suzy! SUUUUUZZZZZYYYYY!", Janyu Wong called out, as he collapsed to his knees.

A light green, barely visible, force field surrounded Yamaki, Wong, and Calumon just before an attacking ryudamon collided with it.

"It's all my fault!", Janyu sobbed. "Why did I let her stray so far away?! Why...".

"You protect the _criminal_ who tried to destroy our world!", the ryudamon raged as he tried to break through Calumon's shield. "Of all the human-loving digimon, _you_ are the _worst_ traitor yet!", he continued to accuse. "Drop this shield now so that justice may be served!"

"Go to hell, culu?!"

A seadramon had appeared in the lake, and Ikkakumon was struggling to prevent his being entrapped in the seadramon's coils. If that happened, he knew it was all over. He would drown. The seadramon tried to ensnare Ikkakumon, as he held the serpent-like digimon by the neck, and twisted to keep the coils from tightening. That, and hang on for dear life. One thing Ikkakumon had in his favor was that seadramon were feral digimon, unintelligent. They operated mainly on instinct alone. That was his edge.

Finally, Ikkakumon happened to spot something on the bottom of the lake. It was covered with lake slime, something discarded a long time ago. Who knew what it was? He didn't care since it had sharp edges. He was fortunate to have spotted it. Ikkakumon made for it, dragging the seadramon along, using the last of his oxygen reserve. He raked its coils over the sharp edges. The seadramon let out a scream of pain, as a dark red cloud expanded into the water. The coils loosened just enough for Ikkakumon to slip free, swim away, and maneuver into position: "Harpoon Torpedo!", he launched the weapon. It connected solidly, disintegrating the seadramon. Ikkakumon, lungs on fire, surfaced and gulped in the life-giving air. His fading consciousness quickly returned to normal.

Ikkakumon was out of the water, headed towards the inert form of the one whom he promised to protect. He noticed the ryudamon, who was now coming at him, fast. "Harpoon Torpedo!", he fired, scored a direct hit. However, the ryudamon was a good deal tougher than he should have been, especially for a Rookie. He took the hit, but was only driven back. "Harpoon Torpedo!", he struck again. Still, he was not destroyed, but fell to the ground, unconscious.

Calumon released his shield, as Yamaki and Janyu ran to Suzy.

Yamaki tore off the girl's shirt: "She's still breathing, but barely", he announced, as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Suuuu... zzzzy", Janyu cradled his daughter. "What have I done... If I hadn't..."

Ikkakumon looked on. He believed he had failed as a guardian. If only he hadn't been so concerned over the heat. If only he had resisted the urge to swim in the lake... "Suzy _please_ be alright. Forgive me", he said. "Look out!", he called out, as the ryudamon was reviving.

Calumon acted quickly, entrapping him in one of his shield spheres. He couldn't attack, and he couldn't get out any more successfully than he tried to get in. Finally, after all too long, they heard the sirens of the approaching emergency response team. "Calumon, Ikkakumon: get out of sight", Yamaki ordered. "How long can you hold that thing?", Yamaki asked Calumon.

"How long would you like, culu?"

The ambulance was pulling in, and Yamaki waved them over. The response team took vital signs, relaying the information to the hospital, put on an oxygen mask. "What happened here?"

"She just collapsed, called out something about feeling dizzy, then collapsed", Janyu explained.

"Are you the father?"

"Yes".

"And you?"

"Friend of the family", Yamaki answered.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"No", Janyu answered. He climbed into the back of the ambulance to ride with his daughter.

"What the _hell_ kind of creatures are you?! That you would try to murder a _seven year old_ girl?!", Yamaki demanded, as he rejoined Calumon and Ikkakumon.

"I serve God..."

"What kind of a 'God' would condone - let alone _order_ - the murder of a small child?!"

"The God for us digimon. You are the criminal that attacked our world, not once, but twice. If humans aren't trying to destroy us, they invade, uninvited and unwanted, to spread their lies and subvert the natural order of our world. It is a sin against our God that can be forgiven only in death... I have failed my God, and must extirpate my sin". The ryudamon reached for something he had concealed up till now under his armour, and activated it. It took but a second for Yamaki to decide:

"Run!", he ordered.

As Calmon, Ikkakumon and Yamaki ran, there came the roar of a great explosion. The concussion knocked them to the ground, and the wind out of Yamaki. Had it not been for Calumon's shield, he knew not one of them would still be alive. Yamaki looked back as he was catching his breathe; where the ryudamon had been, now there was a smoking crater.

"I failed...", Ikkakumon started.

"No", Yamaki shook his head, "You did not. Shit happens. If we're gonna assign blame, them sign me up for 100% of it. I have all this highest of high tech available, and Hypnos could not detect the incursion of that palmon. That thing could have been hiding here for days, for all we know. You stopped the palmon before it could inject a lethal dose of venom. Suzy is still alive, and she wouldn't be if you had not acted when you did. You gave Calumon here warning enough to corral that other critter..."

"Ryudamon, culu?", Calumon added.

"...Ryudamon when he was coming to. Suzy still needs you... hell, I need Suzy and the rest of the Tamers, and _I_ need _you_ to protect them. If you measure yourself against perfection, you always come up short. No sense blaming yourself over something none of us could have prevented".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yamaki joined Janyu Wong. Henry and Henry's and Suzy's mother, Mayumi, had not yet arrived at the waiting area near the emergency room.

"Has there been any word?", Yamaki asked.

"None yet", Janyu answered. "When does it end?", he asked.

"How do you mean?", Yamaki counter asked.

"When is my debt for playing God paid in full?", Janyu asked, as he sat down and buried his face in his hands "First my son, then my daughter... twice... Is this my due for thinking I could create virtual life?"

"I need you to pull yourself together, Janyu..."

"You _insensitive_ son... of... a..."

"You called me that once before. You remember? It was the first time I ordered Shaggai deployed to stop that pig-Deva. Then, you were upset because I was going to take away your son's 'pet' (making finger quotes). Remember that? I have an entire government facility at my disposal and my budget is 'the sky's the limit', courtesy of the taxpayer. Hypnos' mainframe is probably more powerful than - maybe - four or five computers in the entire world. I have under me computer scientists, some of whom have more degrees than a thermometer. And it is useless. It is no match for an entire Internet of tens of millions of computers connected 24/7/365 that went self-aware, generated an entire world... You recall that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie... that one about 'Skynet'? 'Skynet' is here, right now: it exists, and we didn't even know it. It has become powerful enough that these creatures it spawned with the help of the Wild Bunch are able to materialize in this world. Every morning I wake up I offer a silent prayer that these idiot bureaucrats and politicians never realize how cost-effective the Tamers are. Otherwise, I am out of a job... But, I can't do it without them, and _I_ can't help _them_ help _us_ without _you_".

Yamaki looked to Janyu: "This blame-game stops, here and now. As they say, shit happens. Everyone, and I do mean everyone will always come up short if perfection is your standard. That palmon could have been hiding for days. We had no way of anticipating that. It wasn't your fault".

Janyu knew everything his colleague and boss was saying was true. He could only wish that he had Yamaki's sense of cool detachment, and Terriermon's unflappable optimism. He could use both right now. Moumentai.

The doctor in charge of the case entered the waiting area: "How is she?", Janyu asked anxiously.

"It was a close call, but she'll be just fine. That palmon venom seems designed to be lethal to digimon, not humans, and Ikkakumon's intervention was quick enough to prevent the absorption of a fatal dose. I'd like to keep her here overnight for observation, just to be on the safe side".

Janyu sighed heavily with relief: "Thank God... Can we see her?"

"She just came around, and I would like to keep visitors to a minimum".

"Doctor, can I count on your discretion in this matter?", Yamaki requested, "it's a matter of vital national security... that no word of digimon ever leaves this room".

"Of course, you can count on me. It's not like I care, now that the patient will make a full recovery".

Yamaki pulled out his cell phone, called Hypnos: "Contingency Plan C", was all he said.

_(...of a mysterious explosion earlier this afternoon in West Shinjuku. There is no definitive explanation as of yet, though authorities are speculating that kids were playing with home made explosives. A seven year old girl - identity with held pending notification of next of kin - tragically lost her life, and was pronounced dead at the scene...)_

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Takato and Lilamon, Henry and Lynxmon, Ruki and Harpymon, Impmon and Devidramon, Juri and Garurumon, Kazu and Ankylamon, met shortly after sundown in front of the elementary school Takato attended. Kenta and Kyukimon couldn't come, as they were at the seaside resort.

"So how are we gonna do this?", Henry asked. They weren't expecting him, but the earlier attack on his little sister stiffened his resolve to settle the scores he had with Zhuqiaomon. This was the second attempt he'd made on her life, and he was determined to see that it was his last.

"I figure it would be best to go in pairs, in case something happens...", Takato replied.

"Wouldn't it go faster if we split up?", Kazu suggested.

"Yeah, but what if we run into more assassins? Best to pair up. In case something happens, one can always go for help. I figure we'll take the side tunnel that Guilmon and I used to slip past the military cordon, since I'm familiar with it".

"Juri and I can try the tunnel where Catsuramon sent that digiport", Impmon said.

"Ruki and I can try the main tunnel", Henry offered.

"Hey! You didn't forget about us, did you?", Ryo announced as he and his guardian, Lobomon, arrived.

"Uhhhh!", Ruki complained. "Didn't expect you here, Ryo. It's quite a long ways you've come".

"Hello to you, too", Ryo replied.

"What about us?", Kazu asked.

"I'd like to check Guilmon's home", Ryo said, "Then there's a whole lot of the rest of the park. How about you and Ankylamon help search here?"

"Sounds like a plan", Kazu replied, as they split up.

"Fanboi", Ruki called after Kazu. Kazu didn't look back, as he raised his right hand, middle finger extended.

"I believe Renamon would reprimand you for that", Harpymon said.

"And I'm gonna have to have a talk with Renamon. She blabs too much".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

As he approached the tunnel entrance, Impmon involuntarily shuddered.

"What's wrong?", Juri asked.

"It's nothing... let's get on with it..."

"Wait", Devidramon called out. "Garurumon, you go on ahead".

"We're not supposed to leave our posts, you know that".

"Looks like a tight fit, and I won't be of much help down there if there's trouble, and these two will be worse than in the way. I can guard the entrance".

"If it's OK with Juri".

"Go on, we'll be OK".

After Garurumon was out of sight and sound, Devidramon's reason for the subterfuge became clear, as he fixed Impmon with his four bright red eyes. Impmon averted his gaze, as that was one of the ways devidramon attack: paralyze an opponent with the power of their eyes.

"You don't have to do that. It's not like we can't control it. I'm not even certain it works on humans, at least I haven't tried it".

"I'm not human", Impmon pointed out.

"A digimon who gave up all his powers - a difference without a distinction... Why?", he asked, "_why_ do you give up everything, become as weak as they are?"

"Why did you become a protector? Devidramon aren't known for their good deeds".

"You're one to talk; you impmon aren't exactly the saints of the Digital World. Even though we have a well deserved reputation for being the most evil of digimon, we're not all like that. A few of us choose to be different. We're the outcasts, other devidramon think us weak and easy targets, other digimon don't trust us. Cyberdramon was an exception, which is why he asked if I would go to the Material World, and I chose you to protect. You still haven't answered my question".

"The whole story begins right here. Zhuqiaomon sent one of his Devas, Indramon, for one purpose: to goad me into a fight I could never win. Indramon laughed at me, ridiculed me, and I let him get to me. Ruki and Renamon tried to tell me this was a set-up, that I couldn't possibly hope to defeat a Deva. I refused to listen. I was beat up pretty good, and Ruki and the others were worried, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be seen, I felt like such a loser, and I hid down there when Rukiu and Henry came to see if I was alright. I was too selfish and too filled with false pride. It's not something I'm proud of; not one of my finer moments.

That's when Catsuramon sent a digiportal, promising that if I returned, I could be as strong, powerful, and respected as I thought I wanted. It was everything I wanted to believe - he told me _exactly_ what I wanted to hear - and so I went to Catsuramon. He and Zhuqiaomon convinced me that it was my duty to eliminate the Tamers and their partners, and Zhuqiaomon dark digivolved me into a ruthless killing machine: Beelzemon. Though I didn't kill the Tamers, Leomon prevented that, but I killed Juri's partner, Leomon".

"So? That's the law of the Digital World: beat the weak and load their data to become stronger".

"Leomon...", Juri suppressed a sniffle.

"I thought so too, but... I know better now. If I had been thinking clearly, I would have recognized that the whole thing was absolutely a set-up. If I had been thinking clearly I would have realized that getting stronger was not the end-all and be-all of life. I paid a very high price to learn that lesson, and made Juri pay an even higher price... I will always regret that. When I evolved into Beelzemon again to get Juri out of that Kernel Sphere, she refused to take my hand. She couldn't bring herself to trust me enough to even escape the ordeal of the Kernel Sphere. I never want to hurt anyone like that again. That's when I swore I would never again turn into that thing, even if it meant that I would never digivolve. I suppose that's why: the Ancient Ones granted that wish by adapting me to this world. I'll never make up for what I did, but that won't stop me from trying..."

"I forgave you, Impmon", Juri reminded him.

Devidramon turned to Juri, upon hearing that: "_Why?_ If he loaded a digimon you cared for so much, then why didn't you delete him? _Why_ didn't you seek revenge?"

"I could have, and I was tempted, but I didn't want to see anyone hurt over me, not even Beelzemon. It wouldn't bring Leomon back, and I didn't want to see my friends, Takato and Guilmon, become as bad as Beelzemon by killing in cold blood after they had Beelzemon at their mercy. It was the only way I could escape destiny, and it took me too long to finally understand that's what Leomon was trying to tell me all along".

"Such strange concepts, such a strange world... I don't understand..."

"Don't you? If you really didn't understand, you wouldn't be here", Juri explained. "You'd be as evil as the rest of the devidramon. You cared for Cyberdramon enough to want to help. It's not like you're getting paid or anything?"

"Not wanting to hurt others unless they try hurt you first, I understand. Doing your part to help a friend when you can, I understand. I don't understand why you care so much for Impmon and Leomon, they're not like you. The concern you and your friends have for the Digital World: I don't understand. How do you call digimon friends and partners? We're not even of your own kind".

"I dunnow, a friend is a friend... doesn't matter what they look like. I wish I could explain it better... I loved Leomon very much, and even though no one can ever replace him, I forgave Impmon, then I came to love him too. I guess it's just how we are. May be it'll become clearer to you the more you hang out with us?", Juri replied.

"Such a strange species", Devidramon shook his head, "You and your friends risk _everything_ to help us, and yet others of your kind would destroy our world without a second thought".

That's when they all saw it: the forming digital field. Another devidramon appeared: "You defy the will of God!", the new arrival challenged. "You are a disgrace to all devidramon!" Devidramon flew at the interloper: "Crimson Claw!", he attacked, but the attack was parried.

"Garurumon!", Juri called out, as she began running into the tunnel. "Help us!".

Garurumon's sensitive hearing, and the acoustics of the tunnel, allowed him to easily hear Juri's call for help. He returned quickly, but by then the two devidramon had spiraled to the ground, and were locked in mano-a-mano combat, neither able to get free enough to use the Crimson Claw, neither getting the best of the other. They were rolling on the ground, one trying to gain an advantage, the other defensively keeping the opponent off-balance.

"Damn! I can't tell 'em apart!", Garurumon complained.

"Impmon?", Juri asked.

"I lost track... I'm not sure", Impmon replied.

"What do we do?", Garurumon asked.

Juri thought it over, then got an inspiration, and whispered something to Garurumon. She announced loudly enough to be overheard: "We can't take any chances. Garurumon: destroy both of them!" She only seemed to be looking at Garurumon; she was actually watching the two devidramon.

"There!", Juri said, "That one!", as she pointed, as the two devidramon separated.

"Howling Blaster!", as Garurumon unleashed a stream of bluish fire.

"Crimson Claw!", Devidramon attacked almost at the same instant. The assassin devidramon exploded into particles of data. The victorious devidramon returned to the others at the tunnel entrance.

"How... did you know?", Devidramon asked. "That was a dangerous chance you took".

"Not really. I was watching, and I picked the one who didn't look surprised. I remembered what you told us, after you said Marineangemon asked you to protect us".

"Marineangemon? I told you _Cyberdramon_...", it dawned on him what Juri was doing.

"Sorry, I had to be sure", Juri explained. "I figured after what you told us, well, it would seem out of character".

"A smart girl indeed. You'd make an excellent Tamer, if you still had a partner", Devidramon congratulated.

"Actually I do... Impmon's my new partner".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Henry and Ruki arrived at the entrance to the new flood diversion tunnel. It didn't look much different from the time they had first entered this tunnel to rescue Guilmon from some digital anomaly that had suddenly appeared here. Or when they had used it as a staging area since Growlmon could hide down there while awaiting devolution. Nothing much had been done lately, since the D-Reaper's attack, and the subsequent rebuilding.

They tried the side entrance for the workers, and found it still unlocked.

"We can use this", Ruki announced as she removed something from the wall. It was a map of all the local flood diversion tunnels.

"May be you shouldn't...", Henry started to object.

"I'm sure they can get another map", Ruki said as she folded the paper and slipped it into a back pocket. "Our need is greater". Henry, Ruki and their protectors started down the main tunnel. As before, the lights were still on. So far, nothing out of the ordinary.

"How far does this go?", Lynxmon asked.

"Takato said clear across the city, eventually", Ruki explained. "We never went far enough to see how far...", she pulled out the map. "According to this, it looks like it's almost half completed".

"You sense anything?", Henry asked Lynxmon.

"Nothing", he replied.

"Harpymon?"

"I'm not sensing anything either", she replied.

"This is about where we saw that anomaly", Henry announced.

"It would be too easy to expect to find it here", Ruki replied.

After another ten minutes or so: "I think I see something!", Henry announced, pointing ahead. It did look like a faint light of some sort. Did they dare hope?

"Takato, Lilamon, it's just you", Ruki complained as they neared the source of the glow: Takato's Maglight, as they emerged from the side tunnel. "Find anything?"

"Nothing. How about you?"

"Same here. I wonder if Juri and Impmon found anything?"

"I figured it wasn't going to be that simple", Takato announced to the others. "It wasn't the last time either".

Ruki marked off the sections of flood diversion tunnels they'd already visited. "Call it a night; maybe Ryo found something?" They were nearly at the end of the uncompleted flood diversion headed back towards the park.

"Nothing at Guilmon's old home, and nothing in the park either", Ryo reported. "Try again tomorrow night, I don't know what else to suggest".

"Anyone else run into trouble?", Juri asked. "After we got attacked, I was hoping that other devidramon was guarding something, but we came up empty too".

"No, we didn't run into any assassins, fortunately".

Later that evening, the phone rang at the Matsuki bakery residential line: "I'm sorry, you have the wrong number", Yoshie replied. She sighed in relief. They had a system: Takato's aunt would call and ask for a specific name. Each one having a different meaning, and the one given was the one that meant Takato was home safely.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next morning, Chief Yamaki got the call he was expecting, and dreading. He was seemingly alone in the conference room to take the audio-visual communication from the bureaucrat overseeing the operation of Hypnos.

"Chief Yamaki, this is in reference to a rash of some strange and inexplicable events these past few days, in and around Shinjuku. An explosion in a residential neighborhood - the same neighborhood where the Nonaka girl lives, another in the Akihabara, of a storefront being leased by none other than that digimon... Impmon, a fire in Shinjuku Central Park, and now another explosion in the same park. Three explosions is almost as many days and two deaths: Impmon and Suzy Wong. I need to ask you up front: were 'Wild Ones' responsible for this?"

"There is no evidence of any incursions..."

"Your sympathies are well known, Chief Yamaki..."

"Hypnos has been monitoring some unusual activity within the Digital World, this is true, but it doesn't appear to be having any impact on the normal functioning of the networks, or on the real world. We're keeping the situation under surveillance, of course. That's all we can do..."

"A witness to the fire in the park was debriefed by the Fire Marshall on the scene, and this witness described seeing a fog-like cloud just minutes before what he described as a 'flame thrower' going off. Doesn't that sound like the materialization of a 'Wild One'? How many times did we see that exact same thing last year? Have you considered the possibility that these 'Wild Ones' have figured out how to cross over without Hypnos' being alerted to the incursion?"

"I can't explain what that witness supposedly saw. You know as well as I that eye witness accounts can be the most unreliable forms of evidence. I suppose anything is possible, but I have no knowledge of digimon covering their digital tracks like that. If you like, I can have the data we've recorded examined again to see if we missed something..."

"Stalling for time, I suspect..."

"If you're accusing me of something, then come out with it".

"Alright then: I don't trust you. I think you're perfectly capable of covering for these digimon. You've demonstrated that by your interventions to get Impmon a visa, work permit, a passport, and your campaigning on his behalf for full citizenship. Your actions speak loud and clear, Chief Yamaki. I also think you're perfectly willing to send those children... those... what did you call 'em... Tamers... to do your job for you. A year ago, you were the 'hero of the day'. As far as I'm concerned, you are an incompetent who got extremely lucky: if Shaggai had worked right the first time: no D-Reaper, no 'Wild Ones', and no Devas running amok, causing widespread destruction. It was sheer luck that there weren't any casualties. You built up a lot of political capital, but I must warn you: your 'account' is dangerously close to being overdrawn. Am I making myself perfectly clear here, Chief Yamaki?"

"Perfectly". "You flaming as...", he began to say to himself after breaking the connection.

"Chief, here are the latest reports from the past three days you requested", Riley interrupted him.

"Politicians: I hate dealing with 'em", he explained.

"Dammit!", he thought to himself. "That was too close, but at least the cover stories are holding".

"You can come out now", he announced to the apparently empty room.

"Culu?", Calumon replied.

"I need you to get your little white tail in motion: tell the Tamers to get to you-know-where ASAP. Take off from the roof: less chance you'll be spotted in case anyone's watching the building, and do be discreet about it".

"Right away, culu?"

Chief Yamaki started in with the reports to see if he could identify anything that might clue him in on how the last two assassins had managed to materialize without being detected. He'd been at it for two hours now.

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Calumon announced his arrival with that annoying mannerism.

"How'd it go?", Yamaki asked.

"They've been informed, and will be waiting for you at about 4:00PM, culu?"

"Good work".

"If that's the way they want to play it", Yamaki thought to himself. He had learned the hard way the nature of politics. He had been set up as the fall guy who would be stuck with all the blame. The first time he deployed Shaggai, it was on a "trial" basis, a "test run". The politicians even told him that he didn't require their approval for testing any new programs or equipment. He didn't see it coming: they were setting up their plausible deniability, their CYA. He didn't recognize that he would take all the blame. That's exactly what happened: Shaggai screwed up, the digimon deployed countermeasures, overloading Shaggai's digiwarp field generators, and destroyed a lot of expensive equipment.

He watched the reports: how his so-called "friends" looked the cameras in the eye, and lied about everything. Shaggai, and who had approved the project, the appearance of the pig-Deva that had devastated several blocks right near the park, the failure of Shaggai that nearly brought down the entire Frontier, the convening of a special investigatory committee in the Diet - all of it, laid at Yamaki's doorstep. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Yamaki was out, and every one of his so-called "friends" in government pretended they knew nothing; not a single one spoke up on his behalf, or upheld his honour. The only things that saved his career was that his replacement at Hypnos was the true incompetent, and he was loathed by the other personnel from the get-go.

He could not resist playing with Shaggai, even though he knew almost nothing about it. Had not Yamaki seen the green lights projecting from the top of the old Hypnos building, his replacement would have sent at the very least Japan back to the 1950s, if not the world. Yamaki arrived in time to shut Shaggai down minutes before it destroyed, not only the Digital World, but the entire Internet and everything that depended on it. And the fact that these same politicians who had forced Yamaki out came that close to being tagged child murderers forever. Yamaki saved a lot of political careers, and was given pretty much free reign to handle the D-reaper problem.

He also came away with the resolve to never be played like that again.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chief Yamaki checked out a vehicle from the motor pool, one of the black sedans Hypnos used for official business. Even though it wasn't all that far, he figured it would be best for keeping Calumon out of sight. He was so small, he could sit in the passenger seat, and still not be seen. After driving a block, Calumon alerted:

"We picked up a - how do you say - a 'tail', culu?"

"Dammit! Are you _sure?_" Yamaki looked in the rear view mirror. He didn't see anything but what looked like normal traffic. He didn't expect otherwise. "They sure didn't waste any time".

"I sense them, culu? That car just ahead of us, culu? Another one behind us, culu?"

"Boxed in. We can't go to the park. I should have known... damn politicians". Yamaki thought: there was no way he could just simply circle back to Hypnos. That would look too suspicious, as joy riding wouldn't make much sense. They would figure he knew about the tail, and that was as good as an admission of guilt. The entrance to Shinjuku Central Park was coming up, and Yamaki drove on past, making no attempt to pull in, or acknowledge he might have been interested in doing so.

"I'm gonna have to ditch these iceholes somehow. You'll have to get to the park and deliver the message yourself".

He spotted a convenience store, and pulled into the lot. The car in front kept on going, the one behind slowed down. Yamaki pretended not to notice as he headed towards the entrance. He bought a pack of cigarettes he really didn't need. As he exited the store, he made sure to make the pack visible by tamping the tobacco down before opening it. He removed a smoke, and lit up with the ever-present Zippo.

"We'll probably pick up another tail, let me know".

"Got one behind, culu?" This time, Yamaki recognized it as the car that had been in front of him. Yamaki opened the passenger side window.

"Get ready, when I turn, take off", Yamaki advised. As he was approaching an intersection, he suddenly turned hard left, no signal, no brake, as the wheels squealed in protest. "Now!", Yamaki ordered. Calumon exited the window, and quickly gained altitude. It worked, as he watched the tail roll on through the intersection. Hopefully, they would figure the sudden turn was simply an example of bad driving.

"Whers's Yamaki?", Henry asked.

"He couldn't make it, culu? We ran into a bit of trouble, and the politicians and SDF are getting very suspicious, culu?"

"What kind of trouble?", Kenta asked.

"Yamaki is under surveillance, culu? We picked up a tail when we tried to come, culu? They don't trust him, and believe he's lying about the attacks, culu? It's just a matter of time until they prove it, he said, and he will be forced to deploy Shaggai, culu? Chief Yamaki told me to tell you that you need to get to the Digital World within the next 24 hours at the very latest, culu?"

"Suzy should be coming home tomorrow afternoon", Henry said.

"Then we have to find that digigate tonight", Takato stated the obvious.

"In the mean time, I suggest we draw up a list of what we'll be needing", Ruki suggested.

"Food. I'll get some MREs from the survival store", Kazu suggested.

"That won't be a problem", Takato pointed out, "we don't really need to eat in the Digital World..."

"Speak for yourself", Kazu replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of flashlights, the memory cards our partners sent us, utility knives, that sort of thing... Stuff that'll actually be useful, based on the last time we went", Takato explained.

"All of us will have to tell our parents we're leaving", Ruki pointed out. "That means you two", Ruki pointed to Kenta especially, and Kazu. "No leaving notes about camping trips or some such BS. And you, Juri: no sneaking off either. Then we meet back here at sundown, and get to it, and keep at it all night if we have to, till sunrise".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Juri! Didn't I tell you not to come in the front door during business hours? You know the rules, young lady", Tadashi Katou, Juri's father, reprimanded as Juri came in the main door.

"Father, it's important. We need to talk".

"Can't it wait?"

"No, Father, it _can't_".

He was about to give her a good scolding, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such deadly seriousness. "Shizue", take over", he told his daughter's step mom, as they headed on up to the living quarters above the bar and grill. Garurumon had come in unseen by the back entrance, closed off to the public.

"Juri! No! I won't allow it! You _can't_ go back there", Tadashi protested. "Juri, I admit it: I wasn't much of a father", he explained gently. "I treated you badly, and making you, or what I thought was you, take that trip all the way to Matsumoto alone... I'll regret that for the rest of my life. Then I thought I'd lost you. When you were trapped inside that D-Reaper, I thought of nothing else than how you were doing, how I could get you out. Then your friends rescued you, and you came back to me. It was the happiest day of my life, and I got what I wanted most of all: a second chance. I don't want to lose you again. What you're proposing is too dangerous, and I won't allow it".

"Dad, this is something I have to do. If I don't, then the whole of the Digital World could be destroyed..."

"I don't care. If you insist on doing this, you will leave me no choice: I _will_ report this to the authorities; I _will_ tell them all about Garurumon..."

Juri's father had mixed feelings when Garurumon first appeared. By that time, he had heard all about Leomon, Juri's friendship with the digimon he'd never personally met, as Juri had not dared mention him, the essence of partnership, and the magnitude of the loss and subsequent trauma this put Juri through. If having a partner, if being a Tamer had meant som much to Juri, then he could accept Garurumon if his being Juri's partner made her happy. It was then that he agreed to keep their secret.

"You can't do that, Mr. Katou", Garurumon explained. "If the Digital World is destroyed, it will be the genocide of not just one species, but _hundreds_. Is this something you want on your conscience?"

"I don't care about the Digital World. I would destroy the Digital World with my own two hands if it meant protecting Juri from harm".

They were interrupted by the sound of claws clicking on the hard wood floor. The door was pushed open, and Tadashi looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"You... you're... _supposedtobedead!_", he said as Impmon stepped into the room. "I saw it on the news: you were killed in that explosion".

"Rumours of my demise are greatly exaggerated", Impmon replied. "Chief Yamaki used Hypnos to fake that report to make Zhuqiaomon believe his assassination attempts were successful. Suzy Wong is as alive and well as I am. That report was also faked to put one over on Zhuqiaomon. For that, Yamaki is risking his entire career. If they find out what he did, he might even be sent to prison, and, regardless, he will be _persona non grata_ everywhere in the information technology industry. His head is on the chopping block.

I don't understand everything about this father-daughter business. We do things differently where I come from. I gather you care very much for Juri's well being? I can assure you: Juri will be better off in the Digital World with us. It may be a bitter pill to swallow, and I'm not trying to be offensive, but we both know it's the truth, if we're willing to admit it: we, the Tamers and the protectors, can take care of Juri's well being better than you. You saw what happened to my shop? What makes you think Zhuqiaomon won't attack your bar and grill the same way? You're still risking her life, your life, your wife's life, and the lives of everyone who comes through that door. You think that'll stop him? I offer myself as evidence that it will not.

Here's something else for you to consider: what happens if you prevent the Tamers from leaving, and Hypnos launches Shaggai? The final act of Zhuqiaomon's life could very well be the obliteration of Tokyo. The whole of his life force, and that of the Digital World, concentrated into one energy burst could very well accomplish that very thing. You don't know Zhuqiaomon, but I do. I've dealt with him before, and I can guaran-damn-tee you that he is not the type to go quietly into that good night. His rage at the dying of the light could cost millions living right here their lives. And that means you, and your daughter. I would consider my next act very carefully, if I were you".

"Is that a threat?"

"No, sir, it is not", as Impmon shook his head. "I'm trying to impress upon you just how serious this situation is. You don't know what you're dealing with here".

"Father", Juri spoke up. "You remember what I told you about Leomon? About how he was killed? Impmon was responsible for that, and if there was anyone I had some reason to expose as a liar, it would be Impmon. Dad, he's changed from what he was when he murdered Leomon, and he wouldn't be saying these things if he didn't mean every last word. I will be safer in the Digital World: that's why I have to go".

"What do you intend to do?"

"We're gonna stop Zhuqiaomon. We have no choice: for your sake, for mine, for Mom's and Impmon's... for the sake of both worlds".

"Juri's my little girl...", Tadashi looked from Juri to Impmon to Garurumon. The look in their eyes told the whole story: he had no choice but to trust these guardians. "When do you leave?", he asked.

"We're not sure, but it will have to be within the next two days. Right now, the rest of our friends are looking for the portal", Impmon explained. "I don't know how much time there will be for goodbye's; we may have to move fast.

Tadashi swept Juri in a tight hug with misty eyes. "Come back to me. I can't stand the thought of losing you again".

"We will do our very best to see that Juri does come back to you", Garurumon promised.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"This is it", Ruki told her mother and grandmother. "Chief Yamaki said we don't have any time to lose... they're gonna make him launch that Shaggai program, and I'll lose Renamon forever".

"I knew you would", Seiko agreed. "I've known since that day Renamon left, you'd be going to look for her. I always said Renamon was Ruki's 'guardian angel'... I guess it's up to you now, Harpymon".

"Don't know exactly what a guardian angel is, but I shall do my best to live up to it".

"I'm not at all happy about this, and nothing I can say can make you change your mind", Rumiko explained. "If there's a chance that Mr. Yamaki is right, if there's danger here... Just take care of yourself and come back safe".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

A dejected Takato looked up at the Sun, and estimated that it must be around 9:00AM, maybe 10:00AM. He was dog tired, and his feet hurt. He felt as though covered in layers of filth from walking through one flood diversion tunnel after another, and crawling through pipelines barely large enough for him to squeeze through. He met more rats in one night than he cared to meet in a lifetime. He looked in the direction of Hypnos, but did not see the green Shaggai digiwarp field beams. It was only a matter of time now...

"Guillllmonnnn, I failed you, boy. Forgive me", he said to himself. He took another few steps when he almost missed hearing it. "Was that...", he thought. The last time he heard something like that, a faint, high pitched chittering, was back in the Digital World. He looked all around, seeing nothing. Was it just his imagination, playing tricks on him, in his exhaustion and frustration? He turned around, and walked back towards the park. Dare he hope...

As he approached Guilmon's shed, he picked up the pace. He almost trotted up the steps. He pulled open the gate. Did he dare hope? He went into Guilmon's old excavation. A smile slowly spread across his face; the exhaustion, the aching feet forgotten. There, before his eyes, he saw the unmistakable scintillation of a digital portal.

"Takato!", his father greeted as he entered the bakery. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to your aunt's..."

"I found it", he didn't need to say what "it" was. "Tell mom to see Mr. Yamaki and let him know. I'd like to leave at 6:00PM. Right now, I need a bath and some shut-eye".

"I'll let her know as soon as she gets back from shopping. You go and get some sleep. You look like you could really use it".

"No arguments there, Dad".

Takato was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Then he dreamed of a crimson dinosaur, and fun days at the park.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Don't tell me Goggle-head is late again", Ruki complained. The Tamers and their protectors were assembled outside Guilmon's shed.

"Guys!", they heard him call out as he and Lilamon appeared, running down the path. they turned up the stairs. "Right on time", he announced, as his watch was just turning to 6:00PM.

"At least you didn't bring some stupid banner this time", Ruki commented.

"Mr. Yamaki", Takato called out, "are you going with us?"

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: I envy you for where you're going. No, I have a lot of work to do here, I'm afraid. Some day... maybe, I'll see the Digital World for myself. I came mainly to drop off Lobomon, Kyukimon, Ryo and Kenta, and to see you and Calumon off, and to wish you luck".

"Thank you for that... and for everything you've done for us. I don't know how we'll repay..."

"Just come back, safe and sound: that's repayment enough". Yamaki turned to leave.

"You got it".

"So it was here all the time?", Kenta asked.

"It wasn't here last night, I'm certain of that", Ryo replied.

"This morning, as I was headed home, I'm sure I heard a digignome", Takato explained. "That's when the portal appeared".

"So what will it be like this time?", Kenta asked.

"I don't know..."

"I drifted down until the very end, before dropping into the digital world", Impmon explained.

"I don't recall too much", Suzy explained, "I was there in the park, next thing I knew, I was floating, then I was in some weird place".

"No sense standing around, let's find out", Kazu suggested.

"One last thing: it's nasty down there", Takato explained. "One misstep, and the whole thing could come down. We'll need to be extra careful", as he stepped into Guilmon's shed.

"After you", Ryo offered to Ruki.

"So I'll be buried before you in case of a cave-in?", she replied sarcastically.

"What can I say? Ladies first", Ryo replied, just as sarcastically.

They had to go through Guilmon's bore on hands and knees towards the digiport. Takato was not exaggerating about the condition of the tunnel. Even the slightest movement brought down clods of loose earth. There was a tight fit, as part of the roof had sagged. This made for some anxious moments. The portal looked bright only in comparison to the surrounding darkness. Once through, there was enough room to stand up. At first, it looked like a zone of darkness, however, as their eyes adjusted, it wasn't completely lacking illumination. It was the same sort of dark green one might see at a great enough depth in a lake where the last of the sunlight reached. Ahead, instead above them, was a patch of brighter green, as the last of the sunlight might appear from a great enough depth. Around them swirled various green symbols at random: plus signs, asterisks, carats, exclamation points, square brackets and parenthesis... all the symbols as used in C/C++ and most other programming and scripting languages. It felt as though they were on solid ground, though they could see through it, and still had a sense of direction.

"This is how Catsuramon's looked too", Impmon commented.

"I don't remember seeing anything like this", Suzy replied.

"Neither do I, not like when I first went to meet Cyberdramon", Ryo agreed.

Suddenly, it was as if gravity was switched off. One second, they seemed to be on solid ground, the next, floating weightless.

"I think... I'm gonna...", Kenta said.

"Don't you _dare_ ralph on me!", Ruki complained. "Don't even think about it!"

"Guys, it's no big deal", Takato announced as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. "This time, it'll be fun. Like skydiving. Just do your best to hold it down, Kenta".

"It's just that I hate heiiiiiiii...", Kenta started to say. Gravity returned with a vengeance, as they felt themselves falling through a featureless whiteness. The "night" of the entrance had turned bright as day. Luckily, Kenta forgot all about throwing up.

"We're fallllingggg!", Suzy called out. She had not entered the Digital World this way. Henry maneuvered over to her, to hold her.

"I'm here, you don't have to be scared", he comforted. "I did this before".

They passed through the "cloud deck", and into clear air and blue skies. Below them, they saw the same grid, like a net, of fine blue lines. They passed through this, and the Frontier was dead ahead. It looked like a greenish-yellow plane. There were details giving it a circuit board like appearance. Same as before. Still, Takato couldn't help put up his arms, even though he knew he would not be hurt. As before, he barely felt his passage through it. Below them, lay three more layers of darker green planes.

Impmon remembered: he had to fight his way through this portion of the Frontier. This time, he passed through with no difficulty.

Calumon, too, remembered that it was here that his cage got stuck when Makuramon attempted to abduct him. He escaped, thanks to the digignomes who forced the monkey Deva to let go, and allowed him to pass through the bars.

The Digital World lay far below. How far away? As high as airliners fly: nine kilometers, more or less? This time, they saw that they were not above a desert wilderness. This time, they were falling towards a large city by a river. From this altitude, they could make out street patterns, and the shapes of buildings, the outlying suburbs, but little by way of detail. So far, nothing looked out of place. As before, the resemblance to the appearance of the Material World was a bit disconcerting, as if one expected to see something unique, and not so mundane. The first time, Henry even said so, as his partner, Terriermon, asked what he expected it to look like. His reply was that he wasn't expecting Arizona or New Mexico.

As they fell closer, it was becoming obvious that they were headed for what could only be "downtown", about maybe a kilometer - maybe less - from the water front. The first indication they saw that all was not right was a distinct lack of street traffic. No vehicles moved, and these streets should have been well occupied as the streets of Tokyo.

Still closer, and the buildings were beginning to reveal themselves as being distinctly run down and decaying. What had caused this? Takato wondered: D-Reaper? He had not a clue. Closer, and Takato saw what looked like a tree growing out of the roof of a long deserted office tower.

He had little time to think of it as he and Lilamon landed in the middle of a street. He bounced and rolled, and unlike the last time, did not form a crater, as they had done when they dropped into that desert. Was that because the surface was not soft sand? Or was it because of the different functioning of this particular digiport? He watched Henry and Suzy slam onto the roof of an abandoned, trashed-out car. Ikkakumon dropped onto the sidewalk, and Lynxmon onto the street. He heard someone crash through the roof of a nearby building.

The flighted digimon, Harpymon, Devidramon, and Calumon had it a good deal easier, as they glided to a soft landing.

Takato stood up, brushed himself off, unhurt. He looked around, and at least some things had not changed. The sky was an unnatural shade of deeper blue, and was dominated by the Material World Sphere. It was studded with silvery "funnels" from which projected pink rays that contrasted against the blue sky. Henry and Suzy, Ikkakumon and Lynxmon, joined him. "What a shi...", Henry corrected himself, remembering his little sister, "...messed-up place".

"Yeah, you got that right. I wonder what happened here?"

They were distracted by activity coming from a three story building directly across from them. The door dropped completely out of its frame, as Ruki appeared in the doorway.

"Gross! Disgusting!", she complained as she threw something off that had been clinging to her. Takato had out his digivice: they'd made contact with their first digimon:

_Numemon:  
>Feral animal digimon<br>Champion, virus type  
>Technique - YUCK! It<br>throws its shit at its  
>victims<em>

"Just my luck: I fell all the way to the basement, and it was lousy with those things!", Ruki complained, as she stepped down the decaying steps to the street. "Why can't we land some place nice for once?"

"They're the 'rats' of the Digital World: vermin", Devidramon explained.

"Hey, guys!", Impmon called as he came running from around the corner, having dropped a block over. He, Ankylomon, Garurumon and Kazu joined Takato and the others from where they fell. Kenta, Juri and Kyukimon landed on the roof of a skyscraper, but had to walk down flights of stairs, as there were no working elevators. Ryo and Lobomon came down on the same street, though several blocks away. Finally, they assembled together, to decide what to do next.


	6. Find Our Partners

**Find Our Partners**

"With all due respect, Mr. Director, what you are proposing is beyond despicable. Not only are you proposing the betrayal of our allies, but you are advocating outright genocide. I _will not_ be a party to either one".

"What I am proposing, Chief Yamaki, is that as head of Hypnos, you do your damn job. One of the mission statements of Hypnos is defense against cyber attack. This latest incident on the highway is conclusive: we are under cyber attack. Furthermore, 'genocide' is an awfully overblown term to apply to the deletion of malfunctioning software, cheap imitations of life - isn't that how you described these digital monsters when you came begging for funding for Shaggai?"

"In the first place, we have reason to believe that this attack was directed at a specific individual: Ryo Akiyama. That makes it a matter for law enforcement, not a matter of national security. There is no cyber attack against our networks, or critical infrastructures, or military or intelligence databases, or disruptions of financial transactions. There is nothing here that even remotely resembles a cyberattack.

If you're accusing me of being human, then I plead guilty as charged. When the first Wild Ones began appearing, I had an all too human reaction: fear of the unknown, and an instinctive desire to destroy that which I did not understand. Since that time, we, and I do mean all of us, have seen there is more to these digimon than simply poorly contained malware, and that there is nothing to fear. If it hadn't been for the digital monsters, there would be nothing for you to be the director of. Even though _half_ of their world was completely destroyed, they still came to help us. Ordering me to repay them by destroying them... I won't do it..."

"Then I expect your resignation on my desk within twenty four hours..."

"Before you do that, there is more that you need to know. Last night, Hypnos monitored a large volume of data entering the Digital World at approximately 1800 hours. Comparing the digital signatures of that data with the event logs of last year's transit of the Ark, is proof positive that the children have returned to the Digital World. Are you prepared to explain that you ordered the murder eight children? Are you prepared to face the consequences when the news of this is made public? Are you prepared to explain to the Prime Minister that you were responsible for the very likely fall of the government?"

"Was that a threat, Mr. Yamaki?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"How could you let this happen in the first place?"

"What could I have done? I'm not their father..."

"You could have stopped them..."

"Hypnos can do a lot of things, but reading minds isn't one of them. We had no possibility of determining the children's intentions, no way of identifying them until after they'd arrived in the Digital World, no way of locating the means by which they entered the Digital World. If you still want my resignation..."

"You just _happened_ to pick event logs from last year to compare the new data? I don't believe in lucky coincidences; I believe you damn well knew in advance that these 'Tamers', as they call themselves, were going. It wouldn't surprise me in the least to find out that you put them up to it. I can't prove it, otherwise, I wouldn't be asking for your resignation... Alright Yamaki: you may have won this round... for now".

"Was that a threat, Mr. Director?"

"I don't know what you're talking about".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The Tamers assembled in the middle of the apparently deserted street.

"Now what?" Kenta asked. "We made it, but where do we go from here?"

"We look for out partners, silly...", Kazu started.

"But how?", Kenta asked.

Impmon tried his Night of Fire: "Still nothing... I thought that being back in the Digital World would make a difference. Guess not, and it doesn't look like I'm gonna be of much help..."

"Don't worry about it", Juri reassured. "You're still my partner, and I'm sure you will help us all".

"Let's see if Yamaki's comm works like he said", Takato said, as he pulled the device from his back pack. He opened the clam shell case, and turned it on. The LCD screen lit up, Takato took out the stylus, and tapped out a simple message:

_Dear Mr. Yamaki:_

_Takato here. We just arrived in the Digital World safely. It was an uneventful trip. Will get in contact later with further developments._

_Takato_

He hit the "Send" icon, and waited. "E-mail sent successfully", came the reply. "Great. It worked", he announced.

"Did you say you're looking for someone?", a voice called out. Ruki pulled up the profile:

_Betsumon:  
>Champion level mutant digimon<br>Virus type_

Betsumon looked like a grotesque parody of Gatomon.

"I can help you with that. I know a place where you can find anything or anyone... for the right price. You have something to trade? Then we can do business..."

Calumon trapped Betsumon with his force field: "What...", the digimon began to protest. He never got the chance to finish. Calumon didn't simply trap him. This time, they watched in disbelief as the shield bubble imploded, crushing Betsumon until he burst into data, which Calumon loaded.

"_Why_...", Takato began. He never figured Calumon would ever do such a thing, as it seemed so out of character.

"I hated to do that, culu?", Calumon explained. "I sensed something very wrong, and now I know, culu? He didn't know who we were, but recognized the humans for what they are, culu, and knew he could get a reward for betraying us, culu? I couldn't let him live, otherwise, we would be reported even if we didn't follow him all the way to this bar, the Red Dog, where they would have attacked us, culu? Even reporting the presence of humans would be worth something, culu? From now on, best to select our digimon company with care, culu?"

"That fits the pattern. They don't fight; they're cowardly and lazy and always up to no good. They'd rather scam even if honest work would be easier and more lucrative. Honour is a foreign concept to them", Ankylomon elaborated. "We can't stay here. This place has a very nasty reputation. All the decent digimon moved away a long time ago, abandoning the whole city to cut-throats, criminals, and outcasts like the betsumon. We won't find any help here".

"How do we get out? Is there a highway?"

"I doubt we'd get that far", Impmon replied. "Best bet would be the river. Build a raft, and float down stream until we're well away from here. Once that's done, then we can decide how to proceed".

"Can you do that?", Ruki asked. Secretly, she wished Renamon was here, as she was the resourceful one.

"I'm sure we can find something useful. Looked like there were some abandoned factories along the river front. See what's available, and get to it".

First, Impmon had everyone stand on the concrete floor of an abandoned factory, and scratched out a rectangle big enough to accommodate everyone to establish the size of the raft. Kyukimon, Lilamon, and Lobomon set off to find what Impmon requested: empty steel drums, seven per side, to form pontoons, steel angle stock or rebar to make up the frame, and skids to complete the design.

They had been seen: six Cyclonemon approached. "And just what do you assholes think you're doing?", the apparent leader demanded. They were a dirty yellow, wearing dark brown helmets, poorly bipedal, and quadropedal, due to their misshapen bodies. The hind legs disproportionate, the right foreleg twice the thickness as the left. They wore armoured shoulder pads, but only on the right shoulder, and armour for the tail. Nothing else was protected.

"We'll be out of here by nightfall", Impmon explained. "If you'll let us get on with..."

"Stealing our shit"

"It's just worthless junk, this factory's been abandoned".

"_You_ don't understand. This is _our_ turf, and you weren't invited. Everything here is ours, and you are going to pay for coming here where you're not wanted. Leave? I don't think so".

It was obvious the conversation was over: a street gang defending what it claimed for its own.

"Strength Arm!"

"Tail Hammer!", Ankylomon retaliated, deflecting the attack meant for Impmon, taking out the attacker in the process.

"Hyper Heat!", The attack was deflected by Calumon. They weren't expecting this.

"Silent Symphony!", Harpymon struck from above, taking out one with this energy attack.

"Harpoon Torpedo!", Ikkakumon fired, driving the leader back. Temporarily stunned, Ikkakumon fired again, at the same time Garurumon opened up with his Howling Blaster. The leader of this gang dissolved into data.

Lynxmon's coat caught fire: "Thermal Mane!", he attacked, severely burning another.

"Armour Stampede!", Ankylomon ran the remaining three off. "I don't think they'll be bothering us for while".

"Hellsamatter with them, culu? Why would they die for nothing, culu?", Calumon asked.

"You have to understand: they chose to die because they have nothing else to live for", Ankylomon explained. "No jobs, no values, no prospects for a better life. That's the reality of life on the mean streets. They'll defend to the death 'territories' they don't even own, and otherwise wouldn't care about. It is the only way they can find any purpose to life".

"That's so sad, culu?"

"Look around you, Calumon. This city used to be a jewel in the Digital World crown. There were good jobs here, even for common working schlubs. Some of the highest paying in the Digital World. Then these know-it-all politicians thought they knew better. The buzz words were nice sounding: 'Urban Planning', 'Sustainable Growth' - bullshit! To pay for their grand schemes in social engineering, taxes went up and up, until property taxes cost more than mortgages. The common workers were the first to go. Then the middle managers followed. Factories closed as they couldn't do business here any longer. Still, taxes kept going up even as the tax base declined precipitiously.

You could buy an entire house for a few thousand credits, but who'd want to when you'll pay 10,000 credits just to live in it. These damn fool politicians who think they know how to live your life better than you do caused this. I've seen war zones that were in better shape. That's been the Digital World's biggest failing. That includes that damn fool Azulongmon. When I found out I couldn't digivolve, did anyone ask me if _I_ thought it was a good idea? Hell no he didn't!"

"You know this..."

"Because I used to live and work here back when it was still a very nice place. I got while the gettin' was good... I had no choice".

"I thought we heard..."

"Don't worry about it, Lobomon", Impmon explained. "I'd rather have you guys gathering material so's we can get going ASAP". Lobomon was arriving with the steel angle stock. Some were bent, but easily straightened. Kyukimon and Lilamon came back rolling empty steel drums that looked to be in good condition.

While they were bringing the fourteen barrels Impmon needed, he and Garurumon got busy with the frame. Garurumon's Howling Blaster, suitably toned down, worked as efficiently as an oxy-acetyline welding torch. The rectangular frame recieved two inner braces to form the pockets to fit the drum pontoons. Cross braces added for extra strength and rigidity.

Impmon had branches laid out to form rollers. The drums lined up on these rollers. The frame laid so that the drums were held in place. Old skids lashed to the frame to complete the design. Since there was still daylight, Impmon used the time to fashion a tiller for steering.

As soon as the Digital World night fell, they rolled the raft down the slope and into the river. Everyone climbed aboard, and Ikkakumon pulled the raft into the current. The structure stable, both structurally and nautically. The tiller wasn't all that effective, but did save Ikkakumon from constantly having to keep the raft far enough from shore to avoid attention and possible attacks, but not so far out that barges became a problem, as they were running without lights. Harpymon and Devidramon took turns flying ahead to scout for possible hazards, and to keep a look out for possibly unfriendly digimon.

Ruki complimented: "I don't think Renamon could have done a better job. When we were trapped in the Valley of Gales - thanks to certain someones who shall remain nameless...", Ruki added with the appropriate sarcasm, as she glared at Kenta and Kazu.

"...You're never gonna let us live that down, are you?", Kazu interrupted.

"...Never", Ruki agreed. "As I was saying, Renamon got us out by building a hang glider that we flew out of the valley when we got a suitably windy day".

"I picked up a few survival tricks during my military service", Impmon replied. "We learned what to do if shot down, and no prospects for a quick evacuation".

"How far do you think we can get by morning?", Henry asked.

"No telling", Impmon replied. "Eighty clicks, I'm hoping. Depends on how fast the river flows, discounting the rather un-hydrodynamic design. We should have put enough distance between us and the city by morning. Best to pull into shore and not risk being seen in the daylight. You should also try to keep your voices down. Sound travels pretty good and far over water".

Takato's comm gave off a chime: the screen displayed that an unread message was available. He clicked on it: "Looks like Yamaki got our message"

_Dear Takato:_

_It's good to hear you had an uneventful trip. As we feared, you made it into the Digital World just in time to prevent the deployment of Shaggai. We have been monitoring incursions of Rookie level digimon, whom we figure are more of Zhuqiaomon's agents. So far, they have been causing no trouble, and have pretty much gone unnoticed. I guess they're looking for you guys. It's only a matter of time until Zhuqiaomon figures out that you're not here in our world, if he hasn't already._

_Take care, and stay safe._

_Yamaki_

Finally, the sky-scape of the city dropped behind, and the trees lining the bank grew more numerous and thicker, the night darker, to their relief. As in the Material World, night time along the river was eerily quiet, especially for kids used to the sounds of a major city all night long. They didn't realize just how noisy city nights really are, with the constant road noise, auto radios, foot traffic. There was always something happening, people needing to get somewhere, regardless of how late it was.

Without the glare of street lights, they didn't realize just how black a night could be. Here, the only illumination was the occasional data stream going to/coming from the Material World Sphere passing overhead. During the night, on several occasions, they saw the faint glimmer of eyes, heard ominous rustlings in the trees. Fortunately, nothing attacked, and they could only hope that whoever was in the forest, didn't notice. Or if they did, were friendlies.

As soon as the daylight reappeared, again with no glow on the horizon to herald the morning, Ikkakumon pushed the raft to shore. Once it was decided that they would have no need to travel further (and they couldn't go much farther anyway since a lock was coming up soon) Impmon had Ikkakumon sink the raft so it wouldn't become a future hazard to navigation.

They dispersed into the woods to lay low. They settled in a small clearing. Kazu and Kenta passed out the MREs they insisted on bringing, and Takato and the others had to admit it was more welcome than they figured.

"So now what do we do?", Kenta asked.

"Ask around, see if anyone's seen our partners. Worked last time", Kazu replied.

"It won't be like the last time, when we could simply show around a drawing of Calumon, and hope to find someone who'd seen him". Ruki replied "Renamon and the others don't want to be found".

"Do we just wander around and hope they spot us? That's nuts. We _have_ to ask around...", Kazu complained.

"Don't be ridiculous!", Ruki countered. "You two are the _dumbest_ excuses for Tamers..."

"Hey! That's not fair! Back to the Digital World, and it's automatic little Miss High and Mighty!", Kazu complained.

"Knock it off!", Henry ordered. "This arguing is getting us no where. Our partners don't want to be found, except by us. It stands to reason they must have left _some_ clue as to their where-abouts in the messages they sent us. They couldn't just say: 'Here we are, come and get us', in case one of our guardians got caught before they could cross over. There must be something in there to clue us in. We just have to find it, that's all".

They all agreed that Henry's suggestion was the best idea they'd heard so far.

"Oh! It's no use!", Ryo complained. "We've been over it and over it..." It had been maybe a couple of hours, and they had watched each video message multiple times. Nerves were beginning to wear thin.

"Best to take a break. May be it'll come to us later", Juri said.

"Wait a minute", Kyukimon interrupted.

"Did you see something?", Takato asked.

"I'm not sure, but, could you play Guilmon's message one more time?" Takato started the video again. By now, he had the whole thing memorized. "Back that up: play that last few seconds".

"...ever make it to the Digital World again, but if you do, don't forget the random acts of kindness and senseless beauty you used to commit here. Till then, take care. Always your friend and partner: Guilmon".

"What does that mean: 'random acts of kindness and senseless beauty'?"

"It's a play on words", Henry explained. "'Random acts of violence and senseless brutality' was how it originally went. It's become something of a cliche, though it was thought clever at one time".

"It did sound... odd. Like a cliche. What did the other messages say? How many made reference to the Digital World?", Kyukimon asked.

"Renamon did", Ruki explained, "but all she said was that she hoped to see me again".

"So did Cyberdramon", Ryo added.

"And Guardromon, he said he looked forward to goofing with me", Kazu replied.

"Terriermon, too..."

"Lopmon didn't say anything about the Digital World", Suzy explained.

"This message is different: it's the only one that's telling us to do something: 'don't forget' - to remember", Kyukimon pointed out.

"Not us, just Takato", Ikkakumon said. "Guilmon's asking _Takato_ to remember. What did you do that could be considered an act of kindness?"

"I don't know... we did all sorts of acts that could be considered kindness".

"How about when you spared Beelzemon?", Juri asked.

"I don't know... I don't see..."

"Let's begin at the beginning", Henry said. "What did we do the last time we were here?"

"We arrived in that desert...", Kenta said.

"And you two set up that silly banner, like you were conquistadors or something", Ruki finished for him. "Then I spotted what I thought was an antenna farm..."

"But it wasn't...", Juri pointed out. "Just more mesas, then night fell..."

"We met our first digimon", Henry told the story. "Meramon, who threw magma bombs at us, and flattened Guilmon... Then Leomon took the fight out of him... Then he became co-operative, said he wanted to go to the Material World, but didn't recognize that picture of Calumon".

"He was killed in that jagamon stampede later that same night", Ruki recalled.

"That's right! We made a memorial first thing in the morning... Do you suppose Guilmon hid something under or near our memorial? Could it still be there after all this time?", Takato asked.

"No good" Ikkakumon pointed out. "You're focusing too narrow. Kindness isn't necessarily the only thing he meant. He mentioned 'random' and 'senseless', too".

"Well, it was pretty random meeting Meramon", Kazu said. "It was also by chance the jagamon herd appeared, and he got trampled".

"True enough, but you didn't just happen to build a memorial? That was deliberate", Ikkakumon pointed out. "I don't think Guilmon could be referring to this incident. What else did you do?"

"We asked the jagamon if they'd seen Calumon or Makuramon. They pointed us in the direction they'd last seen them. We believed them, and headed in that direction. We didn't see anything..."

"I know!", Juri stated. "You guys weren't with us", she pointed to Ruki, Kenta and Kazu. "I was tired of walking, and we were gonna take a break. Terriermon then spotted those dome-shaped houses off in the distance. We _almost_ missed seeing them, and, if you didn't stop, we would have walked on by. That was that..."

"Chuchidarumon village. They turned out to be quite friendly, shared their meal with us; we rescued the village from that 'Iron Beast' motorcycle...", Takato finished.

"And I didn't want to interfere...", Henry added. "_Everything_ fits: we stumbled across the village by chance, Takato insisted on saving the Chuchidarumon even though they never asked for help, and I didn't want to interfere in what I thought was none of our business. Random, kindness, senseless - it all fits. That _has_ to be it!"

"Well, well, well: Pineapple Head isn't as stupid as he looks..."

"Impmon, do you _have_ to say stuff like that? I thought you...", Takato reprimanded.

"I didn't mean anything by it", Impmon said. "I know where that Chuchidarumon village is..."

"How? You weren't..."

"Actually, I was, though I wasn't exactly feeling my old self at the time. That's where Beezy first entered the Physical Layer: right outside that village. If we can find that desert, I can find the village. Another reason Guilmon would have selected that particular place to send us".

"They also said it was a 'forgotten village', a 'data graveyard'. Sounds like a perfect hiding place. Now, if only we knew how to find that desert", Henry explained.

"It was above the Valley of Gales", Ruki explained. "Renamon flew us out of the valley, and the Material World Sphere looked smaller down there. We also fell down into the forest where the Gekomon lived. When Renamon and I finally found Calumon, that, too, was in a forest that was beneath the desert. We were caught in a weird flash flood, and rode a water spout upwards to emerge back in the desert. Here, I don't know... Why don't you make yourself useful: you're the closest thing to a tour guide we have", she said, looking to Ryo.

"I'm not sure... That colourless town where Cyberdramon and I first met Takato was above the desert. I'm sure I've never been to this part of the Digital World... Sorry", he replied. "All I know is that it must lay pretty far up, though. The only place above it was the colourless town".

"Well, _that's_ a first", Ruki told him.

Takato screamed out: "Get it off me!". Something small and dark dropped from the tree tops where it had gone unnoticed until now.

"Evil Snore!", the creature attacked, and Takato collapsed. Calumon trapped it inside a force field.

_Phascomon:  
>Rookie level, virus<br>Demon animal digimon  
>Techniques are Evil Snore and<br>Eucaly Claw_

Kenta read off the profile. Phascomon bore a certain resemblance to Calumon, being that the head was disproportionate to the body, but the coloration was a dark brownish-gray, except for the lavender insides of the round ears, and bright red vertical lines that bisected the gray eyes. Two small ivory-coloured horns jutted from the top of the head. He was about Calumon's size, and his features resembled those of a koala.

"Why did you attack us?!", Ruki demanded.

"You're not digimon?"

"No. I'm human, and if you know what's good for you, Shorty, you'll explain yourself and do it _damned_ quick. You'd better make it good because I'm this close (putting forefinger and thumb together) to ordering you deleted!", Ruki challenged.

"Please!", he begged. "I didn't know... We can't take any chances: you could have been Zhuqiaomon's secret police".

Calumon released the force field, freeing Phascomon.

"Calumon!"

"I sense no deception, culu?"

"I'm not lying!", Phascomon pleaded. "Your companion will be alright. I just knocked him out. We can't go back to the Dark Forest, and we can't take any chances of being discovered... If you're human, then you came from the Material World? Are you the humans we've been hearing about?" He pointed a red claw: "You, you used to be the Light of Evolution?", he referred to Calumon. "And you, aren't you that digimon who stayed in the Material World, went native, and gave up your power?", he pointed to Impmon, "At least I heard it was an impmon..."

"Yes, that's us", Ryo told him. "What else have you heard?"

"Just rumours... I didn't believe them, but I heard that the same humans who fought the Ancient Enemy were going to come back and help free us from Zhuqiaomon's tyranny. Were the rumours true? Are you really... the ones?"

"Maybe we are, then again, maybe we're not. Explain", Henry told him.

"I was a member of the No Confidence Party. I didn't have any sort of position in the party, just a member. After Zhuqiaomon overthrew the rest of the Sovereign, we heard the rumours from the usual rumour mill. I didn't know how reliable, but those of us who escaped the purges could only hope they were true. Are they?"

"Calumon?", Kazu asked.

"I'm still sensing no deception, culu? He's being truthful, culu?".

"Yes, it's true. Now I want to ask you a question", Henry started. "Do you know of the whereabouts of the leadership of the No Confidence Party?"

"I'm afraid I don't. You are their partners? Of Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and the others? I knew they had gone to the Material World to seek partners".

"Yes, what you've heard is true, but now I'm concerned. It sounds like you know a helluvalot more than you should. That makes me _very_ uneasy. How do you know, and how much does Zhuqiaomon know?", Henry said.

"Like I explained before, rumours mostly. Before Zhuqiaomon took over, there was no need for secrets. We all knew who our leaders were, and most of their history, as they were forthcoming and open about it. As for Zhuqiaomon and what he knows, I know nothing of such things".

Takato moaned, and Juri was by his side: "What... what... the hell was that?". He turned, and spotted Phascomon, he sat up like a shot: "_Thatdamnthing!_"

"It's OK, Takato, relax", Juri explained. "In your absence, we found out he's no threat. He attacked because he was afraid, afraid of Zhuqiaomon's secret police. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. At least there aren't any side effects. None that I can see just yet", as he got up.

Once Takato came around, the digimon watched over Phascomon, while the Tamers had a discussion quietly among themselves.

"Should we ask him? I mean, if he knows how to get to the desert?"

"He seems pretty OK", Ruki explained.

"I don't know. If he knows where we're going... I mean what if he's caught? He could tip off Zhuqiaomon", Kenta explained.

"And if we don't, who knows how long we'll be wandering out there, aimlessly?", Suzy objected.

"May be not ask him at all. Why not take our chances with one of those pink light columns?", Kazu suggested.

"No good: Leomon said we'll never know where it'll take us... maybe even farther away than we are now? I wouldn't...", Juri explained.

"Neither would I", Ryo agreed.

"Look guys, we've been taking chances ever since the last time we came here. I say we go for it, and hope for the best", Ruki said. "There's no certainty he'll be caught before we find them. Even if they do, and he spills the beans, they won't know exactly where we're going. The sooner we get to them, the less chance they'll be caught".

"I have to agree", Ryo said.

"That's a first", Ruki replied. "The Legendary Tamer actually agreed".

"If you were right more often, I'd agree more often", Ryo snipped.

"Alright, you two", Takato reprimanded.

Takato approached Phascomon: "We're looking to get to a desert region. Lots of sand, no vegetation other than the odd jagamon, and studded with tall, flat top mesas. Do you know of such an area? And how far?"

"Sounds like you're describing the Sand Zone. It's one of the higher levels of the Physical Layer. As for how far... that's kinda hard to say. The Digital World isn't the same as where you're from, with simple point A to point B. You'll need to find a passage. Why do you want to go there?"

"Enough questions, Shorty", Rika shot back. "Ask too many questions, and maybe we decide you're one of Zhuqiaomon's agents... Or you're looking for a reward..."

"No. It's not like that... I'll need time to let the others know, so that they'll let you pass".

"Next, how do we get out? Find a town or someplace to pick up transportation?"

"About 30 clicks, that way", as he pointed before disappearing into the tree tops faster than they believed possible.

"Now what?", Suzy asked.

"We wait here until Phascomon has had time to alert his companions, then, I don't know", Takato replied.

"I have some business to take care of", Impmon announced.

"What?", Juri asked.

"We'll need maps of that desert if we're to get anywhere. There should be a library, school, or something to get maps there in that town Phascomon mentioned".

"Are you sure about this?"

Impmon pulled off his red gauntlets, revealing sharp talons. They always wondered why he wore them; now they knew. He removed the red bandanna, and smiley badge. "I'm just another lost impmon, wandering around the Digital World looking for a new home. They won't suspect a thing. Don't forget: I'm an expert at B & E: how do you think I survived all that time in the Material World without partners?"

They could not deny that Impmon made a very good point, even thought they weren't happy about what he was proposing to do: expose himself in public. He stepped into a clearing, waited for Devidramon to fly past, and waved him down.

"I need a lift. There's a town about thirty clicks that-a-way", Impmon explained. "Drop me off about a click or two outside town. I'd appreciate it".

Impmon climbed onto Devidramon's back, and flew off, as the others watched.

"While we're waiting, let's see what else Yamaki's comm can do", Takato announced as he took it out, and turned it on. He quickly discovered that it had streaming media capability that could tune into Digital World broadcasts.

"Looks like TV's just as bad here", Ryo announced. So far, they'd come across some sort of soap opera, a game show, some educational program, and finally a newscast announcement from the Imperial News Network: "The Office of State Security has issued a bulletin concerning the suspected invasion of a human presence. All loyal citizens are directed to be on the lookout for suspect behaviour, and to report any unusual events..."

"That didn't take long", Ryo complained.

"Yeah, but at least if they suspect, they won't be attacking in the Material World, and isn't that a big part of the reason we came? To direct attention away from our families?", Takato pointed out. "Besides, they didn't say they knew for certain, just suspected".

"Still, I was hoping for more lead time on finding Renamon and the others", Ruki added.

"We knew it wasn't gonna be easy", Ryo added. "They haven't caught us yet".

"I wanna see Lopmon and Terriermon", Suzy chimed in.

0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Devidramon and Impmon easily spotted the town from the air. Phascomon's directions weren't too far off the mark. Devidramon selected a clear area to land. Impmon realized this was the beginning of a new subdivision that never got completed. Impmon crossed the field, and came upon a street running nearby. He headed towards the center of the town. Traffic passed him by, but no one seemed to be paying him any attention. So far, so good, he reasoned.

"Can you direct me to the library?", he asked a random passerby on the street.

"Sure, three blocks down, and two over... What're you looking for, if you don't mind my asking".

"Maps... planning on doing some prospecting in the Sand Zone. Not much left for me here... I dunnow, maybe find another place I can call home?"

"Yeah, too bad about the Violet Zone. I guess it'll be alright".

"What do you mean?"

"They're watching information awfully closely lately, especially maps and things of that sort. You have a clean ID?"

"Yeah", Impmon wasn't sure how clean his ID was, or even if he still had one at all, having lost every other connection to the Digital World.

"Zhuqiaomon's latest decree: all libraries are required to register the IDs of anyone checking out information, and what information they checked out, but if it's just for prospecting, you shouldn't have any problems".

"Thanks", he said while inwardly cursing as he headed in the indicated direction. It was a lucky break the friendly stranger had clued him in. He had no reason to do that. Maybe someone not too happy with Zhuqiaomon's rule? This wasn't something he'd been anticipating. It meant he'd have to wait longer than he planned before rejoining his companions. That also meant more exposure to possibly getting caught, the longer he had to stick around.

Impmon wandered until discovering a homeless shelter and soup kitchen where he could get a free meal, hang out while discreetly overhearing conversation. He gathered that the economy had deteriorated. Lay offs after the rebuilding, but mostly talk of ridiculously high taxation, inflation of credits, and the expropriation of unco-operative businesses turned over to Zhuqiaomon's lackeys who inevitably ran them into the ground after looting all their assets. He left before he came under suspicion, as he knew he didn't look scruffy enough to be a street person, and could have been taken for an undercover cop instead of just another wandering impmon.

Next, he had a look at the library. He walked down the street slowly, with just enough waver in his step to suggest the possibility of drunkenness. As he passed, he carefully took in the lay of the interior through the windows, committing everything to memory so he would know where to go even in the dark. He paid extra special attention to the door lock.

He came across a small mechanic shop, and watched from a discreet hiding place. There was just the proprietor working there. He waited. Finally, the shop was left empty, as the proprietor interrupted his work to attend to a customer up front. Impmon quickly slipped inside, selected what he would require: a hacksaw blade, a file, and a pry bar. In and out without being discovered. Just as he'd done before back in the Material World.

After leaving Ai and Mako the first time, he needed to support himself, and scavenging from dumpsters and garbage cans quickly became distasteful. Shelter was no problem as sleeping in trees came naturally to impmon. Food was the problem, and Impmon solved that by B & E. He picked locks, raided refrigerators and pantries for leftovers and canned goods, and helped himself to loose change swiped off dressers and kids' piggy banks for fares for the subway. He was always careful not to take anything of any real value that might go missing and be reported. He didn't need police reports of unknown cat burglers and the resulting attention. That worked well until making friends with Renamon and Ruki.

He hid down the street, in a blind alley, and made his preparations. He snapped the hacksaw blade in thirds, and began to work on a piece with the file. It wasn't easy, and took most of the rest of the afternoon, but he finally had what he wanted: a thin steel blade shaped into a narrow, gentle curve with a small hook on the end. Another filed down thin with a ninty degree bend to make a tension wrench.

As the night wore on, foot and vehicular traffic died down. He made his move, crossing the street, then to the library, and up to the front door. He felt around with his makeshift tension wrench to see which way the lock turned. He used the small hook to rake the tumbler pins, then set them. In under ten seconds he popped the lock. He needed to move fast. He didn't know what sort of security he was up against, but surely someone would detect that the system was back on when it shouldn't be.

Even in the dark, he quickly moved to the librarian's podium, switched on the system, and located an Atlas of the Digital World. Just what he was looking for, and more. He used the glow of the screen for illumination, made it look like he was trying to break into the cash box with the pry bar, and turned off the system. He was out and ducking around a corner when he saw an approaching police car, lights flashing, but otherwise running silent. He didn't stick around to see what happened next. He threw his makeshift lock smithing tools in the first convenient dumpster.

At the far end of the forgotten development, he softly whistled. Four red eyes appeared from behind the trees. "What took you so damned long?", Devidramon complained. "I was beginning to think you must've got nabbed".

"Long story, let's get out of here". Devidramon had no problems with that, as he and Impmon climbed into the sky, and Devidramon banked in the direction of the Tamers' camp in the woods.

0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Hello, the camp", came a call from the surrounding darkness. "Anybody there?", this time a bit louder when there was no immediate answer.

"Yeah", as a light blinded the digimon. "It's you, Phascomon", Henry replied.

"Good news: you can pass through the woods unhindered. Even better, I've found you transport..."

"To where?", Takato and Ruki asked at once.

"To the Sand Zone. I know someone. It's OK, he's been with the No Confidence Party from the beginning, and you can trust him. He knows how to get you there. It won't be easy, as you will have to get to a certain off-ramp. You'll find a strip of tape in the lower left hand corner of the next closest sign post. Change its orientation from vertical to horizontal, and your ride will exit, and will pick you up at the abandoned truck stop just off the highway. If you're not there in time, he'll just keep on going without stopping. If you don't leave right away..."

"How...", Ruki started to ask.

"You're not the only one with a reticence about answering too many questions", he replied.

Phascomon was interrupted by the arrival of Impmon and Devidramon: "I feel naked without my gloves and bandanna", he announced as Suzy handed over the items. After returning his smiley badge to its rightful place: "Takato, I need to see your comm... So you're back, huh?", he asked Phascomon.

"I found a way...", Phascomon stated.

"Here you go... Uhhhh, Impmon, I thought you were gonna bring us maps?", Takato interrupted.

"I did", Impmon said as he turned on the comm, "Right here...", he said as he pointed to his head, "...and now here", as he ran a hand over the screen. Instantly, an entire Atlas of the Digital World appeared.

"How'd you do that?!", Suzy asked.

"This is the Digital World, and _everything_ here is pure data, so it's easy-peasy", Impmon explained.

"Do you have road maps?", Phascomon asked.

"Let's see...", Impmon said, "...OK, here ya go", as he turned the screen so Phascomon could see.

"How do you work this?", he asked. Takato used the stylus to click through the pages to the main index, as Phascomon and Impmon interpreted the Digicode writing. Once the local road map was located, Phascomon pointed out where the sign post he meant was located. This saved him from having to describe it, and possibly making a mistake. Much easier to show than to tell.

Ryo finally woke up, approached the group assembled around the glowing screen: "Whatcha doin'?", he asked with a yawn.

"Impmon and Phascomon solved our transport problem", Ruki explained. "You can wake up the Sleeping Beauty Twins", she said, referring to Kenta and Kazu - both of whom could sleep through anything, including a jagamon stampede. "We have a lot of territory to cover, and not much time to spare".

0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Digital World daylight had broken for about four hours by the time they arrived at the highway. They needed to cross the median to the other side, made easier as this was the tail end of the "morning" rush. Suzy was the first to spot it: "I see it!", she exclaimed, as she began to run down the shoulder, Ikkakumon right behind.

"Wait!", Henry called out to no effect. They had no choice but to chase after her. Just as Phascomon described, a green kilometer marker by the side of the highway had a strip of white tape that matched the white Digicode numerals. If anyone ever noticed, they'd just assume it was normal wear and tear that peeled back some of the green to expose the white beneath. The tape didn't peel off easily, and Impmon had to use a claw to get it started. It was obvious it had been there for quite some time, not something either Phascomon or his unseen companions had put there. Part of a future preparation a larger organized Resistance already had in place against a future need, they decided.

The exit was another half-click or so farther down the highway. Once at the top of the ramp, they saw the old truck stop Phascomon described. There was originally a steel gate barring entrance into what was once a parking lot, now torn down by unknown someones some unknown time ago for reasons they could never know. The blacktop cracked and neglected, the fueling pumps long gone from a concrete pad with just the old pipes sticking up. The building with all the windows broken out, kitchen appliances long gone, and just a counter typical of a greasy spoon truck stop.

"Hope we got here on time", Kenta said.

"Either we did, or we didn't", Kazu stated the obvious. "If we get to the desert, then what?", he asked.

"I would look for where we entered the Digital World the first time", Kenta replied.

"But how do we find that? It was a pretty big desert, as I recall", Kazu asked.

"We know it was just in front of three mesas", Henry replied.

"That could be anywhere", Takato said. "I'm not even sure I'd recognize it even if I saw it".

"You're forgetting something", Juri pointed out. "First, we thought we saw dish antennae..."

"And they seemed to go on forever", Ruki added. "I bet _that's_ on the map..."

"And Leomon said that they were likely natural formations that looked like antennae because they were patterned after Material World data. He even said it looked like a large array radio telescope. That should be quite recognizable on the maps Impmon brought", Henry completed Ruki's thought.

They were scrolling another page of desert maps when Ankylomon said: "How about that?" He pointed to something, and Takato zoomed in that page. Now, the rectangular shape of the formation became clearer. They'd seen nothing that looked like it up till now. A closer zoom revealed even rows and columns of mesas that did, indeed, look like a large array radio telescope. "That _has_ to be it".

"And here", Juri pointed to a small triangle of mesas not too far off. There was no doubt about it: this is where the search would begin.

They heard the unmistakable sound of a jake brake, and looked out the window. A tractor-trailer, looking very much like a Peterbilt, was slowing to take the exit. Was this their ride? They continued watching as the truck slowed coming up the ramp. They all ran outside as the truck braked to a stop in the parking lot with the hiss of air brakes. The driver exited, looking around (possibly intending to look as if not knowing the stop had been closed). He was a big guy, over two meters in height, narrow at the hips and wide in the shoulders. He wore black denim trousers and a flannel button down shirt.

"Le... Leo... Mon?", Juri asked.

"Why are you looking at me like that... like you know me?", Leomon asked.

"Don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I never saw you before. You, all of you, are the first humans I've ever seen. I am who you've been waiting for, but that's all I know of any of you. We shouldn't dawdle; too much chance of being seen out in the open like this".

Leomon unlocked and opened the back of the trailer and escorted the guys and their guardians into the back. Most of the containers were legitimate cargo, but a few were actually hidden compartments. It was decided that the girls would ride up front. Leomon boosted Juri, Ruki and Suzy up into the cab. There were more hidden compartments built into the sleeper. Suzy found it a bit of a tight fit, as she was sandwiched between Ruki and Juri. The cab's bench seat wasn't intended for so many passengers.

Once on their way, Juri, sitting next to Leomon: "Leomon-sama...", Juri began.

"You have me at a disadvantage here, young human".

"Oh... I'm Juri... Juri Katou", she introduced herself.

"You seem to have me confused with someone you know?"

"My first partner was Leomon, and, I thought... I was hoping..."

"I'm sorry I'm not your Leomon, Juri. You _do_ know there are more than one of us? What about your partner?"

"He was killed by Zhuqiaomon's hired assassin. Leomon tried to save us... He sacrificed himself...", as she paused to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, young Juri; he sounds like he was a good partner. That must have been pretty rough. I hadn't realized Zhuqiaomon's evil transcended entire worlds, that he hurt humans as well as digimon. That bastard _really_ needs to be stopped".

"Thank you... at least you have one thing in common, he was nice, like you".

"As for introductions, I'm Ruki Nonaka..."

"And I'm Suzy Wong".

"Pleased to make your acquaintances. You seem to be quite a bit younger Suzy?"

"I'm here with my brother. He's eleven, and I'm seven".

"Have a partner too?"

"Sure do. Ryo once said it didn't matter, if you have a partner, then you're a Tamer". Suzy was learning not to be as forthcoming with unnecessary information.

"I take it you're with No Confidence?", Ruki asked.

"Damn straight".

"Is that why you have all the hidden compartments? For us?"

"No. Do you realize how expensive it is to fuel and maintain a rig like this? I worked damned hard to save up enough credits to put a down payment on this rig, to go independent. That's when that damn Zhuqiaomon decided to spread the wealth. With the worth of credits dropping, fuel growing more expensive by the day, I can't make enough to make it pay. That's why I'm forced to work off the books, to double load, to haul the kind of freight it's best not to ask too many questions about, and that's why the hidden compartments. I defy you to find an independent trucker who doesn't... That's the life our 'God' has given us: cheating has become a necessity for survival. We don't ask too many questions these days - nor express an honest opinion - but if you are who I think you are, I wish you success. Zhuqiaomon can't be gone soon enough to suit me. I'm waiting for the next shoe to drop".

"What's that?", Juri asked.

"All independent truckers will be required to join a co-operative. I'd be lucky to make enough just to survive as nearly every credit will wind up in the pockets of Zhuqiaomon and his cronies. If that happens, I'll drop the trailer in the middle of a freeway, and roll the tractor off a cliff. You don't know the half of it, what it's like now. Hell, I prefer the D-Reaper".

Takato and the others had a less comfortable ride in the trailer. Still, Takato figured now would be a good time to send a message to Yamaki.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Henry asked.

"Yamaki said our comm is untraceable".

"He doesn't really know. Even if he was right about that back in the Material World, who knows what countermeasures they've made since our arrival? How did they know to look for us? We don't know how they're looking for us right now. I can't rule out the possibility they traced our last message to Hypnos. We can send him a message when it really counts".

They rode along in silence. Juri liked being so far above the rest of the traffic, like a bird's eye view, she decided. Finally, she spoke up: "Leomon?"

"Yes, Juri".

"You won't get into trouble, helping us?"

"Trouble is something I do my best to avoid. As for the outcome, I leave that to destiny".

"My Leomon talked a lot about destiny", she observed. She wondered if this might be a common habit among leomon.

"Did he now?"

"It took me a lot longer than it should have before I really understood... that your destiny isn't set in stone, I mean".

"He was right. All we can do is hope to make the best choices now, for a better outcome later. The way things are going, it can't get much worse... or maybe it can. That's the scary part, yannow. Don't concern yourself with me: I made my choice before ever meeting you".

"What's going on?", Juri asked. They were a couple hours out, and so far, the trip had been uneventful.

"You and your friends get in the back and hide where I showed you. It's a check point". This was something with which they were unfamiliar. "Stay quiet, regardless of what you may overhear; don't let them catch you before you're actually caught".

The others riding in the trailer knew something was up when they heard the jake brake go off. The entire highway had been blocked off, and he was waved into a lane reserved for the inspection of trucks and other heavy vehicles. The checkpoint was being run by a half-dozen guardromon. Leomon also noticed several thunderballmon were there as well. He did not like the looks of that, since thunderballmon were small, and could get into nearly anything.

"License and registration", one of them demanded.

As Leomon was retrieving the documents he kept behind the visor, he asked: "Problem, officer?"

"Just do as you're told".

"Just trying to make some friendly conversation; long hauls are lonely".

"I'll ask the questions here. Obeying orders and keeping your mouth shut are the 'friendliest' things you can do".

"Yes, sir".

Guardromon looked over the documents: "Step out of the vehicle". Leomon did as asked. As soon as he set foot on the highway, Guardromon's companion did an ID scan.

"His ID is clean", the one told the other.

"Travel manifest", the initial guardromon officer asked. Leomon climbed up the steps, and retrieved the manifest from the dash board. He handed it over, and waited as Guardromon looked it over. "You seem to be running a day behind schedule".

"Left rear dual threw its tread. Had to stop to get 'er replaced".

"You didn't report this".

"It slipped my mind. My apologies, sir".

"Check it out", he told his companion, and the other guardromon stepped around the front of the cab. As they waited, Guardromon glared at Leomon: "You should be more diligent in your duties".

"I'm sincerely sorry. I'm just like you: another working stiff and a humble servant of our God".

"It's like he said, new tire", the guardromon returned. Leomon hated throwing away a perfectly good, though somewhat worn, tire that still had lots of use left, but he knew this was necessary in order to explain his delay, as he did his No Confidence duties. A slip-up like this was something to be avoided, even if it was costly. Military service, digibattles, and long hours on the road had taught Leomon attention to detail.

"What's in here?", he asked, pointing to a small door behind the cab.

"Sleeper, just a bed and a small kitchenette, desk - what you need for calling it a day away from facilities".

"Open it".

Leomon did as asked, and Guardromon peered in. It was as Leomon described, and his curiosity was apparently satisfied. Leomon was counting on these guardromons' being the usual working stiffs: long boring hours that would dull their wariness, as they put in their time.

"Open the back of the trailer", he demanded next.

Leomon led the guardromon officer along the side of the trailer to the back, and unlocked and opened the large double doors. The interior was filled with shipping containers. Nothing looked unusual, or so Leomon hoped.

"What's in the containers?"

"Like the manifest says: new furniture, kitchen cabinets, that sort of thing", Leomon answered as if it were too obvious to mention.

"No unauthorized loads?"

"No, sir". He knew any further denials would look too suspicious, as he knew the guardromon knew independent truckers double loaded off the books.

"Close it up. Picked up any hitch hikers?", the interrogation continued.

"I never do: that's a good way to get 'jacked, and find yourself on the side of the highway without a rig or cargo".

"Seen any hitch hikers?"

"No, not lately".

"You claim to be a 'humble servant of God', and yet I notice you haven't joined a Collective yet. That could be interpreted to mean you place your own selfish desires and ambitions ahead of giving back to the state which has given so much to you, these highways you use to make your living".

Hearing this, Leomon had to almost bite his own tongue: "I have a Collective in mind that I would like to join as soon as I can get this load dropped off, and return home".

Guardromon escorted Leomon back to the cab, and returned the documents: "See that you do. Otherwise, your devotion to God could come into question, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Guardromon said with the threat unveiled. Leomon inwardly sighed with relief, and hoped to soon be on his way.

The guardromon waved him on, as Leomon let out the clutch. He waited until the checkpoint had long disappeared from his rear view mirrors just in case this checkpoint was a fooler. Sometimes they did this: set up a preliminary checkpoint that did a cursory inspection to instill a false sense of security before coming upon another a few clicks further down the highway. It appeared that was not the case this time, and he wrapped on the wall behind him: "You can come out now", he called to the three girls.

As they returned to their places, "What was that all about?", Suzy asked.

"Just another example of what life is like under Zhuqiaomon. The highways are always choked with these checkpoints. They aren't just looking for illicit cargo and off the books double loading. They're also gathering information on travelers, looking for those wanted for political crimes, and also for tracking where citizens are travelling and for what purpose. It also keeps the instilled fear alive and well, as it's just one more reminder that Zhuqiaomon's state is always watching. Azulongmon may have been a naive fool, but at least when he was leading the Sovereign, they let us alone for the most part. We could come and go as we pleased, earn an honest living, express an honest opinion, and other than the occasional challenge from some other digimon, there were no problems.

I know little of your world, but one thing I do know is that you still have a lot of freedom. Cherish it and guard it. Don't make the same mistake we made".

0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Everybody out", Leomon announced after opening the trailer doors. The girls stood by. "We're here". The rest of the Tamers and their guardians emerged from the fake shipping containers, and stumbled out. Stiff and with eyes not adjusted to the daylight. They saw that they'd stopped along a two-lane country road somewhere.

Leomon explained: "Go that way", he said pointing, "until you come to a large brook. Follow it upstream until you come to a waterfall. Behind that waterfall, you will find your transportation. I discovered it when I was still an In-Training, and told no one what I'd found".

"What is it?", he was asked.

"No one really knows. It seems to be the remnants of an ancient transportation network. We have no idea who built it, who originally used it, or how ancient it truly is. It's one of those features that has had archaeologists flummoxed, well, forever. For all we know, it might even predate the arrival of the first digimon. It is still functional, and will take you to the Sand Zone, if that is where you desire to go. As for how it works, no one knows even that for certain. I have to get back on the road, and back on schedule. Take care and good luck to all of you".

"Goodbye Leomon! Thank you, Leomon!" they called out in chorus as Leomon stuck a paw out the window and waved as the truck continued down the road, as he looked for a place with enough room to turn around.

"Guess we'd better get going. Maybe we can find it before night", Takato announced as they disappeared into the thick forest. There were some small digimon flitting about, though they never actually saw them. A few minutes later, they could hear the running water, and then came upon the brook. The water was moving fast, and was cold and clear. Moving upstream wasn't easy as the trees grew right to the banks. Sometimes they waded, and sometimes there was a break along the bank.

"How much further?", Kenta complained, just at the time the sound of the waterfall became obvious.

The waterfall cascaded downwards for about six meters, dropping into a wide, deep pool it had excavated. They had no choice but to swim for it. "Ugh! We're gonna get soaked", Ruki complained.

"Not unless you believe you will", Henry explained.

"What're you talking about!", Ruki shot back.

"Henry's right", Takato added. "That was one thing we discovered the last time. The Digital World is all form and no substance. Things only look substantial because... how did Renamon put it? Everything has to look like something, but really it's all just ones 'n' zeros. So don't worry about it".

Ruki and the others were amazed to find out that Takato and Henry were indeed right. They could swim through a torrential down flow of even the waterfall, and emerge on the other side completely dry. What they discovered behind the waterfall wasn't just the bare rock of the hillside forming the cataract, but something that looked like a temple of some sort. It was thick with moss and lichens that obscured most of the details, though there was a rectangular opening with neither door nor gate.

The inside, carved from the bedrock, was cavernous. There was not the slightest trace of moss growing on the walls; the floor wasn't covered with the slippery slime they expected, nor was the air heavy with the expected dampness even though water crashed down and sent up a constant mist just outside.

The walls and ceiling were not the least bit smooth, as every bit had been carved into a relief of squares and rectangles, most of which stood alone, others connecting to form more intricate straight-sided shapes. They had no idea as to whether these shapes were simply decoration, or if they held some hidden meaning that had eluded everyone who'd studied one of these constructions. There was no doubt about the artificiality of these shapes.

"This looks familiar", Juri remarked.

"Sure does", Takato and Henry agreed. Juri, Takato and Henry were the only ones to have seen this, as Ruki, Kenta and Kazu had not been present, having been trapped in a column of light at the time.

At the very back, they discovered a cubical box with rounded corners. The side facing them was open, the sides completely smooth, in contrast to their surroundings. It looked like it was constructed of fired, unglazed, reddish-tan clay. It must've weighted a ton or more, and looked as if it had been shaped or cast and fired as one solid piece, as there was not the slightest trace of a seam to be seen, inside or out. The most amazing thing was that it was suspended several centimeters above the floor.

"This is it, just like Leomon promised", Takato and Juri announced.

"This is what?", Ruki, Kenta and Kazu asked.

"It's a vehicle", Takato answered, "though I'm not sure how it works. We took a similar vehicle to where we found you guys" he said, referring to Kenta, Kazu and Ryo.

"Maybe telepathy of some sort?", Henry explained. "The last time, we were looking for Kenta, Kazu, and Ruki when Guilmon traced their scent to that other one in the ruins in the desert. We wanted to find them, and that's how we ended up in that black-and-white town. If we all think about returning to the desert?"

"The big guys, Ikkakumon and Devidramon should get on first, then the rest of us", Takato suggested. Ikkakumon was first in and pushed the whole thing a bit closer to the floor. There was enough room, but barely. "Don't be afraid of what comes next", Henry said for the benefit of those who were unfamiliar with this.

What seemed to be a solid, open-ended clay cube improbably twisted and closed up completely even as the substance continued to look and feel like fired clay. Takato had his flashlight at the ready, otherwise, it would have been completely dark as the box closed up. They felt it accelerate, and knew they were on their way, hopefully to where they decided they needed to go. Henry, Takato, and Juri took it quite calmly. The others, not so much.

There was no telling how long the trip took, but they knew it was ending as the box felt like it was decelerating. The front opened once again, and they all saw that they were in a place quite similar to where they had departed. Only this time, it wasn't a waterfall visible out the open, door-less entrance, but a sandy vista. As they exited, they saw that they were indeed back in the Sand Zone, in the middle of "ruins" dominated with solid, rectangular and cubic monoliths. Every one lay on a flat face, and looked quite solid, except for the one containing the "station" where they arrived, which appeared to be balanced on an edge. Perhaps to call attention to its unusual function? It was also the only monolith that had been hollowed out, and had an entrance. As with the starting point behind the waterfall, the interior was completely free of wind blown sand when by all rights it should have been filled with it.

They saw that they were indeed at a higher level, as the Material World Sphere looked decidedly larger than it had ever since their second visit to the Digital World. It didn't look like anything had changed: it still looked like an empty desert wilderness, studded with tall mesas, no trace of vegetation, nothing moving about other than the pink spherical "tumbleweeds" of this New Mexico/Arizona look-alike: "dust packets" consisting of discarded, unused data from either world.

As before, Takato and the other "city kids" still found the vast emptiness quite compelling, and the quiet somewhat unnerving.

"This is where...", Kenta started.

"_Don't_ go there", Ruki reprimanded with a harsh tone.

These "ruins" were especially memorable for Ruki, as she and Renamon had first discovered them shortly after leaving the Valley of Gales. It was also here that Kazu and Kenta had disobeyed orders to wait by their original entry point, thereby just barely missing the arrival of Takato and the rest of their party. They also failed to obey Renamon's order to run as a column of light was approaching. Kenta and Kazu had been fed up with what they considered Ruki's bossiness and chose a bad time for a display of defiance. Kenta said that the column was too far away to worry about, not realizing how fast it was actually moving until it was too late. This is how the four of them found themselves in the domain of Clockmon and his partner Hagurumon, much to Ruki's displeasure.

It was also the place to which Guilmon had led the rest of their party as he followed Renamon's scent. Since they had arrived after the column of light had swept the others away, Guilmon lost the scent trail. They had noticed the strange on-edge cube, went to investigate, and discovered the cube shaped vehicle. They didn't know what it was, though Terriermon discovered that this cube seemed to be balanced very precisely, as it responded to his slightest movement. Next, Juri decided this looked like fun, and persuaded the rest of the party to join her, despite Henry's initial reluctance to be fooling around with the oddities of a world they did not understand. Leomon was the last to climb in, and that was only because he needed to stay with Juri, to protect her. Thus began their trip to that black-and-white, deserted town where they rejoined Kazu, Kenta, and first met Ryo. The next day, Ryo, who was familiar with this part of the Digital World, led them back to the Sand Zone.

Ikkakumom looked around: "Oh my God", he sighed. He'd never seen any place like this. If he thought Tokyo was bad...

"I know what you mean", Suzy agreed. No environment could be less suited to a heavily furred, walrus-shaped, arctic-adapted aquatic digimon than this vast "sea" of sand without a trace of moisture to be seen anywhere. Unlike the Material World, this desert was without even a mirage.

"Where do we go from here?", Ryo asked.

"That shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. We're maybe a ten minute's walk from where we originally entered the Digital World. The last time there was a dust storm, but now...", Ruki looked around. "There", she pointed, "those are the three mesas".

"Let me see that map", Impmon requested. Takato handed over the comm, and Impmon brought up the page. He studied it, changed the zoom.

"OK, if these are the three mesas you're referring to, and this is that 'antenna farm', as you called it, then you had to approach it from this direction", as he pointed out the various locations.

"That looks about right", Juri agreed.

"You'd've met Jagamon here. If I'm correct, and this little valley over here is where Beezy first tried to attack you guys, before that fierce storm that Hypnos caused, then I back track your paths and mine would intersect... here. That village should be right around this area here. That should get us close enough to see it at any rate". Pointing off towards the horizon: "That should be the 'antenna farm', over there".

Ruki had her field glasses out. "I do believe you're right".

"Then we go!" Takato announced. "Or not": the Digital World daylight disappeared as suddenly as flipping a switch. They went inside the "subway station" to await the return of daylight. It was one thing they learned the last time: night brought out strange and possibly unfriendly digimon. At least they wouldn't have to spend the night out in the open.

Kazu and Kenta passed out the MREs they'd brought. A minor argument broke out over who would stand watch. It was decided that Suzy wouldn't be required for this, but Ruki wasn't agreeable that Kenta and Kazu would take their turn. She still considered them irresponsible and unreliable, based on her prior experiences with their constant whining, their irresponsibility that led her and Renamon to get caught in one of those data streams, once because they foolishly tried to outrun one, sending them to the Valley of Gales, and once because they defied her, sending them to Clockmon's domain. Naturally, neither of them took this too well. Takato and Henry finally settled the argument, pointing out that that was then, and that they had learned their lessons, that they had both come through for them during the fight with D-reaper. Kenta and Marineangemon had appeared to rescue Takato and Guilmon from the chaos mass; Kazu and Guardromon had fought off D-Reaper attack drones, buying the rest of the Tamers the time to biomerge. Ruki had to agree that they had come through.

So they did get to stand watch, and didn't fail in this duty.

The night passed uneventfully. Some digimon were heard moving about in the distance, but none came close enough to actually be seen. Hopefully, this would delay their discovery.

"Better get going", Takato suggested with the return of daylight. From prior experience, they all knew that things looked closer in the desert than they actually were, and that the walk to the "antenna farm" was going to take a considerable part of the day. Ikkakumon discovered that his feet, adapted for walking on snow, allowed him to walk over the fine, dry sand as easily as though it were snow. It felt every bit as hot as Arizona in July, but dehydration and over heating were not problems, and that was a good thing, as the real Arizona climate would have dropped Ikkakumon within ten minutes. The climate of Tokyo was challenging enough for him in his physical form. In virtual form, none of them had any real need for water or protection from the apparent heat.

This time, Kenta and Kazu, though they still wanted to complain, kept it to themselves. They didn't need to worry about Juri, as she never complained about anything. Even Suzy didn't complain, though she did accept Ikkakumon's offer to let him carry her. The whole group walked onward in silence. There really was nothing to say. For that, Ruki was grateful, and, perhaps, she figured she had been too rash with her negative judgements of these two.

After a walk that would have taken them from Shinjuku through Shin-Okubo, Takadenobaba, Mejiro, and Ikebukuro (as Kenta and Kazu counted it - and it wasn't that much of an exaggeration) they arrived.

"Is this the valley you described?", Impmon asked. They were standing in a wide, shallow, U-shaped valley that cut through the "antenna farm".

"It could be", Henry explained, "but I'm not 100% positive it's the same one".

"We did approach from a different direction than the first time", Ruki added. "If this _is_ the place, then we would have camped up there, on that hillside, and that jagamon herd would have come straight through here... Damn! If only Renamon were here... she had a better eye for details..."

"If we could find that memorial we built for Meramon", Takato said.

"I'd expect that's long gone", Henry added. "It's been over a year, and then there was the D-Reaper attack. It was the best we could do under the circumstances".

"We don't have to be quite that accurate", Impmon pointed out. "You're sure that you were here, on this side of all those mesas?"

"Of course, we did approach them from the same direction, more or less".

"And which direction did Jagamon point you?"

"This way, more or less... I think".

"You're sure about that?"

"As sure as we can be".

Impmon consulted the map, and decided that they were definitely going in the right direction: "Let me see your glasses", he requested of Ruki. She handed them over, and he scanned the horizon for a recognizable landmark. He picked out a mesa off in the distance: "If we keep heading towards that one mesa, we should be on the right track. It would be nice to know how long you walked after leaving the jagamon".

"I do remember that I was quite tired of walking", Juri pointed out. "I think I can guesstimate how long", she offered.

"It's not as much as I'd like to go on", Impmon explained, "but I don't see any alternatives that look better. I suggest that we all keep an eye out for that village. As I recall, they weren't none too eager to advertise their presence".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Impmon kept them on course, and Juri decided to walk the distance, as she'd done before to roughly time the trip.

"You said that the Chuchidarumon built hemispherical houses?", Ruki asked.

"That's what they looked like", Takato replied, as Ruki was scanning the horizon with her field glasses.

"Well, that's what I'm looking at right now. Over there", as she pointed.

"We found it!", Henry exclaimed.

As they approached the village, they could see that it was much different. The houses the Iron Beast motorcycle had wrecked had been either rebuilt or the wreckage cleared away. The village also seemed cleaner, though the Chuchidarumon were still pack rats and junk collectors, they still had no sense of any sort of planning, as houses were still erected anywhere they pleased. No rhyme or reason as to where and how they stored their junk, and the odd dust packet. The domes still matching the color of the surrounding desert, still covered with odd bits and pieces of junk to break up their outlines from a distance. They still had an aversion to being discovered.

The major difference was that the Chuchidarumon were not hiding. The adults were out taking care of business; the children outside playing just like young kids everywhere.

"Takato's back! Takato's back!", a group of them ran off to spread the news. More Chuchidarumon leaned out open windows, appeared in doorways. As they stood in what passed for the village square, the village chieftain walked up to Takato, and embraced him. Then Juri and Henry.

"You returned to us", he said. "We've been expecting you, and I see you've brought more visitors".

"You didn't get to meet my little sister, Suzy..."

"Hi. I'm Suzy, and this is Ikkakumon", she completed Henry's introduction.

"...Or Lynxmon", Henry finished his introduction.

"Yes, and this is Lilamon", Takato introduced his guardian.

"I'm Kazu Shioda", he introduced himself, "and this is Ankylomon"

"Kenta, Kenta Kitagawa, and Kyukimon".

"Ryo Akiyama and my associate: Lobomon".

"Ruki Nonaka. We were separated from the rest of our party, and didn't have the pleasure the last time we were here in the Digital World. May I present Harpymon".

"You already know me", Juri said, "but you haven't met my guardian, Garurumon, or my new partner: Impmon".

"New partner? Last time you were here with that big guy, Leomon?"

"He... died", she said quietly.

"Let me guess: Zhuqiaomon", the chieftain replied. Juri could only nod in agreement. "My condolences for your loss, Juri".

"Thank you", she replied.

"Speaking of partners", Impmon said, "You haven't met Devidramon".

"Hi"

"Pleasure to meet you".

"Thanks for the hospitality"

The digimon guardians greeted.

"It's good that all of you could come to visit with us this time, and I wish you a more pleasant stay in this world of ours. I won't waste any more of your time on pleasantries, as I'm sure you are eager to get down to business. If you'll follow me". They didn't know what to expect, this cryptic business. Obviously, they were expected. Was it just that Takato had rescued them from destruction? Or did he know something more that they did not?

The chieftain didn't lead them to his home, as they expected. He led them to a different house, on the far side of the village, and what could have passed for a "suburb", if such a small village could be said to have suburbs. He knocked at the door, low and even with the ground. Another Chuchidarumon answered: "These are the ones we've been waiting for", the chieftain explained. This was a smaller home, so only Henry, Suzy, and Lynxmon were invited in.

As with every other Chuchidarumon home, the main living space was mostly underground, and they stepped down a few steps into the main room. As was the chieftain's home, the interior decorating left a lot to be desired. Old computers and other old machinery and bits and pieces, boiler plate propped up on saw horses made for a dining table. Hammocks for sleeping, and in one at the back of the structure, lay a small dark figure. At first, they took this for another young one, though the appearance wasn't quite that of a very young Chuchidarumon. It noticed their arrival, and jumped to the floor.

"It's damned difficult to hold this form", it explained.

"Lopmon!", Suzy exclaimed, as she scooped up the small digimon. "You don't know how much I missed you!"


	7. Something About Suzy

**Something About Suzy**

"Suzy, please, not so hard", Lopmon protested.

"Sorry", she said, as she let her partner down. "I thought I'd never see you again. I felt so bad when you left. I didn't even get the chance to say 'Good bye'".

"I worried about you too; it was all so sudden and unexpected - the way we all left... about _all_ of you", Lopmon said as he scanned from Suzy to Henry and Lynxmon.

"From what Renamon told us, we really didn't know what to expect: if you were alright". Lopmon didn't need him to elaborate on that.

Suzy, Henry, Lynxmon and Lopmon rejoined the others waiting outside the smaller Chuchidarumon home.

"It's Lopmon!"

"Good to see you again!"

"Glad we found you!"

There came a chorus of welcome and rejoicing at the reunion, and relief that they had not guessed wrong and made the entire trip for nothing. The only disappointment was that Lopmon was alone.

"I'm glad you all made it back", Lopmon told them. "I have to admit, I had my doubts about whether you could find a digiport. From what I gather, their appearances aren't exactly common phenomena".

"Come", invited the village chieftain, "let us celebrate this auspicious and joyous occasion". For now, there would be no further discussions of a business nature.

From their last visit, Takato, Henry, and Juri understood this aspect of Chuchidarumon culture. Despite having very few luxuries, or even necessities, they had a sense of hospitality for those few visitors who happened upon their little piece of the Digital World. To refuse their hospitality would be in very bad form, and the worst possible display of bad manners. Business could wait.

They, and what looked like the entire population of the village, followed the chieftain to his home, the largest in the village. It was a special occasion for everyone, given that nothing special happened very often in such a small and out of the way village. Nothing much had changed about either the outside or inside of the chieftain's home. Since there were more guests this time, several platters piled high with what looked like softball-sized malted milk balls were brought in.

"Feast and enjoy", the chieftain invited. This time, he knew he didn't have to apologize for the taste of the meal he was serving. There was more than they could reasonably eat. "Let us celebrate the renewal of old friendships...", as he waved to Takato, Henry and Juri, "...and the forging of new ones", as he acknowledged the new visitors, human and digimon alike.

"Chuchidarumon delicacy", Juri explained for the benefit of those who weren't here the last time. "There's really nothing quite like it back home". It was, indeed, one of the few luxuries they had. One of the few special things they could offer to honored guests.

Still, no one could figure out what it was, but all, human and digimon, agreed with Juri as to its culinary excellence. After eating their fill, Lopmon took Ikkakumon aside.

"You will always have my gratitude for looking after Suzy and keeping her safe for me. I hereby release you from your oath, and I suppose you'll be wanting get back to a far more agreeable climate".

"I am bound by more than our Code of Honour. I care about Suzy, and prefer to see this through, until she returns safely to the Material World. I don't know what's coming, but I suspect you'll need all the help you can find".

"If you're sure..."

"Hell, I'm even getting used to the heat", Ikkakumon lied. He would greatly prefer his own land of ice and snow, and limitless ocean to swim in, protected from the frigid waters by thick layers of fur and blubber. Lopmon wasn't about to argue the point. After all, Ikkakumon was right: they _would_ be needing all the help they could get.

There was not much daylight left, and the chieftain had graciously offered the use of his home, and two other Chuchidarumon families did likewise. They would stay the night. Even though the furnishings were spartan, hammocks beat sleeping in the open, on the sandy ground. The other digimon, Kyukimon, Lynxmon, Harpymon, and Calumon played with the Chuchidarumon children. Devidramon gave then rides, so that they could get a bird's eye view of their village, homes, and their surroundings. They settled in around the table in the chieftain's home, awaiting Lopmon's briefing.

"I am Deva", Lopmon explained, "and I will always be Deva. After our sudden and unexpected departure from the Material World, I returned to the service of my Lord and Creator: Zhuqiaomon. Zhuqiaomon fulfilled his promise made just before we all left on the Ark: I was forgiven, and returned to my duty of guarding the Nondaimon Gate approach to Suszakumon as Antiramon. Even though I missed you guys, I was still doing what I was meant to do, even if it's largely ceremonial and routine.

That was, until word of these traitors began to reach us. A mob of protesters came, demanding to cross to Suszakumon, and I followed orders, and cut them down. Every last one of them. I have since come to regret that, even though it was my duty as the last surviving Deva. Even though I was not part of Zhuqiaomon's 'Inner Circle', still I heard things. Being so close to the Sovereign, secrecy is highly over rated, and you hear a word here and a word there through the grape vine. This is how I discovered the plans for the elimination of all human partnered digimon. We were supposed to hate these traitors, and for a brief while, I did. We're still talking about Guilmon and the others. I may not have been with them, or the rest of you, or Suzy, as long as all of you, and I didn't contribute very much to the fight, but I couldn't make myself believe these same digimon could possibly be traitors, regardless of what they were doing. I could do my duty to my Lord, or do my duty to my conscience. I chose the latter, and it was _far_ from an easy choice. I got away when he was otherwise occupied with deposing Azulongmon, Ebonwumon and Baihumon. I was able to get to Guilmon and the others to warn of the danger they were in - a danger they were not aware of at the time. I helped them conceal their identities, to go deep into hiding. Of course, this means that I am finished as a servant of Zhuqiaomon. I am the worst traitor now.

Guilmon brought me here to this village. It seemed they owed him a favour. The chieftain was most agreeable, and willing to assist an old friend. Even though other digimon look down on the Chuchidarumon as mutant freaks they really are quite loyal to their friends, even if they don't make friends all that easily. Zhuqiaomon may hate Guilmon with a flaming rage, but my betrayal was worst of all. Zhuqiaomon holds grudges, he has an uncanny ability to hide it, even from the other three Sovereign, but he seldom forgives. He may have said so, and sometimes he acts like he does, but you can be sure of one thing: he's always plotting revenge. Let there be no misunderstanding: Zhuqiaomon hates you... all of you".

"That's why we came: we figured it would be safer here than being sitting ducks in the Material World".

"You will be... but not for long. He will figure out what happened to you, then he will come hunting you here. Never underestimate Zhuqiaomon: those who made that mistake wind up as dust packets".

"So what happened to the other Sovereign?", Ruki asked.

"Not even Zhuqiaomon has the power to destroy them. They are being held in the deepest dungeons of Suszakumon in a stasis field. That much I do know".

"So they can be revived?", Takato asked.

"I suppose so, but I don't see how that's possible. It was never easy to approach Suszakumon - or the palaces of the other Sovereign, for that matter".

"We'll _find_ a way!", Takato declared.

"That's so like you", Ruki added. She also didn't doubt it. After all, she had seen Takato and Megalogrowlmon beat the biggest and baddest Deva. Takato stood in the middle of the street, screaming his head off. That's all he did, but it was enough as his partner tapped into an unbelievable reservoir of strength - strength enough to break out of Vikaralamon's force field, to upend the monstrous Deva so that its fireballs flew harmlessly into the air (where Rapidmon shot them down before they caused any more destruction in Shinjuku) then fire his Atomic Blaster right down the Deva's throat, exploding him to cause a huge crater in the middle of the street. All that despite the life and energy draining effects of Shaggai. There was also a downside: the dark digivolution of Megalogrowlmon into the hideous Megidramon, the resulting Digital Hazard that damn near collapsed the whole 'Net (Hypnos was _barely_ able to hold it together until Megidramon devolved back into Guilmon) and disrupted every corner of the entire Digital World.

"Was that a note of caution from the Digimon Queen?", Ryo asked. "That is so _unlike_ you".

"So sayeth the one who damn near barbecued himself trying to absorb all of Sakuyamon's power all at once". Ryo was also not one to always play it safe.

"What about you?", Ryo asked the village chieftain, "aren't you taking a helluva chance, what with hiding Lopmon and helping us?" This wasn't the first time he'd been asked that, but this was Ryo's first visit to this village. His previous two years in the Digital World never brought him here.

"This is a forgotten village and a graveyard of unwanted and discarded data from which we and our village were created. We bother no one and no one bothers us. The appearance of that Iron Beast was an exception, and after it was driven off, we have lived here in peace. We don't even have that many visitors, and have heard nothing from Zhuqiaomon. I doubt he knows we exist, or bothers to care even if he does. This is why our village was such a good hiding place for Lopmon. Of the outside world, we hear little, and what we do hear we don't like. It's just fine with us if we continue to live in obscurity.

As for Takato and Guilmon, they are our friends, and their friends are our friends. We take care of those who take care of us. It is a simple fact of life for us. We do not concern ourselves about things that haven't happened yet, and which may never happen".

"Now for the main question", Henry asked, "do you know where Terriermon - where our partners - are hiding?"

"No, I do not", Lopmon explained. "This was by design: none of us would ever know where the others were. That way, if any one of us were captured by Zhuqiaomon's secret police, it would do no good to even scan us. We simply don't know where any of the others are. Guilmon brought me here to this village, but never explained why. It wasn't until much later that the chieftain told of the Iron Beast, and how Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, and Impmon saved the village from its rampages. The last I saw of Guilmon, he was on his way out of town; never said a word about where he was going, where Terriermon or the others were, and I never asked. Actually, I'm surprised to see you here, of all places. I never expected to be the first one you found. Guilmon never told me to expect you".

"I can help you with that", Takato explained. He played the message Guilmon sent him via Lilamon, with the seemingly off-hand comment. "So you see, it looks like Guilmon wanted us to find you first. That's why I thought that you might know something that could help us".

"I agree, it would certainly seem that way", Lopmon said. "Maybe it was the most recognizable thing he could think of? We didn't have much time to plan much of anything, once I alerted him about Zhuqiaomon's plans".

"Maybe he had another reason?", Ryo asked.

The Digital World night had come, and they agreed to sleep on it. The chieftain and the other Chuchidarumon who'd lent them their homes slept outside. Takato tried, but didn't sleep very well that night. He was glad they'd found Lopmon alive and well, but disappointed he did not meet Guilmon. He was still puzzled as to what their next move might be.

The next morning, they had more of the Chuchidarumon delicacies.

"Are you _sure_ you don't know anything else? That Guilmon didn't mention _anything_?", Takato asked Lopmon.

"I'm sure I haven't forgotten anything", he insisted.

"It doesn't make any sense, _why_ would Guilmon send us here? What good did it do to send us here if he didn't tell you anything? We're not much better off now than before. Ryo, you've been here longer than anyone else: do you know where Cyberdramon and the others might go into hiding?"

"It's a big Digital World", he explained, "and I haven't seen the whole thing. I haven't a clue..."

"Wait a minute", Impmon spoke up. "Didn't Pineapple Head say something about not forgetting _acts_ of kindness?"

"That's how the saying goes", Henry explained, "random acts of kindness..."

"Acts", Impmon repeated, "Plural, as in more than one. He must've been referring to more. All we need to do is figure out what that might be. What _other_ acts of kindness did you do here?"

"I dunnow, we saved the Chuchidarumon..."

"That can't be everything", Impmon said, shaking his head. "What else did you do here last time?"

"This is getting us nowhere", Ruki started to complain. Juri thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"I got it!", she exclaimed. "That Iron Beast didn't just attack once, remember? It attacked again..."

"Yes, that's when Guilmon jumped onto it to steer it away from a group of Chuchidarumon children, then he went nuts. He even attacked Takato with a Pyrosphere, tried run us down, and I had to digimodify up Wargreymon's Great Shield so that Galgomon could protect Takato from incineration".

"And something dropped off: Metalkoromon", Juri finished for him. "That's when he told us about how that motorcycle possessed its rider, and he couldn't get off until some other rider replaced him... then Leomon knocked Guilmon out to free him from the curse. Maybe..."

"Do you remember what happened to Metalkoromon after we left the village?", Takato asked the chieftain.

"No, I sure don't, but I will ask around for you. Do you think it's important?"

"I believe so".

All they could do was to wait. Wait and hope this wasn't a dead end. Guilmon wasn't making this as easy as they figured at first. Then, he really didn't have much choice about that.

The chieftain returned with another member of the village: "I know the one you seek", he said, and indicated they should follow him. Takato and the others were led to another dome-shaped house, this one with an especially large pile of junk beside it and stacked up against the side. The Chuchidarumon owner sifted through his junk pile briefly, pulled out a small box, set it on the ground, and opened it.

There, inside, was Metalkoromon. The exposure to daylight was greeted by the flashing of the yellow LED that tipped his tail. That was a characteristic of the species: they go dormant in the dark.

_Metalkoromon evolve!_ ...

**... KAPURIMON!**

The white-and-blue, raccoon-tailed, horned helmet wearing, In-Training digimon announced: "'Bout damn time".

"We came as soon as we could", Takato replied sheepishly.

"You did save me from the curse of that Iron Beast, so I can't really complain... In my metalkoromon form, I could only move in one direction, so I thought that bike would give me the mobility I desired. Then I discovered too late that it had ideas of its own. I don't remember very much of what happened after that, until Guilmon rescued me. By the way, Juri, you never did tell us how that 'Red Shoes' tale turned out", he added.

"Ummmm...", she said, not recalling right off. "I guess we were a bit too preoccupied at the time", she explained.

"Do you know where Guilmon is?", Takato asked, hoping he wasn't seeming too impatient. After all, _he_ hadn't waited in a state of dormancy all this time.

"No, I'm afraid not. However, I know how to find Terriermon. Perhaps he can help you?"

"Can you tell us?", Henry asked.

"No. I'm not exactly sure myself: I have to show you. I'll have to find it after the manner of my particular kind".

"How do you mean?"

"We don't see so good, and supplement our eyesight with echo-location. That's how I will need to continue the search".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

They had said their thanks and farewells to the Chuchidarumon chieftain, and the rest of the villagers. Ikkakumon was carrying Suzy and Kapurimon, as the latter pointed out the direction he wanted to follow. Lopmon followed alongside.

"As I recall the tale", Juri was telling the story of the Red Shoes for Kapurimon, "this poor, peasant girl was adopted by a rich old lady. I don't recall why that was, but the peasant girl kept begging her step-mom for a pair of nice, red shoes. Finally, she got her way, and wore these red shoes everywhere. Even to church, and this was considered bad form. It was even worse, in that she didn't pay attention, being more concerned with showing off her finery.

Her step-mom got sick, but this girl decided to go to a fancy party instead. There, she meets a soldier who gives her lots of compliments on her fine dancing shoes, and they dance through the night as her step-mom lays dying. After the party, she finds out that she can't stop dancing: the red shoes took over completely. She can't take 'em off, and she can't even control where the red shoes take her, and she dances through thorn bushes and can do nothing to stop them. Rain, snow, or sunshine: makes no difference as she dances on and on, She even misses her step-mom's funeral. An angel with a sword appears before her, telling her that she will dance until she dies as a lesson for other children about vanity.

Next, she visited the village executioner and begs him to cut her feet off. He provided her with wooden, prosthetic feet and crutches, teaches her something he called the 'Criminal's Psalm', but she still isn't free of the red shoes since these keep dancing with her severed feet still inside, following her everywhere. She tries to go to church, to ask forgiveness, but the dancing shoes always bar the door. She finally got a job as a maid at the parsonage, but every Sunday, the red shoes keep her out of church. Finally, she prays while sitting alone at the parsonage. This time, another angel appears with roses, and forgives her. Her heart fills with peace, joy and light until it bursts, and she ascends to heaven on a beam of light. Never again to be bothered by the red shoes.

Anyway, that's how I recall it", Juri concluded.

"What a _horrible_ tale", Kapurimon said. "So this girl burst into data, like a digimon? Then she went back to a digiegg?"

"It was written in the mid-1800s by Hans Christian Anderson, so I don't think he had digimon in mind. Actually, he was writing about his father who was s shoe maker. He'd gotten a commission from some rich lady for a pair of dancing slippers made of red silk. Anderson's father made a pair of shoes from red silk and red leather. His customer tried to screw him out of his commission, claiming the shoes he'd made were of too poor a quality. So his father destroyed them right before her eyes, rather than be cheated out of his due.

If you think that story is bad, may be I'll tell you the original version of _Little Red Riding Hood_"

They had become too distracted as they listened to Juri's story. Something swooped from the sky.

"What the _hell_ is that?!", Kenta called out. He was the first to spot the oncoming digimon.

"Shit!", Henry had his digivice out. It was stuck on "Seek", bringing up no profile on these digimon. That meant newly created digimon, as when Ruki first met Guilmon, and couldn't pull up any data. It also meant "Deva". Henry recognized these digimon from the video game, and the cards: dorugremon. However, the colour scheme was reversed: black back and flanks with reddish-orange stripes, red-orange wings and feet. They also seemed to have some sort of red cords wound around their tails. That these were corrupt dorugremon was also a very bad sign.

More appeared, and before they realized what was going on, they successfully separated Calumon, so that he could not put up his force field. Zhuqiaomon had no further use for Calumon, but Calumon did have one thing in his favour: he was fast, despite his ungainly appearance. He out ran and dodged the larger, less nimble, corrupt dorugremon.

"More-or-Less Powerful Attack!", Calumon struck the first blow, sending forth what looked like a small, bright, glowing sphere. It detonated in the midst of a flock of dorugremon, taking them out. After accepting Azulongmon's offer to become a true digimon, Calumon had acquired attacks, as well as the ability to put up defensive force fields.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired multiple bursts at the incoming dorugremon. One came too close, trying to attack Suzy.

"Howling Hertz!", Kapurimon shot it down, firing an EMP at nearly point blank range. Despite being an In-Training, his attack was powerful enough to destroy the attacking corrupt dorugremon.

"Blazing Ice!", Lopmon downed another.

Harpymon took off to strike at them from the air: "Wind Seeker!", she shot down a bunch. Devidramon joined her: "Crimson Claw!", he attacked, downing even more. This bought the rest of the guardians enough time...

_Lilamon evolve!_ ...

**... _ROSEMON!_**

_Kyukimon evolve!_ ...

**... _SLASHANGEMON!_**

_Lobomon evolve!_ ...

**... _BEOWULFMON!_**

_Ankylomon evolve!_ ...

**... _MAGNAANGEMON!_**

_Garurumon evolve!_ ...

**... _WEREGARURUMON!_**

_Lynxmon evolve!_ ...

**... _MIHIRAMON!_**

The dorugremon were not paying attention to the attacks coming from the ground. They were far more intent on putting the flighted digimon out of commission.

Mihiramon took off to join them. One was trying to slice Devidramon's wings with the blade attached to its snout. Devidramon grappled with it, intent on using it as a shield. They watched in horror as two others fired at both of them. "Metal Meteor!" they struck. The dorugremon disintegrated at once; Devidramon fell to the ground, shedding data. These dorugremon were so cold-blooded that they would deliberately destroy one of their own if it meant the destruction of the guardians... or the Tamers.

"Vimohana!", Mihiramon struck back.

Others homed in on Harpymon, forcing her to retreat to the ground, as there were just too many of them. Calumon had worked his way back, putting his defensive force field around Suzy, Ikkakumon, and Kapurimon.

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Holy Espada!"

"Kaiser Nail!"

Rosemon, Slashangemon, and Weregarurumon struck to give her the cover she needed to land safely.

"I have you now! You will answer to your God for your treason!", one of these corrupt dorugremon announced as he grabbed Impmon while the other guardians were distracted.

"Juri! Don't!", Takato ordered. He could do nothing, as he was too far away to possibly catch up.

"I already lost one partner; I _refuse_ to lose another!", came the answer as Juri ran after the dorugremon that held Impmon with its hind legs. This weighted it down just enough. Juri leaped as hard as she could ever remember, and managed to get a hold on Impmon's ankle with her left hand. She hung on, and tried to spin around, as she and Impmon were lifted above the desert.

"Dammit!", Impmon called out at the sudden burst of pain this caused him. "You have to let go!", he ordered. "I don't care what happens to me, but you have to save yourself. Save yourself for me".

Juri succeeded, and clung onto his ankles with both hands. The dorugremon didn't care. Bringing back one of the troublesome humans would increase his God's pleasure with his performance. They could do nothing but watch as both disappeared into the sky, and the distance.

"No, you're my partner!", as Juri's grip tightened to prevent Impmon's shaking her off.

The dorugremon piled on Calumon, trying to get to Lopmon, but they could not penetrate his shield.

"Cleansing Light!", Beowulfmon took them out. The other guardians combined attacks, driving the rest off. The survivors retreated, taking more casualties than they figured. Though their mission wasn't completely successful, they had one traitor, one of the humans who'd defiled Zhuqiaomon's realm, and had discovered the location of the worst traitor, the Deva Antiramon. Zhuqiaomon's minions looked forward to rewards.

Calumon released his field; Ruki ran to the stricken Devidramon: "It looks... like this... is the... end", he said.

"No! We're not losing anyone!", Ruki protested.

Deep down, she knew it was no good, the injuries too extensive. Devidramon was shedding data too quickly.

"Tell me, are Impmon and Juri safe?", he asked.

Before Ruki could reply, Henry said: "He's OK. Juri and Impmon both came through unharmed".

"Take care of them for me". With that, Devidramon burst into data.

"No...", Ruki said, as she watched the disorganized bytes drift away. It was like losing Leomon all over again.

"Culu?", Calumon tried to comfort, having sensed what Ruki was feeling right now.

Harpymon wrapped a wing around her: "I'm so sorry", she said.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!", Takato swore. "If only I'd been more vigilant..."

"Not your fault, Takato. How could we, any of us, have anticipated when Zhuqiaomon might strike? We knew he suspected we were here, but we had no way of knowing something like this would happen. We can't waste any time bothering with second guessing and assigning blame. That's what Yamaki told my dad after Suzy was attacked in the park".

"What about Impmon and Juri? What have I done? He doesn't have any power..."

"We'll go and get them", Kazu announced. "Those two are still pretty tough, powers or not", he reassured.

"We'll make sure Devidramon didn't die in vain", Kenta agreed. "It's the best we can do for them. So let's get going!"

"They're right", Ankylomon agreed. "Time for some righteous pay back".

"What's that?", Suzy asked, as she pointed to a disturbance on the horizon. Another dust devil, maybe? Ruki took out her field glasses, watched whatever it was, transfixed. Takato and Henry couldn't help but notice the expression: "What're you seeing?", Takato asked.

"It's Kyuubimon! And I see Juri! Renamon came back, and she found Juri!"

Then it dawned on her that something was not right, as the smile left her face, the brightness from her eyes. Ruki looked through the glasses: "I... don't see Impmon", she finally replied, worried.

"I'm sure he's OK", Takato tried to reassure. "He's pretty resourceful. If Renamon couldn't bring him back, she'll tell us why and we'll go get him".

The canary yellow, horse-sized, nine-tail kitsune wearing the white and maroon stripped woolen rope, tied in a bow around her neck, ends tipped with large brass balls, five sets of crystals dangling from the rope, the black and white yin-yang symbols decorating her shoulders, flanks, and forehead slowed to a trot, then a walk, as she stopped before the group to let Juri climb down.

"Renamon! You're back!", Ruki rejoiced, as she hugged the big kitsune's neck. "But what about Impmon?", she asked, concerned.

"Ruki", Kyuubimon began, "I'm sorry..."

"Imp... Mon?", she said, on the verge of tears.

"Ruki...", Juri started, but was ignored.

"Is he...", she couldn't force herself to say it. Did Devidramon sacrifice himself for nothing?

"Ruki, I'm sorry...", Kyuubimon began again, "...I'm sorry I'm not who you think I am".

"What... what... are you talking about? I know you're Kyuubimon now, but you never objected if I called you Renamon before?", she was sad and now confused.

"Step back... both of you", Kyuubimon requested. "I think it best if I show you", she explained.

The Light of Evolution enveloped Kyuubimon, and the big kitsune began to shift into a smaller, bipedal figure. But it was a smaller figure than she expected.

"Impmon!"

"I can digivolve again", Impmon announced.

Ruki's hands balled into fists: "If this is your idea of a joke...", she raised her right hand, as if to hit him: "I'll... I'll..."

Impmon looked at the confused expressions: "Ruki... guys... You never saw my pure digivolutions. Beelzemon was always a corrupted evolution. Renamon and I have the same Champion form. Beelzemon is gone for good; you've seen the last of him".

Ruki thought back to how friendly Impmon and Renamon had been, even from the first time she and her partner met Impmon. No, even before that. Ruki recalled that night, back when she called out for Renamon, and, for once, she didn't appear. Instead, her digivice had switched itself into "Ident" mode, and showed her the image and profile on Impmon, of whom she knew nothing, not even that he was in the Material World. Renamon had not come since she was having her first conversation with Impmon. The relationship wasn't love at first sight, not between Impmon and Renamon, or between Ruki and Impmon. Regardless of what he said or did, Renamon always spoke up for him, always remained steadfast in her loyalty. It took Ruki considerably longer to warm up to Impmon, but in the end, she did too. For awhile, until the D-Reaper struck in Shinjuku, until Beelzemon had come to the assistance of Taomon, Rapidmon, and Megalogrowlmon, until they watched in horror as Beelzemon nearly died trying to free Juri from the Kernel Sphere, they were the only friends Impmon had.

Ruki remembered how Renamon had asked if she would help her search for Impmon, with less than an hour remaining before the Ark would leave. She remembered how utterly insane that sounded, taking a very real chance that she would miss the Ark, miss the reunion her mother and grandmother were expecting. The high possibility of not returning to the Material World for a very long time... or may be never returning at all. Of course, Ruki went: she was Renamon's partner, and they had to rescue a friend.

Rescuing Impmon had nearly cost the both of them their chance to return to the Material World. It also cost them their popularity with the rest of the Tamers. She recalled the utter contempt on Kazu's face, once he saw whom they brought with them. The way the other Tamers had avoided them just after the Ark arrived. They would indeed have been too late, had the Ark not developed a measure of self-awareness that allowed it to decide to stop at Guilmon's request. Even after the murder of Leomon, despite that Beelzemon had nearly killed Kyuubimon (and threatened to do so on another occasion, only to be interrupted by a sudden, violent storm they later learned was caused by Shaggai) _despite_ all of that, Renamon insisted on rescuing Impmon, and that he accompany them back to the Material World, despite every other Tamers' believing that Takato and Guilmon had done their duty in declining to kill Beelzemon when they had the chance. As far as they were concerned, Impmon could stay stuck in the desert or the Digital World forever.

It was the one and only subject about which Renamon was highly evasive. Ruki recalled the bullshit explanation she received, some nonsense about understanding the importance of defense after having evolved into Sakuyamon. As for what that had to do with finding and returning with Impmon, she _still_ had not figured out the meaning of that remarkable non sequitur.

"Are you saying that you and Renamon are the male and female of the same species?", Ruki asked.

"You're closer to the truth than you know", he replied.

"How are you able to digivolve?", Henry asked.

"I wanted desperately to help Juri, after she refused to let go, even though I demanded she do so, but she wouldn't...", Impmon answered.

"I refused to take your hand once; this time, I refused to let go. I believed you would save me this time, same as you would have saved me from the Kernel Sphere if only I had let you. Then my digivice went all sorts of nuts, like it did just once before", Juri added. "Back when there was this energy burst that broke the Kernel Sphere".

"I tried my Night of Fire, and burnt that dorugremon badly enough to make it let go, then the Light of Evolution appeared as we were falling, and I completed the evolution to Kyuubimon in time to prevent Juri from falling and maybe hurting herself. That dorugremon tried to attack again, but I got him with my Demon Spirit Fireballs. That's when we took off, to come back ASAP, as we knew you'd be worried".

"We have some bad news: Devidramon didn't make it", Ruki informed him.

He just stood there; she couldn't get a read on him. Finally, he said: "That ugly four-eyed buzzard really grew on me. Such a shame, there aren't that many good ones, and trying to do right... got him killed. How did it happen?"

"Two of those dorugremon attacked at once; there was nothing anyone could do", she explained.

Impmon walked off, tail dragging behind him. Was this fate's balancing its books on him? He cost Juri her partner, was this pay-back: that he should now lose a guardian? Would what he'd done as Beelzemon _ever_ be righted?

Now that the crisis was behind them, the humans and digimon set out to gather the appropriate stones: roundish ones of approximately the same size so that they would stack to build a memorial to the fallen guardian. The memorial rose from a circular base, course upon course, until it formed a conical pile roughly as tall as Takato. The design was the same as for Meramon's memorial. Takato added a crudely drawn picture of Devidramon under the final stone. Even though he liked to draw, he wasn't exactly good at it, but Impmon figured it was the thought that counted more than the execution.

"Devidramon came into my shop that day, and I was pretty upset. I didn't like being interrupted, as I was still trying to get everything set up. I tried to put the Digital World behind, after being stranded in the Material World without any powers, no prospect of digivolution - really no need anyway now that the D-Reaper was no more. I wanted a 'normal' life.

I didn't take it too well, being told that Zhuqiaomon was coming after me. I spoke rather harshly, I'm afraid. Still, Devidramon made a promise, and he was determined to keep it. If I wouldn't come willingly, he threatened to carry me. And that's just what he did, and how I arrived in the park...

It was later that evening, after we'd gone to Ruki's that he told me about wanting to learn more about friendship, loyalty, and goodness - concepts that he hadn't been exposed to very much. He already knew my story having heard it from Cyberdramon, and hoped I could show him how to overcome the darker urges. I told him I didn't do it on my own, and told about what Renamon tried to teach me, and he said that was one of the reasons he wanted to be my guardian.

He was always there for me, but I couldn't be there for him... I can't go on...", Impmon excused himself, as he dried his eyes with the bandanna he always wore.

They selected an area surrounded on all sides by mesas, as they figured this would be defensible, as the place to spend the rest of the day and the night. A watch was kept, though that night and the next day passed uneventfully. Kapurimon informed them they were getting close, though some unvoiced doubts about that were creeping in.

_Impmon evolve! ..._

**... KYUUBIMON!**

He was the first to notice the coming attack. This time, it was a squadron of corrupted guardromon.

"Demon Spirit Fireballs!", he attacked. The others could remain at their usual level, but Impmon still needed the extra help. Calumon quickly set up a force field around the most vulnerable: Suzy, Lopmon, and Kapurimon. They didn't realize the guardromon were a diversion.

Barbamon appeared, having power enough to collapse Calumon's force field: the first opponent able to do so.

"Blazing Ice!", "Howling Hertz!", Lopmon and Kapurimon tried to defend, but with no effect.

"HEEEENNNN-RRRRYYYY!", Suzy screamed out, as she and Lopmon were being carried away, towards a "cave" in the side of a nearby mesa. The guardians couldn't attack, as their attacks could possibly harm Suzy. It was obvious they had gotten what they wanted, as the guardromon quickly withdrew.

"Suzy! No! Let her go you bastard!", Henry called out, as he began to run, but could never hope to catch up, or know what to do if he did. He sank to his knees. "How can I ever explain to my dad..."

"I don't know, but we _will_ get her back", Takato announced.

"We aren't losing _anyone_ else!", Juri declared.

"No, we're not!", Ruki agreed.

"You will answer for your treason!", Barbamon threatened. "However, I will make you a deal: young human. My God will be pleased enough with the return of this traitor, therefore, you can walk away right now. Go back to your friends". He had carried them into the "cave", and was making preparations for the transport to Zhuqiaomon's palace. He figured that such a little one was no threat, and not really worth the bother.

"Suzy, do as he says!", Lopmon ordered.

"No! Lopmon is my partner!", she declared. "He's my partner", as she pulled out her digivice. "I won't leave him!"

"Very well: if that is your wish, you can die with your 'partner'", Barbamon told her. "I don't care one way or the other".

That's when Suzy got an idea. Something she'd seen her brother do, back there in Zhuqiaomon's audience chamber. She held out her digivice: "Matrix Evolution: Biomerge Activate!", she called out, not knowing whether this would work, or even what to expect.

_Lopmon evolve! ..._

The next thing Suzy knew, she was completely naked. She seemed to be inside some sort of black sphere, around which whirled several dark gray bands covered with strange, unrecognizable symbols the likes of which she could not recall ever seeing before.

"What happened?", she asked.

"We evolved together..."

"Lopmon", she looked all around. "I can hear you, but I can't see you".

"Trust me; lend me your power. Let's defeat this enemy and rejoin our friends".

Takato, Henry, Ruki, and the others were still wondering what to do when they felt the sharp jolt of what they assumed was an earthquake.

"_Whatthefuck!_", Ryo called out, drawing their attention to where they'd seen Suzy disappear. Ruki pulled up the profile:

_Blackcherubimon:  
>Mega level, virus<br>Cherubim type  
>Attacks are Lightening Spear<br>and Storm of Judgment  
>His appearance upsets the balance<br>of the Digital World_

"This is _so_ not good", Kenta added. Not only was Suzy missing, but now they were confronted with what they assumed could only be another one of Zhuqiaomon's soldiers. It was hideous: mostly dark grayish black, dark green underside and shoulder patches, large dark blue collar, and the same color stripe bisecting its face. Its mouth, filled with sharp teeth, dripped saliva, and it was a Mega. As it approached it growled; they were considering how to attack when they were surprised to see the Light of Evolution appear around it. Its form became indistinct at first, then separated into two smaller forms. They could hardly believe what they were seeing: Suzy and Lopmon, standing side-by-side.

"He's gone", Lopmon announced.

"We got away", Suzy reassured.

Henry ran to his little sister to check if she really was as OK as she claimed. He couldn't see anything wrong, or different about her. She seemed to be the same innocent Suzy he'd always known. Or did he?

"Suzy... how...?", he asked.

"I remembered what you did last year. I was terribly afraid of losing Lopmon, and that other critter was going to take him away. To Zhuqiaomon. I just did like you: called for 'Matrix Evolution'", and it worked", she explained.

"You and Lopmon biomerged?", he at once stated and asked.

He was relieved and disturbed: relieved that they would still be able to biomerge; disturbed at the form that biomergence had taken.

"That's right", Lopmon agreed. "She refused to give up on me, or give me over to Barbamon".

Neither one seemed to be aware of just what form they'd taken.

As they continued, Henry was lost in thought. He didn't want his little sister in the Digital World, not now; not then. He couldn't understand the reasoning of these digignomes, for sending her to the Digital World, for partnering her with the last surviving Deva. She was worse than a distraction at a time when Henry didn't need distractions. Certainly not on the plaza where they were defending themselves from Beelzemon. Where the Deva, Catsuramon, attacked Lopmon the first time for being a traitor. That time, too, Suzy refused to abandon Lopmon. She nearly paid with her life, had Terriermon not acted as quickly as he did to deflect the attack. This left him in worse shape than Henry realized at the time.

At the Nondaimon Gate, he had argued with her, an argument that, to the horror of the others, even Ruki and Renamon, ended with a slap across her face. Just before Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marineangemon volunteered to stay with her and Juri. Even that didn't work, as Suzy was transported right into Zhuqiaomon's audience chamber.

Henry recalled how he silently seethed with rage as he watched Ryo telling her she was a "real Tamer", as he offered her a "Queen Device" card. Then the Material World proved to offer no safe haven: Zhuqiaomon's agent, a palmon, had attacked her in the safest of places: the playground at the park in Shinjuku, right there in front of Yamaki and their father. Suzy was harboring an intense hatred for Zhuqiaomon that she kept solely to herself. Blackcherubimon, he reasoned, was the outward expression of what she was feeling inside.

Suzy wanted revenge.


	8. Reunion

**Reunion**

It wasn't until afternoon the day after they'd thought they'd lost Suzy until they were underway again, Kapurimon's making more promises that they were getting closer, and their doubts as to whether he knew what he was talking about silently growing. Impmon hung back with Juri.

"Juri, what I wanted to ask, if you don't mind... how do you deal with it? Loss, I mean. I never lost anyone close to me..."

"Impmon, I'm just about the _last_ one to ask for advice. I handled it pretty badly... both times: first my mom, then Leomon. I wasn't a good girl at all, and for a good long while. It was a shock to both of us: me and my dad. He seemed so lost, until he got married again. I was like five years old, and right there in the hospital room when the doctor pronounced her dead, and pulled a sheet over her head. I ran away, and wanted to keep on running forever. I can't say I ever got over it. My step-mom is really nice, and I really tried to like her... But... but she felt too much like an interloper and I rejected any show of affection. It upset her, and I disappointed my dad. I really strained our relationship. Father was disappointed, and it showed. He was harsh with me, using any little excuse to punish me.

I didn't trust him enough to tell him about Leomon, and I made it clear to him that he was never to visit me when he could be seen. I felt closer to Leomon than to my own parents, and could tell him things about me I dare not say to my parents. Then Calumon was kidnapped, and Takato declared we were going to the Digital World to rescue him. That's when Takato finally told his parents about Guilmon, and what he was planning to do. He later told me his dad sent along extra bread for Guilmon, and he gave his blessings Takato to be successful. I know his mother wasn't able to say it, but later I was there when he discovered the letter that said what she could not say in person and she gave him a good luck charm.

Ruki did the same, and her grandmother accepted Renamon right from the get-go... I couldn't. I couldn't let my dad and step-mom know about Leomon; I never said a word about where I was going, what I was doing, and I didn't care. I didn't think they would care if I went missing. I even convinced myself they'd welcome my disappearance. Then they could be happy without me.

Then Leomon died, and I remember thinking 'Not again'. I selfishly misinterpreted what Leomon meant by 'destiny' to justify wallowing in my own self pity. I fucked up everything I could in every possible way.

It took the ordeal of the Kernel Sphere to finally teach me the lessons I most needed to learn: you won't ever get over it until you can forgive..."

"Forgive Zhuqiaomon?", Impmon asked.

"No. Forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault, and you could have done nothing to prevent it. That's what Renamon said: 'Not the sorrow over losing Leomon, the sorrow of not being able to prevent it', Ruki told me that later on. Other than that, it just takes time, and being willing to believe it will get better. That's where I made my biggest mistake: I didn't believe, not when mom died, and not after Leomon. That's all I can really say, and I'm not the best one to be giving advice".

"It's better than you realize".

"Suzy", Henry was asking, "yesterday, when you and Lopmon were taken prisoner, what happened?"

"It's like I said before. I didn't want to lose Lopmon, and even though Barbamon said I could go, I refused. He told me I could die with my partner if I didn't go, and Lopmon told me to, but I couldn't because we're partners. I didn't know what to do when I remembered how you and Terriermon evolved when we were in the audience chamber. So I did the same, and it worked: we evolved together, defeated Barbamon, and came back".

"You don't remember what form you took, do you?"

"I was inside this sphere, and there were these symbols or something..."

"That's not what I asked..."

"Does it matter?"

"Suzy, you and Lopmon transformed into a hideous monster: Blackcherubimon. And that disturbs me. I know I haven't taken it very well, when you came to the Digital World. I didn't know if I could protect you, and there were a lot of things I didn't want you to see".

"I know: you didn't want me around, you never do. Just like when mom makes you take me to the park. Like the last time when you didn't want me to help, and you didn't want me to be a Tamer like you..."

"It's just that it's dangerous..."

"No more for me than for you, and you're not all that much older, you know. I also have a partner I trust to keep me safe, no different from you..."

"It's just... I think we need to talk about it..."

"You never wanted to talk about it before, and I don't want to talk about it now!"

"Maybe later", Henry knew this was a lost cause for now. This big brother business was a good deal more difficult than he realized. Maybe he had been too self absorbed, too willing to look upon Suzy as a burden. It annoyed him watching how she played with Terriermon when she still believed he was just a toy: the silly games of "dress up", or sticking a bottle in his mouth to pretend to be taking care of a baby - all the normal things that little girls did.

She was right about one thing he never bothered to consider before: Lopmon was as capable as a partner as Terriermon, or any of the other partner digimon. He wouldn't have to protect his little sister all by himself. He also fooled himself into believing that Suzy wasn't aware of how he felt about taking her to the park. She was smarter than that, she knew, and she resented it. Up till now, Henry didn't realize just how much.

"We're here!", Kapurimon announced. "Everybody: gather around".

"Where?", Ruki asked.

"Just wait, you'll see", Kapurimon replied.

They stood there, looked around and saw nothing that would lead them to believe this spot was any different from any other patch of the endless expanse of sand. One moment, the ground felt solid beneath their feet, and the next, it felt as though it had disappeared. They were falling down a long, circular, vertical shaft. At first, they could see nothing in the darkness. Then, a light speck appeared. The speck grew in size; they realized they were looking at the far end of the shaft. It was as unnerving as the fall into the Digital World itself.

They emerged maybe sixty meters above the tallest trees of a forest by a lake. They came down, dropping through branches, to land on the forest floor. They should have been banged up pretty good: they were unharmed.

Ruki stood up: "This place looks vaguely familiar", she announced. She looked up at the sky but did not see any trace of an opening. She did notice, however, that the Material World Sphere looked smaller than it did back in the Sand Zone.

"Sure does", Juri agreed.

"I know this place!", Kazu announced. "This is where I met Guardromon... I'm _certain_ of it".

"You've been here before?", Takato asked.

"You and Henry weren't with us the last time", Juri explained.

"Where do we go from here?", he asked, "Kapurimon..."

"That way", Juri said, as she pointed to a plume of smoke or steam rising above the trees. It looked a good deal thicker than Ruki recalled. They made their way through the forest, maybe a half-kilometer. They emerged into a clearing. Before, what had been a large house with a court yard surrounded by a brick wall was now a much larger facility, with several tall silver columns, and considerably larger smoke stacks. All surrounded with chain link fence topped with multiple coils of razor wire.

"How did you know?", Kenta asked Kapurimon.

"I told you: we supplement our poor eyesight with echolocation. You can find these gateways from one level to another, but they're not always so obvious. Guilmon described the last time you guys happened onto it, but he wasn't too sure as to its exact location. He left it up to me to find it again. Even though the sand looks normal, the gateway appears to sound waves. Once in the general area, the rest was easy".

They were suddenly surrounded by a large group of Gekomon, though small, they were heavily armed and none too friendly. "We'd like to see the brewmeister", Juri requested.

"Shut up! You'll see him soon enough. Now get moving!", one of them ordered.

"Howling...", Garurumon began to attack.

"Don't!" Juri ordered. "We need to find Terriermon. I'm sure it's just some sort of misunderstanding"

"I don't understand...", she began to ask the gekomon.

"I told you to keep your goddamn mouth shut!"

They had no choice but to fall in line, and follow these Gekomon. They arrived at a gate with a guardhouse. The lead Gekomon opened a call-box:

"Sir, we caught more spies snooping around the grounds..."

"Some look human..."

"I understand..."

"Right away".

The gate was buzzed open, and they headed for the main building. "Stop looking around. Eyes forward... all of you", the rather unpleasant little Gekomon ordered. They didn't enter the main building, but rather a smaller facility off to one side.

"Enter", ordered a voice to a knock. Seated behind a desk to fit his stature was the lead Gekomon.

"These the ones?", he asked.

"Yes, we caught..."

"That will be all. Leave us", he ordered.

"Sir?"

"You heard me", he ordered.

The brewmeister Gekomon got out from behind the desk and walked over to the group. He gave Takato, Henry, and Ryo a good looking over.

"Yes, Juri, Ruki, Kazu: I remember you. These three, he pointed with his walking stick at Takato, Henry and Impmon, I haven't seen before, and you seem to be with different partners. Are you willing to vouch for them?"

"They're with us. We can't be with our partners and they are the guardians they sent in their place. That's why we're here: we're looking for our partners, and we were led to believe...", Ruki began to explain.

The brewmeister walked 360 degrees around Kapurimon, eying him suspiciously the whole time.

"I was led to believe I was expecting a metalkoromon. Who the hell are you?"

"I _am_ Metalkoromon, it's just that I digivolved. I was pretty much ready to advance to the next level anyway".

"Are you sure about this one?"

"Positive: we were there when he digivolved, shortly after his dormancy broke back there in the Chuchidarumon village. He led us here", Takato explained.

"What's going on here?", Ruki asked. "I thought that with Orochimon gone, you'd be out of the moonshine business".

"A lot has changed since you were here last. Trust is a rare commodity these days...", the Gekomon paused. "Speaking of trust, how do I know you are who you say you are?"

"I'm not sure how you mean...", Ruki started.

"Don't you remember? We brought Andromon here and you didn't want to help him", Juri began. "Then Orochimon took me to his island to serve him hooch, and keep him company".

"And I begged you to help", Kenta said. "I guess I must've scared you a bit because you agreed to let us have some hooch to treat Andromon..."

"After Andromon recovered and became Guardromon, we asked if you'd help us sneak onto Orochimon's island so's we could rescue Juri. You finally decided to conceal us in the barrels of hooch you guys were delivering because you wanted to return to your former lives of singing and dancing...", Kazu explained. "Leomon said that".

"I've heard enough. You aren't Zhuqiaomon's impostors. When Zhuqiaomon took over, we had to start up the operation to make all the damn taxes. Officially, this is still a hooch distillery, but off the books, we mostly make alcohol for fuel. With taxes being so high, we can sell it even at premium, black market prices and still give the customers a break. We know we're living on borrowed time... Things were better even with Orochimon. Which one of you is Henry Wong?"

"That would be me", Henry replied.

"Does the term, 'Moumentai' mean anything to you?"

"It sure does! Terriermon used to say that all the time. It's Chinese for 'no problem' or 'take it easy'".

"Come with me", the Brewmeister said. Henry got up to leave, and so did the others.

"Just Henry. The rest of you stay here and don't attempt to leave". The threat in his voice was unmistakable.

"Jeez, I thought these gekomon were supposed to be so light-hearted and a bit on the cowardly side", Kenta said after Henry and his escort had gone.

"Zhuqiaomon has that effect alright", Impmon replied. "Expect more of this before we're done".

They waited long minutes before they heard the door. Henry and the brewmeister had returned with Terriermon back in his proper place: perched on Henry's shoulder, one long ear holding on.

"Terriermon! It really is you!"

Terriermon jumped down, and greeted Calumon in the usual way by bumping stomachs: "Been practicing your Tai Chi?", he asked.

"Good to see you again!"

"I really missed you", Suzy called out.

"I know", Terriermon said. "I may not have appreciated at the time how you used to play 'dress up', but I came to miss it after I left you. I was wondering if you were going to make it, find a way... I'm so happy to see you did. Good to have you back... all of you".

"Now that that's settled, enjoy some gekomon hospitality...", the Brewmeister invited.

"So far, I'm not impressed", Ruki replied.

"Did you think I would turn over one of our leaders just on your say-so?", the Brewmeister countered. "Zhuqiaomon's agents and secret police are everywhere. I don't know they can't impersonate humans, and I had to make sure you were really who you claimed. Quite frankly, I, for one, will be glad to see all of you go. It was hard enough keeping Terriermon hidden".

"We appreciate all you've done, and I'm sure it wasn't easy for you", Henry explained. "Times are getting tough for all of us, and we have also suffered losses. We won't impose on your hospitality more than we have to".

"Losses?", the Brewmeister asked.

"My guardian, Devidramon", Impmon explained. "Zhuqiaomon's dorugremon attacked us, and he was killed in the battle".

"My condolences for your loss".

"What are your plans, Kapurimon? Are you coming?", Juri asked.

"I don't think so. I'd just be in the way more than anything else. Besides, I have others who are probably worried. After I got on that Iron Beast, and I couldn't control where it took me... I have to get back. They probably gave up hope..."

"Will you be OK?"

"Now that I'm at the next level, I think so. I don't think I'm important enough for them to bother with".

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure..."

"So this is 'goodbye'"

"Yeah, though I was happy to do what little I could".

"We appreciate all you've done", Ruki added.

"How about you, Lynxmon?", Terriermon asked.

"I'm gonna see this thing through. We've come too far to quit now".

The brewmeister handed a flask to each one: "Gekomon sake. Illegal fuel isn't all we make. For the road, and the best of luck to all of you. You need not worry: we'll see Kapurimon gets back to his home".

"So how are we going?", Juri asked.

"Wait till dark, and we'll have to take the river", the Brewmeister explained. "We have a fleet of fast rum runners, and we know where the next passage out of this zone is located. I was hoping you'd get here sooner. I can't guarantee Zhuqiaomon's agents aren't aware of it", he explained.

"Since we have some time to kill, would it be OK if I took Ikkakumon swimming?", Suzy asked. "I'm sure he'd like to wash the sand out of his fur", she explained.

"There's that pond where Orochimon's island was", Juri explained.

"The grounds are well guarded", the Brewmeister explained, "and you'll be OK".

"We could all go swimming...", Takato began.

"I prefer swimming nekkid", Ruki said.

"But Ikkakumon's a guy, so are a lot of the other guardians".

"I'm just warning you. Come or don't, I don't care one way or the other". Ruki had never been particularly modest. When Hypnos intercepted communications from the D-Reaper's observation drones, they accidentally broadcast her, naked as a jay bird, in Sakuyamon's Data Sphere on public access cable.

"Well, I do", Juri protested.

"Just take turns", Henry said, "The girls can swim, then we'll have our turn. I'd like to wash up too", he said.

Terriermon was the only one who stayed behind with the guys.

"There's something you need to know about Renamon, and I didn't want to mention it in front of Ruki", Terriermon began.

"What..."

"Renamon almost got caught. She was staying in a safe house on File Island, and we thought it would be OK, nice place, out of the way... We were wrong..."

"What are you trying to say?", Henry interrupted. "Just say it".

"Alright", Terriermon replied sharply. "Renamon had to do... things... things she's not proud of, but it was necessary if she was to survive. The sorts of things she doesn't want Ruki to know about".

"What could she possibly..."

"Do I _have_ to spell it out?!", Terriermon had never used that tone that Henry could ever recall.

"No, you don't", Takato intervened. "I get the idea".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The two sleek, fast boats sliced through the water. Each about 15 meters in length, with a shallow draft for maneuvering in shallows, powered by two 1500HP engines capable of doing 45 knots while loaded with Gekomon Moonshine were making even better time now that the Tamers and their partners were the only cargo. They were running full out, without lights, they had to trust that the Gekomon pilots knew this river as well as they claimed. Otherwise, the resulting crash into a hidden sandbar would result in instant deletion. It was known to happen.

Harpymon had flown ahead to survey the area, to patrol the river. Via Ruki's digivice, she had given the "all clear" before they set out. Zhuqiaomon's agents hadn't been around the next passage; the river traffic nothing out of the ordinary: barges, fishing boats, what few pleasure craft what few digimon who still had the means to afford such luxuries.

Harpymon sat by the river bank, looking over the dark water, waiting, listening. Her ears pricked up as she heard the faint thrum of engines. She stood up, and lit a flare and waved it back and forth. Finally, the boats appeared in the faint glow of the Material World Sphere, as she threw the flare into the water with a hiss.

Ruki and her companions joined her, as they waved to the two Gekomon pilots as they backed their rum runners to return to the moonshine/illicit fuel factory.

"Should we wait for daylight?", Kazu asked.

"It's best if we get going right now", Harpymon explained. "The gekomon seemed to have a certain urgency that we leave ASAP, and I'm inclined to believe they know what they're talking about. I don't like the idea of traveling through the forest at night, but in this case, best to make an exception. Just be careful where you step", she admonished.

Takato had his Maglite, and dialed its beam to its narrowest to make their passage less conspicuous. That saved the possibility of broken ankles. After a couple of hours, they came upon the next passageway. This time, it was one of those improbable spiral staircases. One end, a vertical shaft into the ground, the other an impossible hole in what looked like limitless sky.

"Up or down?", Kenta asked.

"Down, the Brewmeister told me", Terriermon replied. "We'll meet up with Renamon there".

"I don't know if I can do this", Ikkakumon said.

"You climbed ice floes before? How is this different?", Kazu asked.

"Maybe we should go first", Suzy announced. "If you go backwards, you won't fall".

Ikkakumon went first, backwards, with Suzy following right behind. Takato adjusted his Maglite for flood, as the passage was indeed pitch black. Ikkakumon was relieved when he felt his hind feet back on solid ground.

They discovered they were in another temperate area. Not thickly forested, but looking more like a rural area. Impmon brought up a map of the new area, and it was indeed inland farmland. They were a couple of day's worth of walking before arriving at a port city: Slimbdamon.

They found an underpass, more like a culvert, where they could spend the rest of that night before setting off at daylight. Kenta and Kazu passed around the last of the MREs.

"Hopefully, we can resupply at that city", Kazu said.

"I don't know about you, but maybe we could hitch instead of walk?", Kenta suggested.

"And risk getting caught?", Ruki objected. "You have no sense..."

"Ruki", Harpymon objected.

"You're getting as bad as Renamon".

"Enough", Takato objected. "A little walking never did anyone any harm. We'll see Renamon soon enough".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ruki was surveying the city from a hilltop. It appeared that there was an upscale area up on the surrounding hills. The harbour looked quite busy, lots of ships being berthed, unloaded, and others waiting their turn in the bay. The whole waterfront had a seedy look to it. That was unfortunate since it was the waterfront area that was their destination.

Kyukimon was explaining: "There is no law down there but the Law of the Digital World. Lots of digimon from lots of zones mingle along the docks, and the waterfront bars. It's a rough trade crowd, very dangerous, lots of wanted criminals find sanctuary here because there's no real law. Being at sea for weeks on end, pockets filled with credits, a bellyful of Gekomon Moonshine... need I explain the consequences?"

"Renamon's down there?", Ruki asked.

"What better place to hide? Even Zhuqiaomon's police avoid the place, they're not totally suicidal. Who'd be expecting to find a leader of the No Confidence Party there, of all places? Especially after that narrow escape from File Island. Don't worry, you said yourself your partner's a natural born warrior. Tonight, we'll get her".

Below the hill, unseen from the nearby highway, plans were being made.

"As soon as the night arrives, Lobomon and I will go to get Renamon out of there..."

"What about the rest of us?", Ankylomon asked.

"You would be too obvious, attract too much attention... I can't explain it, but we need the most anthroform digimon for this, and that's us..."

"What about me?", Harpymon asked.

"You're female, you wouldn't fit in".

"Something's not right here... You've been acting peculiar ever since we left the gekomon. What're you hiding?", Ruki asked.

"You trust me, don't you?", Takato said. "After all we've been through, have you ever known me to steer you wrong?"

"No, you haven't, I have to admit".

"We know what we're doing, just have a bit more patience. That's all I ask".

"Anyone have any credits?", Kyukimon asked.

No one did, until Juri dug into her purse: "I have a ten dollar bill, will that do?", she asked.

"Better than perfect".

"Where did you get that?", Takato asked.

"Tourist at the bar. Dad gave it to me as a keep-sake. Thought I might find it interesting".

"Now I need something to write with", Kyukimon said.

Takato handed him one of the Sharpies he habitually carried. Kyukimon wrote something in digicode. "Now we wait".

Night came, and Lobomon and Kyukimon headed down the road. A few minutes later, Impmon excused himself, claiming he needed to take a leak. They didn't believe him, and were not surprised when he didn't come right back. They could only hope he knew what he was doing, as both Lobomon and Kyukimon insisted they had to do this alone, and that the others were not to move from where they'd hidden themselves.

The first thing they saw on the street was a Coelamon and a MarineDevimon going at it. This looked like a barroom brawl that had just spilled into the street. Neither seemed none too sober.

"Darkness Blast!", MarineDevimon fired, as the Coelamon burst into data, which the MarineDevimon loaded. Unconcerned, he swaggered past Kyukimon and Lobomon. The rest of the crowd began to disperse, heading back into the bars while settling bets. Kyukimon and Lobomon acted as though they hadn't noticed. Minding one's own business was a survival skill here.

At the end of the street, they found what they were looking for: "Max Ass and Pleasure Club", the neon sign flashed. It was still somewhat early, and Kyukimon made his way towards the stage, as Lobomon hung back. It was an exotic dancer club, and after watching so many performances he lost count, the emcee, Ganemon, took the stage again:

"And now, the performance you've been waiting for", he announced, "Goldilocks!"

Lots of applause, cheering, and wolf whistles, as the golden furred anthrovixen began her performance. It was particularly obscene, lots of dry humping of a polished brass pole. Kyukimon forced his way to the very edge of the stage, and waved the tenner he'd borrowed from Juri. He held it, message side facing her.

Did Renamon recognize him? Would she see the message on the bill he stuffed in her G-string? The performance over, Kyukimon headed towards the entrance where Lobomon was waiting. They slipped out unnoticed, and headed into the alley next to the strip club. They would soon know...

Renamon made her way past the rest of the dancers, to drop her night's proceeds into the collection box. She palmed the green note, so unlike Digital World credits, and sneaked a peek:

"Meet us out back", was written with Takato's red Sharpie. She had to hope she could get away unnoticed.

A fire door opened, casting a thin line of light into the otherwise dark alley.

"It's us: Kyukimon and Lobomon", Kyukimon announced.

"You made it!", Renamon exclaimed as she hugged both digimon tight. "I wasn't sure Terriermon got the message".

"He did..."

They were interrupted as Ganemon banged open the fire exit: "Holding out, are you", he accused, as he snatched the American bill from her hand.

"It's not like that", Renamon defended. "These are friends of mine..."

"I don't give a good goddam who they are! _No freebies_, they pay like everyone else!"

An Ogremon appeared, and struck Renamon on the back of the head, knocking her to her hands and knees.

"You know the rules, and now you're gonna suffer the consequences!"

"_That_ was your last mistake, asshole!", it was Impmon. "Night of Fire!", he hit Ganemon with six fireballs at once. Unfortunately, they had little effect.

"You made the mistake, little one", Ganemon counter threatened, as he called for his enforcers: a half-dozen myotismon.

_Matrix Evolution: Impmon Warp Digivolve..._

_**... DEINONDRAMON!**_

The purple and white, scaled and feathered, raptor rose on powerful wings.

"Raptor Slash!", the attack took out the myotismon before they knew what hit them.

"Blade Twister!", Kyukimon attacked and deleted Ganemon.

Deinondramon landed: "I think we've called enough attention to ourselves".

Deinondramon took off, and Lobomon, Renamon, and Kyukimon made their way back to their camp. They weren't worried: if anyone saw what happened in the alley, they would say nothing.

"I thought you were ordered to stay with the others?", Kyukimon reprimanded. Impmon had devolved back to his usual Rookie level by the time they'd returned to where they'd agreed to meet up, just outside the city.

Impmon chuckled: "I've never been one to follow orders. Renamon can tell you about that. I figured you just might be needing some extra help".

"I'm glad you showed up when you did", Renamon said. "I see you have some new evolutions".

"Just lettin' out my velociraptor side. When I could digivolve again, I was also cleansed of Zhuqiaomon's corruptions".

"Why didn't you fight back?!", Lobomon asked.

"I couldn't", Renamon said, as she held out a paw. Around her wrist was a black, featureless bracelet.

"What's that?", he asked.

"It's called a 'pimp ring'", Impmon explained. "They're supposed to be illegal. The wearer can't attack, and it stops digivolution. It's also a tracking device..."

"I get it", Lobomon said. "Can we get it off her?"

"It's made of chrome digidizoid", Impmon explained. "It'd take me a week, at least, to cut that off. If only we had the key..."

"Not necessarily", Kyukimon said. "I took the opportunity to lift Ganemon's wallet and key chain before I sliced and diced him. Maybe it's here?", as he produced the items in question.

"Let me see that", Impmon requested. There was one small key. It fit a slot in the ring, which popped open with a turn. Renamon was going to throw the hated item into the night.

"And it looks like we have at least ten thousand credits as well. Pretty good for a night's work".

"Hold up", Impmon said. "I'd like to play around with that for awhile".

"Why?!", Renamon demanded.

"Remember what Lopmon said? Something about how Azulongmon was being held in a stasis field? If there's any similarity, then, maybe I can find a way to neutralize it if I can figure out how this works".

"OK, you're the electronics expert", Lobomon said. "We'd best be getting back to the others, I'm sure they're worrying by now.

"Wait!", Renamon called out.

"Yes?"

"I... don't want Ruki to know. I don't want her to know where you found me... what I've been doing. To keep away from Zhuqiaomon's agents, I... did things I'm not very proud of, as I'm sure you've figured out by now".

"I think you're underestimating Ruki", Impmon explained.

"She's eleven years old: do you think it's appropriate for her to hear such things at her age?"

"She's gonna know something's up. She's perceptive, perhaps too much so for her own good", Impmon explained.

"I'll worry about that later", Renamon said, as she realized that Impmon was quite right about Ruki.

"Who's out there?", came the challenge, as Takato's Maglite lit up the area.

"It's us: we're back", Lobomon announced. "Let us approach".

"Step forward and be recognized".

"Renamon?", Ruki said. Then she ran forward, throwing her arms around the anthrovixen as she buried her face in the soft fur. "It's really you! I found you again, and I _never_ want to lose you!"

"Ruki, what's this?", Renamon asked as she wiped a tear from the girl's cheek.

"I'm just so happy to see you again. It's like a piece of me left when you disappeared down that digigate".

"Didn't I say we'd meet again?"

"That's what kept me going since you left. Mom missed you too, and Gran, especially Gran. I think she really believed you were the house spirit".

"I felt so... incomplete", Renamon said, "after I came back here".

She turned to Impmon: "It's good to see you finally found your path".

"It wasn't easy, and I have you to thank for it... you and Juri".

"You partnered with Juri?"

"Yeah", Juri explained. "I think it's just temporary, though. Ai and Mako were too young to come".

"What about our other partners?", Kenta asked.

"I know where they are, but there's a problem".

"Problem?", Ryo asked.

"I have no idea as to how to get to them", Renamon explained.


	9. The Killing Floor

**The Killing Floor**

"You said you know where our partners are?", Ruki asked.

"Yes, they are staying in Shibumi's library", Renamon replied.

"It still exists?", Takato asked. "I thought after he left..."

"No. It's still there, but I have no idea how to get there. I don't even know how Guilmon managed to find it".

"Terriermon?", Henry asked. Terriermon had been there: he, Henry, and Takato.

"Last time, we leaped out of that data stream, landed in the Water World. Maybe find one of those beams?"

Henry shook his head: "Last time, it was just pure luck. That, finding Divermon, then taking the one passage that just happened to take us to that library. To do it again... that's hitting the lottery kind of luck".

Takato took out the comm again.

"What're you doing?", Henry asked.

"If Shibumi knows, then we need Shibumi", he explained. "Time to send Mr. Yamaki a message".

_Dear Mr. Yamaki:_

_Takato here. We have been successful in reuniting with Renamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon. Unfortunately, we lost Devidramon in a fight with Zhuqiaomon's demons._

_Our problem is that we now know where the rest of our partners are, but we have no means to reach them. They are staying in a library that was located in some sort of Water World, whose main inhabitants are divermon and otomamon. This world has networks of passages, but we neither know how to reach this world, and even if we did, we wouldn't know which passage to take._

_We require the assistance of Mr. Mizuno, as this is where we first met him the last time we were here. I'm not sure, and Mr. Mizuno was talking like he was on an acid trip or something, but he seemed to indicate that he created the library. If this is the case, then he should know how to return there._

_Let our folks know we're OK, and send them our love for us._

_Takato  
>Henry<br>Suzy  
>Impmon<br>Ruki  
>Juri<br>Kenta  
>Ryo<br>Kazu_

He hit the "Send" icon, and waited. "Message successfully sent", appeared on the screen after a few seconds.

"I just hope Yamaki's the only one who sees that", Takato said.

All they could do now was wait. Wait for their guardians to tell them something. Wait for Yamaki's reply.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next day, Takato had his comm tuned into a local broadcast to see what was happening lately. The gekomon they'd just visited had hinted at some disturbing developments. Never before had they encountered such suspicion. There were some digimon who tended to attack first and ask questions later, like Meramon, the first night they were in the Digital World. Even Renamon was like that at first, as she tried to load Guilmon's data, once on Ruki's orders, and once on her own initiative. Even that was easily forgiven and quickly forgotten. Nor had the Tamers forgotten the indifference with which Renamon had witnessed the death of Meramon later that evening after he attacked a herd of stampeding jagamon.

However, there was not that level of distrust. Once Meramon knew the strangers posed no threat to him, that they had no plans to load his data, he readily answered their questions, he shared with them his desire to visit the Material World, if only he could find a way. He even expressed regret he couldn't be of greater assistance.

The night after Meramon was killed in a jagamon stampede, Kenta and Kazu dug one up and were tormenting the jagamon until Ruki and Takato made them stop. Despite the mistreatment (though it wasn't malicious) the jagamon proved willing to trust, and were quite helpful, pointing them in the direction they'd last seen Makuramon. Though Juri and Ruki both had suspicions of their honesty, after all, they denied seeing Calumon which Juri found "weird"; Ruki doubted they'd be helpful after how Kenta and Kazu tormented the digimon, doubted they would betray their "God". They had told them the truth.

The spectacle they were now watching was taking place in an arena of some sort. They'd missed the beginning, so didn't know where this was taking place, or what this was about. In the center of the amphitheater-like stadium was a post with a horizontal member. Two curly-cues surmounted it. A gate opened.

The most anthroform digimon they'd seen since Sakuyamon was being led into the arena. She looked no older than Suzy, and about the same height and weight. The only thing about her appearance that could possibly give her away was the mauve coloured hair.

"Take off those clothes", Zhuqiaomon ordered.

She bent down by the knees and hips to unlace her sneakers. She stood, and pulled off the sneaks and socks. She then slipped off her green vest, and pulled her teal dress over her head. She pulled her panties below her knees to step out.

Takato, his friends, and the digimon watched, not believing what they were seeing. Not wanting to believe what they were seeing. The guards were leading her towards that post

"Please don't do this", she pleaded, as tears streamed down her cheeks, as she looked to Zhuqiaomon's sky box. Zhuqiaomon and his cronies were obviously enjoying this.

"What... did I do... to deserve this? Whyyyy?", she asked between sobs, as the guards bound her outstretched arms to the horizontal member, her chest and ankles to the vertical post

"Face your god in your shame", one taunted her

"Rhythm: your form is offensive enough as it is. You made your situation worse when you sold yourself into bondage to a human. You are a disgrace to all digimon", Zhuqiaomon announced to cheers from the crowd. He waited until the cheering died down. Rhythm was trembling with fear.

"Please... please", she pleaded, "I didn't mean to do anything wrong... Please! Your Majesty! Have mercy!".

"Rhythm, you are not worthy of life", Zhuqiaomon announced, as he pressed a button.

Two two curly-cues swung down, into position, aiming at her. The tips glowed. As the beams fired, Rhythm threw her head back and screamed horribly. Her skin blistered and blackened. Her hair caught fire and burned away. The screams ended only as she burst into data. The crowd stood, cheered, and clapped. The expression on Zhuqiaomon's face was unmistakable: sadistic, near orgasmic delight.

"Turn that off", Henry ordered. "We've seen enough".

Kenta and Kazu stood there, mouths hanging open, speechless. Juri was swallowing hard, blinking back tears.

Ruki had a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. What has this world become?", she asked no one in particular.

Suzy was sobbing into Lopmon's fur. Lopmon reached out, stroking her hair.

The other digimon looked... resigned. Ryo knew their reaction to death was different. That Impmon mourned for Devidramon was something he'd picked up from long contact with humans.

Suzy looked up: "I _HATE_ HIM! I _HATE_ HIM! I _HATE_ HIM! I'M GONNA _KILL_ THAT BASTARD! _KILL!_..."

The look in her eyes as she said this frightened Henry.

"Suzy!", Henry was on a knee to put himself at her eye level. "Get ahold of yourself!", as he shook her lightly. "I know how you feel, but that is not the way", he began to explain gently. "We _will_ stop this, that's why we came, so things like that don't happen again. But you _can't_ let your emotions run away. We need to think and act like professionals... Otherwise we help _no one_. Suzy, I... _we_ ...need you to be a Tamer".

Suzy threw her arms around her older brother and sobbed even louder.

"It's OK, Suzy. Just let it out", he told her, as he hugged her tight. "Just let it out".

"How could they...", Juri began, as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Don't believe anything you see from any official media: it's all propaganda", Garurumon explained. "Zhuqiaomon's agents could very well have rounded up random digimon, ordered them to that arena with the warning they'd be next if they didn't put on a convincing show of approval. There is _nothing_ I would put past him".

Juri recalled the crowds of weeping North Koreans after Kim Jong-Il died, how fake it all looked, the "weeping" people, and yet all eyes dry. The obvious over acting, nothing but a show for the cameras. She could believe it, she wanted to believe they didn't really take that much joy in Rhythm's destruction.

"He's turning us into savages", Renamon explained. "There is no honour in that death. We knew what was coming, and we tried to warn as many as we could. Now it's all coming to pass, just as I feared".

**Material World: Hypnos HQ**

"No Shibumi: I can't allow it. The last time you attempted to use that device you made, you damn near died. If my men hadn't discovered where you lived when they did, and gotten you to intensive care, you probably would have _died_. I won't have that on my conscience..."

"You're not ordering me, Yamaki..."

"Order, permit: what's the difference? The risk is too great", Yamaki shook his head. "Didn't you tell me yourself that you were rescued by the digignomes? What if they hadn't acted when they did? It is far too dangerous".

"I can always build another..."

"I can't stop you from doing that. Shibumi: you are the closest thing we have to an expert, aside from the Tamers. We need you here, alive and well. I keep hearing how smart you and your Wild Bunch are, OK, use some of those smarts and give me an alternative that likely won't kill you in the process. Just how useful do you think you will be? It seems there were side effects from projecting your consciousness into the Digital World. You saw Takato's message? The last time he met you in the library, he said you were talking like you were on acid: his words. If you're that fucked up, you may be no help at all. Something else for you to consider.

Give me an alternative".

**Palo Alto University**

"Aren't you going to open that?", Professor McCoy's secretary remarked as Rob threw aside the thick package marked "URGENT". He'd seen enough in his day.

"Probably the latest stock market scam, some IPO that's a sure fire guarantee of instant millions if I buy in right away..."

"It's a Japanese return address and postage".

Now that was unusual, and he retrieved the package, pulled off the zip strip. As he read, he could feel his blood turning to ice water.

"What is it?", he wasn't the only one to notice.

"When does it end?", he asked no one in particular.

"Professor?"

"If I'd never gotten involved..."

"Sir?"

"That old project to create virtual life... I thought this digimon business was behind us after the D-Reaper, but it looks like it's starting all over again. Book me on the next flight out to Tokyo".

"Right away, Professor".

Aishwarya Rai had received the same message across the campus. She, too, never expected that the Wild Bunch would be reunited again so soon, for the same reason, to rescue the same children.

**The Digital World**

"We've been thinking about Rhythm", Ruki, Suzy and Juri approached Takato. "We can't allow anything like that to happen again".

"I agree", Renamon said. "This is intolerable, this lack of all honour".

"What can we do?", Takato asked.

"We have our partners; we have the guardians", Henry said. "We need intel, and we're still outside that city. Someone must know something..."

"We'll go!", Ankylomon announced.

"We're decided", Ikkakumon agreed. "It's a port, and I can see what's going on around the docks. Maybe some of the merchant marines have heard. They come from all over the Digital World".

"We all made our decisions to stay", Harpymon said, "and I always believed there was a reason... Now I know"

"Moumentai!", Terriermon encouraged.

"You're all agreed?", Takato asked before he realized he didn't need to.

"No more Rhythm's!", Ruki declared.

"What about me?", came a diminutive voice. They looked, and saw a horn helmeted, raccoon tailed, digimon bouncing towards them.

"Kapurimon? I thought you..."

"I changed my mind. What's getting home a little later matter now?", he asked. "I can get into small places", he pointed out.

The guardians set out to return to that port city. Impmon stayed behind, saying only that he was "working on something", but refused to say. Calumon flew off, saying he had business elsewhere, but was uncharacteristically reticent about telling them his plans.

Impmon borrowed Takato's comm. When Ruki asked what he was doing, all he would say was that he was checking out "a souvenir" he'd picked up in town while looking for Renamon. Of course, Renamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon couldn't go.

Over the next two days, the guardians had been coming back with reports. They'd discovered where Zhuqiaomon was conducting his executions. It was in what used to be the Art Zone, until Zhuqiaomon took it over as his own personal playground.

"I have good news and bad news", Impmon was explaining to Takato.

"What's the bad news?", he asked.

"That... ummmm... souvenir - so far as figuring out how Zhuqiaomon's stasis field works, it's a dead end".

"What's the good news?"

"I can make it operate in reverse so that its wearer can digivolve even if there's a suppression field in effect".

Calumon arrived: "Zhuqiaomon has scheduled more executions, culu?"

"How do you know?", Takato asked.

"I have certain... connections, culu? Some left over abilities before I became a digimon, culu? I can get in and out of the Top Layer, culu?"

"When?"

"In three days, culu?"

"Let me see your comm", Impmon requested. He pulled up the map: "If we get going right now, we just might be able to make it in two", he said. "It's a small zone, and one adjacent to this one".

"Then we go!", Takato announced.

Suzy and Kapurimon resumed their places on Ikkakumon's back. Harpymon flew ahead to make sure the way was clear, always coming back with news of no opposition, no awaiting ambushes. This being a digital world, they really did not need either sleep or rest, and that was fortunate. Ryo said they'd get used to it after meeting him the first time they were here. Still, they were thankful for Kyukimon who thought to restock the MREs, using some of the credits he'd lifted from the pimp Ganemon.

"Something's been bothering me", Henry started. "You noticed that we haven't been attacked since we left that desert?"

"Maybe he doesn't know where we went?", Takato suggested.

"Moumentai! No sense worrying about it now. I'm sure we'll find out and then we take care of it".

"I still don't like it... just doesn't seem too likely. He seemed to know right off when we arrived. I can't help but wonder what he's up to", Henry said.

"What are you suggesting?", Ruki asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like the game plan's changed somehow".

"I agree with Henry", Renamon concurred. "It's been entirely too quiet lately. It would behoove us to not let our guard down. We may need to be ready to respond to anything".

"I think it's time to stop being so reactive", Ryo replied. "We needed to take this fight to Zhuqiaomon. Once we're back with our partners, then we take him on and defeat the sumbitch".

The comm chimed, indicating incoming message:

_Dear Takato:_

_My condolences to you, and especially Impmon, on the loss of Devidramon. I'm sure you did all you could._

_In regards to your partners, we are working on a solution to that problem. I'm hoping that it will not involve sending Shibumi's consciousness to the Digital World again, as the attempt will be very dangerous._

_The Wild Bunch are back at Hypnos, and are already at work to bring all of you back safely._

_Good luck to all of you._

_Yamaki_

**The Material World: Downtown Tokyo**

Once again, the Wild Bunch, the Tamers' parents, and Yamaki were holding a meeting in the same rotating dining room giving every guest a panoramic view of the city far below. They'd used this particular restaurant before.

"We've gotten _nothing_ but the run-around from you ever since Juri left - against my better judgment I might add", Juri's father complained.

"Mr. Katou, I can appreciate your frustration, but I can assure you there has been no run-around. I invited you here as soon as I received Takato's communique".

"It's not like Juri to not let us know..."

"I have no explanation for why they have gone silent for so long. I trust that they must have had a very good reason for that. Now, I have had a communique, and they are all well. They have linked up with some of their partners. Ruki is back with Renamon; Henry and his sister have found Terriermon and Lopmon".

"What about Takato?", Takehiro asked.

"He's located Guilmon, and hopes to join him soon. As do the others".

"What are their plans? When are they coming back?", Shiyunsuke and Akemi Kitagawa asked.

"They haven't said, I'm afraid. One of the reasons I called you here today is so that I can relay any messages you have to your kids".

"That's all well and good, but what in the _hell_ are they doing there in the first place?" Hirofumi Shioda asked. "I thought that the D-Reaper was the end".

"Zhuqiaomon has taken over as the dictator of the Digital World...", Janyu began.

"How's that _our_ business?! Can't these _damn_ digimon show a little self-reliance for once?! _Why_ are they always dragging _our_ kids into _their_ shit?"

"Ruki knows what she's doing, what needs to be done...", Rumiko said.

"And you! You act like you don't even care! What kind of mother are you?"

"That's not fair", Seiko Hata said. "I trust my granddaughter's judgment. She's a smart and capable girl, and my daughter and I have faith that she will succeed in whatever her plans are, and she will come back. They're all coming back. Just like the last time".

"It is our business", Yamaki explained. "In case you didn't know, Ruki, Takato, and Ryo were attacked right here, in _this_ world. If it had not been for their guardians, they would have been assassinated. Suzy Wong, Janyu's youngest daughter, was attacked and she nearly died. The only thing that saved her was Ikkakumon's quick thinking that allowed us to get her to the hospital in time. If it hadn't been for Calumon and his force field, the other assassin would have been successful with his suicide bombing attempt, and that was directed at me.

I would like to tell you that the proper authorities are on the job to protect your kids. I can not. As with the D-Reaper, your kids _are_ the proper authorities. The Tamers _are_ the experts. It is up to each and every one of us to back them up to the best of our abilities".

**The Digital World**

"Let's put this on", Impmon said as he clasped his modified pimp ring around Kyukimon's paw. Takato had done a passable job with his Sharpies to make it look like an ordinary fashion accessory. He had to hope no one paid it too much attention.

"Are, you sure this is going to work?", Kyukimon asked.

"As sure as I can be", Impmon reassured. "Without actual field tests, though... I'm sure it'll work".

The plan was for Kyukimon to go in as one of the spectators. He was the one most qualified to take out the guards. Once he'd done that, those who could biomerge would strike in force. He had gone on ahead.

Ruki was looking through her field glasses at the stadium. Now, all they could do was wait. Takato was busy with the comm, trying to locate the broadcast. Since Zhuqiaomon broadcast his executions live, they would know when to move.

"We still have a problem", Renamon was explaining, "how do we get Pteromon out?"

"I can help with that", Kapurimon replied.

"What can you do?"

He didn't hear the question, he was already concentrating hard...

_Kapurimon evolve! ..._

_... __**GUARDROMON!**_

"Cool", Kazu commented. He noticed some differences, though he still resembled a 19th century boiler, maybe he wasn't quite so rusty in appearance. The other big difference: blue eyes.

"Got it!", Takato called out. They gathered around the comm.

"...a special report from the Imperial News Network", an announcer was saying. "More traitors to our God has been apprehended. They have committed unforgivable sins against our God and His holy laws by selling their souls to the human devils".

A picture of Pteromon was shown, she would be the first. She was an anthro-otter, with slick black fur, blue markings, and front paws tipped with blue. Standing about as tall as Renamon, slender and delicate in appearance as the Material World animal she resembled.

"There is only one penalty that is fitting to satisfy the demands of justice. All good and patriotic digimon will not waste their sympathies on these sinners, which is why you will see justice done here, and live".

"I'm off", Guardromon said as he fired his rocket packs.

Pteromon was brought in through the same gate, and her face was streaked with tears that ran down her cheeks, matting her fur.

Kyukimon thought everything looked exactly as it had on the broadcast he'd seen, and tried hard to look as impassive as possible. At the cue, he rose and cheered as loudly as possible, but all the while, he was taking in every detail.

"Why... is it... so bad to have... human friends?", she sobbed. She made no attempt to resist, as she walked towards her death, her tail dragging on the ground. "I WANT TO LIVE!", she pleaded. There were two of them, leading Pteromon, and they were alone, about halfway to the post. Would Impmon's modifications work?

_Kyukimon Evolve!_ ...

**... ****_SLASHANGEMON!_**

He leaped up: "Heaven's Ripper!", as he folded his wings and hands, and began to spin rapidly. He buzz sawed through one guard as Guardromon flew in.

"Holy Espada!", he attacked, blowing apart the gate that held the prisoners. "Get out now!", he ordered, as they were not expecting this last minute rescue. The prisoners ran out, mixed with the now panicking audience as they stampeded for the exists.

"Gotcha!", Guardromon called as he grabbed Pteromon under the arms and fired his rockets at full thrust.

"Now!", Takato called out. As soon as Slashangemon had appeared, the broadcast was cutoff. Seconds later, a "Technical difficulties" graphic appeared.

_Matrix Evolution: Biomerge Activate!_

_Renamon Evolve!_ ...

**... ****_SAKUYAMON!_**

_Impmon Evolve!_ ...

**... ****_CUCHULAMON!_**

_Terriermon Evolve!_ ...

**... ****_SAINT GALGOMON!_**

_Lopmon Evolve!_ ...

**... ****_CHERUBIMON!_**

"So that's Impmon's new evolution", Kenta said, stating the obvious. They'd never seen this form before, as Impmon didn't have any partner he could biomerge with, until now.

Cuchulamon was wearing ancient looking Celtic armour, with fleece exposed at the shoulders. The purple hair hung below a white helmet with three horns in thick braids that hung somewhat below the shoulders. Two horns projected from the sides, and curved forward. A third projected upwards from the forehead, also curving forward. He was wearing a purple cape. Red bandanna tied around the right wrist. Juri looked around her purple Data Sphere.

"Impmon?", Juri called out.

"It's a little disorienting the first few times you do it", he explained. "Trust me, we're partners".

Suzy noticed the difference at once: her Data Sphere was now a light pink, not the black she'd seen before: "Lopmon?"

"I think we have a different form".

Ruki and Henry felt at home in their blue and green Data Spheres.

"Let's go!", Saint Galgomon urged, as they took off for the stadium.

Guardromon landed with Pteromon in his arms. He set her on her feet and immediately devolved to Kapurimon. He couldn't yet hold his Rookie form permanently. Pteromon didn't know what to feel. Seconds ago, she was certain she would die. She had no hope, and then, here she was. Delivered and would live to see another day.

"Who _are_ you?", she finally asked, as she surveyed the assemblage of humans and digimon.

"We are the ones who disapprove of your God's methods", Ryo replied.

"I'm grateful for that, but, I don't know you?"

"I'm Takato. Takato Matsuki, from the Material World, and my guardian: Lilamon", Takato began the introductions, as he held out a hand. Pteromon understood this human custom, and took his with her furry hands.

"You!", Zhuqiaomon exclaimed. He remembered the anthrocat cyborg who first attacked him in his own audience chamber.

"Burst Shot!"

"Starlight Destroyer!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Heaven's Judgment!"

Saint Galgomon, Cuchulamon, Sakuyamon, and Cherubimon attacked. Zhuqiaomon was blown clear out of his sky box, and cratered some distance away. His guests deleted as collateral damage.

"Did we get him?", Cherubimon asked.

"I'm afraid not", Saint Galgomon explained, "but while we can, let's destroy that stadium".

"Giant Bazooka!", he fired the missiles whose warheads were decorated with cute kitty faces. These faces smiled as the warheads armed themselves. Half the stadium was blown away.

"Starlight Destroyer!", the remaining half collapsed.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he revives!", he announced to no arguments from the others.

They landed, and devolved. More introductions:

"I don't know how I'll ever repay...", Pteromon began.

"We're not collecting debts here", Juri began.

"Live a good life, that's all the payment we require", Impmon agreed.

There was an explosion above them, and an ominous red glow as a fiery figure was beginning to appear.

"Perception Filter!", Calumon called, as a force field appeared around them. "No one can see us now, culu?", he told them. Once more, this was a residual side effect of his having been the repository of the digientelechia.

Zhuqiaomon circled the whole area, cursing, screaming threats. Calumon was right: he couldn't detect their presence. He was at it for over half the day.

On the comm, Pteromon watched herself being "executed". Once the "technical difficulties" were "fixed", the whole scene was absolutely faked, and quite convincingly so.

"We really did it this time", Ryo announced. "If Zhuqiaomon was pissed off before..."

He didn't need to say it: they all knew the opening shot had been fired.


	10. A Trip to the Library

**A Trip to the Library**

Zhuqiaomon was in his audience chamber with Piedmon. This is what the dark master feared most.

"Do you realize how much this latest incident embarrasses me?", he said in a tone made all the more malevolent for its calm.

"Mmmmmy Lllllord...", Piedmon began.

"How could this happen? How did those meddlesome Tamers and their digimon get so close to me? How is it that that guardian could evolve?", he asked.

"I... I... I... don't know"

"How do they disappear so suddenly?"

"Mmmmy Lord, I haven't had time..."

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW! You are _supposed_ to know!", Zhuqiaomon roared in anger. "Isn't that your job as head of State Security?", he asked, back to that calm tone.

"Nnnno one ever expected they..."

"I am not interested in your sniveling excuses!" he roared out in anger. "You know how I regard failure?", back to that calm tone.

"Please... Please!"

"Phoenix Fire!", Zhuqiaomon deleted Piedmon. "Fools and incompetents: I am surrounded by fools and incompetents!" he announced to the now empty audience chamber.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

They'd moved away from the immediate area, after Zhuqiaomon had finally given up. The Digital World night had arrived. Pteromon was sitting on a log, telling her story:

"I materialized outside a place called 'Pittsburgh', and the digital field was seen by this human, Paul Morgan. At first, he called me an 'ET', and asked what 'star system' I came from. I told him my name, and where I was from. I had heard that our appearance frightens humans, but he looked more curious, less afraid. I asked why he wasn't afraid of me, and he told me I didn't look like I was gonna harm him. He was a little suspicious, at first, considering how I arrived, that I look like a Material World animal, but can talk. That didn't last long, that's when he invited me to his home... Can I see that device of yours?"

"Sure", Takato said, as he handed her the comm. As Impmon had done with the Atlas, Pteromon transferred the data directly to the comm. An image appeared on the screen: a suburban backyard, a man and woman, both about thirty-ish or so (Takato wasn't too sure about judging the ages of adults) standing behind a couple of kids - a boy and girl - who looked maybe a few years older than Takato and Ruki, and Pteromon. Takato thought how nice it must have been to have such understanding parents.

"I lived with them, and those were some of the happiest days of my life", she was explaining. "They said I was family. It didn't matter to them that I wasn't like them. My partner...", she was not pointing at either of the children in that picture.

"Your Tamer was a grown-up!", Ruki was the first to say it. None of them would've figured... What grown-ups would be the most likely to have partners? They all knew the answer to that: the Wild Bunch - especially Shubumi - or Yamaki. Ruki even mentioned it to Renamon once. She had no answer either.

It had not occurred to Takato, or any of the other Tamers, to immediately introduce their partners to their parents. Not even to Henry, even thought he had a couple of good reasons: his father was one of the creators of digimon, and he had criticized Henry over his concern about hurting digimon in that video game. It would have been the perfect "toldjaso" moment.

"He took me home and introduced me to his wife, Julia, his son, Kirk, and daughter Melissa. We got along right at once. That's when the digivice appeared. Paul didn't know about the cards or anything, but Kirk and Melissa did, and showed him how to use them. We had a few incidents: some feral digimon, and once an Akatorimon came after me. We got rid of them before they could make trouble.

Then the D-Reaper struck, we watched the whole thing on CNN. Later, I heard about the destruction in the Digital World. I told them I had to go back to help rebuild. I promised to come back. The kids didn't want to see me go, but they understood. Paul gave me a memento - he said it was his high school graduation ring.

I meant to return to the Material World, then... _he_ took over. I had to destroy Paul's ring, so no one would find out...

I was betrayed. I don't understand what's happened to our world. The one I called friend betrayed me to the block wardens. They wouldn't listen to my side of the story. I asked them why couldn't I go back to the Material World forever. Seemed reasonable, doesn't it? I would never bother them again, would I? They said they were gonna destroy me. They left me waiting two days, just thinking about it. Paul, his family, would never know why I never came back. They would never know what happened to me. That was the worst...

I don't understand... so-called 'friends' (making finger quotes) betray me. Those I don't even know risk everything to rescue me. It's completely fucked up, upside down, inside out..."

"You _will_ get to go back to Pittsburgh, if you want", Takato declared.

"I don't see how..."

"We haven't exactly figured that out ourselves", Henry explained.

"Pteromon might want to send a message", Kenta said.

"Can you do that?", she asked.

"We have to get in touch with Yamaki right away", Henry said. "If we needed our partners before... we _really_ need them like _yesterday_".

Takato brought up the comm feature:

_Dear Mr. Yamaki:_

_Zhuqiaomon has started conducting mass executions of formerly partnered digimon. It isn't enough that he destroys their lives, he tortures them to death. This is something we agreed we could not allow, if there were any way at our disposal to prevent it. There was quite a battle, and we were successful in releasing the latest prisoners, and in destroying the arena where he was conducting these executions. There was quite a battle, and we assaulted Zhuqiaomon. To quote Ryo: 'We really pissed him off this time'. We need our partners RIGHT AWAY! We have no time to lose, and a fight with Zhuqiaomon is imminent._

_I also have a request: could you relay a message for us?_

"What do want to say?", Takato asked Pteromon.

_"Paul, kids. I am OK, and have met some very good friends here in the Digital World. I would have returned sooner, but something terrible happened. A digimon called Zhuqiaomon declared himself "god". He turned out to be a ruthless tyrant, and it is he who is preventing us from crossing over._

_My new friends have other friends in Tokyo who are willing to help us, and they are going to defeat Zhuqiaomon to save us; to save their families. I hope to return to you soon._

_I love you, and I miss you. All of you._

_Love,_

_Pteromon"_

_Send that to:_

_Paul Morgan and Family_

_5258 Mt. Pleasant_  
><em>Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania<em>  
><em>USA<em>

Takato hit the "Send" icon, and the "Message sent" advisory appeared. "Our friend, Mitsou Yamaki, will send your message to Pittsberg. It'll arrive in maybe a week, since it'll have to be snail mail. We can't use the 'Net since Zhuqiaomon can track us if we do".

"Thank you for all you've done", Pteromon said. "If you're going to need help..."

"We would be proud to have you fight by our side", Renamon said.

**The Material World: Hypnos Temporary HQ**

"You are all aware of why I requested your return", Chief Yamaki was explaining to the Wild Bunch, "and why I insisted that there be no digital communications".

"I understand that the Tamers are back in the Digital World", Rob McCoy asked. "Do you believe that this Zhuqiaomon could be a threat?", he added as an after thought.

"So far, we had monitored minor incursions. These Wild Ones had all been Rookie level, but they were appearing in and around Shinjuku Central Park, in East Shinjuku, around the elementary school Takato and several other Tamers attend. They didn't stay very long, so we have not been able to capture one, however, that was hardly necessary: they were looking for the Tamers. There have been no incursions lately, so I'm assuming Zhuqiaomon knows they're in the Digital World.

I would have liked nothing better than to see these children return to normal children's lives with normal kid concerns. They've done enough - more than any one of us have a right to ask - it was not to be so. We ask a lot of them, and that is why I ask a lot of you. I think you know that, otherwise, you would not have come".

"Has there been any word?", Daisy asked.

"Takato's latest communique was urgent. The Tamers prevented a mass execution, and, to quote Ryo: 'really pissed off Zhuqiaomon'. I agree, and we need to get them to their partners without delay. If they were in danger before, that risk just went up several orders in magnitude".

"So where do we begin?", Curly asked.

"We need a contingency plan, and I will be requiring your expertise on this: Shaggai. Is it possible to narrow its focus? Can it be made selective enough to take out the Top Layer without destroying the whole rest of the Digital World?"

"You asked us to design a weapon of mass destruction for you, and that's what we did. Now you want, what, exactly?", Curly asked.

"Something that is more controllable, something more specific that can take out certain digimon, that can take out certain levels of the Digital World, if necessary, without destroying everything.

I don't know how Zhuqiaomon will react if he is opposed. Impmon once told me that he believed Zhuqiaomon was perfectly capable of destroying the whole of Tokyo, and God knows what else, as the final act of his life. He claimed, and I agree, that Zhuqiaomon is quite insane. _Millions_ of lives could be at stake here..."

"You're telling me the Tamers are expendable?!", Janyu couldn't believe Yamaki was even thinking such a thing. "Henry, Suzy..."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but I have to consider all possibilities..."

"There is one difference", Shibumi said, "the Sovereign all have more than one digicore. This is what makes them different from other digimon".

"How are we supposed to do all of this without Zhuqiaomon's knowing about it?", Dolphin asked.

"Hypnos' mainframe is going off-line. We will need something to 'fake it', however, so that it looks like Hypnos is up and running from the outside", Yamaki said.

"Something like a honey pot", Janyu replied. "That's not a problem, but you won't have much capability..."

"A chance we'll just have to take", Yamaki replied.

"I understand you have a design for a new Ark", Johnny Beckenstein said, "and you want me to fly it. How do you intend to recreate it? Didn't you need a digivice and a Blue Card?"

"That's not a problem", Yamaki replied. "I know where we can get one, and Shibumi coded the Blue Card Algorithm".

"Reproducing a Blue Card is not a problem", Shibumi replied.

"One last thing, Janyu, I need something translated into English", as he handed over hard copy of Takato's latest missive. "That part from Pteromon: get that off to Pittsburgh ASAP, express snail mail".

"If they are in that much trouble", Shibumi began to explain, "then shouldn't I go?"

"We're going to try something different. Shaggai can open a hole to the Physical Layer that can be used as a pathway for communication. If it could accidentally open a path for those Deva, it can do this as well".

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Address the digignomes. Ask them to help the Tamers get to that library..."

"We couldn't understand their language", Shibumi objected.

"That doesn't mean they can't understand ours. From what you've told me, I wouldn't doubt that. You know them best; you lived with them. If anyone can appeal to them, you're the one".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Tally, Riley: bring Shaggai up", Yamaki ordered.

"Sir?", Tally asked.

"You heard me. Give me a 15 minute countdown".

"Yes sir", she replied. The usual Hypnos welcome screen was replaced by that of Shaggai. The screen changed: T -15:00 displayed.

_Takato:_

_We're going to try something different. We'll be using Shaggai to open a gateway to you, so that Shibumi can appeal to the digignomes to help you. Since we don't know exactly how these digignomes communicate, I need for all of you to concentrate on where you need to go._

_We'll be starting in about fifteen minutes. Will need your co-ordinates._

_Yamaki_

He sent the message.

"What do you want me to do?", Shibumi asked.

"Talk to them, ask them for help. Hope they remember you from your last ill-advised visit to the Digital World".

He turned to the two best operators on his staff: "Bring the digital field generators up slowly. We're not trying to destroy, just punch through".

"I don't know if we can do that: the system wasn't designed for this".

"If anyone can, you can", Yamaki reassured. "At the first sign of countermeasures, stop immediately. We don't know how the digimon are going to take this, but given the past history..."

"Understood", Tally replied.

Now all they could do was wait. Yamaki's comm chimed: incoming message. He relayed the co-ordinates to Shibumi's work station. Finally, the countdown finished.

"Shaggai on line: setting the digital field generators to 10%", Tally advised. The green beams projected from the roof of the temporary headquarters.

"First layer of the network", Rielly announced.

"Countermeasures?", Yamaki asked.

"Nothing yet".

"Still can't break through", she announced.

"Increasing output", Tally advised. "Second later... third layer... Still stuck".

"Countermeasures?", Yamaki asked again.

"Nothing so far", Rielly replied.

"Bringing up the output... Physical Layer!", Tally announced.

"Now!", Yamaki said to Shibumi.

"This is not an attack. I repeat: this is not an attack. I am addressing the Ancient Ones of the Digital World. I hope you remember me, remember my voice. I am Goru Mizuno, better known by my nickname: Shibumi. Some friends of ours are in the Digital World, and require your urgent assistance. You might remember them: Henry Wong, the son of my colleague: Janyu Wong, and his partner Terriermon, and their mutual friend: Takato. You met them once when I was there in a non-physical form.

He and his friends need to get to our old library. Sending the co-ordinates...", he sent the information in digital form, hoping they'd understand.

"You saved my life once by reuniting my consciousness with my body. I hope you remember, and I hope you will..."

"Disturbance in the Ice Wall!", Rielly called out. "This doesn't look like any sort of retaliation...", she said, confused.

"Yes!", Shibumi called out. "There's your answer: they kicked it in the ass to let us know!"

"Shut down immediately!", Yamaki ordered.

"Shaggai shutting down".

The Digital World

"If this works", Henry was explaining, "we will find ourselves deep under water. No matter how it seems, it isn't real. You won't drown unless you think you will. Takato and I were there, and you can see we didn't drown. It is all form without substance, so it's not like back home..."

That's when they saw the first lightening flashes across the Material World Sphere. The sky darkened, and a wind came up. Shaggai had been activated. It definitely wasn't as bad as they remembered that last time...

The disturbance passed, the wind died down, and the sky cleared. The Material World Sphere returned to its normal appearance. That's when they saw them: orbs that glowed, even in the daylight, drifting all around them, seemingly meandering at random.

The "orbs" resolved into what looked like white owls, but with a thin plume or crest that curled, longer than their bodies: Ancient Ones, Digignomes. They flew in circles, making those high pitched chittering sounds, and their vision went all watery, they felt a brief disorientation, like severe vertigo.

As the feeling passed, they saw the library. The Ancient Ones broke off, flying in formation. The library looked like something straight out of 1900: stone steps leading to a wide stone front porch from a nonexistent sidewalk. Red brick construction, rounded, stained and leaded glass windows, slate roof. It obviously had two stories, and a central spire rising above the double doors.

Ikkakumon, being in his element, swam towards the front doors. He pushed the polished oak doors which swung inwards. Defying all the laws of hydrodynamics, the water didn't immediately flood in. Ikakkumon found himself in mid air, without support. He flopped to the floor.

"Dammit!", they heard him call out.

As the others stepped through the improbable wall of water, clothes and hair completely dry, "Why didn't you warn me about that?", he asked.

"Why were you in such a hurry?", Suzy admonished.

The inside looked just as Takato and Henry remembered it. Row upon row of books, the interior illuminated by candle light, the scent the vague mustiness of old books. Healthy looking plants and flowers in planters, though there was no evidence anyone had visited since they were here last.

"I thought we were supposed to meet our partners? Doesn't look like anyone's here. Did they leave? Are we too late?", Kenta asked.

"The lecture hall", Henry announced, "up those stairs", as he led the way. The sliding door to the hall was behind a bookcase. The interior of the hall a stark contrast: florescent lighting, and more or less modern. A long green chalk board along the far wall, behind the podium.

"TA-KA-TO!", Guilmon called out as he ran up the steps. He gave his partner a flying tackle, just as he'd done before. "You made it! I've been waiting for you! You don't know how much I missed you!"

"Easy there, big fella", Takato said, as Guilmon finally allowed him to get up.

"Your eyes are leaking again", Guilmon observed.

"Yeah, it's because I'm so happy to see you. I was afraid I'd never get to keep our promise... "I brought you something", he said, as he dug into his back pack. He pulled out a box.

"Is that what I think it is?", Guilmon asked.

"I wish it could be fresher, but, yeah, Guilmon Buns, just like Dad promised to make them for you".

Guilmon dug in and ate one in one bite: "They're wonderful. Tell your Dad for me that I approve".

"You can tell him yourself..."

"Took your damn time", Cyberdramon snarled at Ryo. "Where's Devidramon?"

"He... died", Impmon said. "I'm sorry..."

"Did he die well?", Cyberdramon asked.

"He died fighting Zhuqiaomon's demons when we were attacked. We made a memorial, and had a kind of service in his memory".

Cyberdramon snarled his approval.

"I found my ultimate opponent", Cyberdramon told Ryo.

"I think we all did", Ryo agreed.

"Good to see you again, Kazu", Andromon said. "I made it back, but I haven't changed".

"I knew you could do it... You haven't been trying to be a hero to the unappreciative again?"

"I learned that lesson. This time I have something to be heroic about"

"Pee puu pii ple", Marineangemon announced.

As Kenta hugged the diminutive Mega: "I missed you too".

"How does he do that?", Ruki asked no one in particular.

"I just sort of know what he means", Kenta explained.

"I'd like to introduce you to some new friends", Takato announced. "Here's Pteromon".

"Pleased to meet all of you. I've heard so much about you".

"I know who you are", Cyberdramon snarled. "We saw the broadcast", he pointed to the LCD screen overhead. "I knew right away..."

"Don't mind him", Ryo said, "he's like that with everyone".

"...who saved your life", he finished as if Ryo hadn't interrupted him.

"And Kapurimon", Takato said, "a little digimon who's been a big help".

"Weren't you Metalkoromon, last I saw you?", Guilmon asked. "I thought you'd be getting on?"

"I made it to the next level. I can even attain Rookie status for awhile", he explained. "I was planning on going home, but that can wait. I've been gone for so long now, what's a little longer?"

"I see that all the guardians we sent are here. I thought that, once you helped reunite everyone with their partners..."

"That was the agreement", Lilamon explained, "we decided to see this through to the end. We can't abandon those whom we protect that easily".

"I'm pleased that you did. However, I must warn you: we're still in grave danger here, and it won't be an easy fight. I'm asking you to reconsider..."

"We won't leave a job half done", Ankylomon replied.

"We agreed", Kyukimon and Ikkakumon insisted.

"They risked so much to save me", Pteromon added. "It's the least I could do".

"Nothing less would I expect from true and faithful digimon", Andromon announced.

"So long as you know what you're getting into", Guilmon told them. "We could use all the help we can get".


	11. Devas Again

**Devas Again**

**The Material World: Pittsburgh**

Paul Morgan looked at the package he'd just signed for with curiosity. It had a Tokyo return address, and he was certain he knew no one in Tokyo. He had never been to Japan, and so far, had no plans to ever go there. Yet the address was correct. He tore off the zip strip. The message inside was in English, definitely meant for him:

_Paul Morgan:_

_You don't know me, but my name is Janyu Wong. It is imperative that nothing you see here is ever mentioned on any computer, discussed over any phone, or is in any way mentioned over any electronic medium. My son and his friends are in the Digital World right now, and it was they who met your partner: Pteromon. They asked me to relay this message to you, as you are undoubtedly worried about your partner. As my son has a digimon partner, I understand this particular bond._

_Pteromon's message is as follows, and is a direct quote, in her own words:_

_Paul:_

_I am OK, and have met some very good friends here in the Digital World. I would have returned sooner, but something terrible happened. A digimon called Zhuqiaomon declared himself "god". He turned out to be a ruthless tyrant, and it is he who is preventing us from crossing over._

_My new friends have other friends in Tokyo who are willing to help us, and they are going to defeat Zhuqiaomon to save us; to save their families. I hope to return to you soon._

_I love you, and I miss you. All of you._

_Love,_

_Pteromon_

_I wish to stress how critically important it is that no mention of Pteromon, or anything else you have learned in this message, ever be made by any electronic means. Every electronic communication passes through the Digital World, and Zhuqiaomon will intercept any such messages. This will only endanger Pteromon, as well as my son and his friends and their partners._

_I leave it to your judgment and discretion as to how or if you decide to share this with the rest of your family. I know you will be tempted to write back. I will be content to accept your thanks in spirit. Even regular mail is processed digitally, and we do not want to establish any patterns that Zhuqiaomon might pick up._

_On behalf of myself, my colleagues, my son and his friends, it is our hope that Pteromon will be returning to you soon._

_Janyu Wong_

"Honey", Julia asked, "what is it?"

"A letter from Pteromon... _she's alive and well _! It looks like she's found some new friends. I don't know how, but these kids went to the Digital World, and she's with them. I was so worried when I couldn't..."

"I know. We were all worried when we lost contact. This is great news. I'm happy for you and the kids".

"When the time's right, we'll have to show this Janyu Wong our appreciation. They didn't have to do that".

"Of course, we'll think of something. Maybe we can visit him? Thank him in person?"

"It's something to consider", he agreed.

**Hypnos Temporary HQ**

"So far, your design looks pretty good", Johnny Beckenstein was going over the new Ark with Janyu and the rest of the Wild Bunch. "I have a couple of suggestions".

"You'll be the pilot", Daisy replied.

"We don't know what conditions will be like. Can you include vectored thrust? I might have to set down without a decent runway, and vertical take-off and landing might come in handy".

"Way ahead of you there: we already included it. That was part of Grani's original spec".

"I also don't see any defenses".

"We were under the impression we were designing a passenger craft, not a fighter".

"I'm hoping that will be all it is. However, I'd like to be prepared for any contingency, such as having to fight our way out if things go all pear shaped, and we need to evacuate the kids under less than ideal circumstances".

"We armed Grani with Yuggoth Blasters. I don't see any major problem with incorporating that subsystem. There will be some additional mods required to fit them, though".

"Mr. Beckenstein is right", Yamaki agreed. "Make the necessary modifications".

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Shaggai worked just as it was supposed to", Janyu was explaining. "The first time, the counter measure was to materialize a Deva right inside Shaggai's data stream. We didn't anticipate such a countermeasure. No one thought it necessary as the whole process wasn't suppose to take more than a couple of minutes. We didn't anticipate that this _could _ be a counter measure, as the intent of Shaggai was the direct opposite. This is an easily defeated counter measure, and for that reason, I wouldn't expect a repeat performance.

Also, it is not difficult to modify the program to selectively delete certain digimon on a white list/black list basis. All we require is the digital signatures of digimon you either don't want deleted, and/or those of the ones you want to eliminate. We already have the digital signatures of the partners from last year's transit of the Ark for black listing. If you can get a trace before materialization, then you can delete the undesirables as soon as they materialize.

There are two problems, however. One is that the second attempt to use Shaggai was its indiscriminate nature. It not only attacked the pig-Deva, but also the partners as well. As I said, we can fix that. That monkey-Deva launched a weapon into the data stream from our end. This is something more difficult to counter, and we can't rule out the possibility that it won't happen again. Our defense of last resort would be an emergency shut down before the hardware is destroyed.

The other problem is that counter measures coming from their side will require heuristics to adapt to whatever they throw at it. That means some sort of AI, and that is a helluvalot more difficult to program into the system..."

"What about the core digimon program?", Yamaki asked.

"Then you run the risk that Shaggai just might attain self-awareness, just as the Ark did. There is no telling ahead of time what it may decide if we lose control. With the Ark, we were fortunate that it made an independent decision to stop once Guilmon asked it to, and that it decided to co-operate with Takato once the path of light was separated from the Ark. It could have decided otherwise just as easily".

"I still think that's the way to go. You already have an AI program, no sense reinventing the wheel".

"Then I'd strongly recommend manual cut-out. A 'dead man's switch' that is in no way dependent on any aspect of the software. If it goes haywire, we'll need to shut it down in such a manner that nothing can decide to restart it".

"Then I'd suggest you get busy on the necessary mods ASAP". Yamaki replied.

**The Digital World: Suszakumon**

"What do you have to report?", Zhuqiaomon asked his latest head of State Security.

"My Lord, since the disruption of the latest public executions", Pinocchiomon explained, "acts of defiance have spread rapidly. Block wardens have been ambushed, beaten to within an inch of deletion, and run off", he reported, doing his best to keep his anxiety to himself. He knew how it was he'd received his promotion.

"A Trucker's Collective suddenly dropped their loads in the middle of a major expressway, halting traffic in both directions. They have also been demanding to be released from the Collectives. They have refused to turn over the dues owed. In other incidents, truck drivers have been smashing through check points, and running rolling roadblocks choking major arteries.

When the agents came to arrest another one of those human-loving digimon, that Regulumon, their van was surrounded. They locked themselves inside, but the neighbors still tipped it over. That's when someone stuck a rag into the fuel tank, lit it, and the whole van exploded, killing the agents inside. When the investigators arrived, no one admitted to seeing anything. Of course, collective punishment was enacted, but they still refused to co-operate".

"I see. Have the leaders of this resistance been apprehended?"

"No, My Lord, there are none. It has all been the work of lone wolves".

"To what do you attribute this defiance?"

"There is no mystery there: digimon have seen that you are not omnipotent. After the liberation of the prisoners..."

"It's those goddam kids again, isn't it?"

"Yes, My Lord: digimon believe the rumours are coming true, the Tamers are back to set the Digi..."

"ENOUGH!", roared Zhuqiaomon. "Those Tamers task me. They task me".

Pinocchiomon could no longer hide his fright.

"How is it that we can't find them?"

"They are traveling with the one who was the Light of Evolution, the one called Calumon whom Azulongmon granted life as a digimon after he'd served his purpose. We know this, as Calumon has been seen with them, but his presence does not show up. It would seem he has some unique powers, including concealment..."

"Leave me", he requested. Pinocchiomon sighed with relief only after he was well away from the audience chamber.

Zhuqiaomon thought: it was those kids, always those kids and these meddlesome humans who couldn't mind their own business. "I made a mistake", he said to himself, "I should have struck quickly and decisively and eliminated them...".

Zhuqiaomon set to work, recreating his Devas. This time, he knew how to use them...

**Digital World: Shibumi's Library**

"Latest from the Imperial News Network", came the announcer. "This is a special announcement. To the ones calling themselves the Digimon Tamers: you will surrender yourselves within 24 hours. You shall be well treated, and escorted back to the Material World where you and your partners shall remain, and refrain from further interference in a world that does not belong to you. Should you fail to do so, then every member of your families will suffer the consequences. You have 24 hours".

"Hennnn-rrrry...", Suzy began.

"Our folks...", Ruki added.

"We do nothing", Ryo said. "We pretend we didn't hear that. C'mon, do you _really _ believe he will just let us walk away? He's getting desperate for some reason, desperate enough to issue ultimatums over the public media. He doesn't know where we are, and he's afraid. He just as much admitted it".

"But our families, Mom... Gran...", Ruki began.

"He's right", Henry and Takato agreed. "What we do is trust that Mr. Yamaki knows what he's doing and that he will keep everyone back home safe. We let ourselves fall into Zhuqiaomon's hands, and _we_ will be the featured guests at his next executions... us and our partners. We've all seen what his word is worth".

"Moumentai!", Terriermon encouraged.

"Don't trust him", Lopmon advised, "he's a shameless opportunist. I was close enough to his inner circle. He's a master of saying exactly what he thinks you want to hear. Look at how he fooled Azulongmon and the other Sovereign. He'll make promises then break them as soon as it's expedient for him to do so. Don't make the same mistake I made by believing a word he says".

"Then what do we do?", Kenta asked.

"We didn't come here simply to hide out", Takato reminded. "We keep on doing what we came here to do, and that's plan our next move. And we keep Yamaki informed".

**The Material World: Hypnos Temporary HQ**

_Dear Mr. Yamaki:_

_Zhuqiaomon announced an ultimatum that we are to turn ourselves in. If we don't do so within the next 24 hours, he has threatened to attack our families back there. I don't know if this is a threat or a bluff, but we have no intention of turning ourselves over to him, as we know he is not one to be trusted._

_Keep them safe for us._

_Takato_

"Hide our special projects in their sandbox, and prepare to bring the mainframe back on-line", Yamaki ordered. "I don't know what Zhuqiaomon has planned when his 24 hours are up, but we need to be ready for anything".

"Your orders are to get the families of the Tamers and bring them here, ASAP", he told his head of security. "The essss is about to hit the effff".

"Yes sir".

"Janyu, how are you progressing?"

"We have the white and black lists implemented", he replied. As for installing the core program, we're making progress..."

"You have 24 hours to complete it".

"We still haven't made the mods to Shaggai's hardware..."

"We may have to fore go that, Zhuqiaomon isn't giving us the luxury of time here. If we have to, we cut power to the entire facility. That should stop Shaggai if something goes horribly wrong".

The parents of the Tamers began arriving.

"What is this all about?", Takehiro Matsuki asked, as he and Yoshie were the first to arrive, as their where abouts were well known. They were followed by the Katou's, as their bar and grill was as well known as Takehiro's bakery. Neither family was pleased with the arrival of the black-suited Hypnos security men and the orders to customers to leave at once.

"I have reason to believe you are in grave danger", Yamaki explained. "We received word from Takato that Zhuqiaomon has made threats against the families of all the Tamers. Given his past history, we are taking these threats very seriously. It is my estimation that the only way to ensure your safety is to bring you here. It'll be tight, but nothing you haven't gotten used to before". This temporary HQ was home to the Tamers and their families during the D-Reaper crisis.

"What about Takato?", Yoshie asked.

"He's safe for now. That's why Zhuqiaomon's been making threats: he can't find Takato and the others".

"What are you doing to get them out of there, and bring them back?", she asked.

"We have a new Ark on the drawing board as we speak. Once the design is complete, we materialize it into our world. Then Johnny Beckenstein'll go get them".

"When will that be?", Takehiro asked.

"We don't know... hopefully soon".

"Why don't you get them _now_?", Tadashi Katou demanded.

"If we did, we would still have the same problem: keeping them safe from Zhuqiaomon. I understand your frustration, and we share it. That doesn't change the reality of the situation: your daughter and her friends and partners are safer where they are than they would be here. So far, they are concealing themselves from Zhuqiaomon's detection. If brought here, they would be sitting ducks. Please bear with us a little while longer".

"Why should we trust you... or _them_ for that matter?"

"Because they've kept the children safe. The digimon have already proved they can keep them safe, and have given us no reason to believe they won't continue doing so".

After Ai, Mako, and their parents arrived: "Ai, may I borrow your digivice?", Yamaki asked, getting down to her eye level.

"I dunnow...", she began. "It was Impmon's", she said as she fingered the digivice she wore around her neck from a silver chain her mother gave her to replace the ribbon she had used. None of the family figured it would be anything other than an unusual brooch.

Their parents also thought Impmon dead, and had to break the news to the twins. Neither had accepted the news well, and took a long time getting over the news that they would never see Impmon again. Their parents were equally upset, being that they considered Impmon family. The twins' parents were feeling vaguely resentful for having been put in that situation in the first place. Resentful that their young children were forced to deal with loss at such an early age. They hadn't lost so much as a pet, let alone someone as important to them as Impmon.

"Impmon's alive", Yamaki started.

"_He is!_", eyes widening.

"You aren't kidding?", Mako asked.

"No, Mako, I'm not kidding", he reassured. Turning his attention back to Ai: "And yes, Impmon's just fine..."

"How do you know?", Ai regarded him with skepticism.

"I had to make it look like he died in the explosion so this really bad digimon would think he'd killed Impmon. It was the only way to keep him - and you and your brother - safe from harm. I did the same when everyone thought Suzy Wong was killed in the park, and for the same reason: to protect her..."

"_Why_ didn't you tell us?!", Ai demanded, as she stamped a foot for extra emphasis.

"I didn't tell you, or anyone else, because it was important to prevent this bad digimon from finding out. He listens in on phone calls, and has sent agents who came looking for the Tamers. I didn't want you to have to believe your partner was dead, but I had no choice. I know it sounds like a dirty trick, but you and your brother will just have to trust me when I say that. Now, I need to borrow your digivice so that I can help Impmon again. Would you do that for me?"

"Are you sure he's alright?"

"I'm sure: I just received an e-mail from Takato and his friends. So far, all of them are alright", Yamaki reassured.

"If you're sure it'll help Impmon...", she still eyed him with skepticism. Ai took the digivice off, handed it over...

"Just remember where you got it", Mako called out.

"Mako!", his mother reprimanded. "You go and apologize to Mr. Yamaki for what you just said".

"Do I hafta?", Mako protested.

"Not another word, young man". He understood the implied threat, but complied, though not believing he owed Yamaki any apologies. It _was_ a dirty trick he'd pulled. Grown-ups justified everything by appealing to being grown-up.

"I'm sure they will understand", Seiko was saying to Rumiko, "after all, it's government business".

"To be pulled right out of a photo shoot..."

"Ms. Nonaka, we wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't important", Yamaki explained.

"Does this involve Ruki?", she asked.

"I'm afraid it does", Yamaki apologized. "Your daughter is safe, but we need to keep you close in case there's a danger to you".

Once all the Tamers' parents had arrived, Yamaki informed them as to the situation. Their attitudes varied from resigned to accepting to resentful; all were concerned about their kids still stuck in the Digital World. None had ever imagined that they would be back, living in such cramped quarters. It wasn't making it any easier on the staff.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The klaxons sounded: the 24 hours Takato mentioned were up.

"We have incursion", Tally announced, "it looks like an even dozen".

"Launch tracers!", Yamaki ordered. "How long until they materialize?"

"It won't be much longer than three minutes", Riley told him. "This time, they're all over Tokyo. Data coming in from the tracers: these Wild Ones definitely aren't Rookies this time... It looks like more Devas".

"What are you up to?", Yamaki asked rhetorically. This didn't match the usual pattern at all. "Alert the SDF", he ordered. "Get those digital field generators on line now".

The Shaggai welcome screen appeared on the overhead monitors.

This time, Zhuqiaomon had sent his newly recreated Devas all at once, scattered all over the Tokyo area. Their instructions were to destroy infrastructure: interrupt power distribution, transportation, attack and destroy financial records, disrupt the stock exchange, break military communications, disrupt emergency services.

"How're we doin'?", he asked.

"Digital Field generators at 27%", Riley informed him. "Looks like we're just gonna _barely_ make it".

"Deploy the Yuggoths, maybe we can slow 'em down, buy us some more time. Once they materialize", Yamaki ordered, "deploy at full force: erase all digital life forms".

Yamaki had agreed to Janyu's suggestions for white/black listing mainly to humour him, to gain his co-operation. After all, Shaggai had very much been a Wild Bunch project. Yamaki remembered how Janyu had reacted the first time Yamaki deployed at full power: they nearly came to blows. Janyu objected that the system posed a threat to the partnered digimon, and Yamaki said he didn't care if they were deleted along with the pig-Deva. At that time, Yamaki had no regard for digital life. He even went so far as to deny that digimon even _had_ life. Janyu knew that Yamaki professed concern for the children, for the city, but he knew Yamaki's true motivation: anthropocentric arrogance.

It was yet another occasion when Janyu suffered Yamaki's emotional blackmail: the implication that he didn't care enough about Henry's safety.

Janyu had run off, flattening two security guards with Kung Fu when they tried to prevent his leaving to join his son, to apologize for what he was certain was the imminent deletion of his son's partner. To apologize to the other Tamers over the loss of their partners as well. Janyu didn't know what else he could do, had no idea as to how to save the friendly digimon.

By the time he'd arrived, Taomon's force field was nearly at the point of failure. Megalogrowlmon survived only because he'd been trapped inside one of Vikaralamon's energy bubbles - the weapon becoming an ironic instrument of protection, not destruction. The Shaggai data streams were acting in a totally indiscriminate manner: deleting friend and foe alike. Had it not been for Makuramon's sabotage, the Tamers - those he knew and those he didn't - would have lost their partners.

Yamaki knew he'd been a real asshole about the entire project: first, promising the Wild Bunch that he in no way held them responsible for these digimon attacks. Then blaming them for everything that went wrong with the whole project. He was thankful they were still on speaking terms.

He had no reason to believe he'd ever need to black list any digimon. The Tamers, their partners, and their guardians were all in the Digital World. Any newly materializing digimon had to be hostile.

"Materializations commencing".

"Deploy when ready".

"Sir! I have a reading on a large volume of data arriving from the Digital World", Tally interrupted. "If I didn't know better... this looks like digivolution".

"Who's digivolving? The Wild Ones?"

"No sir. It's definitely not the Wild Ones... I don't know who". Could it be possible? More Tamers with partners still in Tokyo?

"Riley! Belay that order! Add the digital signatures of the Wild Ones to the white list", he commanded. "Once you have that white list updated, deploy at maximum power. I'm going to see the SDF commander; we need to know what's going on out there".

_(We interrupt today's programming for a special bulletin. In a case of deja vu all over again, multiple areas of Tokyo have been attacked by the creatures we now know as "Devas". We urge all viewers in these areas to remain calm, and to begin an orderly evacuation until emergency response personnel arrive, and full co-operation when they do. Unexpectedly, digimon are moving into position to counter attack. We have as yet received no further information from official channels...)_

Yamaki arrived in one of the official black vans at the scene of Pajramon's rampage. The SDF helicopter gunships were engaging the ram Deva to no effect whatsoever. As he looked back, he could see the twin green data streams of Shaggai beginning to rip open the sky. It began as concentric rings of green. As these spread outwards, they broke up into arcs of greenish light. These eventually straightened, and began to project a green beam towards the ground, deleting the unfriendly digimon.

The sky itself blackened, as a massive fissure appeared. It was the Frontier, looking like a blue field criss-crossed with blue lines. On the other side lay the Digital World itself.

"What's the situation?", Yamaki asked after showing his ID.

"You can see for yourself", the commander replied, "I have men down after that thing launched some sort of sonic attack. One chopper was downed, and we're not putting a dent..."

"Sir?", came an interruption over the commander's handie-talkie, "we've detained a civilian and some sort of weird..."

"Let them through!", Yamaki ordered.

"You heard him", the commander agreed.

This commander had been involved when the D-Reaper struck, and had seen for himself how these Tamers and their digimon had been able to do what he could not. If there were more Tamers... Could they be so fortunate?

Over the barrier leaped something looking like a very black horse with large, leathery wings. The "horse" and his rider cantered up to the mobile command center. The civilian who dropped off its back certainly didn't look like a kid. He had to be in his mid to late twenties.

"Get him! Stop him!", the civilian ordered his partner.

"Who are you?", Yamaki asked.

"Koji Horikawa", the new arrival introduced. "My partner, Thestralmon". Then his expression changed: Yamaki had been recognized: "You! _Yousonofa..._"

"It's not like last time", Yamaki interrupted. "We're not looking to harm your partners anymore", he explained apologetically.

"Icy Destruction!", Thestralmon fired at Pajramon, getting his attention.

"More traitors to my God and Creator!", as Pajramon leveled his crossbow at the unfamiliar digimon. He began to charge an energy attack: "Feel the wrath..."

"Icy Destruction!", this time, thick ice began accumulating around the weapon. The attack was beyond recall. It backfired, destroying Pajramon who was blown into bits of raw data.

Thestralmon clip-clopped to his partner, who gave an affectionate rub along the digimon's head, as he hugged his neck. His coat was blacker than black velvet, the head looking more dragonish than equine. The eyes a sharply contrasting silver. Yamaki thought he didn't look well, emaciated, little more than skin and bones. If this really was a horse, he'd probably be put down. Not even enough to make a decent amount of glue, or fill a can of dog food.

"Well done", Koji congratulated his partner.

"Do we help the others?", Thestralmon asked.

The disturbance caused by Shaggai was directly overhead. Curious digimon were gathering to watch the show. They seemed to be cheer leading the battle, but for which side?

"Who _are_ you?", Yamaki asked again, as Koji was climbing onto the dark digimon's back.

"Why should _I_ tell _you_ a goddamned thing?! You tried to destroy our partners, and you are at it again!", as he pointed to the disturbance in the sky. "Haven't you learned _anything_?!" Koji asked, unknowingly echoing the very question Janyu Wong asked once.

"We - I - have learned plenty. We're not attempting the destruction of friendly digimon. Not this time", Yamaki replied. "See for yourself". One of these Shaggai beams passed overhead. Nothing attacked Thestralmon. "This time, the program operates selectively. We're deleting proved enemies and hostile digimon, not all digimon".

"What about it, Thestralmon? Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes, Koji, it's not affecting me like it did before. He speaks the truth".

"We weren't invited to your last party. You destroyed a lot of our partners, and those who survived, we kept well hidden in their In-Training forms. No way were we going to let the authorities know there were still digimon here in our world. Especially with people like you in charge, and after you thought they were all gone, we weren't going to do anything that could change your minds.

All we ever wanted was to live with our partners in peace. I never expected to see anything like this happen again..."

"We weren't expecting it either, at least not until very recently", Yamaki explained. "We've learned our lessons since those days, and I'll always regret trying to eliminate all digimon. I'm just thankful you decided to act when you did".

"I still can't say I trust you... or the government. I hope I haven't cost myself a partner..."

"You did your duty, and so did Thestralmon. I'll do _everything_ in my power to see you don't".

"I hope I can trust you", Koji called back. "Let's see if anyone else needs our help", he said to his partner.

He spread wings that barely cleared the buildings on either side that beat the air powerfully. There was a considerable outwash as Thestralmon climbed at a prodigious rate, and receded into the distance much faster than Yamaki expected.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Makuramon was preparing to throw one of his Primal Orbs into Shaggai's data stream. It worked the last time... Makuramon didn't know why Shaggai was allowed to operate for this long. He didn't know about the new AI that was automatically adjusting for counter measures. What he did know was that it was interfering with his God-given mission. That was all he needed to know.

"Infernal Sulphur!", Skunkmon released the chemical attack. Makuramon gasped, hand clutching his throat. The Primal Orb rolled from his grasp, struck the ground and exploded. Makuramon disintegrated.

0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Did we get them all?", Yamaki asked over his cell phone.

"Yes sir: all unfriendlies deleted".

"Stand down", Yamaki ordered. He still wasn't certain as to what Shaggai would do to the Frontier. That it could be seen at all was not a good sign. There was that small quiet voice reminding him that this had been too easy.

An ear piercing screech confirmed his worst fears. The Devas had not known they had been little more than cannon fodder, a diversion, who were not expected to accomplish what they believed to be their mission, nor to survive.

Too late did Yamaki realize he'd been conned into seriously weakening the Frontier. The real attack had begun.

Zhuqiaomon's corrupt dorugremon: the sky was filling with more than Yamaki could count.


	12. Battle in the Material World

**Battle in the Material World**

"Oh my God", gasped Tally, as she watched the monitors.

"I've never seen an incursion on this scale", Riley agreed. "Get the digital field generators back on line, and white list these sumbitches", she wasn't about to delay, getting confirmation from Chief Yamaki.

"I don't know if Shaggai is up to this".

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"If only we had those kids...", the SDF commander said to no one in particular.

Yamaki received the message over his ear piece: "It looks like we do have more help on the way. Someone out there is digivolving as we speak".

He informed the commander: "Not all the digimon left. I don't know how many stayed behind or how many are coming; they weren't exactly forthcoming about revealing their presence".

"All civilians accompanying anything that even _looks_ like a digimon is to be let through without delay!", the commander radioed his order to his men.

Chief Yamaki was pleased to see the green beams of Shaggai reappear. His crew was reacting just as they should. If ever there was a time for subordinates to be taking the initiative, now was it.

They watched in horror as the first attacks began. A large iron ball slammed into the street, smashing the pavement, throwing up chunks of debris that broke windows. Another sliced through the upper floors of an office tower. The panic had begun as people poured into the street, running wildly, as soldiers of the SDF did what they could to direct an orderly evacuation.

Shaggai was finally beginning to delete these new enemies.

If Takato and the Tamers were going to move, now would be a good time. He sent the message:

_Takato:_

_The Material World has come under attack. I repeat: the Material World is under attack. If there is anything you can do to assist on your end, it would be greatly appreciated._

_Yamaki_

He waited... the "message sent" advisory appeared.

Yamaki took little comfort in the realization that these were obviously feral digimon who attacked with no plan and no strategy. It might make it easier to defeat them, but for the overwhelming numbers, and their destructive power.

Koji and Thestralmon were the first to arrive. "Stop them! Protect our city!", Koji ordered as Thestralmon took off to engage the enemy.

"Is anyone else coming?", Yamaki asked anxiously.

"I have friends; they're on their way".

"Flying Glacier!" Thestralmon attacked. This froze, and deleted, a bunch. Still, it hardly made a dent in their ranks: there were just too many of them.

Something was coming down the street. To Yamaki, it looked like a military vehicle, however, it wasn't rolling on wheels or tracks. Rather, it was walking, alligator-like...

"Deckerdramon! Stop them!", his companion ordered.

"Decker-launcher!", as the cybernetic "crocodile" fired his anti-aircraft missiles which homed in on these corrupt dorugremon. Several dozen, at least, were deleted. Deckerdramon reloaded, and fired another salvo of surface to air missiles.

"Makoto Nozawa", Deckerdramon's partner introduced himself, "at your service".

"We need all the help we can get", Yamaki stated the obvious. Deckerdramon was reloading the launchers to strike yet again. Fortunately, shooting down flighted digimon was Deckerdramon's specialty.

More of the "secret Tamers" and their digimon were arriving; there was no time for introductions and pleasantries. A decidedly odd creature flew into the battle: Gryphonmon. "Supersonic Voice!", he attacked, disabled, and deleted more of the attackers.

Still, Metal Meteors pounded pavement to dust, wrecked buildings, flames licked from broken windows, and wrecked buildings. A few of the corrupt dorugremon turned their attention to the newly arrived digimon; Metal Meteors fired at the digimon still came down within the city, spreading the devastation even farther.

Flying high above the scene, Aquilamon fired some sort of energy attack that caught the corrupt dorugremon by surprise. There was little they could do about this, as they lacked the ability to climb anywhere near fast enough to catch him, or fire their Metal Meteors, as he was agile enough to dodge the attack.

After too long to suit Yamaki, Shaggai finally seemed to be making a difference. Behind the Frontier, more digimon were gathering to watch and cheer lead. Yamaki couldn't tell for which side. He wondered if they would break through, and if they did, to whom would they render aid?

"What's going on back there?", Yamaki asked over his cell phone link to Hypnos.

"We're doing the best we can", Riley advised, "Shaggai digiwarp field generators are at 110% output. I don't know how much longer they'll hold together. If we don't get help, and soon, we will have to shutdown or lose the hardware".

"Do not shut down", Yamaki ordered. "We don't have that luxury: push it for all it's worth, and if we have a burn-out, it won't matter anyway". Shaggai was beginning to gain some headway against the onslaught.

"Yes, Sir".

"Makoto", Yamaki called out, "can your partner concentrate on stopping those projectiles?"

"You heard him", Makoto agreed.

"Not a problem", Deckerdramon replied, as he adjusted his aim. Deckerdramon fired a missile at an incoming Metal Meteor, pulverizing it before it could hit the command post.

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Time to get this bird off the ground", Johnny Beckenstein announced.

"We're not certain the design is 100% reliable", Daisy protested.

"I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of double checking", Beckenstein pointed out. "If we don't do something, we could lose all of Shinjuku and a good deal of the rest of Tokyo. I have confidence in you and your Wild Bunch. You've done your part; now it's time for me to do mine".

Shibumi opened the small cover that gave access to the USB connection on the digivice borrowed from Ai and Mako. Once connected to the Hypnos mainframe, he swiped the Blue Card he'd prepared to materialize Grani II.

"We have a digital field", came back the report from the underground hangar. The new Ark materialized. It was a sleek craft of red Chrome Digitizoid, just like its predecessor. This time, it was larger, and equipped with a cockpit and passenger accommodations. The roof doors were rolling back as Beckenstein opened the door just behind the cockpit to ascend the air-stair.

He opened a small side window: "Clear!", he called out as he engaged the starters. The rest of the Hypnos crew evacuated the underground hangar. Once the turbines were up to speed, he hit the igniters. The turbojets spun up, and Grani II lifted off cleanly. Once clear, the vectored thrusters propelled the craft towards the scene of the latest digibattle, a bit unsteadily, and Beckenstein would have liked at least some cockpit time under better circumstances to familiarize himself with the new craft, especially before taking it into battle. Now, he had no choice but to do that en route.

The black dorugremon appeared in the distance, and he flipped the switch on the joystick to select the Yuggoth Blasters. He got a lock tone, as the target was highlighted on the head-up display, and fired. The silvery triple spheres spun towards its target, and detonated in the midst of a thick knot of the dorugremon, taking them out. He got off another couple of shots before they'd realized they were under attack. One fired a Metal Meteor at him, as he slammed the joystick full right while stomping on the right rudder. Grani II was not near as nimble as a fighter, and Johnny had a near miss that was way too close for comfort. Fortunately, the sudden maneuver did not cause a flame-out, or the dreaded "death spiral".

Johnny knew he'd have to keep his distance, but that made his attacks less effective, as these corrupt dorugremon were aware the Yuggoth Blasters were coming. They weren't completely animal stupid.

Yamaki saw the Frontier collapse: a flock of flighted digimon broke through, and at first, this wasn't looking very good. The new arrivals looked too much like the attackers, and he was worried that reinforcements were pouring into the skies above Shinjuku. Their color scheme, however, was different: the reverse of the corrupt dorugremon.

"What are they?", Yamaki asked himself. He got an unexpected answer from Koji:

_Dorugremon_

_Ultimate Mammalian Dragon  
><em>

_Vaccine..._

He read off the profile his digivice brought up.

"Good guys or bad guys?", he asked.

His answer came as he watched the new arrivals begin to engage and destroy their black brethren. He realized that the true dorugremon were acting to corral the black, corrupt attackers, to heard them away from the city, to get them into the open where they could attack without causing collateral damage.

Johnny fired the Yuggoth Blasters into another tight knot of corrupt dorugremon, and the red dorugremon got the idea at once: they began to herd them, concentrate them, and give Beckenstein a clear field of fire. He took advantage of this new turn of events. The numbers of the attackers was thinning quickly.

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"We're gonna lose the digital field generators", Riley called out, "overheating critical. If we don't shut down..."

"You heard the Chief's orders", Tally reminded, "we do not shut down".

The lights gave a premonitory flicker. Then another, then the lights went out. The darkness lasting but a minute until the emergency lights came on. Hypnos was running completely on backup reserves. The digital field generators had burnt out. The green beams ceased, the attack weakened as the Frontier began to stabilize.

Out in the street, an underground substation transformer overheated to the point its cooling oil began to boil. The pressure relief valves opened, but the resulting overheating shorted it out, as it exploded with a tongue of flame rising from the grates in the sidewalk. Fortunately, no one was nearby. Hypnos could lend no further assistance.

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Late to the "party", Hououmon and her partner were now arriving. Hououmon flew high and like Aquilamon, struck from above: "Starlight Explosion!".

Unlike the other attacks, this one did not destroy. Every corrupt dorugremon it struck instantly turned red. Looking very confused, they milled about, not knowing where they'd found themselves, not understanding why they were there, or even how they'd come to find themselves in such a strange place. The other dorugremon began leading the newly purified dorugremon back to the Frontier, and the Digital World, before the remaining corrupted ones could attack and destroy them.

Another Starlight Explosion purified another large group, which began following the rest back to the Digital World. Another couple, and it looked like the worst was finally over.

Johnny Beckenstein broke off, prepared to return to the Hypnos facility. That was his big mistake. Deckerdramon and Beckenstein both saw it at about the same time: one of these corrupt dorugremon had escaped. There was little that Beckenstein could do...

"Get under me!", Deckerdramon commanded as soon as he saw the dorugremon setting up for the attack. The Tamers, and SDF soldiers all dived for the cybernetic "crocodile". The range too close, and no time to target that corrupt dorugremon.

"Metal Meteor!" Thestralmon took it out, but not quite soon enough to stop its attack.

As the Metal Meteor struck, Deckerdramon struggled mightily, as his underside came too close to crushing everyone for comfort. Deckerdramon seemed very unsteady on his feet, and if he fell, he would accomplish what that corrupt dorugremon could not. Deckerdramon devolved to his Rookie level form, Dracomon, just in time to prevent a disaster.

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

The security guard standing behind the welcome desk at the Hypnos facility watched as the large red "dragon" landed in the street. It scratched at the door with the blade attached to his snout. He'd seen from the skies where the green digiwarp fields originated. It seemed to him this was the right place, the right authorities.

"Go see what he wants", the senior guard ordered his subordinate. With a good deal of trepidation, the guard unlocked the door, and stepped outside:

"My name is Dorugremon", the "dragon" announced. "Are you in charge of this facility?"

"No... Just a security guard", he replied, as he eyed the strange creature making the request. "We're right in the middle of a major crisis and anyone who's anyone is too busy right now".

"I see", Dorugremon replied. "Then could you relay a message?", he requested.

"What did you want to say?"

"We are peaceful digimon... we really are. You might even say we're shy. Zhuqiaomon stole our form without our knowledge to make those that attacked you and your city. It was not our idea, and I hope you don't hold this against us. We dorugremon are content to mind our business and let others mind theirs unless we have a good reason not to".

"I'll relay the message, but you're gonna have to make way for emergency vehicles".

Dorugremon took off, as the Frontier was already beginning to stabilize and close, now that Shaggai was no longer functional.

The security guard made a note in his notepad, though he doubted he'd ever get the chance to deliver it. He tacked it to a note board behind the welcome desk. Given the situation, it was the best he could do.

Johnny saw that he was being waved off as he approached the Hypnos HQ building: "We have had an emergency here, and are without power. You will have to divert to Kanagawa", a smaller airport just to the west. The Hypnos security guard who'd been watching and waiting explained over the radio.

"Any word from Chief Yamaki?"

"Nothing, sir".

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Holy sh...", Makoto said to himself, but words failed him. As far as he could see, the entire block looked like a war zone. Smashed buildings and fire everywhere, as thick black smoke filled the air. Broken gas mains flared like fiery geysers from fissured concrete. At the same time, water mains poured forth a flood. Downed power cables hissed and crackled with artificial lightening. He'd seen such scenes from far-away lands, and far-away times. He never thought he'd see it here, in the suburb he called home. Confused and bloodied, people wandered into the streets.

The sound of approaching sirens filled the air.

Makoto looked around: "Is everyone...?", his question froze in his throat.

"Koji, wake up", a desperate Thestralmon prodded at an inert form. "Please, Koji, wake up". Tears were streaming from the silvery eyes.

"There's nothing more you can do for him", Gryphonmon explained as gently as he could.

"NO! He's my partner... I can't leave my partner!", Thestralmon prodded at the body with renewed insistence.

Makoto and the rest of the Tamers looked on, saying nothing, trying to process what was happening. They ranged in age from nine to fifteen. Koji Horikawa, at 32, was the "old man" of the group, and the one they looked up to.

They all had come by their partners for a wide variety of reasons, and under vastly different circumstances. Not a single one, however, expected to see any of their own lose their lives. For many, it was beyond comprehension, the most they had lost was a gold fish, maybe a pet cat or dog. The adults: parents, teachers, neighbours, the senior Tamer, were constants of their lives. That any one might not be here one day, unthinkable.

"We have to go", Aquilamon told Thestralmon, "we need to make way for the proper authorities. It's all in their hands now".

"Pull yourselves together!", Dracomon announced. "We need to help who we can, how we can! Now! It's up to us".

Dracomon took out Yamaki's cell phone, and pressed "auto-dial", not knowing who he was calling.

"Yamaki?", Janyu answered.

"I'm Dracomon..."

"Where's Yamaki..."

"I'm at the command post. We were hit, and there are heavy casualties. We're trying our best, but all we are is a group of kids... we need help".

"How's Yamaki? He isn't..."

"I don't think so... unconscious... badly hurt..."

"Understood. Help's on the way".

It was obvious what had happened: Yamaki, Koji, and the SDF commander had stayed behind, urging the others to take shelter under Deckerdramon. Koji and the commander lost their lives, and Yamaki was _barely_ hanging on. Dracomon didn't think he'd last much longer.

After too long, the SDF corpsmen arrived.


	13. Fight Zhuqiaomon

**13) Fight Zhuqiaomon**

_Digital World: Shibumi's Library_

_Dear Takato:_

_Janyu Wong here. We have taken severe damage and casualties. Among these, we unfortunately lost one of the Tamers who stayed behind, and who were keeping their partners hidden from the authorities. Chief Yamaki was also seriously injured, and we have no idea as to whether he will live or not. So far, they tell me that if he makes it through the next 24 hours, he stands a good chance of surviving. Although, if he will make a full recovery is still very much in doubt. For now, their mainconcern is keeping him alive._

_My initial impulse was to evacuate all of you immediately, though I don't know what that would accomplish. You are probably safer where you are right now. Hypnos also lost the Shaggai hardware during the latest battle with Zhuqiaomon's forces, otherwise, I have no doubt but that we would be ordered to destroy the entirity of the Digital World, and all of you along with it. It has become that serious here, and the destruction much greater than anything we've experienced so far._

_It looks like I will be in charge here at Hypnos for now, or at least until an interum replacement for Chief Yamaki can be appointed, whenever that may be. The new version of the Ark is ready, and we can evacuate you at any time. After that, I just don't know... I hope that you are well._

_Yours,_

_Janyu Wong_

"What are we to do now?", Juri asked.

"I don't know", Takato replied. "It looks like we're running out of options here".

"So they're just gonna take out the whole Digital World?, Ruki asked, anxiously.

"I tried telling them that would lead to utter disaster", Impmon pointed out. "If they get that Shaggai up and running, Zhuqiaomon isn't going to take that lying down. He _will_ retaliate, even if it means his own destruction. I thought I'd made that clear".

"We know that", Henry explained, "but desperate people do desperate things, and don't always think things through..."

"If we're gonna do something, we'd damn well best do it soon", Ruki replied. "For the sakes of both worlds. It doesn't look like we have the luxury of time here".

"Henry, didn't your father work on Shaggai?", Kazu asked. "How long would it take them to repair the damage?"

"That's hard to say, and I'm afraid Father wasn't all that open about it. I'd guess, maybe a couple of days, maybe less, depending on what back-ups they have on hand, how much priority they assign to the task".

"If we're gonna take him on, we're not gonna do it stuck here", Takato announced. "There is one more thing we need to consider: they may have no alternative to activating Shaggai once they've got it up and running. To protect the Material World, they may have to take out the Top Layer..."

"But _we're_ here in the Top Layer!", Kenta exclaimed. "That would mean..."

"I know what it means", Takato replied. "We need to be very clear on what this means, and I do mean all of us before I send any replies to Mr. Wong. It may very well be up to us to at least prevent Zhuqiaomon from destroying our city and our country. There is a possibility that the best we can do is to see to it that those we left behind will be safe".

"It's not like the thought hadn't occurred to me", Ryo pointed out. "I guess I was waiting until someone actually said it out loud..."

"I thought it was all an elaborate game", Ruki confessed. "At first, with Renamon, I thought so up until that time in the underground garage... I never figured... it could get so serious".

"None of us did", Juri agreed.

"Then we have no choice", Renamon broke in, "we _must_ defeat Zhuqiaomon. That is my duty to my partner as a digimon". The guardians and the partners agreed.

"No alternative", Impmon agreed. "Now, we have the advantage in that Zhuqiaomon is at least somewhat distracted, if what they're saying about what's going on in the Material World is any indication".

"Hennnn-rrrry...", Suzy objected.

"We have to consider all possibilities here", her older brother explained. "I don't know how Dad and the others will decide", he shook his head. "They may opt for evacuation. That would be my guess", Henry forced himself to sound convincing for the sake of his younger sister. "I don't know what kind of future that'll leave us. We know how obsessed he is with proving himself superior to the humans who created him, assisted in the defense of the Digital World... We'd be on the run forever".

The guardians and partners went off to discuss it among themselves.

"Moumentai!", Terriermon interjected, "We've come through much worse", he insisted. "We fought him before and nearly won. Didn't we get rid of the D-reaper? Not exactly a push-over, was it?"

"Send the reply", Kenta and the others agreed.

_Dear Mr. Wong:_

_As you are already well aware, we came under attack even before we departed the Material World. I don't see what has changed, other than things have gotten even more dangerous for us, and none of us are willing to become sitting ducks just waiting to be picked off, one-by-one. I also don't see how our parents would be any safer either, as they'd be prime targets for Zhuqiaomon, if he couldn't get to us directly. How long are we to stay in hiding? How long can we even hide from Zhuqiaomon?_

_Everything we've seen here, and everything we had already seen in the Material World, indicates that he has definite plans for the conquest of the Material World, and he has the means to do just that. Can you still doubt this?_

_I would also remind you of Impmon's advice: try to destroy Zhuqiaomon, and he will retaliate, and with even greater destruction and loss of life than anything you've seen before, either Devas or corrupted digimon attackers. He could very well level all of Tokyo in revenge, even if it means his own destruction. We've all seen what he is capable of._

_For all of our sakes, whether human or digimon, Material World or Digital World, we need to get to the Sovereigns' realms. If nothing else, we can be a distraction that can buy you guys the time you need to do whatever you need to do, even if that means taking out the Top Layer... and us along with it._

_All of us would rather see you safe and well, even if we will never see you again. Maybe that's, as Leomon would say, our destiny? Renamon also reminded us that destiny isn't the same as fatalism. We can determine our destinies by the choices we make. Our choice is to do our damnedest to get ourselves back to our world, and to return to you safe and sound. If we fail, it won't be for lack of trying, of that have NO doubts._

_We await your decision._

_Yours,_

_Takato_

_Ruki_

_Henry and Suzy_

_Juri_

_Kenta_

_Ryo_

_Kazu_

_Impmon_

_Our partners, our guardians and friends in both worlds._

"It's all up to Mr. Wong now".

"We need to figure out how we're gonna do this", Ruki and Ryo announced.

"Lopmon?", Takato asked, "you were the closest to Zhuqiaomon's inner circle, what can you tell us?"

"Zhuqiaomon has assembled a formidable force, a 'Praetorian Guard'. It won't be like fighting the D-reaper which produced its agents one-by-one, as needed. He has an army that can attack in force. Getting to him isn't going to be easy by any means.

You know the history as well as I: Zhuqiaomon didn't attack the Material World before, and he isn't attacking it now. He sent the Devas he created to do that. He sent those corrupt dorugremon. He sent Catsuramon to seek vengance against me and Suzy, though it was I who had betrayed him. He digivolved Impmon to Beelzemon to be his personal assassin instead of eliminating the Tamers himself. He has always distanced himself from the real dirty work..."

"Then he is a coward, like I said before...".

"No, Henry, you are wrong. It isn't that Zhuqiaomon is afraid to do his own dirty work. It's that he believes himself above that sort of thing. Routine assassinations and attacking Shinjuku in retaliation for Shaggai is the work of peons, inferiors, and servants. Have you forgotten? Zhuqiaomon self styles himself, not as a Sovereign, not a highly digivolved Holy Beast, but as a god. The only times he comes out from behind the scenes is when he has no other choice. Like the last time we were in the Digital World. You didn't get anywhere near Suszakumon until there were no more Devas left to fight for him. Not until you had thoroughly defeated Beelzemon, and sent him away as a failed assassin. Then - and only then - did he allow us access to his audience chamber. Then - and only then - did he fight you himself".

"More like a Yakuza boss", Takato said.

"That's a good way to put it", Lopmon agreed. "He gives the orders, though it has nothing to do with concealing his activities from the authorities. It's a point of pride. He gives the orders, expects them to be carried out, and has little tolerance for failure. He doesn't listen to excuses, and asks for no explanations. He deletes those who fail him".

"Then we have to draw him out?", Kazu asked, "Before we get a crack at him?"

"That's what I'm saying", Lopmon replied. "We have to take out his Praetorian Guard first".

"I think you're going about this all wrong", Renamon announced, as she stepped behind the podium. There was chalk for the green board. Renamon drew two columns, labeling one "Strengths", and the other "Weaknesses". "We need a more systematic way of thinking about this, rather than throwing out ideas at random. We'll need a strategy before we do anything else".

Renamon wrote under "Strengths":

*) Holy Beast

*) Multiple digicores/regeneration

*) Personal army

*) Suszakumon, fortress

"Weaknesses":

*) Pride

*) Rules through fear, not loyalty

*) Can't tolerate failure of subordinates

*) Fear of bio-merged digimon

"What is the composition of this Praetorian Guard he's assembled?", Renamon asked.

"I know of at least 300 Hippogryphonmon, 200 Cerberumon, 500 Wendimon, and 300 Anubimon", Lopmon told them. I don't know how up to date that is, and I can't be certain of how accurate either.

"So that means we can expect attacks from the air as well as ground forces?"

"You can count on that", Impmon added. "The Violet Zone had an air defense corps for a reason. That brings us to ariel combat. The best thing to do is concentrate the enemy forces as much as you can while giving others a clear field of fire. It won't necessarily be an easy thing to do. These Hippogryphonmon aren't exactly stupid".

"I got the impression he was the weakest Holy Beast", Ruki added. "Didn't Azulongmon make him back down?"

"I recall something else", Ryo added. "It was before we knew what the D-reaper was. My partner and I were in Baihumon's realm, and Cyberdramon thought the opponent he sensed was Ebonwumon, who was 'house sitting' at Baihumon's palace while he was engaging the D-reaper. Baihumon was able to stop it, and Ebonwumon warned us not to try to disturb the seal Baihumon had put in place - or he would fight the both of us - though it cost Baihumon nearly everything he had. He emerged from this rift, and passed out.

Zhuqiaomon failed when he tried the same thing, and took some serious damage in the process. We saw that right after we'd relocated you guys".

Cyberdramon growled out his agreement.

"He also couldn't crack Taomon's force field...", Ruki said.

"Though it took nearly all my strength to hold it together", Renamon added. "If Azulongmon hadn't come when he did... I don't believe we'd even be here to discuss it".

"Still, Renamon, we weren't destroyed. If it had been any of the other three oppposing us, we wouldn've stood a chance".

"And Megalogrowlmon was able to protect me from his Phoenix Fire", Lopmon added.

"Terriermon and I, as Saint Galgomon, nearly defeated him. We thought we had defeated him, even..."

"But he regenerated", Ruki pointed out.

"Now we know that, but we didn't know it then. Also, Ruki and Takato couldn't biomerge during that last fight, if we would have had Dukemon and Sakuyamon, maybe none of this would be happening now".

"Then wouldn't it be best to free the other Sovereign?", Kazu asked. "They could handle him..."

"No good", Lopmon shook his head, "Zhuqiaomon's holding them in the deepest dungeons of Suszakumon. You'd _never_ get anywhere near them. Not the way that place is patrolled, even if you could get close enough to get inside. In the very off-chance you were successful, how do you know you could even revive them?"

Renamon added that to the list: revive the other Holy Beasts. "Though I don't know how we'd be able to pull that one off".

"But don't dismiss the possibility out of hand", Impmon reminded. "We don't know what we'll be dealing with, and you never know what opportunities will present themselves. We do have one other advantage", Impmon pointed out, "the terrain there is pretty open, not much cover. We can't hide, but neither can his guards. His guard isn't motivated by loyalty. If we give them more reason to fear us than him, they'll probably desert".

"What concerns me", Pteromon voiced her doubts, "is the fate of that last raid on the Top Layer. They were wiped out..."

"That was a riot, no direction and no strategy", Lopmon pointed out. "I was there, and they had no organization, no strategy, no command structure. They were sitting ducks, motivated by anger, not thinking clearly".

"This time, we will have all the Megas on our side since we won't be getting caught unawares like we did in the audience chamber. When - if - we get there, I suggest holding the guardians in reserve. Hit the main forces head-on", Ryo explained.

"If it's anything like the last time", Takato explained, "he'll wait to engage us on or near the outer courtyard. That was his method last time. He didn't attack sooner".

"I can give us the element of surprise, culu?", Calumon reminded.

"We still have a lot of strength with our guardians", Renamon pointed out. "I think they'll serve better as forces that can hit the enemy forces from the flanks. There won't be any cover, of course, but maybe they'll be distracted enough not to notice".

**Material World: Hypnos Temporary HQ**

"I say we get those kids the _hell_ out of there now!", Johnny Beckenstein proclaimed. "I don't know what possessed Yamaki to send them back in the first place. I can take off and have them back before nightfall".

"I'm... not so sure", Janyu replied. "Yamaki didn't exactly send them..."

"He came about as close as it was humanly possible. This is absolute insanity! I _can't_ believe we're even having this discussion! Sending a bunch of _kids_..."

"Need I remind you that without those kids we never would have stopped the D-reaper? Sane, Johnny? Since when has anything been 'sane' since the first Wild One materialized? The whole D-reaper crisis: what was 'sane' about that? An old, obsolete, forgotten program that somehow evolved from absorbing all the digital life forms it had deleted to pose a threat because it was still fulfilling its original programming. Who expected _that_? I don't like it either, and my son and daughter are smack in the middle of it, let's not forget that. Is there any disputing the truth of anything Takato said in his latest reply? If you can see it, then please share because I'm out of ideas and options".

"Then get in contact with the Americans. Use Echelon..."

"Echelon doesn't have the capability of Shaggai. What do you suppose Zhuqiaomon is doing while we're getting Shaggai back on line? Think he'll just let that happen? How long until something else breaks through? For all we know, the kids may already be in the safest place possible. At least Zhuqaiomon doesn't seem to know where they are..."

"All the more reason to evacuate now, _before_ it's too late for them. This talk of taking the battle to Zhuqiaomon... it's irresponsible and just plain nuts".

"You expect Zhuqiaomon will just let us repair Shaggai's equipment? At the very least, the Tamers can buy us time by distracting him..."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing", Johnny objected. "I still say get them out now, while you still can".

"It's out of our hands, and we all know it, and all that's left is to admit that to ourselves. We've done everything we can do from our end", Janyu added. "What are our alternatives? Lose them here? How is that better? Let Zhuqiaomon grind us down until we eventually have no choice but capitulation? Aren't you the ones who always say those who would sacrifice liberty for security deserve neither?"

"But... they're still just _kids_..."

"I don't like giving them responsibilities that would be burdensome for adults any more than you do, but that choice was taken out of our hands a long time ago. No sense in complaining about it now".

"I'll never understand this oriental fatalism..."

"You'd be wrong about that", Shibumi corrected. "We mean the digignomes: they're the ones who've been behind everything from the very beginning. It was they who provided the digivices, the materializations, the transit across the Frontier. They drive 'fate', for lack of a better explanation. I highly doubt that they will let the kids - and us - down now".

"Then why the hell don't they handle the situation themselves?!"

"We really don't know. I wasn't able to find any means of communication in order to ask them. The best I can do is say that the digignomes help those who help themselves, and that applies here in the Material World as well as the Digital World".

"We're not gonna leave the Tamers high and dry, of that you can be certain", Janyu announced. "Fast evacuation may still be their only chance, so you need to be ready to go at any time".

"I'll make sure Grani II is ready", Beckenstein promised. He still had his doubts, but reluctantly agreed to try it Janyu's way. He hoped that he wouldn't be too late to save the Tamers.

**The Digital World**

"That still leaves us one problem", Kazu reminded everyone, "we're _still_ stuck in this library".

"If only we had that ship of Shibumi's", Terriermon agreed.

"You won't be needing that, culu?", Calumon explained. "I can get in and out of there; I can get us there, culu? At least I think I can, culu? I haven't taken so many, culu?"

"No alternatives I can see", Henry agreed. "Even if he has to take us in smaller groups..."

"That would leave us exposed to detection", Ruki objected. "That would make it all that much more dangerous".

"I will do my best, culu?", Calumon promised. Gather around, culu", Calumon requested, "let's be on our way, culu?"

He formed his shield around the entire group, though he'd never produced one so large before. It rose towards the skylight, which opened. As before, the water didn't flood in. The library faded into the distance of a uniform blue. There was not much to see, the occasional dust packet that drifted on the current and the network of conduits that connected various node-like "bubbles" together, such as the one they'd taken before: to arrive at the library from Divermon's part of the water region.

As Takato, Henry, and Terriermon discovered, breaking the surface of the water meant dropping from the sky above the monotone blue desolation of sand, rock spires that rose up like columns of basalt, some of which had fallen, broken, by the stems of rock. Unlike the last time, the landing was a good deal softer.

"They won't detect us, culu?", Calumon reassured. "I'll keep the perception filter up until day break, culu?"

"That's all fine, but how do we know which direction?", Ryo asked, as he'd never been here before.

"Wait till it's dark", Takato explained. "I'm sure we'll be able to see the glow from Suszakumon from here". They'd seen this the last time: the glow on the horizon that looked like the last after glow of a sunset.

"It hardly looks fitting for the realms of the Sovereign", Ryo said as he overlooked the landscape. No vegetation, thin clouds in the sky that promised no rain, no signs of any digimon out and about. Just varying shades of blue, sand, and rock.

"Every digimon species configures their part of the Digital World to suit their needs", Renamon explained. "For whatever reason, this is the Sovereigns' choice".

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

The Digital World night ended here as elsewhere: no dawn, just darkness to full daylight. As Takato promised, they knew in what direction since the glow from Suszakumon was visible on the horizon. All that remained was to get underway, stay alert, and be ready for anything.

"I don't like it, not at all", Ryo said. "It's _too_ quiet. Zhuqiaomon must know we're here by now".

"Not yet, he doesn't, culu?", Calumon reassured.

"That could be his plan", Renamon speculated. "Keep us guessing for as long as possible. I feel it too, it wears on the nerves".

"If he sticks to his usual pattern, he will send in a smaller force, not to defeat us, but to size us up", Lopmon explained. "That way, he will know how much strength he's up against".

"So what's the plan, then?", Henry asked. "Hold back until it really is show time?"

"The question is: does he know what our forces are like?", Renamon replied.

"My guess would be, he does", Impmon explained. "He knows who the leaders of No Confidence are".

"Why not hold back a bit?", Takato asked. "Maybe he doesn't know, if not, then we can always hit back in force later".

"I don't like it", Renamon objected.

"I think it's a chance we should take", Impmon disagreed. "If he doesn't know, and we can make him underestimate, we may have an advantage. I think it's a chance worth taking".

"Matrix Evolution: Bio-merge Activate!"

_Renamon evolve! ..._

**... SAKUYAMON! ...**

_Lopmon evolve! ..._

**... CHERUBIMON! ...…**

_Terriermon Evolve! …_

… **SAINT GALGOMON!  
><strong>

_Andromon evolve!_ ...

**... SERAPHIMON! ...**

Lilamon and Harpymon joined the flighted Megas to patrol ahead for the first signs of attacking Hippogyrphonmon; the others stood by, ready to bio-merge at the first sign of a ground attack, in case the Hippogryphonmon weren't sent in first. They encountered no opposition until they were within sight of the outer courtyard. So far, Zhuqiaomon was sticking to the familiar pattern.

Marine Angemon went in first. Being that he was hardly bigger than an in-training, he would be hard to target. Though his Ocean Love attack wasn't really meant to be destructive, it did repell hostile digimon. He used this attack to split the Hippogryphonmon, herd them into tight knots.

"Amethyst Mandala!", Sakuyamon swung her staff to create the overlapping circles of pink light that expanded into the oncoming attackers, taking them out on contact. What looked like pink rose petals floated to the ground before disappearing.

"Heaven's Judgement!", Cherubimon struck down another group of the attackers. So far, none had broken through.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!", Seraphimon fired at them.

The ranks of Hippogryphonmon thinned rapidly. They found it difficult to dodge the Ocean Love bursts without bunching. Several more attacks, and all that was left were stragglers.

"Wind Seeker!", Harpymon stuck down some.

"Beauty Shock!", Lilamon got her share.

The ground forces put in their appearance: the fast, destructive, but not too bright, Wendimon. The rest of the partners decided now was a good time to evolve to Mega.

The guardians moved in a flanking maneuver to attack ground forces. Since Marineangemon was already at the Mega level, this left Kenta with little to do but watch after the most vulnerable of the ones who'd accompanied them: Kapurimon. As he watched his fellow Tamers in action, he had a growing feeling of unease: "This looks too easy", he thought to himself.

"Harpoon Torpedo!", Ikkakumon struck from one flank.

"Thermal Mane!", Lynxmon struck.

"Howling Laser!", Garurumon hit them hard.

"More Or Less Powerful Attack!", Calumon did some considerable damage.

"Hydro Shock!", Pteromon fired the high pressure jets of water at the enemy that tore through their ranks.

From the other flank, Ankylomon, Kyukimon, Lobomon, and Harpymon struck, cleaning up the stragglers from the main attacks.

"I don't know about this", Ruki called to Henry from her Data Sphere.

"I wasn't expecting them to go down so easy", Henry agreed.

"Lopmon?", Suzy asked from her Data Sphere.

"This fits Zhuqiaomon's pattern", Lopmon explained. "He sends in one force he doesn't expect to be victorious to size up the enemy's forces. That's how he attacked the Material World".

"Did you get that?", Suzy asked Henry and Ruki.

"Understood", Sakuyamon replied to Cherubimon.

"Got it", Saint Galgomon agreed. "I was afraid of something like this. It ain't over: not by a long shot".

"Don't expect much respite", Cherubimon warned. "Once he knows what he's up against, we could be hit pretty hard".

**The Material World: Hypnos Temporary HQ**

"We have some unusual activity deep within the networks", Riley announced.

"So it's begun?", Janyu asked himself. "Let them be safe".


	14. Another Hero Falls

**14) Another Hero Falls**

"Here they come!", Sakuyamon warned. They had surmised right: the initial task force they'd just defeated was a "feeler" expedition. Ruki thought how cold-blooded that was: sending in a force that stood absolutely no chance. They couldn't hope to prevail, and could not retreat. Either way, they were dead. The sky was filling with those corrupt dorugremon, and a much larger ground force was assembling. They knew they had but seconds before the second wave was ordered to attack. The guardians were trying to set themselves up to attack from the flanks, and could only hope they could do some good for the others. It would have been much better if they could attack from an ambush.

"I feel so... useless", Kenta was complaining. "I wish there were at least something I could do... that I should be doing".

"Not your fault you partnered with a Mega, culu?", Calumon answered. "There is one thing you can do, culu? Look after Kapurimon for me, culu?"

"And where are you going?"

"There's something I need to do, culu? You should be safe here until I get back, culu?", he reassured.

"What's that? Maybe I could help...", Kenta started.

"I'm afraid not, culu, only I can do this, culu?", with that, Calumon flew off, his large ears doing double duty as wings. He headed for Suszakumon. He had to hope his perception filter hadn't been figured out. If it had, the consequences were too horrible to waste time contemplating.

Kenta and Kapurimon snuggled towards the very rear of the makeshift cavern formed from fallen rock spires. "I guess we leave it up to Calumon?", Kenta commented to Kapurimon.

"I'll do what I can to protect you", he promised. Kenta had his doubts as to his effectiveness, though not his resolve.

He hoped they'd be overlooked in the heat of the battle he knew was imminent. He hoped to avoid any incoming; that the rocks wouldn't collapse on top of them. Nothing was reassuring so far as he could see.

_Matrix Evolution: Biomerge Activate!_

_Guilmon Evolve! ..._

**DUKEMON!**

_Impmon Evolve! ..._

**CUCHULAMON!**

_Cyberdramon Evolve! ..._

**JUSTIMON!**

"I didn't think there'd be so many of them", Harpymon stated.

"It's a good day to die", Ankylomon replied.

_Ankylomon Evolve! ..._

**... TRICERAMON!**

_Harpymon Evolve! ..._

**... SILPHYMON!**

_Lobomon Evolve! ..._

… **BEOWULFMON!**

_Ikakkumon Evolve! ..._

**ZUDOMON!**

Cuchulamon powered up his main attack, as the horns of his helmet began to glow, three red beams converged in front of him, projecting the red beam: "Hero's Light!", which sliced its way through the front ranks of attacking Wendimon and Cerberumon.

"Royal Sabre!", Dukemon sliced through more of the ranks off to his left.

"Accel Arm!", Justimon slammed his paw to the ground, setting off this seismic attack.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!", Seraphimon fired at the flighted attackers.

"Amethyst Mandala!", Sakuyamon joined him... ...

Triceramon threw himself at the attackers, deploying his Tri-Horn Attack that skewered the enemy on his horns.

"Cleansing Light!", Beowulfmon took a nice bite out of the enemy ranks.

"Vulcan's Hammer!", Zudomon swung his digitizoid hammer, setting off at once an electrical attack and a seismic attack that at both electrocuted and knocked the enemy off their feet.

"Astral Laser!", Silphymon fired at the oncoming corrupt dorugremon...

Calumon slipped inside Suszakumon under the cover of his Perception Filter. So far, no one realized he was there, so he figured Zhuqiaomon hadn't figured out a countermeasure. However, he had no idea as to where he needed to go, and the palace was enormous.

"Secure the transmitter!", he happened to overhear Pinocchiomon give the order.

He followed Daemon, though was uncertain if he could contain such a powerful digimon, or for how long. He knew this was his one and only chance, to get to Zhuqiaomon's direct line to the Imperial News Network, to get the word out. He could admire the Tamers and their determination, but he also figured they'd be needing some outside help. Up and up they went, towards the highest levels of Suszakumon.

Calumon struck, catching Daemon off guard, trapping him inside his force field.

"I wish Impmon were here", he thought to himself, as he didn't know what he was doing, nor did he have the luxury of time to figure it out. "Ancient Ones, guide me", he said.

"You filthy little monkey! How _dare_ you...", Daemon raged, so far, ineffectively.

Calumon took his best guesses, hoping he'd gotten it right:

"Attention the Digital World... Attention the Digital World", he tried his best to put on an appropriately serious accent. "Suszakumon has come under attack by fighters for the freedom of the Digital World. Zhuqiaomon's reign of terror ends now..."

That was all the time he had, as Daemon broke out of Calumon's shield bubble.

"You little bastard! I know you're in here, so you might as well come out", Daemon threatened, as he sounded the intruder alert.

He was quickly joined by a group of cerberumon: "Search the room! He's not getting out!" Daemon ordered.

Pinocchiomon soon arrived: "What's the meaning of this!", he demanded.

"Intruder", Daemon explained, "It was that former catalyst that's been seen with those kids. He tried to get out a message".

"Did he?"

"I don't know"

"How could you let this happen? You know how Lord Zhuqiaomon regards failure!"

"It seems it was as much yours as mine. _You're_ head of State Security, not me!". Pinocchiomon understood that threat indeed.

"Then it would be well for us to find the traitor, and make him a present to Lord Zhuqiaomon", Pinocchiomon reminded that this was the time to work together.

One of the broadcast technicians arrived: "Did he get out a message?", Pinocchiomon needed to know.

"I believe he did". That was not what they wanted to hear.

Calumon silently rejoiced. Now, it was not so important what happened to him, though he wondered how he was ever going to get out of this alive.

"Find him!", Pinocchiomon roared, knowing his very existence was on the line...

"Forbidden...

"Destroyed Voice!", Rosemon wasn't quite fast enough, taking the hit directly. She couldn't hold her form, as she dedigivolved to Lilamon.

"Help her!", Slashangemon called out.

"Onnit", as Mihirimon rushed in: "Pao Bang!", he attacked and deleted the Wendimon who'd downed Rosemon.

"I gotcha; you're gonna be OK", he reassured.

"Don't worry about me... stop them", she pleaded.

The battle had not gone their way after the attackers recovered from their initial shock of the attack they had not anticipated...

"Justimon! No!", Ruki called from her Data Sphere.

"Hero's Light!", Cuchulamon attacked and destroyed the corrupt dorugremon who'd just fired a Metal Meteor at Justimon.

"You OK?", Sakuyamon asked, as she knelt by the stricken digimon's side.

"Does this mean you actually care, Ruki?", he asked as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. "Just knocked the wind out of me", he reassured.

"Burst Shot!", Saint Galgomon gave them cover.

"Storm of Judgement!" Cherubimon attacked.

"Henry, Ryo?", Suzy asked.

"We're fine. But we have another problem: I'm almost out of ammo"...

"Hydro..."

"Look out, Pteromon!", Silphymon roughly pulled her off the ground, barely missing a Metal Meteor meant for her.

Beowulfmon and Zudomon were pinned down, surrounded, they could only watch as they nearly lost Pteromon.

"I've had it!", Triceramon roared, as he charged right into the mass of enemy attackers. "Tri Horn Attack!", "Body Blow!".

He disappeared into the dust clouds that were making visibility difficult.

"Let's go! All together now!", Silphymon ordered.

"Astral Laser!", she attacked. Having radar, the reduced visibility was no problem, as she directed Beowulfmon's and Zudomon's attacks. They never saw Triceramon again...

"Final Elision!", Dukemon released another of his most powerful attacks.

"Thousand Lightening Arrows!", Cherubimon fired.

"Hero's Light!", Cuchulamon fired for all he was worth.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!", Seraphimon put everything he had into it.

"Amethyst Mandala!", Sakuyamon gave it her all.

"Fall back!", Dukemon ordered.

They were in a bad way. Saint Galgomon was out of ammo, and Justimon was still recovering from being struck with a Metal Meteor. Cherubimon, Sakuyamon, Dukemon, and Cuchulamon were all running dangerously low on power. None were certain how long they could even hold their respective forms. Though thinned, the enemy forces were still far from being defeated, and there was no sign that they were going to give up. Love for Zhuqiaomon, or no love for Zhuqiaomon, they weren't considering desertion yet.

"Is this it?", Suzy asked from her Data Sphere. "Is this how it ends?"

"NO!", Takato called from his Data Sphere.

"We _never_ give up! We've been in situations that looked every bit as hopeless. You don't give up: _that's_ how you..."

"What's that?", Juri called, as Cuchulamon pointed skywards. Pinpoints of light were appearing.

"That's...", Henry didn't get the chance to explain, as explanation wasn't necessary.

Digimon, by the hundreds, Ultimates, at least, were arriving.

"How?", Suzy asked.

"I don't know", Sakuyamon replied. "But I've never seen a more beautiful sight in my life".

"Yeah", Takato agreed.

Marineangemon was tending to their needs, regenerating them all with his "Ocean Love", though they figured this was taking its toll on the diminutive Mega...

Calumon decided to take a big chance. He dropped the Perception Filter. He hoped that he could use his dexterity to escape the broadcast studio where these Cerberumon had him trapped. They were a good deal bigger, and hopefully less agile.

"Get that little sumbitch!", Pinocchiomon and Daemon urged.

Calumon ran, dodged, ducked, as the Cerberumon banged into one another, interfering with each others' attempt to capture Calumon. He slid out from under the Cerberumon, past Pinocchiomon and Daemon.

"Flame Inferno!", Daemon attacked.

"More or Less Powerful Attack!", Calumon fired at the wall. He sailed through, just barely ahead of the gout of hellfire that nearly incinerated him.

"We get him?", Pinocchiomon asked.

"We got him", Daemon insisted.

"Are you..."

"We _GOT_ him", Daemon repeated...

... "You are the heroes of the Material World?", the unfamiliar digimon asked.

"That's us", Cuchulamon replied.

"Let me introduce myself: I am Tigervespamon. We got your message..."

"Message?", Sakuyamon asked.

"You are an inspiration to us all".

"We're glad you came when you did. We could use the relief", Justimon said. "You have our undying gratitude".

"Get our guardians", Dukemon ordered, as Marineangemon's ministrations took effect. They split up into two groups, and headed towards they expected the guardians to be. Dukemon arrived to find Harpymon and Lobomon. They'd dedigivolved, and only Zudomon remained at the Ultimate level.

"You couldn't've come sooner", Lobomon said.

"Why did they break off?", Zudomon asked. "They had us..."

"Reinforcements", Dukemon explained. "We're not alone anymore, and they have bigger worries right about now... Where's Ankylomon?"

"He didn't make it", Harpymon began. "He bought us time to save our lives".

"I'm so sorry".

"He was... special".

Sakuyamon and Cuchulamon found Kyukimon, Garurumon, Lynxmon, and Lilamon - all having taken hits that dedigivolved them. Pteromon was in the best shape, and helped get the others safely away. They had a sort of base camp set up among fallen rock spires. Henry and Terriermon had broken their biomerge, as Saint Galgomon had no more ammunition.

"Cherubimon, Cuchulamon: you stay here and stand guard..."

"We can still fight", Cherubimon objected.

"Suzy, no", Henry called out.

"I don't need an over protective big brother..."

"Henry's right, and we _do_ need someone to stay here and keep our friends safe", Dukemon explained. "It's important. We need you to do this: take care of the others".

Dukemon joined Sakuyamon, Justimon, and Seraphimon: "You up for this?", he asked Justimon.

"Time for some payback", he replied.

"Critical Arm!", he powered up his energy sabre. ...

"Pika! Pika! Pika!", Calumon announced his return. "Are you still here, culu?", he called out.

"I was beginning to have my doubts about that", Kenta called back.

"You can come out now, culu? The battle's moved away, culu? I know where the guardians are staying, culu?"

"They're alright?"

"Alright, culu?"

"So where were you?", Kenta asked.

"Suszakumon, culu? To get us some help, culu? More digimon have joined us, culu?"

A corrupt dorugremon swooped down for what he thought would be an easy kill. Calumon and Kapurimon both saw it in time...

"Howling Hertz!", Kapruimon shot it down, as it collided with Calumon's protective barrier. "That felt good!", the In-Training celebrated his victory. ...

The corrupt dorugremon broke ranks first, scattering in all directions as fast as they could. A flock of dorugremon were waiting, gave chase, to destroy these defilements of their form. The cerberumon and wendimon turned tail and began to flee beyond Suszakumon, dived into the lake to swim for it.

There was a red glow, and Zhuqiaomon with his Demon Lords appeared. "COME BACK!", he ordered. "COME BACK YOU COWARDS!"

They paid no attention, they were so intent upon fleeing from the newly arrived digimon army.

"Blazing Helix!", he attacked his own forces.

"Final Elision!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Critical Arm!"

They attacked Zhuqiaomon, distracting him, nearly blowing him out of the sky.

"_You_! It's you _GODDAMN_ Kids!", the digimon "god" raged insanely, beside himself with rage.

Kazu was laughing at him from inside his Data Sphere. That was his big mistake...

"Blazing..."

"Kazu! Look out!", Dukemon called out.

"...Helix!", Zhuqiaomon opened up with the fiercest attack they'd seen.

The laughter didn't have a chance to flee Kazu's face as he realized he was surrounded by yellowish-orange flames. They watched, helpless, as Seraphimon dropped, shedding huge amounts of data. He dropped to the ground, then broke apart into random bits of disorganized data.

"Kazu?", Ruki whispered inside her Data Sphere, horrified by what she was seeing. At the same time, not believing it; not _wanting_ to believe it.

"Ruki, I'm so sorry", Renamon was telling her. "We _have_ to stay focused, or _we_ could be next".

Takato felt something within Dukemon, something old, but familiar... Ruki and Ryo watched as Dukemon broke apart into Takato and Megalogrowlmon.

"YOU _BASTARD_!", Takato called out. _"How could you do such a thing!"_

"Kind Kazu... Funny Kazu...", Megalogrowlmon was saying. Then it happened: his pupils narrowed into reptilian slits. He threw his head back in an ear-splitting roar. The digital hazard insignia on his chest began to glow red...

_Megalogrowlmon Slide Evolution! ..._

**MEGIDRAMON!**

Immediately, they felt it: the earthquakes that fissured the ground beneath their feet. Megidramon's digital hazard insignia was flashing red. The disruption of the entire Digital World had begun.

_**The Material World**_

"It's starting all over again", Tally announced. "Digital Hazard".

"I know", Janyu replied as he watched the monitors filling with red digital hazard symbols. "Do your best to hold the 'Net together".

"Let them be safe", Janyu said to himself. "Let them be safe".

"Johnny", Janyu called over the intercom, "Prepare to evacuate the Tamers".

This is what Johnny had been waiting for. He was staying at the commercial airport. He had Grani II fired up and was rolling.

"You are cleared for immediate take-off from runway three-niner. And good luck", ground control informed him as he was taxi-ing.

"Thank you kindly", Johnny replied. He lined up and began his roll. As he climbed past 5,000 feet:

"I'm ready to make the Jump", he radioed back to Hypnos.

Grani II flew through a "hole" in the sky, disappearing from ATC radar in an instant.

_**The Digital World**_

"What... what's happening?!", Ryo called out. He'd never seen this.

"Guilmon is a virus", Ruki explained. "This is what happens when his anger and viral nature get the better of him. Megidramon, the Dragon of the Digital Hazard. It's not the first time".

"The whole Digital World's falling apart!"

"We know, how we know", Ruki said in resignation.

Megidramon threw himself at Zhuqiaomon, who backed away in terror:

"Stay away from me! Get away from me!".

The ground shifted, and Henry and the others found themselves thrust ten feet above the ground.

"It's starting all over again; I was afraid of this", Henry announced.

There was a burst of bright white light that blew out one whole side of Suszakumon. The three Holy Beasts had awoken. Zhuqiaomon's stasis field couldn't stand up to the disruption of the Digital Hazard. Did Guilmon know this? Takato wondered, though he was not sure what to do now, as Megidramon was completely beyond his control.

"Zhuqiaomon! This ends now!", Azulongmon thundered.

"Blazing Helix!", Zhuqiaomon attacked.

"Aurora Force!", Azulongmon retaliated.

"Kongou!", Baihumon fired at his erstwhile colleague

"Mugen!", Ebonwumon fired his attack.

The fight had gone out of Zhuqiaomon, trapped in Ebonwumon's mist, and overcome by the other attacks. Sakuyamon flew at Megidramon.

"Ruki! No!", Takato called out.

Sakuyamon dodged Megidramon's fangs, dripping with saliva as corrosive as oleum, and delivered a powerful blow with her staff. Takato watched in horror as the Great Dragon fell to the ground. He expected, but did not see, the inert form burst into raw data. The digital hazard insignia was now black and inert. The earthquakes quieted as suddenly as they'd begun. The Light of Evolution appeared as Takato ran to his partner.

"Guilmon!", he called out.

"Ta-ka-to", he turned to face his partner. "What happened?"

"You OK?", he asked.

"I feel like shit", Guilmon replied. "Why does my head feel like it's gonna bust open like an over ripe melon?"

"You don't remember?"

"Kazu... is he... really..."

"I'm afraid so".

Sakuyamon landed by their sides: "I just knocked him out. I didn't know what else I could do".

"That's getting to be too much of a habit with you guys", Guilmon reprimanded.

"Oh Guilmon", Takato said as he hugged the crimson dino's neck.

_**Digital World: The White Palace**_

The Tamers, their partners and guardians, and Johnny Beckenstein, were assembled in Azulongmon's audience chamber. At the dais behind a brass railing were Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon. Zhuqiaomon was still trapped in Ebonwumon's force field. Azulongmon opened the proceedings:

"We are gathered to decide the fate of Zhuqiaomon. Of your guilt there is no doubt whatsoever. Your crimes too numerous to catalog..."

"I demand you release me this instant!", Zhuqiaomon threatened. Azulongmon and the others ignored him.

"...therefore, we will proceed to determine the sentence. Suzywong: step forward", Azulongmon requested.

Suzy stepped up to the railing, standing just below Azulongmon.

"As the one most wronged, I leave it up to you: what shall be done with Zhuqiaomon?"

"You have _GOT_ to be shitting me!", Zhuqiaomon thundered, "you _can't_ be serious?! I AM A HOLY BEAST! I AM A DIGIMON!"

Suzy turned and stepped up to Zhuqiaomon's force field. "For the longest time, I WANTED TO SEE YOU DEAD! After what you did to me, what you did to our city, what you did to Impmon and Terriermon... after what you did to Rhythm... _YOU KILLED OUR FRIEND!_ I dreamed of seeing you DIE... But that would be too easy... you wanted to be a god..."

Suzy turned to Azulongmon: "He wanted to be god; I want him powerless, so weak he can never hurt anyone ever again, so weak he'll have to depend on the kindness of others just to live..."

Turning back to Zhuqiaomon: "And you will _never_ digivolve again! And you will remember what you once were, what you wanted to become".

"A decision whose wisdom exceeds your years, Suzywong", Azulongmon congratulated. Ebonwumon and Baihumon nodded in agreement.

"Surely you aren't... Ebonwumon! Baihumon! You _can't_ let him get away with this! We're Holy Beasts! We're the most evolved digimon!" They ignored him completely.

"Lopmon! I gave you life! Don't let them do this to your Creator!"

"Consider this my resignation as your servant. Permanently".

"Ancient Ones: hear our plea. Grant Suzywong that which she desires", Azulongmon made his supplication.

The white lights appeared, circling around Zhuqiaomon.

"Get them away from me! _Get away! Get away!_"

The "lights" resolved into the owl-like Ancient Ones, as they continued circling Zhuqiaomon. Suddenly, one after another, his multiple digicores burst into particles of data.

"No! No! _NOOOOOOOOO!_!", Zhuqiaomon called out as the Light of Evolution surrounded him, and he began to dedigivolve. The Light of Evolution faded, leaving behind a russet colored ball of feathers. It looked around, whimpering softly. It disappeared as the Ancient Ones flew off.

"What happened to him?", Johnny asked.

"He's gone back to the Primary Village", Azulongmon explained, "as a Fresh where he will stay forever".

"Then he won't..."

"No Johnnybeckenstein, he won't be coming back. The Ancient Ones have spoken. Zhuqiaomon will never become a threat to your world. Testify as to what you have witnessed this day".

"I'll be sure to do that", Johnny promised.

"Digimon Tamers: once again we are in your debt", Azulongmon addressed the assemblage. "A debt we do not know how to repay, even if such were a possibility. You have once again saved our world from a great calamity, and at a cost that is far more than anyone should have to pay. Accept our sincerest condolences for the loss of your most courageous colleague: Hirokazu Shioda. We shall see to it that his name and memory will live on as long as there are digimon to remember".

"Thank you, Your Excellency"

"I wish we could offer you more".

They had a moment of silence in Kazu's memory.

"Guilmon: step forward"

"Your Excellency"

"You shall have your parliament. I shall announce the convening of a world-wide convention. Draw up your Magna Carta: we will sign it. In deference to you and your partners, you shall have thirty solar days. We owe you that much, and some time off to be with your partners".

"That's most gracious, Your Excellency", Guilmon replied.

"Guardians: you have served as well as any digimon could ever hope to do, and have held high the Digimon Code of Honour. What is it that we can do for you?"

"Your Excellency, if I may?", Pteromon was the first to speak up.

"Yes, Pteromon, what would you like?"

"I want to go back to Pittsburgh. There are people waiting for me".

"As you say, so shall it be done".

The Ancient Ones circled about her until she vanished.

"If it would please Your Excellency"

"Yes, Kapurimon, what do you desire?"

"I'd like to evolve permanently to Guardromon, and to finally go home. I have others waiting for me, though I'm sure they must've given up all hope by now".

"As you say, let it be done".

Once again, the Ancient Ones delivered. The Light of Evolution appeared, and Kapurimon digivolved before vanishing from the audience chamber.

Suzy threw her arms around Ikakkumon's furry neck: "I'm gonna miss you", she said with eyes going misty.

"I'll never forget you", he said. "This doesn't have to be goodbye forever. Some day, you can come see me, let me show you around my world. Just be sure to bundle up nice and warm".

"Thanks, I'll do that".

"Same goes for me", Henry told Lynxmon.

"You were an obstinate pain in the ass", Harpymon told Ruki, "but I wouldn't have you any other way".

"I'll miss you too", Ruki said.

Juri heard her digivice chime, and took it from her pocket. It was resetting itself. The screen cleared, and showed the "No Connection" message that had appeared since Leomon's death. "I knew it wouldn't last", she told Impmon with a certain sadness.

"It was good, being your partner, while it did", Impmon replied.

"Juri", Garurumon said as he approached her. "I know I'll never replace Leomon, but... would you have me as your partner?"

"Seriously? Of course, I'd be honoured". As soon as she said it, the digivice reset and reconfigured, now showing Garurumon as her partner.

"If there is no more business on the agenda", Azulongmon called. He waited, and there were no objections. "I call this meeting adjourned".

"Congratulations Juri", Takato offered, "I always knew you were Tamer material".

"Thanks for the vote of confidence", Juri said, "There were times I had my doubts..."

"You don't have any doubts now, do you?", Garurumon asked.

"Not anymore", she said with conviction. "Not anymore... about a lot of things".

Johnny Beckenstein clapped his hands: "What say we get you back. There are some folks who're pretty darned eager to see you. Don't want to keep 'em waiting, do we?"

"Farewell Digimon Tamers", Azulongmon called from the rostrum. "I hope that we meet again under happier circumstances".

"Farewell Your Excellencies", the Tamers and the partners called back.

Grani II was waiting on the pad outside the White Palace.

"This is Dad's new Ark?", Henry asked.

"Sure is. This time, I'm hoping for a less eventful trip back".

He unlocked the air stair to let everyone in. "As you can see, we went for better accommodations", he announced. "Fasten your seat belts. We should be back home in no time. We'll be landing at Tokyo International".

As Beckenstein climbed into the left seat: "Impmon, they tell me you were a fly-boy. Care to lift us off?", he invited him to the co-pilot's station.

"Love to", he agreed.

"Don't know how this compares to Violet Zone fighters... If you need any help, just ask".

Impmon recognized most of the controls, as it wasn't all that different. He knew how to spin up the turbines, and lift off, climbing above the highest spire of the White Palace, before turning the controls over to Beckenstein. The Digital World dropped behind as they climbed into the sky.

"Frontier dead ahead", Impmon announced. "Cover your eyes", he advised.

There was a bright flash of light as they crossed the Frontier (all but Johnny knew to expect this) a moment of seemingly motionless floating in pure blackness, then Tokyo spread out before them, as far as they could see. It was still early afternoon, maybe late morning. The radio crackled to life: "You are cleared for landing on runway B"

"Thank you for the clearance".


	15. Sorrow and Joy

**15) Sorrow and Joy**

"Ruki?", Renamon asked her partner.

"All those horrible things I said... It's too late to take them back".

"I'm sure he knew you didn't really mean it", Renamon offered.

"That's just it: I'm not sure I didn't".

Ruki recalled the incidents where she blamed Kazu for getting them lost in those data streams. Especially after they found themselves in Clockmon's domain, how she raged in fury at his stupidity. The nasty comments that followed Kazu's and Kenta's complaining, the referring to them as the "Bopsey Twins" behind their backs. Her not willing to trust them to stand watch...

"I don't know what I should tell you. May be your mother and grandmother would be of greater assistance? I'm sorry I can't be more helpful, sorry... I let you down when you need me".

This was beyond every frame of reference Renamon had at her disposal.

Ruki thought of broken promises, of how she insisted they would lose no one else as she watched Devidramon's data drifting away. Now, two were lost: Kazu and Ankylamon.

"Juri?", Impmon asked.

"I don't know what to feel... or even if I remember how... Mom, Leomon, Devidramon, and now Kazu: it seems it's my destiny to keep losing friends. I wonder who's next? I suppose that's not a nice thing to say?"

Impmon feared that Juri was slipping back into one of those fatalistic funks, such as the one he witnessed at the Kernel Sphere. A lingering guiltiness that he'd been more than partially responsible.

"I know it must look that way to you, but never forget that appearances can be deceptive. Whatever your destiny turns out to be, I'm sure that's not it". Impmon tried to get a read on the girl... "I'm not being very helpful, am I?"

What Impmon had just said sounded all too much like a cliche. What was there to say? Nothing would change the reality: Kazu and Guardromon were gone, Juri had been their friend, fellow Tamers, what could he possibly say that could take the edge off that grief? Did he have any right to take that away from her, even if it had been within his power to do so?

"I'll just shut up..."

"Just be here for us", she told him.

Takato looked out the window as the airport flashed past. He wasn't really seeing what was outside, as the Ark's wheels squealed briefly as they touched the runway. He recalled another trip home on another Ark, what seemed like an eternity ago.

Takato was with his parents for what seemed a joyous reunion all around when he happened to over hear Yamaki's being informed that Juri's parents weren't coming: "If such a selfish daughter wants to come home, she can come by herself". He volunteered immediately to go with her.

"It's tough to be a man, huh?", his father said.

He recalled thinking what nonsense this was. What was so tough about a train ride and being with the girl you secretly admired and liked?

Now, it was different. Secretly, he wished he'd never left the Digital World, that he could simply stay there forever. It would be so much easier. In a few more minutes, he would have to face Kazu's parents, tell them that Kazu was never coming back. He thought of all that was lost: the card games in the park that would never be played, the jokes about "Where's my royalties?" every time he set foot in the bakery, the comedic moments that teachers didn't appreciate, but every student did. How Kazu once "took charge" as he led the entire fifth grade class to the bakery, asking that Takato show them Guilmon. How he arranged the conspiracy that allowed the class to sneak Guilmon aboard the bus that took them to the end of the year camp out...

They waited at the corporate jet terminal while the turbines spun down before Beckenstein opened the air stair: "Shall we?", he invited.

Takato got up and filed up the stairs, and into the gangway. As the outer door opened, the Tamers' parents grew even more excited. Smiles of anticipation as the first stepped into the terminal. Then they noticed, there was something wrong with the demeanor of their kids. All but Ai and Mako seemed to notice.

Ai and Mako raced one another down the gangway:

"Impmon! Impmon!", they called out as they threw themselves into his arms.

Impmon said nothing as he hugged each twin tight.

"Is something wrong?", Ai asked.

Her answer came with a look into his eyes.

The other parents were beginning to wonder why this reunion wasn't shaping up as the happy event they were expecting. Some quiet murmuring. Janyu, especially, was growing very concerned as it was becoming obvious something had gone very wrong, and he didn't know what that could be.

"Ruki?", her mother asked, as she was trying very hard to blink back the tears.

"Where's Kazu?", his mother asked, as it was obvious no one else was coming.

"Mr. Shioda, Mrs. Shioda", Takato began.

"What is it? Where's Kazu?", Mr. Shioda asked.

"Son?", Takato's father joined him.

"Kazu's...", Takato swallowed very hard, "...dead. Zhuqiaomon killed him... I'm so sorry... Nothing we could do..."

"Kaaa...zuuuu?", Mrs. Shioda asked, not willing to believe it.

"He's... gone... I'm so sorry..."

_"NOOOOOOOO!_", she screamed.

"He was supposed to be safe in the Digital World", Mr. Shioda said to no one in particular.

"He was supposed to be safe... What have I done?! I let him go!"

"Make way", Janyu was arriving with the airport doctor.

"Come", he invited.

The Tamers and their parents began drifting away. They knew what their parents were thinking: "Glad it wasn't our kids". The Tamers couldn't help but think the same "glad it's not our parents", to their respective shames. As for the partner digimon, no telling how they felt. They lived with death, they had all fought digibattles, loaded fallen opponents. That still happened, though with much less frequency since the evolution to self-awareness, but the Law of the Digital World: fight, survive, defeat the weaker, load data and evolve, had not been escaped entirely. Furthermore, death wasn't always final. The data of deleted digimon sometimes found its way back to the Primary Village and rebirth from a new digiegg. Reincarnated digimon would retain memories of former lives, sometimes in total, to none at all. Might that happen with Kazu? They simply didn't know. Even if it did, what would he become? It was a long ride back to Tokyo in a decidedly uneasy silence.

"What happened?", Takato's father asked, as Guilmon and Takato settled at the dining room table.

"We were biomerged, and somehow Zhuqiaomon caught Seraphimon - Kazu's and Guardromon's biomerged form - off guard...". Takato paused to compose himself. "He attacked nearly point blank range... Never saw him so furious, hit him with the most powerful attack I've seen...

I was right there! I should have _done_ something..."

"You can't blame yourself... That goes for you too, Guilmon".

"I can't but feel as though there were... something... more I could have done, and failed to do..."

"Guilmon, that's nonsense", Takahiro told the red dino, "_no one_ - and that includes digimon - can see the future. You, your partner, my son, did your best. There are some things we simply _can't_ change, can't help. And that goes for you, too, Takato".

"I keep going over and over and over it... if only I could have..."

"That's right", his mother encouraged. "I believe in you, and if there were any way... you would have found it. I know it may not have seemed that way, but I also worry about you".

"I know, and have known ever since I found that note, and the charm you sent with me the first time".

"Anybody home?", Takahiro inwardly cursed, as he remembered he'd forgotten to lock the door after putting out the "Closed" sign. Though he did recognize the voice. As he stepped into the main store area:

"Hello Juri... _Whatthe..._". He was not expecting the sight of a large blue and blue-silver furred mained wolfish creature.

"Mr. Matsuki, my partner Garurumon", Juri introduced.

"You're Takato's father?", Garurumon asked. "I heard a lot about you... It would be nicer to meet under happier circumstances".

"Yes I am, and yes it would", Takahiro replied. "They're in the back", he told Juri, as he locked the door.

"Takato, Guilmon: I had to come", Juri greeted, as she gave Takato a big hug. "I know how it feels", she explained.

Juri was in Kazu's class, though, being a typical ten year old, she played the "Battle of the Sexes" that raged at that age. Juri ridiculed the boys' interest in Digimon Battle Cards, pretended to not know what these cards were for, even going so far as referring to them as "Tarot Cards". She hid her interest from the other girls so well that Takato, Kazu, and Kenta were surprised that day she approached them with a thick pack of cards, including a good many of the more rare and highly sought cards, asking them to show her how to play the game. That right after Leomon rescued her and Calumon from the rat Deva: Kumbhiramon. She was pursuing a reluctant Leomon for a partnership, and believed knowing how to use the cards might figure in her favour with the lion digimon.

Takato played back, ridiculing the girls in turn over their pretentiousness of trying to act older than they really were. He, in turn, hid his fascination over Juri so well that it didn't come out until they were in the Digital World that first time, right after saving the Chuchiduramon from the Iron Beast.

So far, Takato had not had to deal with loss (Leomon excepted) not like this. His grandparents were alive and well; he had not lost even a pet, as it was not possible for him to keep animals since the home doubled as their place of business.

"I liked him too, even before the digimon came", she explained. "I wish I'd told him sooner. I just wish that...", Juri was going to say that she wished Cuchulamon had been there, but pulled up short, as she realized how that would sound as Dukemon had ordered her and Impmon to stay behind with Cherubimon. There was no way to say it without coming out sounding like an accusation.

"What?", Takato prompted.

"It's nothing". Juri embraced Takato, holding him tight, as he wrapped his arms around Juri.

"I wish I could have spared you this", he said through the tears.

"I know", Juri replied, barely above a whisper.

These days, no one thought it peculiar to see a red-headed young girl come cantering down the street on the back of a kitsune the size of a draft horse. Outside the bakery, Ruki dropped off her partner's back, as Kyuubimon dedigivolved to Renamon. That, too, caused little reaction from passers-by.

"Sorry for using you like a horse", Ruki apologized.

"It's for a good cause", Renamon reminded.

Neither were surprised by the "Closed" sign. Garurumon (after some difficulty working the lock that wasn't designed for the convenience of canine paws) let them in.

"Juri's here?", Ruki asked.

"They're back here, I'll show you..."

"You don't have to; we've been here enough times". Garurumon hadn't been with Juri long enough to know that. "Are you expecting anyone else?"

"I don't know".

"Takato, Guilmon, Juri, Mr and Mrs Matsuki", Ruki greeted.

"Ruki, Renamon?", Takato asked, as he wasn't expecting them to come so soon. Ruki attended an all-girls' school on the East Side, and had known Kazu only since shortly before their mission to rescue Calumon.

"Henry sends his regrets, and won't be coming until tomorrow. He's gone to Hypnos for a debriefing with his dad and the rest of the Wild Bunch before they depart. He'll be expecting a debriefing from everyone, but said to tell you there's no need to rush. Just when you feel up to it", Ruki informed them.

"You didn't come all this way just for that?", Guilmon prompted.

There was a time, not too long ago, when she definitely would not have bothered. She avoided emotional entanglements, believing she was shielding herself from ever being hurt again. She simply would not have cared, especially over the loss of what was little more than a passing acquaintance, not caring how it might affect those who were closer to Kazu. She came dangerously close to treating Juri in just that manner, after she lost Leomon, after returning to the Material World. She resolved, while sitting alone on the roof of the temporary (still in use) Hypnos HQ, to do better to show she cared.

"Of course not, silly. I came to see how you all are doing... To see if there's anything I and Renamon can do. Even if I didn't know him as long as you... It was rough, being there, seeing it happen, feeling so helpless..."

"I said it to Juri, and Impmon, and I'll say it again, though I hoped I wouldn't have to", Renamon explained. "It's the sorrow of not being able to prevent it, and you need to forgive yourself. We did the best we could, and that's as much as any one of us could do. It wasn't enough, but you can't blame yourself. I wish I had more, or better, advice".

"We appreciate it, Renamon", Yoshi told her. "Being here is more than enough".

"C'mon, Takato", his father prompted. "Let's get you upstairs and to bed. You look like you could do with some rest". Guilmon followed.

"I'd like to sit with him awhile", Juri offered.

"We'd appreciate that", his mother agreed.

Kenta and Marineangemon stopped by about an hour later. Thanks to a few Ocean Love bursts, Takato at least slept well that night.

Ryo, too, was delayed primarily by distance. He also had but a casual relationship with Kazu, mainly from their first meeting in the Digital World, and Kazu's annoying fanboi behavior. Still, it was upsetting in that he never figured they would be losing anyone. Up till now, that possibility remained theoretical. He never expected to actually see it happen.

Takato felt trapped on the beach of an ocean of emotion. Waves of sorrow ebbed and flowed as a tide. Sometimes, he felt nearly normal. Then, his eyes would wander to something, or he'd hear something, or some thought would sneak its way to the surface, unbidden.

The next few days passed as a blur. Sometimes, it seemed as if it were all just some nightmare from which he would awake. All would be right with the world. He would go to the park, and there would be the visor-wearing, wise-cracking Tamer with his boiler look-alike partner. They would tell some hideous joke only they thought funny. A red-headed Tamer would say something characteristically nasty to a "Ruki!" reprimand from her anthro-vixen partner. They'd have a good laugh over it, forget it, and go have some fun in the park, or go hang with Henry and Terriermon, go window shopping, not a care in the world, now that they'd saved the Digital World once again.

Reality, however, had a nasty way of reasserting itself. It wasn't a nightmare, none of those things would ever happen, and there would be no awakening. Kazu and Guardromon were gone. Finally. Totally. Eternally. Blasted to bits as Zhuqiaomon sought his final vengeance against the kids who dared to interfere with his grand schemes for the Digital World. The final paragraph of the final chapter of his reign as the digimon "god".

He had been warned: it was going to be rough until the service two days hence. He wished he could avoid it. He wished for a flagon of Gekomon Moonshine, and the oblivion it promised. He realized that all that would give him was a nasty hang-over and Kazu would still be as gone as before. If only Marineangemon could make him forget, but even that was beyond the diminutive Mega's powers.

Juri visited every day, staying as long as possible, and her father had understood, dismissing her from her duties around the bar and grill. He was at least grateful for that. Impmon had dropped by for a long visit the next day as well. How things had changed. Not too long ago, they'd tried to kill one another. Not too long ago, Impmon wouldn't have bothered to care if any of the Tamers had been hurt. That was then, and a lot had changed... _he_ had changed. The Demon Lord was gone for good, and would never come back. The price was that Impmon hurt as badly as any of them over the senseless loss of a friend.

He had been delayed with taking care of his partners. Ai and Mako were still too young to fully comprehend what had happened. They weren't there, they didn't see it, they _barely_ knew Kazu, having met him just that one time, in the park just before all the digimon but for Impmon had escaped certain destruction. All they knew is that something was making their partner sad, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Their parents tried to explain, but Impmon had his doubts as to how much they really understood. One of the blessings of extreme youth, he decided. At least they would be spared.

_**The Digital World**_

"We, the Holy Beasts, the Digimon Sovereign, have assumed full control. Zhuqiaomon has been neutralized, dedigivolved to the Fresh state, where he will remain. His tyranny is over, and there is no possibility that he will ever return. It is our greatest desire that life return to normal as soon as possible.

I appeal to our citizens to remain calm in these trying times. You can be assured: justice _will_ be done, but it has to be done according to the rule of law: the main bulwark of civilization itself. We know that there is hardly a digimon who has not suffered injustice by our renegade former colleague. I remind you most strenuously: there is no place for vigilante justice in the Digital World. We have come too far from those early times when there was nothing but the Law of the Digital World, of anarchy and fighting among ourselves. We do not wish to see everything we have accomplished thrown away. We have come too far to allow ourselves to go back.

As I speak, Truth Commissions are being established for the purpose of identifying Zhuqiaomon's minions, and justice shall be served. But only after fair trials are held, the accused offered a fair chance to defend themselves, and only - and I stress the importance of this - after guilt beyond a reasonable doubt has been established in a court of law, and in proper accordance with the law.

You will have as full of a restoration as it is possible for us to provide. I know there is much that we can not restore, and injustices that can never fully be corrected. There has been much loss of innocent life. There has been much of the economy that has been squandered. We shall do what it is possible for us to do to correct that, however inadequate that may seem. Be that as it may, we seek justice, not vengeance. We seek generosity wherever possible, not malice. We ask that you refrain from acts of personal vengeance.

To those who feel this is not enough, I must warn you: you will be sought, and you will be brought to justice. You will not become heroes for bypassing the law.

It will be hard work to put this behind us, but that is what I ask of each and every one of you.

I would like to address the matter of the Digimon Tamers. Once again, they and their partners have arisen to the occasion, to fight, once again, by the sides of courageous digimon to restore peace to our world. They have sacrificed much, including one of their own: Hirokazu Shioda. One of Zhuqiaomon's final acts was the snuffing out of this promising young life of one who selflessly answered the call to help preserve the Digital World. His data remains here, in this world, though his life began in the Material World, where those who loved and valued him and his friendship remain. It is our deepest regret that we could not send him to his home. It is our fondest wish that this heroic sacrifice shall never be forgotten. It is for this purpose that we proclaim Hirokazu Shioda Day of Remembrance for the entirety of the Digital World to be observed in perpetuity. It is the most we can do to honour a debt that we can never hope to repay.

It is our greatest desire that this latest incident not become an impediment to developing a greater understanding with the Material World. That these misunderstandings, on both sides, be reduced, if not eliminated, by developing closer relations. This process was set in motion by the arrival of the first digimon in the Material World, grew as both worlds co-operated in our mutual defense against the onslaught of the Ancient Enemy. That the next meeting of the Worlds be under more auspicious circumstances.

It is time for all digimon to move toward a brighter future, and leave the darkness in the past where it properly belongs.

Thank you for your attention:

Azulongmon

Baihumon

Ebonwumon"

Azulongmon gave this speech shortly after the departure of the Tamers, and it was repeated at regular intervals to make certain that it was seen by as many as possible. The Sovereign were taking no chances, and hoped to head off the likely consequences of Zhuqiaomon's fall.

There was much rejoicing, street demonstrations, parties, celebrations, but so far, little disorder. So far.

_**The Material World**_

The Tamers gathered for the service. They were joined by their partners and parents, the entire class, Ms. Asagi, their teacher, the Wild Bunch. Chief Yamaki couldn't make it as he was still recovering from his injuries. He had beaten the odds, and lived. He was still a long way from a full recovery, if such were possible.

At the front of the hall was a long table. At each end, white lilies in vases. In between, a photographic portrait of Kazu, draped with black ribbon. There was, of course, no casket. This made it especially tough on the Shiodas, as there was no body to lay to rest.

Takato spoke, describing how they first met during second grade. He described how they'd become fascinated with all things digimon, starting with the anime, then the card game and collecting the playing cards. How Kazu first reacted in terror upon first seeing that he wasn't lying about actually having a real, live digimon. Then how Kazu led the whole class to the bakery one Saturday morning, requesting that Takato take them to the park so they could see Guilmon. How they spent the morning playing, until the arrival of that snake Deva, and how Kazu offered Takato one of his most prised cards for good luck.

He told the story of the "Blue Card" that Kazu had hand drawn, based on Takato's description, and of how he'd insisted that Takato believe in its power. After all, didn't Guilmon start out as a drawing? He pointed that out. Takato scanned the bogus Blue Card, and it worked at a critical time to get them out of a particularly nasty situation involving Indiramon. When it looked hopeless, Kazu had been the one who had not given up hope. It was also the time Kazu had nearly ruined everything for Takato, when he first suggested that Takato's father add "Guilmon Bread" to the selection.

It was his desire that led him and their mutual friend Kenta to accompany Ruki, Henry, and Takato to the Digital World to seek partners of their own. They found partners, Kazu with Guardromon, and at the last minute, Kenta with Marineangemon. Shortly after becoming partners with Guardromon, he'd been the one to come up with the plan to rescue Juri from Orochimon. The time when he and Guardromon distracted Beelzemon at just the right time to allow Dukemon to get the upper hand, and to defeat Beelzemon once and for all when it looked as though all was lost.

Of how he and Guardromon saved Justimon from being clobbered by a D-Reaper agent wielding a section of broken highway.

Ms Asagi cringed inwardly as Takato described Kazu's many detentions for disrupting her classes with his comedic antics and penchant for telling some really bad jokes. He always meant it to lighten the mood, and the rest of the class did appreciate the humorous interludes.

"You were a helluva Tamer... and a helluva friend. You're gonna be missed", Takato concluded.

The others didn't have quite so much to say, except for Kenta. Henry, because he wasn't in the same class, and so Kazu had been just one other kid he'd pass in hallways, or see around the playground or cafeteria. Juri, because of that unspoken code that said girls stuck with girls, and boys with boys. Ruki, because she didn't even go to the same school. Ryo, for the same reason.

Kazu's father, Hirofumi Shioda, had a word with Takato and the others:

"What you said... we appreciate it, we really do. I don't want you to get the idea that we hold you responsible for this. I'm sure you did everything you could. If I hold anyone to blame here, it's myself. I didn't have to let him go..."

He paused to dry his eyes.

"Maybe if I hadn't... if I could have stopped him..."

"You can't know that", Takato objected, "we were under attack even _before_ we left for the Digital World. I was attacked right here, as were Ruki, Ryo, and even Suzy. It was still the right choice..."

"If anyone's to blame", Ruki added, "it's Zhuqiaomon, and only Zhuqiaomon. He did it. We saw it. Azulongmon left it up to Suzy to decide what would be done with him, and she had him dedigivolved to a Fresh. He will have to live with what he's done".

"I know I'm probably beginning to sound pedantic", Renamon said, "you have to learn to forgive yourself. It is the only way to rid yourself of the sorrow of not being able to prevent it".

"It's easier said than done".

"That's very true", Juri confirmed. "It took me a lot longer than it should have, but that's what Leomon meant with his last words to me. It doesn't go away right away, but it can get better".

_0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

The anthro otter digimon was at first concerned as she materialized in a remote part of Tokyo International. No idea as to how she would be received. Now, it was obvious that this place wasn't at all like Pittsburgh: they didn't care, or seem to notice. She was waiting at the international concourse, waiting for the passengers to clear customs. Finally, passengers began to appear.

"There she is!", she heard the youngest call out.

"You made it".

"As did you".

"Too bad we all couldn't take a detour through the Digital World".

"Yeah, helluva long flight from LA", Kirk stated the obvious.

The whole trip had been quite an ordeal. At least his father had the foresight to arrange to fly from Pittsburgh to Los Angeles a day ahead. That way, they could at least rest up for the second leg of a trip that would take them almost half way around the world.

The fact that these new arrivals were on friendly terms with a digimon is what caught the attention of the others in the terminal. They couldn't help but wonder what the connection was, and how it could possibly have been forged.

_0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

It had been a slow day, so Takehiro was glad to hear the tinkling of the doorbell. He had grown surprisingly used to seeing strange critters, but what caught his attention were the people accompanying this unfamiliar digimon: obviously foreign.

"Takato lives here?"

"You know Takato?"

It stuck out a furry paw: "My name is Pteromon, and we met in the Digital World. These are: "Kirk and Melissa Morgan, Julia Morgan, and Paul Morgan, my Tamer".

"Pleased to meet you... Ummmm... what did you want with Takato?"

Pteromon was acting as their translator: "We wanted to thank him in person for sending Pteromon back to us".

"He, his friends, saved my life", Pteromon explained.

"So you're the one... he mentioned something about that, but he didn't go into too much detail... we've had a lot on our minds lately..."

"Our condolences for Kazu..."

"You know about that?"

"I was there, fighting with them. I saw it, though from a distance, and Azulongmon told what happened", Pteromon explained.

Takehiro turned to the back of the store: "Takato! You have guests!", he called out. "He's in the back, helping out", he explained.

"Coming!", they heard him call back.

Takato and his crimson companion stepped through the curtain of beads that sealed off the kitchen and living quarters from the public. They didn't have to work in the bakery, not so soon, but that morning, Takato had insisted. It was a way to distract himself, prevent himself from falling into one of his periodic funks.

"Pteromon?", Takato said. "I wasn't expecting to see...", he recognized Pteromon's companions from the image she'd shown them. "You must be the Morgan's... I'm Takato, he said as he dusted the flour from his hands".

Guilmon was likewise licking icing from his paws. As for Takato, Guilmon wanted to stay busy. He'd explained that if he was going to eat the day old stock, he could at least help with the preparation. He, too, could use the distraction. Today, he'd been mixing icing for the decoration of a birthday cake a customer would be picking up later that afternoon.

"I thought you went to Pittsburgh?"

"I did..."

"We've heard so much about you", Paul said.

"We had to come, to say 'Thank you' in person", Julia explained. "We knew as soon as we got Janyu's letter that we had to come, and began making the arrangements".

"Shall we get better acquainted?", Takehiro invited them to the living room behind the store. "My wife isn't in right now, but should be done shopping soon... I didn't know there were digimon in America", Takehiro said.

"I didn't either", Paul explained. "I was taking the dog for a walk, and then I saw this strange cloud, but not like fog, besides, the weather wasn't right for that anyway - too warm, too dry. This was just about sundown, I tied up the dog, and went to investigate. I guess this was right after Pteromon materialized..."

"She didn't attack you?", Takato asked. "Digimon are disoriented right after they materialize..."

"I'm afraid I scared the hell out of Takato", Guilmon said. "First thing I saw was some rats, and I blasted them".

"Yeah, she did seem confused, but attack? No, I didn't get that impression. I didn't know what she was at first, not until later. Surprised _hell_ out of me that she could talk, and I figured she was some sort of extra terrestrial... what else was I to think? Anyway, she seemed friendly enough, and I couldn't just leave her out there in an unfamiliar world, so I invited her home. By then, it was getting pretty dark, and the neighbors didn't notice. A couple of days later, Pteromon told us what she was, where she came from, and why she was here. Then she asked if we could be 'partners', and I agreed. That's when this ball of light appeared out of nowhere, and turned into this", Paul pulled out his digivice.

"I found a Blue Card that transformed my score keeper", Takato explained "I had a digivice, but no digimon. It wasn't until I scanned these drawings and notes I did for an original character, that Guilmon finally appeared".

"So that explains why I didn't recognize him", Melissa said.

"I designed Guilmon, and later we found out that the digignomes - or Ancient Ones - created him from data extracted from dust packets, and sent him to the Material World... Though I'm kinda surprised, I wasn't expecting to see any adult Tamers".

"I thought it would be anybody but kids", Paul replied. "It's one thing to have your kids bring home a stray dog, but a digimon? That's a much greater responsibility".

"Shibumi - Henry's father's friend and Wild Bunch colleague - once told us that age doesn't matter, and the only reason digimon choose kids as partners is that older people aren't playing the games, and aren't generally aware that there are digimon. It's just that you happened to be at the right place and the right time to actually meet Pteromon. You weren't scared, and that's probably what did it".

"I didn't know anything about it", Paul agreed.

"We were both kinda jealous at first", Kirk said. "Pteromon's family now, so that's not a problem".

"We did have to show dad how to use the cards", Melissa added.

"Maybe we could hang out with Takato?", Kirk asked.

"Well, dad?", Takato asked.

"It's a special occasion, so I don't have any objections", Takehiro said.

"Don't stay out too late, we have to get you back to the hotel", Paul reminded.

"We won't", Melissa promised.

Takato and Guilmon, Melissa, Kirk, and Pteromon, left together for the park. On the way, Takato called the others to see who could come. Henry and Ruki wouldn't be a problem, as they lived close. Kenta and Ryo were more uncertain, as they lived farther away, and would probably be needing a ride, or depend on the subway schedules.

"The other Tamers will hopefully come too", Takato was explaining. "I don't know if they'll all be able to come, but it would be nice if you could meet them all before you have to go back".

"You go out with your digimon", Kirk was saying, "_and_ no one seems to even hardly notice".

"After the D-Reaper attack, people knew who digimon are, and are no longer surprised to see them. Even before that, I never had any problems being out with Guilmon. It wasn't until after the Devas attacked that people began to get leery of digimon... Though with all the devastation Zhuqiaomon caused... At least I thought it might be a problem again, but, so far, it doesn't look like that's the case. You're saying it's not like that in America?"

"No, we've been keeping Pteromon hidden. Some of the neighbors know, but they're not saying anything. People would be freaked", Kirk explained. "We take her out after dark. So much for the 'home of the brave and land of the free' (making finger quotes) These days, America's become an uptight place".

"Don't want to see her disappear into some CIA lab", Melissa added.

"I was sort of afraid of the same thing", Takato explained, "though the government knows all about digimon, and I guess it was another friend of ours who works for the government, Chief Yamaki, who helped in that regard".

"Who's this 'Chief Yamaki'?"

"He's in charge of this department called 'Hypnos'. Its original mission was to monitor the 'Net, looking for any unusual activities, like in stock markets, commodities markets, options, things like that, that might alert the government to activities that might affect the economy. They also kept an eye out for any hints of terrorist activities, or to keep track of the Yakuza, or other criminal activities. Then the first digimon began materializing, and this fell under Yamaki's responsibilities, since the Chief Cabinet Secretary believed it to be a kind of cyber attack.

He was determined to wipe out all digimon, and even threatened Guilmon..."

"Yeah, he was a real asshole", Guilmon confirmed. "Remember that time he attacked Henry?"

"Right after Yamaki thought he screwed up, and brought in the first Deva. He really lost it... Anyway, it took awhile, but after the D-Reaper started bubbling up from the sub-basement of the old Hypnos building, he came around. Once he understood that digimon could be allies, his whole attitude changed for the better..."

"Yeah, but that was _after_ he'd gotten canned, and he had no other choice", Guilmon added. "I still suspect he was using us..."

"Doesn't matter, Guilmon, not any more. Chief Yamaki turned out to be a good friend to all of us. Don't forget: he was supporting the research to bring you guys back to us. He bought us the time we needed to find that digigate to get back to help you. What's done is done, and what matters now is what he's like today, not how he was back then".

Julia and Kirk didn't have any idea as to who they were talking about, but got enough of the gist to not need to ask for explication. They had arrived at the park, and were making their way towards their usual meeting place: at Guilmon's old hide away.

"I thought Tokyo was a concrete jungle", Kirk remarked.

"It's a huge city, and a lot of first time visitors think that", Takato explained. "It's big, but we do have green belts and parks, so it's not like we're totally cut off from nature... Still, I never noticed how much noise there is until I went to the Digital World. I don't suppose any of us really knew".

"Pittsburgh isn't quite so large, and we live in an outlying suburb. Though it seems that what we call 'country' is slowly but surely retreating. Seems there's always a new subdivision or mini-mall going up".

"Must be nice, having yards and lawns".

"Yeah, until you have to cut the grass".

"And rake leaves", Melissa added.

"Well, here we are", Takato said, as he led them up the stone steps.

"Here it is: Guilmon's first home in the Material World", Takato showed them the concrete shed. "Back there is where we found the portal to the Digital World, where we ultimately found Pteromon".

"No shi...", Kirk started. "Why do you suppose..."

"That's easy: the Ancient Ones. They sent the portal, and this was the most logical choice, and likely place".

"Is it still there?"

"I doubt it, and I'd stay out of there. The whole passage was unstable enough back when we left. Probably collapsed completely by now. Anyway, I found this while looking for a place big enough to hide Guilmon, back before I thought I could tell my folks about him".

"So what was it?", Julia asked.

"Never really found out for sure. I figured it's an abandoned maintenance shed", Takato explained.

"Hey!", they heard someone call out. It was a brown-haired girl accompanying a blue "wolf".

"Up here, Juri", Takato called back.

"You remember Pteromon", Takato began the introductions.

"I didn't expect to be seeing you so soon, certainly not here", Juri commented.

"This is Kirk and Melissa Morgan: Pteromon's folks. Their parents are staying at the bakery".

"I also wasn't expecting to see you guys here".

"We weren't exactly expecting to be here", Melissa explained.

"Dad believed it was important to come, to thank Takato and you guys, and Mr. Wong and his friends, for all you did for us, bringing back Pteromon".

"I'm glad we could help. I'm always glad to do whatever I can to make bring some joy into someone's life... Juri Katou, and my partner, Garurumon".

"Yes", Garurumon agreed, "it's always good".

"We're glad you were there", Kirk and Julia exchanged hugs with Juri.

"Don't forget about us", called out a red-headed girl and her anthro-vixen partner.

"Or us", called out a boy with a dog/rabbit riding his shoulder.

"Moumentai!", the little dog/rabbit called out.

Ai, Mako and Impmon, Ryo and Monodramon (Cyberdramon held his Rookie form while in the Material World, his personality being the opposite of Cyberdramon's, and more compatible with the Material World) Kenta and Marineangemon, put in their appearances. The unexpected arrival of the digimon they'd rescued, and her American family, was an occasion special enough for them to get the rides to the park. Until sundown, they all played in the woods and fields, tag, kick the can, riding Guilmon around on the cart that Kenta found once before, back during the attack of the snake Deva, about whose appearance Impmon had warned them.

That time, Impmon had reacted with disdain at the silliness of their games, and that Guilmon was putting up with this nonsense that should have been beneath his dignity as a digimon. That was then, and Impmon gladly joined in, no longer concerned with issues of false pride. It was what he'd wanted all along, the reason why he took the bus to the site of the last school camp out Takato was able to attend. He'd heard all about it from the crimson dino with the big yap, didn't like the fact that he hadn't been invited, but once invited to play with Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon, joined in. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he really did want to play, but not before a precursory rant against the Tamers and the "subservience" of the partnered digimon.

On the plaza surrounding Suszakumon, it was the one thing Takato had brought up with Beelzemon to buy time, to deter the Demon Lord from going through with his mission to eliminate the Tamers and their partners. This was the beginning of the reawakening of Impmon's conscience within the dark digivolved Demon Lord that would later lead him to abandon that mission, unfulfilled.

_0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

Takato watched the evening news with growing concern and disgust. It had begun. He was watching a reporter who'd interviewed some representative of something called the "Shinjuku Protective League". He was railing against these digimon, with the block wrecked by Zhuqiaomon's corrupt dorugremon as the back drop. He was demanding that the government destroy the whole Digital World to make certain that something like this never happens again.

He supposed that it was bound to happen. After the rampage of the Devas, after Yamaki's first attempts to do precisely what this representative was calling for, after seeing how attitudes had changed towards Guilmon, from casual indifference to suspicion and even hostility. How quickly attitudes had changed after the D-Reaper incident.

Zhuqiaomon's cursed legacy lived on.


	16. The Final Battle

**16) The Final Battle**

"We have to do something!", Takato announced at the conclusion of the news feature he'd just seen.

"I know how you feel", Takehiro started.

"They didn't interview anyone but those assholes! They didn't ask Janyu, the Wild Bunch... they didn't ask _us_!"

"I don't know what..."

"Call that station, demand time to give an opposing view, for starters. Maybe Janyu - or Yamaki - can help?"

"Yamaki, I don't know... isn't he still recovering?"

"I don't know who else to turn to... We _can't_ let them destroy the Digital World. Not now, not after we've come so far, not after the digimon did for us when they fought the D-Reaper. Hellsamatter with these people? Don't they realize?"

"Takato", his father began to explain, "that was last year. I know it's hard to understand, but people have short memories. All they see today is the latest devastation, they saw digimon causing it, and that's all they care about: not letting it happen again..."

"But it won't!", Takato insisted. "Zhuqiaomon's gone, _he_ did it..."

Takehiro shook his head, "People don't think to draw such fine distinctions. Remember, they also thought it was all over after the D-Reaper disappeared. That's what they were promised, and with the departure of the digimon, they thought it was all over".

"We _have_ to make them understand..."

"Make who understand what?", Guilmon asked. He was finishing the cleaning for the evening.

"You missed it. There's this outfit calling itself the 'Shinjuku Protective League', and they want the Digital World destroyed. Because of what Zhuqiaomon's corrupt dorugremon did. They didn't give any contrary views either".

"Yamaki and Janyu wouldn't do that".

"I know they wouldn't, but they can always find someone who will. Yamaki also told us that before we left".

"Do you think it's possible? What can we do?"

"I don't see how we can do anything", Takehiro said.

"You mean we should just stand by while they destroy the Digital World? What about our partners?"

Takehiro sighed: "I don't know, Takato".

"One thing I can do is call that station; file a complaint".

That was easier said than done. All he got was an automated answering service. After pressing one number after another, he finally found a voice mail where he could leave a message. He never got ahold of anyone live.

Next, he tried Henry.

"Suzy?", he asked.

"Is Henry there? Can I have a word with him?..."

"He is... Cho-Sensei? This time?..."

"I see... I'll try him again tomorrow... Thanks, tell him I called..."

Henry was taking an evening class in Kung Fu. Next, Ruki...

"Ms. Hata? Takato, is Ruki there?... Thanks..."

"Takato. Did you see it? The evening news?..."

"You did... I agree: quite disgusting. I tried to call the station, but got the run-around. What should we do about this?..."

"I'll bet Renamon's pist..."

"She never did... Ice water in her veins..."

"I know, Henry's out at Cho-Sensei's..."

"We _can't_ let something like this go. You saw, that report was so slanted. They didn't ask me..."

"I figured as much. They're not interested in hearing our side...".

"Maybe, but are you willing to take that chance? What do you think will happen if..."

"Of course Mr. Wong wouldn't... Remember when Yamaki said they'd get someone else? How close we came that time?..."

"Azulongmon wouldn't let them. It amounts to an act of war, and he _will_ defend himself, his world..."

"I don't think he would either, but even if not nuts like Zhuqiaomon, he could still do considerable damage..."

"I wish Yamaki were back in action, he'd know what to do..."

"Then Henry's dad..."

"Good evening, Ruki".

Renamon was quite angry, but, as always, didn't show it. Very disappointed that there were those who would think such things. After everything the digimon did to save the Material World from the D-Reaper, after the Tamers sacrificed, not just one, but two of their own to once again save that world from a disaster. Disappointed that all too many were all too ready to hold all digimon responsible for the foul deeds of a single individual. Renamon couldn't hide it from Ruki.

As for Guilmon, he also couldn't understand why they'd want to destroy all digimon along with their world. He saw his dreams of a parliamentary republic going up in smoke. Even if he wouldn't have cared all that much, just so long as he got to stay in Shinjuku with Takato and his friends, that had changed even with the comparatively short time he'd been in the Digital World.

Ruki and Takato alerted the rest of the Tamers. That was about all they could do that evening.

The next morning, they all headed for the Hypnos Building. They had no trouble with seeing the acting director, Janyu Wong.

"I can understand your concern", Janyu explained. "This is a tiny, but vocal, minority. I'm not saying there's nothing to be concerned about, as they do have some sympathizers in the government and media. It's unfortunate, but there are all too many people out there with unfortunately short memories".

"That's what dad said", Takato pointed out.

"He's right. As far as they're concerned, the whole D-Reaper incident is in the past. All they see is the videos of those dorugremon attacking the city. It reminds them of the rampage of the Devas, and the other destructive digimon who materialized only to cause trouble, and property destruction. They'd rather not have to deal with it, and the elimination of the possibility by the elimination of digimon looks like a solution to the problem. It's the darker side of human nature. They either can not, or will not, understand that it was the work of one evil individual. They tend to see all digimon in the same light".

"Aren't there any vids of digimon helping to attack Zhuqiaomon's dorugremon?", Juri asked.

"Of course there is..."

"Then why aren't they showing it? Remind people that most digimon were on their side?"

"They should, but unfortunately, TV news isn't just about informing, it's also about ratings. Sensational stories sell, and these Shinjuku Protective League speakers help sell advertising. I have done something about it, and Hypnos has issued a press release. I'm hoping we can remind people out there that most digimon mean well, and that Zhuqiaomon was just one rotten egg. As I pointed out, it's a small group making big waves. I'm hoping this blows over quickly".

"You wouldn't really..."

"Kenta, I'd resign first. There isn't a single person working here who wouldn't walk off the job. They'd have to get someone else. But we're a _long_ way off from its coming to that. We also have to consider the whole rest of the world, too. Using Shaggai to destroy the whole Digital World will have far reaching consequences. It could provoke an international incident, and no one in the government wants that".

"Moumentai!", Terriermon called out. "After all we've been through, this is nothing".

"Mr. Director? Your 10:00 appointment's here".

"Send them in", he replied.

"Don't worry about it", he reminded, as they were leaving.

"Pteromon, Kirk, Melissa... Mr and Mrs Morgan", Takato greeted.

"We wanted to thank Mr. Wong personally", Paul Morgan reminded.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"We were worried when we couldn't contact Pteromon, and feared the worst, even though we had no idea what was going on in the Digital World. You sent her back to us, and we'll always be grateful".

"I appreciate that, but coming all this way..."

"We had to".

"See you guys at the park?", Kirk and Melissa asked.

"We'll be there", Ruki promised. Henry and Terriermon stayed behind.

The Tamers gathered at their usual meeting place.

"Yes, I know what Mr. Wong said", Takato made his case. "Same thing my old man said last night. What do you think these so-called 'Protective League' guys are doing? Think they're just sitting around? _They're_ doing something, and I think we should be doing something to counter their efforts".

"Like what?", Juri asked.

"How about sending e-mails to that TV station for starters. Tell them we want the chance to tell our side".

"They won't listen to a bunch of kids", Kenta objected.

"Except we're not just a bunch of kids. I don't know about you, but _I_ didn't put our lives on the line, I didn't watch Kazu disintegrating into a cloud of data just to sit back and watch the whole thing being destroyed. Why did we even bother?"

"How about a web site?", Ruki suggested.

"I don't know how..."

"No, but I bet Henry does. Hell, his bedroom looks more like a computer lab. I bet Janyu would help him with that, and he was one of the Wild Bunch".

"What would we put on it?"

"What about videos of ourselves and our partners?", Juri suggested. "We tell our stories and get the word out even if the TV won't".

"Good idea", Ryo suggested.

"That's all fine, but how do we get anyone to watch?"

"Fliers like on those community boards", Ryo asked.

"Doesn't your dad have one for the bakery?", Ruki asked.

"Yeah", Takato agreed.

"There you go, it's a start", Kenta encouraged.

That evening, the news featured Kazu's parents. The Tamers were relieved to see there was at least some balance.

"At first, we blamed the digimon", Hirofumi Shioda was saying. "There is nothing harder than losing a child. If the digimon hadn't come in the first place, if Kazu hadn't been so interested in that game, if we hadn't let him go... we've been 'what-iffing' ever since we heard the news.

The first time, he told us it was a school trip... I suppose he knew we wouldn't approve if we knew where he was really going. I suppose it comes with being, well, ten. Can't say I blame him for that. Still, he was that determined to find a partner he could call his own. He was successful, and came back with Guardromon".

"Guardromon kept stepping in the flower garden", Mrs Shioda recalled. "Still, he became like family... Like that eccentric uncle every family has. We didn't even have a body to bury. I don't know all the details, but he's part of the Digital World now. To see the whole Digital World destroyed would be like losing Kazu all over again".

"Our son cared enough about that world to risk his life to protect it, and gave his life to save the digimon and their world. Seeing that world destroyed, can there be any greater desecration of our son's life and death? That's something to think about. That's what we're asking, for ourselves and Hirokazu's memory".

"Kazu thought the Digital World worth saving, who are you to think otherwise?", his mother asked.

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Don't worry Takato", Ruki was encouraging, "I'm sure you'll do just fine".

The Tamers and their partners, and Calumon, were gathered outside the temporary HQ of Hypnos. Janyu was lending the Tamers the use of Hypnos' video studio.

"I hope so, I..."

"Just be yourself".

"That's the problem". Takato recalled that time he met Yamaki. This was on the occasion of Shaggai's first trial. He'd seen herds of digimon being drawn into the void Shaggai had created. When trying to justify the existence of digimon, all he could do was stammer: "Digimon are... digimon are... digimon are _cool_". It was hardly a convincing performance.

"You're not the one with camera shyness", Ruki pointed out.

"I don't want to make an ass of myself".

"If you could handle Zhuqiaomon, culu, you can handle this, culu?", Calumon encouraged.

What else was there to say that they hadn't said before? The only difference between these videos for the website, and the press conference was that they had their partners, who could speak for themselves, and make a case for not destroying all digimon, and the entire Digital World. Would it be enough? All they could do was hope so.

It was also good that Pteromon and her partner could tell their stories, remind the public that digimon were also beyond Japan's borders, and that any aggression aimed at the Digital World could have international repercussions.

It would take a couple of days before the new website would start showing up on search engines, but the Tamers and their partners weren't going to wait that long. They had the fliers, and Renamon began pasting them up where she could. she was the natural choice, as she could move the fastest, cover the widest territory in the least time...

It was later that night when Takato, his parents, and Guilmon were roused from a sound sleep by the sound of breaking glass and screeching tires. Someone had thrown a brick through the picture window of the bakery store front with a note tied around it. The note warned that a fire bomb would be next if they continued to allow Guilmon to live there.

"I can't understand how anyone could do this", Takehiro was explaining to the local reporter who'd come to investigate. "This isn't just my place of business, it's also where my family lives, right up there", he pointed to the second story windows. "These... people could have become murderers, not just arsonists - as bad as that is already. I'm going to lose a whole day's worth of business". Takato and Guilmon returned to nailing up the plywood sheet over the broken window.

"Do you know who could have done this?"

"I doubt it was any of our neighbors", Takehiro shook his head. "They know we live here, and we've always had good relations with all our neighbors. No one ever complained about Guilmon, and up till now, we never had anything even approaching this".

"There's an investigation?"

"The police came to take our statements, and we turned over the evidence, and we were careful not to touch anything. I hope that whoever did this - if you're listening - to do the right thing and turn yourselves in before they come to arrest you".

Later that evening, the leader of the Shinjuku Protective League was having a hard time explaining himself:

"Look, I want to stress we had _nothing_ to do with the vandalism of the Matsuki bakery. To the best of my knowledge, it wasn't one of our members, and if we find out it was, that person or persons won't be welcome..."

"So you deny you had anything to do with creating a climate of hate against all digimon?"

"Emphatically..."

"Then what of the digimon who are already here? Do we hunt them down too?"

"Of course not..."

"How can you say that while advocating for the destruction of their entire world? Isn't that contradictory?"

"The Tamers' digimon have been here long enough to know how to behave. It's those Wild Ones..."

"You heard Mr. Beckenstein's account? Didn't Azulongmon act to make sure that the one responsible was punished?"

"Maybe so, but what of the next time? Those Devas from a year ago: wasn't it already supposed to not happen again, but it did?"

"What of the other Wild Ones who came? Didn't they _prevent_ the destruction from being much worse than it otherwise would have been?"

"They sure changed their minds in a hurry?", Takato asked his father.

"It's like I said before: they follow the ratings".

"I wish they'd make up their minds".

"So do a lot of people, son".

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"With all due respect, Mr. Cabinet Secretary, Hypnos has made no progress with the restoration of Shaggai", Janyu Wong was testifying. "I ordered the work suspended indefinitely, as I see no further purpose..."

"Have you _seen_ the destruction they caused?"

"I was right there in the middle of it, if you'll recall, as acting director of Hypnos..."

"Then how can you justify..."

"Need I remind the Cabinet Secretary that that was the work of _one_ individual. One evil individual who has been dealt with. You have the testimony of both Mr. Beckenstein and my own daughter. Zhuqiaomon will never be in any position to ever..."

"And for how long does that last?"

"Permanently. The Ancient Ones, or Digignomes as we call them, guarantee that. They acted on Suzy's behalf, and the only possibility that Zhuqiaomon could ever return is if Suzy desired it. Not even Zhuqiaomon could force them to release the digientelechia once he'd successfully captured Calumon, and had him under his complete control. It wasn't until Azulongmon desired that his initial wish that the digientelechia be concealed be reversed before the Light was restored and digimon could digivolve at will once again. You aren't suggesting Suzy, my own daughter, would..."

"I wouldn't accuse your daughter of being a traitor. What of other means?"

"There are none".

"Then what of Azulongmon... these other Sovereign?"

"What of them? If you want to reduce the chances for further misunderstandings..."

"I'd hardly call the destruction of a good deal of Shinjuku a misunderstanding..."

"With all due respect, Mr. Secretary, that's _exactly_ what it was. If you want to eliminate the possibility, then send an ambassador to the Sovereigns' court. Establish diplomatic relations..."

"Japan: all by itself, without UN approval?"

"Why not? We can be a leader here. Other nations will have no choice but to follow suit. Who gets the initial benefits? That's us, of all the possible technological spin-offs. We could become a tech leader once again: think of it - no more lost decades".

"You are dismissed, Mr. Wong".

"One more witness on the agenda", a secretary informed them.

Mitsou Yamaki rolled his wheel chair to the podium, locked the wheels, and laboriously, and painfully, forced himself to his feet.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"The doctors thought otherwise, but I insisted, and thanks to Marineangemon's ministrations, I am able. They're expecting a full recovery that otherwise would have been impossible. I won't be taking too much of your time".

He reached into an inside pocket of his suit jacket, and pulled out a single page, which he unfolded.

"I'd like to read off a list of names", he began.

Ankylomon

Devidramon

Koji Horikawa"

Yamaki paused: "Hirokazu Shioda". He folded the page, and slipped it back into his pocket.

"What do these names have in common?", he asked rhetorically. "Every one of them - human and digimon alike - gave their lives to protect our world... _Both_ our worlds. To ask that we now repay these proved allies with their destruction... Mr. Secretary, gentlemen, I can think of no greater desecration of their sacrifice, and their memories. I can imagine no action that could possibly be more despicable.

For the first time in six centuries, two different worlds meet. We recall the history of the discovery of new worlds, and it is far from a proud history. One filled with tales of greed and the destruction of indigenous populations. I would like to think we're better than that. I would like to believe we have learned at least a few things during those intervening centuries. Was I wrong to hope so?

The digimon have had a history, up till now, of autocratic rule over the Digital World. This latest rampage of a corrupt autocrat has taught these digimon a valuable lesson. They are ready to try something different: a constitutional, republican monarchy. Azulongmon will make the announcement within the week, and call for a convention to draw up a new constitution.

Need I remind you: democracies seldom ever go to war with one another. We can help bring a new democracy into being: send an emissary to Azulongmon's court. Recognize the newly elected government of the Digital World, and exchange ambassadors. Diplomatic relations can head off misunderstandings before they turn nasty. We can settle our differences before they flare into open conflict. Once trade crosses borders, armies seldom do.

As for Wild Ones, better that they cross over with visas, and check in through Customs. Just like any other foreign visitors. As for obviously feral digimon, Hypnos is perfectly capable of dealing with that problem, and we can work out some other solutions with Azulongmon.

Thank you for your time, gentlemen", Yamaki concluded. He was nearly ready to pass out, and had to be wheeled out.

"Now what happens?", Guilmon asked anxiously.

"It'll go before the Diet for a vote", Yamaki explained.

"I'm not sure I like the idea", Guilmon complained, "leaving them to decide whether the Digital World gets to exist or not".

"Neither do I, but that's government. It's a messy business, as you're about to find out".

**0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Guilmon", Takato said with great disappointment, "I thought you'd be staying".

"I have to go back, I'm expected as the founder of the No Confidence Party, at the constitutional convention..."

"Renamon?", Ruki asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have no other choice".

"Terriermon?"

"Moumentai! Henry"

"So when will you be back?", Takato asked.

"Your eyes are leaky again", Guilmon pointed out.

"I know... I keep remembering... that last time".

Guilmon chuckled. "It's not forever. I expect I'll be asked to run for Prime Minister..."

"How long will that be?"

"A five year term".

"Five years..."

"I'll be back in time to be there for your high school graduation. Besides, that doesn't mean I won't be dropping in for state affairs, and I'll see to it you're on my schedule".

"And by then, Suzy should be starting high school", Lopmon pointed out.

"I still don't want you to go", Suzy complained.

"I know, I don't either, but I have my duties".

"Pee pii puu plplaa", Marineangemon said.

"I'll miss you too", Kenta replied.

"Yeah, I guess a lot's changed...", Takato said, "for all of us".

"Since that time in the pit?", Guilmon finished that thought. "I know. It wasn't all that long ago, and yet it seems like forever, a whole different world. Hell, it's been a _lifetime_ for me".

"Not a kid who just wanted a digimon to play with..."

"It's like that for all of us", Ruki added, as she thought back to when digimon was just a game.

"For once, I can't argue with the Digimon Queen", Ryo agreed.

"That's a first", Renamon and Monodramon both said at once. There was laughter.

"I guess I still am the Digimon Queen", Ruki replied. That year's card game tournament had been cancelled.

"Enjoy it while you can", Ryo threatened.

"Don't even _think_ about running off to the Digital World", Ruki reprimanded. "Be looking forward to kicking your ass".

"Maybe I'll kick _both_ your asses", Impmon replied.

"Impmon?", Renamon asked.

"I'm staying", he explained. "I still owe a card game, yannow".

"I thought you..."

"I don't leave anything half done. I've got the insurance money, and I'm gonna rebuild, bigger and better than before".

"I thought...", Renamon started.

"Yeah, I thought going into high end audio was something I needed to do to survive here in the Material World when I thought I was stuck here for good. It's more than that now", Impmon shook his head. "It's something I need to do for myself, something I need to see through all the way. Then I can go back... That still doesn't rule out visits, though".

"Garurumon?", Juri asked.

"I'm not planning on leaving just yet. I wasn't involved, besides, I'd like to get to know my new Tamer a bit better. Not expecting any trouble, now that Zhuqiaomon is gone, but just in case some feral digimon show up, someone's going to have to hold down the fort"

"I'd like to stay, too, culu? They'll be expecting me as well, culu?"

"You were a big help when I needed you", Juri told Calumon. "Now others need you".

"It's not goodbye forever, culu?", he reassured.

"Not this time, it isn't. We will be back, next time as tourists and visitors", Renamon agreed. "And no more fighting. That's what we're working for".

"Guilmon", Takato asked, "would it be unseemly if the future Prime Minister of the Digital World played with a bunch of kids in the park?"

"I don't know...", Guilmon paused. "Why don't we try it and see?", he suggested.

They all went to the park to play hide and seek, kick the can, ride Guilmon on the cart while he fired off "guilmon missiles", wads of tissue paper from both nostrils. For a few hours, they all forgot about responsibilities.

Until Azulongmon sent the digital portal at sundown. One by one, they left: Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Monodramon, Calumon, Marineangemon, and Guilmon.

"Win that election". Takato mock threatened, "don't make me come back there and kick your ass".

"I'll be expecting lots of Guilmon Bread for the victory party".

"My dad and I won't let you down", Takato promised.

Another bitter sweet parting of the ways, but this time, with the assurance that they'd be back. Back at a time when travel between the worlds would be as common as an airliner flight. How will they change, Takato thought. He could hardly imagine himself a high school graduate entering the university for the first time. He knew the others were thinking the same thing.

"We'd better be going", Juri announced. "You be OK?", she asked Takato.

"Sure thing", he replied.

"I'd best be getting Ai and Mako home", Impmon said as he took their hands. "Promised I'd have 'em home by dark".

**First Week in May**

"Takato!", his father called from the living room behind the bakery. Takato was still doing his clean-up chores. "You'll find this interesting".

"What...", he appeared, but didn't need to ask, as the TV news grabbed his attention.

"...Sunday night at the Holiday Inn in Columbus, Ohio, where a furry convention known as Morphicon was taking place..."

The only name that appeared on the bottom of the screen read "Snap", identified as the con chair. This must've been on a recorded delay, as there were others in the background, waving at the camera. Some wearing ears and/or tails; some in full costumes.

"I never", he shook his head, "expected we'd be playing host to a real, live furry... No other con can make _that_ claim"

"Digimon", the reporter corrected.

"Furry, digimon, a difference without a distinction She looked like an anthro-otter, and that's a furry as far as I'm concerned. Of course, we have a problem: do we rescind her 'Best of Show' award for the fursuit parade? I mean, it wasn't a fursuit, was it?"

Takato never heard of a "furry convention", but knew right away who they were discussing.

"I thought there was something odd about them", someone identifying only as Fiona Icecat was saying. "I never saw that one out of costume... ever. We don't wear fursuits to _everything_, not really, anyway. No wonder it looked so realistic".

"This was the scene right after the end of the convention..."

Video from cell phones showed Pteromon and the rest of the Morgans being escorted into the back of a large van with "FBI" markings on the sides, behind a cordon of city and county police.

"We had to let them go", the director of the Columbus field office was explaining. "There is no law violated here, and it's up to the Pennsylvania authorities and state laws governing the keeping of exotic pets".

A representative of ICE was explaining: "This Pteromon didn't cross a border, or invade US airspace. This... biomerging... as I understand it isn't covered under immigration laws and regulations. It's up to Congress to pass legislation regarding the matter. It's not our department's responsibility".

"Then whose..."

"Try the State Department".

"The Digital World isn't a recognized sovereignty, so that would make Pteromon a stateless person, except she's not human, so an animal... but an animal that talks, asserts her rights while understanding those rights is a contingency we never expected... It's a legal gray area, until Congress passes clarifying legislation..."

"What if someone shot and killed her?"

"There are animal protection laws..."

"Would it be murder?"

"That's for a court to decide... or Congress or state legislatures... It's not our responsibility".

Paul Morgan was explaining:

"We're through with hiding. When we heard about this convention where these folks dress up as their favorite animals, we figured it was the perfect place to go public. That's why we came to Morphicon".

"I understand you're Pteromon's... what was that term again?"

"Tamer"

"Yes, Tamer... so what do you do as Pteromon's Tamer?"

"Basically, it's mentoring her into the ways of the Material World, so she understands our customs better...", he went on to explain everything since he met Pteromon while walking the dog.

"Pteromon, what about you? This representative from the Defense Intelligence Agency..."

"Col. Hanson?"

"You know him?"

"Tell him I'll meet with him whenever, where ever, is convenient for him. I have nothing to hide. I'm tired of hiding who and what I am".


End file.
